Radiant Princess
by phineas81707
Summary: Ike is one of the Greil Mercenaries. Not a major one, but one nonetheless. However, he finds himself thrust into a role of great leadership at the time when he least wants it. Can he shoulder his burden, scramble together an army large enough to help his monarch, while managing to not unleash catastrophe to the continent?
1. Mercenary Training

It was another beautiful day in this rather comfortable corner of Crimea. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sound of wood and wood echoed through the brush, as Crimea's greatest mercenary company, the Greil Mercenaries, practiced their skills. Today, the company's founding father Greil was sparring with his son, Ike. Ike was perspiring heavily, while Greil didn't break a sweat knocking him to the ground.

"Well, Ike… had enough?" Greil asked. Ike resumed his feet, and resumed the spar. Greil resumed not taking any of Ike's blows.

"Dad! Ike!" the serene call of Mist echoed from the trees, as Ike's little sister Mist made her way to the clearing in which Ike and Greil sparred.

"Ah, Mist!" Greil said, lowering his sword. Ike used the opportunity to attempt to land a blow, only to be countered yet again.

"Ike?" Mist asked, watching Ike fall. "Not again…"

* * *

Ike stirred, and sat up. He looked around, to notice Mist picking a few flowers nearby, humming the song that his mother used to sing. Greil, meanwhile, was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, you're up! 'Bout time!" Mist said, looking up from her task.

"So… what're you doing?" Ike asked.

"Oh… nothing," Mist said, blushing. "So, are you all right?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine," Ike said. He heard some heavy footfalls, and turned to see Greil walk up to the two of them.

"So, the little prince awakens!" Greil teased.

"Father! I can't believe you! You can't be so rough on poor Ike! Those practice swords are too heavy for that!" Mist said.

"If this is too much for Ike, he'll never be a mercenary," Greil said.

"But…" Mist started.

"Mist, I'm fine. You don't have to mollycoddle me so much!" Ike said. "Remember, I'm the older brother here!"

"Well said, Ike. Now grab your sword and get ready!" Greil said.

"Again? You boys are insane!" Mist said.

"Mist, I will land a blow. I will get one good hit in on Father," Ike said.

"That's a good resolve, Ike. But it'll take more than that to…" Greil said, before stopping. He had heard a noise, and it wasn't for another five seconds until Ike and Mist heard Boyd make his way into the clearing.

"Oh, hi, Boyd! What brings you here?" Mist asked.

"Nothing special. You said you were going to go bring back the boss, but you never actually came back," Boyd said.

"Oh, shoot! Sorry, I got caught up with Ike and Father," Mist said.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. Titania solved the problem anyway. Besides, I thought I might get a laugh out of seeing Ike getting his ass handed to him by the boss. But… you look fine. What happened?" Boyd said.

"Nothing at all. Don't get disappointed," Ike said.

"You just missed it. Not even a minute ago, Ike was out cold," Mist said. Ike turned to Mist angrily, only to see her giggling cheekily.

"Well, Boyd… while you're here, you could be Ike's sparring partner. I think it might be better if he sparred with someone of his own skill level," Greil said.

"I understand, Fa-Commander," Ike said.

"Closer to his own skill? What a bunch of baloney. I'm ready, Ike… let's see you fight!" Boyd said. Ike ran up to Boyd, and landed a hit. Boyd levelled his axe, and cleaved down on Ike, striking a blow off Ike's left shoulder. Ike winced, and waved his arm around.

"You can do it! Boyd's got nothing, take him out!" Mist said, punching the air in excitement.

"Nothing? I… How am I supposed to respond to that?" Boyd asked. He swung his axe, and missed Ike. Ike swung his sword, and sent Boyd sprawling into the dust.

"That wasn't too bad…" Boyd said.

"Boyd, you're a loser," Mist told him.

"Shut it, brat!" Boyd yelled, and Greil raised his hand. Boyd instantly stepped away.

"Your swordsmanship was decent, Ike. It won't always be this simple… well, now you're done warming up, it's time for you to face me again!" Greil said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ike said, grinning.

"Ike, take this before you fight Father again. It might help," Mist said, passing Ike a small heap of herbs. Ike rubbed them on his shoulder, and felt his vitality return to him.

"Good idea, Mist. Always take the time to heal your wounds in battle, even small ones. By the time you think you're in trouble, it's probably too late. Remember, you can heal wounds, but you can't revive the dead," Greil said. Ike nodded, and charged at Greil. The two swung their swords in a perfect enough arc for both to get hit at once. Greil recovered first, and swung his sword. Ike parried it, and stabbed into Greil's chest. While Greil was thrown off balance, Ike spun to land one more blow. Greil found himself on the ground.

"Great job, Ike!" Mist said. Ike threw his sword down, and grabbed Mist before she could knock him down with the strength of her hug.

"Father, you were holding back, weren't you?" Ike asked, still trying not to fall over.

"If you could tell, that means you're improving," Greil said.

"You know… I wasn't-" Boyd started.

"You were giving your all, Boyd. Don't lie to me," Mist said.

"Bah," Boyd said.

"So, am I ready in your eyes, Father?" Ike asked.

"To join the company?" Greil asked incredulously.

"Boyd's fighting, he's on the battlefield. If I don't get fighting soon, Mist will beat me to the field!" Ike said.

"That wouldn't be difficult," Boyd said, putting his arms behind his head cockily.

"You do have a point, Ike. Tomorrow, you will commence work as a full-fledged mercenary. However, if I believe the job is too much for you at any point, you're back to trainee status. Buckle down, and work hard," Greil said.

"No problem. I'll catch up in no time!" Ike said.

"We'll see about that. Well, back to the fort. Everyone will be waiting for us," Greil remarked.


	2. The Bandits Of Caldea

The next morning, Ike awoke to see Titania and Greil standing in the entrance room of Fort Greil.

"Good morning, Ike. This is your first day as a professional soldier, isn't it?" Titania asked.

"Yes, and I'm raring to go!" Ike said.

"What you are is late. Everyone else was suited up at the break of dawn," Greil said coldly.

"Ah. I'll be sure to follow suit in the future. What's the first job?" Ike asked.

"That's what Titania and I have been discussing. Wait outside until we have come to a decision," Greil said. Ike nodded, and left the room. Greil turned back to Titania.

"So, shall we continue? I believe you mentioned some bandits that needed taking care of, right?" Greil said.

"Correct. According to the report, the bandits attacking this nearby village are not particularly strong. I plan to ride out and take a look. I'll take Oscar and Boyd with me," Titania said.

"…Add Ike to your team. Between Shinon, Gatrie and I, the other jobs will be no issue whatsoever. I want you to teach Ike the ropes of mercenary work," Greil said.

"Understood, Commander," Titania said.

* * *

Oscar and Titania rode to the village of Caldea not five minutes after this conversation, Boyd and Ike riding on the backs of their horses. When they arrived, they landed sufficiently far away from the bandits to avoid a stir.

"Are you ready for your first campaign?" Oscar asked.

"Yes… it feels odd. The calm before the storm, I suppose," Ike said.

"Well said. There are few bandits here, but we mustn't be careless. Take out the head bandit in front of the headman's building, and return it to our control," Titania said.

"Don't let yourself get worked up and jump out at everyone. When things get dangerous, you can, and should, rely on us. As long as you watch the enemy's movement closely, you'll be fine," Oscar said.

"Thanks for the advice, Oscar," Ike said.

"And don't forget the weapon triangle! Lancers get roasted by axes, swords do decent against axes, and don't even think about letting a sword anywhere near a lance!" Boyd said.

"Good work, you three, but enough chitchat. Let's get to work!" Titania said. "Foulest bandits! You have until the count of three to abandon your attack before we start ours!"

"Nye he he. Like we'd do that. We came to Caldea for gold, good drink and a few ladies! Nuthin' wrong with that, now, is there?" the leader of the bandits, a fellow by the name of Zawana, said.

"Nar!" the bandits all said.

"Humph. I see… Ike, Boyd, Oscar, I'll leave the fight to you. If I feel you are in danger, I will save you… but it would be best if you learned to fight on your own," Titania said.

"Understood, Titania!" the three said. They fanned out, and began slashing. Ike, the sword user, was doing well against the brigands. Oscar was dispatching of the few myrmidons among the bandits, and Boyd was just axing whoever got close, for the lack of lance users to capitalise on.

"Yargh! Bandits, drive them off, or we'll have hordes of hired swords hounding our footsteps for the rest of our days!" Zawana said. One of the bandits walked to a nearby house, and razed it. Titania leaped forward, and sliced the offending bandit's head clean off in retaliation. Ike simply rushed at Zawana, and swung his sword twice in quick succession. Zawana fell to his knees, and Ike lay claim to the headman's house. The bandits scurried away.

"Are you all right, Ike?" Titania asked, galloping over to Ike. Ike was panting, and made sure to stand on the doorstep of the headman's house.

"I'll be good," Ike said, in between pants.

"You've come far, Ike…" Titania remarked.

"But I've still got a long way to go," Ike said, thinking of his father.

"Ike, don't think about how good your father is. Focus on your own skill," Titania said.

"Well done, Ike. Not bad, but not as flashy as my first fight!" Boyd said.

"Oh yeah… I remember that fight well," Oscar said, smirking. "That fight you were so anxious about that you broke your own axe!"

"Oscar!" Boyd said.

"Congrats on finishing your first mission, Ike. Welcome to the group!" Oscar said.

"Everyone well? Then let's get going. Mist probably has a nice, hot meal waiting for us. Probably," Titania said.


	3. Kidnap And Murder

"Good afternoon, Titania," Rhys said, running out from the mercenary base after noticing Titania. She looked up from her pacing, and beamed at Rhys.

"So you're well, I suppose?" Titania asked.

"Yes. My fever's gone completely," Rhys said, before toppling slightly.

"Yes… but I don't want you on the field until you lose your unsteadiness. Even the smallest lapse invites death… and we need you at full capacity out there," Titania commented.

"Yes. Even though I don't see combat, it's still hard, being a healer. If I let a blade anywhere near me, I'm toast," Rhys said. "Oh, and I have a letter for you, Titania. That's actually why I'm up."

"Ah, mail?" Titania asked, opening the letter.

"A man I didn't recognise passed it to me when I went to check on Rolf and Mist," Rhys said.

"Oh, no… that's low even by bandit standards!" Titania said. "Rhys, gather Oscar, Boyd and Ike, and get them ready for combat!" Titania said. She ran, and hopped on the back of her horse, before increasing her speed from the base. The letter fell to the ground, and Rhys knelt to pick it back up.

* * *

"Ike! Boyd! Oscar! Front and centre!" Rhys said, trying his best Greil impression.

"You feeling OK? Well, you must be, considering you're mimicking the commander," Boyd said.

"Boyd, you're a horrible judge of character. Rhys is clearly agitated… what happened?" Oscar said.

" _Red tressed mercenary, perk up those ears of yours. We've got those kids that hang by your fort, and if you want them back, you'll come to our hideout, nice and quietly, and obey all of our commands!_ Mist and Rolf have been taken… and these bandits clearly have someone smart working with them," Rhys said. Ike looked over Rhys' shoulder.

"The tactician's probably the guy who wrote this letter in the first place. Which means we have no time to lose!" Ike said. He scooped up his sword, and began running from Fort Greil.

"Ike, we were supposed to wait for Titania!" Rhys said. But Ike was too far away for Rhys' words.

"If the rookie's going, I'm going!" Boyd said, scooping up an axe and following.

"Sorry, Oscar… but if someone responsible doesn't follow, either the bandits or Titania will kill them!" Rhys said, grabbing a staff and following them.

"Yeesh… fine, I'll go too. But this is insanity, ignoring the deputy commander," Oscar said.

* * *

"So, you came, boys?" the bandit Ikanau said, standing alone on a rock formation, and grinning.

"Yes, we came. Now return my family, before you meet my blade!" Ike said, levelling his blade. Boyd, Rhys and Oscar finally caught up to Ike, and levelled their own weapons, not knowing why.

"Just you, though… you seriously underestimate what we're capable of doing. And where's the snobby, red-haired wench?" Ikanau asked.

"Titania's not here. It's just us. And I assure you, I've already taken down Zawana back in Caldea today. I'm on a roll!" Ike said.

"Tch. If you must know, we've got your little tykes locked up safe and sound in that little shack back there. We've got no problem with those brats… other than the fact that the girl punched, kicked and bit. What we're really after is a foothold in Crimea. We want the redhead and her pups out of the picture, and then Crimea is our oyster!" Ikanau said.

"We're here… let Rolf and Mist go!" Boyd said.

"You're here, all right… but Red ain't. The brats remain with us until she gets here!" Ikanau said.

"Shoot," Ike said.

"But if you're so ready to get this party started, we can start the murder. You ready to die? Good… come out and play!" Ikanau said. He ran back to the cabin, and summoned legions of bandits. Myrmidons and brigands peeked out from the bushes, and formed a defensive line against the group.

"You ready, group? Remember, if Rhys sees the pointy end of a weapon, he's doomed…" Oscar said, only to see Ike and Boyd start carving their way through. He could only watch in horror, as Boyd took on three myrmidons at once. Ike jumped onto a brigand's shoulders, and leaped from brigand to brigand.

"Oh dear…" Oscar said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, Mist was kicking doors and climbing walls, looking for the way out of the cabin. The ropes that had her bound after her little rebellion lay abandoned on the floor, no thanks to Rolf. Rolf was crying on the floor.

"Keep your chin up, Rolf. Boys don't cry!" Mist said, taking another kick at the door.

"But I'm so scared… aren't you scared, Mist?" Rolf asked.

"Of these guys? Ike could beat them with one hand tied behind his back. If I wasn't locked up like some silly princess, I could account for one!" Mist said.

"You're right," Rolf said. They started to hear the screams of metal on metal clashing.

"See? There they are now!" Mist said. "Now I just need to get out of here…"

* * *

"Oscar, I thought I told you to remain at headquarters!" Titania said, galloping up to the battlefield.

"That was the plan, deputy commander. But… take three guesses as to what happened to scrap that plan," Oscar said. Titania looked at Ike and Boyd, in the middle of the field.

"Of course they did…" Titania said. "Though, if I had a younger sibling, I doubt I could do different. As deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries, I will protect my own!"

Titania and Oscar levelled their weapons, and began their charge. They disposed of quite a few brigands and myrmidons, taking the heat off Ike and Boyd. Ike gave a grateful wave, and turned to Ikanau.

"You are going to hurt for my mates, the ones you fell to your blades in Caldea!" Ikanau said.

"No matter your motives, you've taken innocent children as hostages, sub-human. May the blessings of the goddess be kept from you for all eternity!" Ike said. Titania looked up in surprise, to see Ike's blade through Ikanau.

"We did it…" Ike said, watching Ikanau fall.

"Deputy Commander, I take full responsibility for not keeping Ike and Boyd in line," Oscar said. "Speaking of which, where is Boyd?"

"No time… I need to find Mist and Rolf!" Ike said, turning to the shack Ikanau had indicated. A bandit emerged from the cabin, dragging Mist and Rolf behind him. Ike noticed that Mist had been bound and gagged. He chuckled slightly, remembering what Ikanau said about Mist. Mist crossed her eyes, and Ike returned to recognising the severity of the situation.

"Let them go!" Ike said.

"Shut your stinking trap! If you want these two alive, your weapons will be on the ground. If you don't, I start with the girl!" the bandit said. Mist shrieked.

"No need… I'm putting down my weapons. See?" Titania asked, dropping her axe. Oscar and Ike followed suit. Rhys looked at his staff, wondering whether he'd need to do the same.

"Smart move… you're all unarmed, which means all you can do is watch while I gut this feisty little brat right here and now!" the bandit said. He turned to Mist, only for an arrow to suddenly appear right between his eyes. He fell to the ground, lifeless. Ike ran forward and untied Mist. He scooped her up, and threw the now-fainted Rolf over his other shoulder.

"Well, it's so gratifying that we all made it out in one piece…" Titania said. Oscar turned to see the field of corpses they had left in their wake. He noticed a tuft of green hair, and trotted over.

"Not all of us…" Oscar said, dismounting. Titania turned as well, to see Oscar throw Boyd's body over his horse.

"A single arrow, right between the eyes… no one could make a shot like that!" a voice said, emerging from the trees.

"Shinon!" Titania said.

"What, no gratitude? I did save your lives!" Shinon said.

"Boyd is dead! This is no time for bragging!" Titania said. Shinon gritted his teeth, and bowed his head. Gatrie came running after Shinon.

"Guys, that was cruel… with this blamed armour, you know I can't run all that fast," Gatrie said. Upon seeing Shinon's scowl, he noticed something bad had happened.

"So… I take it you wanted to get Shinon and Gatrie before we charged, Titania?" Rhys asked.

"Yes… I had hoped they would come before this, though. Well done, Shinon. Despite this, your work was impeccable in saving most of us," Titania said.

"I got to feather someone. Saving lives was just a bonus, really," Shinon said.

"You did well there, Mist…" Ike remarked.

"Yes. It was fun, though that one bandit really didn't taste too good. But we'd better head home," Mist said. Ike started his walk, before being stopped by Titania. He had to grab his head, as both his shoulders were taken.

"About Boyd… we will discuss it more at home. But I have only one thing to say. Never do anything as reckless as this again. You must never, ever forget the lives that need not have been lost," Titania said.

"…I understand, Titania," Ike said.


	4. In Search Of Gold

After the incident with the bandits, there was only time for a short, mercenary funeral for Boyd before it was time to hit the hay. However, the next day, Greil wasted no time in seeking Ike's ear.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" Ike asked warily.

"Sit down, Ike," Greil said, gesturing to a stool. Ike sat down, still a little put off. "We haven't had a chance to speak yet. Titania told me about the kidnappings."

"I take responsibility for what happened yesterday. I accept whatever punishment you decide," Ike said.

"Yes, that's the impression I got from Oscar and Rhys. You did disobey the direct order of a superior officer… but I will disregard any punishment," Greil said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"Let Boyd's death be punishment enough, Ike. Know what caused it, and learn from it. And besides, we've got more work than we can handle at the moment, so we can't afford to give out something like confinement to quarters. Today, you will accompany Titania, Shinon and Gatrie," Greil said.

"Understood, Commander," Ike said.

* * *

"Yar har ho! Me belly's emptier 'n me first mate's head! Fetch me some grub!" Havetti, the captain of a gang of pirates, said. He was slouched on the deck, watching his band of pirates storm the shore of Port Talma. Titania rode in, with Ike, Shinon and Gatrie reasonably close behind.

"So these are the pirates…" Titania said.

"Aye. They sailed into port a few days back, and they've been up to no good ever since!" the elder of the village said, walking up to them.

"Hmph. Feathering sea scum is like shooting apples off Gatrie's head. Let's get this over with…" Shinon said.

"So, Deputy Commander… thunder and lightning manoeuvres?" Gatrie asked, looking around.

"Thunder and lightning?" Ike asked.

"I crash into them like thunder, and Shinon rains arrows like lightning!" Gatrie said.

"Ah," Ike said.

"Sounds good. Ike, we will stay back, and wait until Shinon and Gatrie have reduced the enemy numbers," Titania said. Ike nodded. Gatrie started his movement, wandering into the middle of the enemies. They all rushed at Gatrie, and tried to attack him in vain. They watched their axes and swords harmlessly bounce off. Shinon stood back, and shot no less than five pirates in as many seconds before the group noticed him. They charged at Shinon, causing Ike to run forward and take out the nearest two. Shinon accounted for the third.

"Hey, you! Boat monkey! You tricked me, you lowly savages!" a loud shout echoed from atop the pirate ship. Ike looked up, and noticed Marcia, a lady atop a pegasus, conversing with Havetti.

"Trick? That's a strong word," Havetti said.

"We're honest pirates, missy," his first mate added.

"I was told to come here because you knew where my brother went!" Marcia said.

"Aye. He was on board for a while. He was a penniless oaf, so we tossed his worthless carcass into Davey Jones' locker!" Havetti said.

"That's horrid!" Marcia said.

"Horrid? He was horrid! He lost a game of chance, he did. He tried to cheat us out of our well-earned dough! By Shanty Pete, my first mate nearly lost every penny he owned!" Havetti said.

"Despicable. But I see his darling sister's come to pay us a visit. What say ye work off yer brother's debt?" the first mate added.

"…No thanks. I'll prefer to filet you boat monkeys on my lance!" Marcia said.

"It doesn't matter that ye fancy yerself a pegasus knight. A minnow like yerself is no match for us sea dogs, flying wench!" Havetti said.

"I'm not afraid of you, clambake!" Marcia said, engaging with Havetti. This caught the attention of the Greil Mercenaries.

"She's stealing our payment!" Shinon cried out. He levelled his bow, and aimed at Marcia. Ike knocked Shinon over, and charged up to the pirate ship's deck. He ran to Havetti, and parried his axe just as it was about to hit Marcia's pegasus.

"Are you all right?" Ike asked.

"So cold… wait, huh?" Marcia asked, looking around. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm a mercenary. The villagers have hired us to get rid of these pirates," Ike said.

"Are you going to help me?" Marcia asked.

"Of course. Let me and my companions take it from here. You escape while the pirates are distracted," Ike said.

"That's fantastic! But now I don't know what to say," Marcia said.

"You don't need to say anything. It's all in a day's work for a mercenary…" Ike said.

"You're helping me out. I should show my gratitude somehow," Marcia said, winking.

"That's nice, but I can't think of anything at the moment. Get somewhere safe, please," Ike said.

"I'll repay my debt later, then. What's your name, handsome?" Marcia asked.

"I am Ike, member of the Greil Mercenaries," Ike said.

"Ike… I am Marcia, pegasus knight of Begnion. Don't forget me, and I'll see you later!" Marcia said, fleeing the battle. Ike parried Havetti's tenth blow, and realised he was once more surrounded by enemies. He looked for a solution.

"Looks like your luck has turned terrible…" Havetti said, before getting struck in the neck by an arrow.

 _Thanks, Shinon… I owe you one!_ Ike said. He looked around, and jumped off the boat. Several pirates were dumb enough to follow suit, and dumb enough to not grab the ledge of the ship, as Ike had done.

"Well done, Ike…" Titania said uncertainly. Gatrie clambered onto the ship, and helped him back up. The other pirates had been taken care of.

"That was pretty dumb, though…" Shinon said.

"I don't know what came over me… I saw Marcia in trouble, and I charged in to save her," Ike said. Titania nodded thoughtfully, and turned to see the village elder.

"Well done, mercenaries. You have driven off the pirates, and saved us from their indignities! Here is your pay, as promised," the elder said.

"Thank you. If you find yourself in need, you know how to find us," Titania said.

"Of course. What a marvellous show… though, to be honest, I was expecting Commander Greil to be here," the elder said.

"Unfortunately, there are too many problems that come to our doorstep for Greil to attend to each one personally," Titania said.

"Don't apologise, there's no need. You got rid of those brigands impeccably well!" the elder said.

"A fine compliment. It was our pleasure," Titania said.

"As a matter of fact, you're more than good enough to be generals of Crimea's army if you so desired. Especially Commander Greil. He's far better than the generals I've laid eyes on. Don't you think running off pirates is a bit beneath you?" the elder asked.

"That's not-" Ike started.

"Don't get me wrong. You've certainly helped out us simple folk. However, it seems that the proper place for you and Commander Greil is in the service of the Crimean throne!" the elder said.

"We are quite satisfied with the work we do now," Ike said. Titania scowled somewhat, but Ike didn't think to question it. She was like this a few times joining the army was concerned, and simply rationalised that something bad had happened between her and the army she didn't want to mention.

"You've nary a selfish bone between you. You'll grow up to be a fine gentleman, laddie. Rest assured you'll be the first we'll seek if any problems arise. Thank you again!" the elder said, leaving. Titania turned back to the group.

"You've all done well today," Titania remarked.

"Pah. Jobs like this don't even satiate my incurable boredom!" Shinon said. "I'm joking," he added, following Titania's scowl.

"Though he makes a point. Don't you find the work we do disheartening? Unglamorous?" Gatrie said.

"Gatrie?" Titania asked.

"We're not a band of money-hungry recruits. We're professionals, and we're good at what we do. However, this mundane mercenary work is unworthy of us. We're wasting our talents," Gatrie said.

"So you think Commander Greil is mismanaging us. Do I have that right?" Titania asked.

"Not at all…" Gatrie said, turning away in discomfort.

"We do good work, and we help people. There's no need to seek more 'glamourous' work than that," Ike said.

"Exactly, Ike! I felt like you were saying work that doesn't bring fame and fortune isn't worth doing!" Titania said.

"We apologise, Titania," Gatrie said. He elbowed Shinon, who nodded.

"Well, we'd better get back and rested. No sense running ourselves into the ground arguing about how Father is managing us," Ike said.

"Well said, Gawain…" Titania said. Ike raised an eyebrow.

 _What did I do to deserve last name terms?_


	5. Ambush Site

That evening, Mist ran into Ike's room in excitement. Ike looked up, and beamed at her.

"Ike! Ike! Come! Come quick!" Mist said.

"Easy, Mist… it's getting a bit late for you to be yelling like that. What's going on?" Ike said placatingly.

"Soren's back!" Mist said.

"Odd… he wasn't due for another week, at worst," Ike said.

"I know!" Mist said, starting to quieten down.

"I'll go talk to him, I guess. Where is he?" Ike asked.

"He's with Father in the mess hall," Mist stated. Ike nodded, and got to his feet.

* * *

Mist was a little quick off the mark. Before Ike could do so much as say hello to Soren, Greil had called a meeting in the briefing room. Ike was the first to sit down, followed by the other members of the mercenaries.

"Well… you all probably remember that Soren's been studying the magic arts in the libraries of Melior for a while now. He's back, and he has unbelievable news," Greil said.

"Good or bad?" Ike asked.

"Crimea and Daein are now at war," Soren said.

"Meep," Ike said.

"Well… about three days ago, while I was pouring through an Elwind tome in the library, I heard a terrible beast… a wyvern. It rent the air, and the building itself was rocked by a tremor. I rushed outside, and saw wave after wave of knights, cavalry and wyvern riders, all clad in the glistening ebon armour of Daein," Soren said.

"Provocation?" Greil asked.

"Crimea and Daein have never been on good terms. However, the past centuries have only really seen minor skirmishes. But this attack? Brutal and without warning. Daein laid the capital to waste, destruction on a scale I've never seen!" Soren said.

"Swift, devastating and brutal… a daring gambit," Titania said.

"But a well-chosen one if it succeeds. The king of Daein would not hesitate to employ such an attack. What happened next?" Greil asked.

"King Crimea's brother deployed the Crimean army, and the king ordered the people to flee the city before the battle reached them. I fled at this point, and made my way here," Soren said.

"Well… word of this war cannot have travelled far yet. We may be the furthest people from Melior to know of this attack. Well done on bringing this information, Soren," Greil said.

"So what do we do now?" Ike asked.

"That's what we're going to decide now," Greil said. "Titania, opinion?"

"Crimea is our company's homeland. The royal family and noble houses have generously supplied us with lucrative jobs. Considering both moral and business standpoints, supporting Crimea is the best move.

"Soren, opinion?" Greil asked.

"We are mercenaries, not Crimea's private militia. No coin has crossed our palms, so we should stay out of it. Daein is superior in number and morale. Crimea has a slim hope of victory indeed," Soren said.

"But Crimea is ruled by Ramon, known for his wisdom. And Duke Renning possesses peerless valour and courage. Daein may not easily win…" Titania said.

"Valour and courage are for children's tales. In terms of military prowess, King Ashnard is Lord Renning's equal. Victory will hinge on troop number and supply, and Daein is superior in both. The outcome is painfully obvious," Soren said.

"Soren! Crimea is not doomed. If they can turn aside Daein's initial thrust and turn it into a test of endurance…" Titania said.

"Crimea is demoralised and ill prepared. They can't hold out that long!" Soren said.

"Argh… I agree with both of you!" Ike said, slumping onto the desk in frustration. Titania and Soren's debate stopped here.

"We must ascertain the current situation before we decide on an action. Ike, I want you to assemble a team to take a closer look at Melior," Greil said.

"Me?" Ike asked, looking up.

"Yes, you. Titania will accompany you as an advisor," Greil said.

"You must be joking, commander! He's a boy, with a comrade's blood on his hands and a few cheap victories to his name!" Shinon said. "What's he going to do, force the Daein army to run into a wall?"

 _Note to self, try to see if Daein will fall for that,_ Ike thought.

"Is that your opinion? It sounds like you just volunteered!" Greil said.

"Blast," Shinon cursed under his breath.

"Ike, Gatrie, Rhys and Soren will also accompany you. That ought to cover it," Greil said. "Now get moving!"

"Yes sir!" Ike said.

* * *

While Ike was packing for the road, he heard a delicate knock on the door. Mist entered the room, a large sword at her hip.

"Mist, you are not coming," Ike said.

"Ike, that's just mean to say. I wasn't planning on coming… this sword's for you!" Mist said, unclipping the blade, and presenting it to Ike.

"It's beautiful…" Ike commented, looking at it.

"It's your first sword that wasn't a hand-me-down, right?" Mist asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it was…" Ike said, thinking back.

"Wish you luck. Beat the snot out of Daein for me, will you?" Mist asked.

"I'm not joining the army. Sheesh…" Ike said, returning to his packing.

* * *

Before long, Ike was on the road astride one of the mercenary's spare horses. He was paying very little attention to the road, and after the third time Rhys had to fix his trajectory, Rhys decided to confront Ike about the problem.

"Are you feeling all right?" Rhys asked.

"No. I don't understand why I'm in charge of this mission," Ike said.

"Ike, you have to realise: you're going to succeed Greil as Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. When that day comes, you've got to know how to lead, don't you?" Rhys said.

"Me? I'm already responsible for the death of one of the mercenaries, and Father's not going to die for a long, long time. I've got nothing on Father. The day I lead the mercenaries is a long time into the future," Ike said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Boyd's death is not nearly as much your fault as you'd believe. Greil might be great, but given time, I'm sure you'll be his equal. You might even be better than him!" Rhys said.

"Yeah, that'll be the day," Ike said.

"That's my opinion. You needn't pay it any mind. However, if you fear your weakness, why not take the chance to go and better yourself?" Rhys asked.

"…I guess," Ike said. "How are things looking, Soren?"

"Corpses strewn everywhere. Quite a few of them, considering," Soren said apathetically.

"Crimean?" Titania asked.

"No… this armour looks Daein to me," Rhys said, looking down to poke one with his staff.

"Crimea has the upper hand, then, I take it," Ike asked.

"I believe the opposite to be the case. These Crimean soldiers belonged to the Imperial Guard," Soren said, poking some of the Crimean corpses. "King Ramon or another member of the royal family was on the move when Daein soldiers beset them."

"Lord Renning?" Titania asked.

"No. Lord Renning would not leave the Crimean army for as long as they lived. It must have been another member of the court," Soren said.

"Um, guys? I don't mean to alarm you, but we have Daein soldiers from ten o'clock," Gatrie remarked. Ike looked up, and over at the Daein soldiers, led by a lance knight called Maijin.

"You there! Who are you? What are you doing here?" Maijin asked.

"Ah, no one of particular importance," Ike remarked.

"You're armed! Drop your weapons and surrender, or else!" Maijin said.

"Listen, fool. Leave us be, or I'll feather each and every one of you," Shinon said.

"So the peaceful option is going to be ignored, eh? Well, I warned you. Men! Move in and kill them all!" Maijin said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" one soldier said.

"Death to the Crimeans!" another followed. His cry was echoed by the army.

"This wasn't part of the plan…" Soren said.

"They won't listen, Soren. We have to fight!" Ike said, jumping from the horse, and privately lamenting the lack of a convenient wall to make the enemy collide with.

"What are your orders, boy? Come on, spit them out!" Shinon said.

"Shinon, I'm thinking!" Ike said.

"Bah. We'd be better off with Mist," Shinon remarked.

 _Honestly, he's right,_ Ike thought.

"Advance slowly, and keep the heat off Rhys and Soren. Allow them to work their magic behind the wall made of the units capable of taking physical hits," Ike said.

"A sound plan. Let's execute it!" Titania said. She and Gatrie led the charge, Shinon hailing arrows from above them. Soren peeked around, and cast a wind spell in the centre of a few enemies. Ike tried to run around the pair, only to find they were going a bit too fast for him. Ike ran into the trees, and emerged behind the battlefield. He approached Maijin.

"Bah! You're nothing but a bunch of ragtag sellswords! Who are you to oppose Daein? You don't understand the position you're in!" Maijin said.

"You refused to listen, and you attacked without provocation! Is this how Daein fights?" Ike asked.

"Daein will fight the way it damn well wants to fight!" a Daein soldier said. Maijin smiled.

"You're a cheeky little monkey… once you're dead, you'll regret your sass!" Maijin said. Two Daein soldiers approached Ike, and he swung his new sword, sending them both to the ground. He turned to Maijin, and swung at him. He found his sword quite suited to the task.

"Wretched curs… you dare oppose Daein?" Maijin asked, before falling to the ground. Ike looked up, to see the rest of the Daein squad dead. Shinon bent down, and started looking through a Daein archer's pack.

"What are you doing?" Gatrie asked.

"This guy's got some nice weapons. He won't need 'em where he's going, so I'll be taking them, see?" Shinon said. Ike turned around, and narrowly avoided being sick.

"Steal from the dead in your own time. We've got bigger things to do than this!" Soren said. Ike held up his hand. He was staring into a thicket, which had shaken.

"Be you friend, foe, or small woodland creature?" Ike asked, edging towards the thicket. He saw the figure of a girl, and pulled her from the thicket.

"Ike, leave her. We need not get involved in matters of which are of no concern to us," Soren said. Ike was looking down at the girl, Elincia, who was stirring fitfully.

"We'll take her back to headquarters," Ike said.

"This cannot end well…" Soren said under his breath.


	6. Protect The Princess

The next morning, Ike was on edge. Everyone else was set to guard duty, but Greil had suggested Ike not participate. He wasn't sure why, until Mist came to his side.

"Ike! The lady's awake!" Mist cried out, running to Ike's side.

 _Why is it always me…?_ "Is she really?" Ike asked.

"Run along, Ike. You've got a girl to go and meet," Greil said.

"OK… but I better not regret this… Commander," Ike said, briefly pausing to consider whether to blame his father or the commander for what was about to go down.

* * *

Ike knocked on the door, and entered the room in which Elincia was resting.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ike asked. Elincia, for no apparent reason, began shivering like crazy.

"I-I-I'm fine… who… who are you?" she asked, sounding extremely nervous.

"My name is Ike, and I am the son of Greil, commander of this mercenary company," Ike said, hiding his own nerves much better.

"M-M-My Lord Ike… you came to… to my aid, did you not? I don't know… how to thank you…" Elincia said.

"Please don't…" Ike said, keeping a slight distance. "Anyway, forgive my bluntness, but… who are you, Elincia? And why were you lying, nearly dead, in a thicket besides a bloody wasteland?"

"How did you know my name?" Elincia asked.

"I ask myself the same question every time I meet someone new. All it really takes is for them to say something, anything, really, and I know what their name is," Ike said. "But enough about that. The fierce battle was between Crimea and Daein. Are you related to the Crimean royal family?"

"The royal… family?" Elincia asked, started to glow red.

"I make no promise, but we may be able to help you. Greil might be able to hand the Crimean army their own armour, and Titania's no slouch either. Plus Shinon and Gatrie… yeah, I think we're set. So, what's your story?" Ike asked.

"You took me in… you cared for me… I will… I will place my trust in you, my Lord," Elincia said. She stood up, took a few deliberate steps forward, and took Ike's hand.

"I am Elincia Ridell Crimea, daughter to King Ramon," she said.

"The princess of Crimea? I don't remember King Crimea's children being mentioned in anything I've heard… but then again, I never paid much attention to noble talk," Ike said.

"You would not have heard anything. My heritage, and even my existence, is not public information," Elincia said.

"Now that sounds silly… why was that?" Ike asked.

"I was born after my uncle, Lord Renning, was named successor to the throne. I was thus kept a secret to avert a possible blood feud," Elincia said.

"Bah. I never had a head for words. So, let's just go with you are the princess of Crimea. I'm pretty sure most of the other mercenaries would care quite a bit to know what happened to Ramon and Renning," Ike said.

"Well… my parents are dead, killed by Ashnard… the King of Daein. My uncle and the royal knights are still fighting the Daein army, I believe. I fled the castle… to follow my uncle's orders and seek refuge in Gallia… we believe that King Caineghis would grant me sanctuary… but Daein found us. My escort was lost, and the fact I still breathe is thanks to them, and them alone," Elincia said.

"So… fill me in, does King Ashnard know about who you are?" Ike asked.

"I believe the royals of each nation were told about me in the event of dire circumstance," Elincia said.

"So they'll be searching frantically for you," Ike said.

"My Lord Ike, you claimed to be a mercenary, right? Would you help me to gain Gallia? I beg of you… I have no one… no one else to turn to," Elincia said.

"I am not the commander. However, I will tell Greil, Titania and Soren your story. Hopefully, they'll come to a decision," Ike said.

"Hopefully?" Elincia asked nervously.

"Those three can somehow understand this noble talk. If they argue too much, I'll probably wind up taking you to Gallia myself," Ike said, turning to leave the room.

"…Thank you… my Lord Ike…" Elincia said, once Ike was out of earshot.

* * *

"That went a whole lot better than I expected…" Ike said. He looked up, and noticed everyone was sitting in the room beneath.

"Ah, Ike. That makes everyone. So, what did Elincia say?" Greil asked. Ike took a moment, before remembering that Greil was just as good with names as he was.

"She claimed to be the princess of Crimea," Ike said simply, looking between Greil, Titania and Soren. Luckily, they did not immediately erupt into debate.

"Lines up with what the Daein dogs right outside our window are saying," Shinon said.

"'Turn over Princess Crimea and leave the area immediately. Comply now, or we will attack.' Yes, everything adds up," Greil said. "So, what's our plan of attack now, hm? Titania, opinion?"

"The blame for this war rests on Daein. If we ally ourselves with them, our reputation will suffer. However, if we keep Princess Crimea away from Daein, our value will rise in the eyes of the people we care about," Titania said.

"Soren, opinion?" Greil asked.

"We are mercenaries, and thus, our actions are dictated by self-interest only. We deliver Princess Crimea to those 'Daein dogs' immediately. We need Daein in our debt. They will win the war, and nothing serves us better," Soren said.

 _I side with Titania,_ Ike thought to himself.

"More opinions?" Greil asked, fishing for thought.

"Soren's a pompous, superior whelp, but I'm siding with him. Besides, where can we take her? Crimea's just chasing our tails, Daein's not an option, and there's a snowball's chance in a forest fire I'm setting foot in beast country," Shinon said.

"Princess Elincia… yes, she does have a regal beauty… there's a lot of stock in that, but I do prefer country girls… cuter, and not quite as standoffish… uh, what? Where am I? What year is it? Whatever's going on, I want in! Ten-hut, Commander Cutie! Yep, that's got 'em," Gatrie said. Ike raised an eyebrow, and Titania shot him a look that basically said _'This happens all the time.'_

"Well… ignoring him completely, I agree with Captain Titania. We give Daein the Princess, we're essentially allowing murder," Oscar said.

"We help the princess. That's what the heroes do!" Rolf added, a lot more confident than normal.

"I believe that none of this hinges on whether she's a princess. Refusing to aid someone in need is never something to be considered," Rhys said.

"We have to help her, Father!" Mist said.

"Ike? You have input?" Greil asked.

"I see only one course of action. I'm taking her to Gallia and King Caineghis, regardless of whether or not you lot agree," Ike said.

"Aw, look at him! He's already got a crush!" Mist teased.

"A… what? Guys, enough noble talk!" Ike said in frustration.

"Well, considering Ike's… peculiar views, we're settled. We're all going to Gallia," Greil said.

"Are you sure, Commander? Two words: BEAST. COUNTRY," Shinon said.

"The choice is out of our hands, Shinon. Listen closely," Greil said.

"Commander, you're doing it again. I don't hear anything," Gatrie said.

"That's the problem, you numbskull! Complete silence, all four directions!" Shinon hissed.

"No animals… no bugs… something's unnatural," Oscar said.

"We're surrounded. They're not going to wait for our answer. Blast this noble talk… they'll attack either way!" Ike said.

"Well, they just outed themselves as traitors," Titania said, with the air of one ordering food at a bar.

"They were planning on lulling us into a false sense of security before destroying us all. Good thing I talked you guys out of agreeing to that bargain," Soren said.

"We're not so naïve or inexperienced that we'll fall for that trap. I want everyone on defensive duty, on the double! I'll hold the rear entrance. Ike, you are in charge now. Don't let the enemy take the front!" Greil said.

"Got it," Ike said. "Be careful!"

"Hah. You only live once…" Greil said.

* * *

The mercenaries left the base, and began setting up defences. Ike, Mist, Rolf and Elincia did not let themselves be noticed, instead hanging back slightly.

"Sir, reporting in, sir! Mercenaries have taken up arms and formed in the bailey, sir!" a Daein soldier said.

"They sniffed out our plan. So they're not as dumb as the average Crimean, then… we'll need something special," Dakova said.

"Shall we continue with our planned attack, sir?" the Daein asked.

"No. Princess Crimea is in there, somewhere. If we use the flaming arrow plan, we might harm the princess, and we were told not to do that. It would be nice if they came out on their own. Slay all but the princess!" Dakova said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the Daein finished, saluting. The soldiers, clad in their ebony armour, could attack the mercenaries while concealed in the night's dim light. Titania, Gatrie and Oscar immediately formed a wall, from which Shinon and Soren could counter-attack. Ike peered around the wall, and smiled at the formation. He looked over his shoulder, making sure no Daein snuck around to the base to nab Elincia.

"Grr… How did those damn mercenaries hold out from our surprise attack? We must retreat, soldiers! We must warn our superiors that these fools might stand an actual chance against our might!" Dakova said.

"Phew…" Ike said.

"Don't rest yet, Ike… we're Daein's foe, now. We must pack up before Daein returns in greater numbers!" Greil said.

"OK…" Ike said. "Titania, Shinon, Gatrie, you secure the road. Rolf, Mist, you get us as much supplies as you can carry. Rhys, Father, you make sure Daein doesn't gain anything from looking through our stuff. I'll talk to Elincia!"

"Not bad, Ike," Greil said.

"Really?" Ike said, before rushing back to find Elincia.

* * *

Despite Greil's praise, Ike found it more beneficial to prepare Elincia's horse than to actually assist her in packing. Mist went over to help her instead.

"Sorry about Ike… and all of this… making a princess help the packing…" Mist said.

"Don't worry about it, you sweet little girl. I just hope I don't end up slowing you down," Elincia said.

"The name's Mist, Elincia. And don't worry about it. You're doing much better than I thought you would when I came over here. Are all princesses this good?" Mist asked.

"Well… I wasn't raised in a court, so my life wasn't like other princesses. I cooked, I cleaned, I sewed… I did all manner of things, really," Elincia said.

"Hm, I never would have guessed…" Mist said.

"Let's see… I also rode horses, practiced sword-fighting…" Elincia continued.

"Sword-fighting? Do you think you could teach me?" Mist asked, leaning towards Elincia, and allowing her medallion to fall into view.

"What's this?" Elincia asked, reaching out.

"What? Oh, this…" Mist said, grabbing it and looking down at it.

"It's an incredible medallion," Elincia said.

"It's a keepsake of my mother… *sob* It's all I have to remember her by. But… I don't remember it glowing," Mist said.

"Oh… uh… hm… well, it's beautiful, at any rate," Elincia said. Mist smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the Greil Mercenary's fort, smiling was the last thing on Dakova's mind. He had just submitted his report to General Petrine, and was now bitterly regretting it.

"What? What did you just say? Speak louder, I thought I just heard you tell me that they got away," Petrine said.

"I am deeply ashamed… by my honour…" Dakova said.

"Honour? I care not for your pathetic honour. Have you forgotten the motto of the glorious Daein army? Success or failure, life or death. You there, go take out this trash!" Petrine said.

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am! Move it, you! Off with your head!" the indicated Daein said.

"Petrine, have mercy! I beg of you!" Dakova said.

"Save it for Ashera, you fool. Dog's breath, I'm surrounded by worthless imbeciles. Ena, tell me which way we should go to catch the mercenaries and that girl," Petrine said.

"…Melior flies the Daein banner, and the Crimean army is in negligible pieces. The only place left for the princess is south, the kingdom of Gallia," Ena said.

"So that girl would seek the aid of the hairy devils? What a world we live in…" Petrine said.

"If she gains sanctuary in Gallia, capturing the princess will become difficult, if not impossible. The mercenaries, however, are also a powerful group to not be taken lightly. I will gather intelligence on them," Ena said.

"That won't be necessary. I will head the pursuit of our wayward princess," Petrine said.

"You will go yourself, Petrine?" Ena asked.

"If we know which way they're headed, there's no need for subtlety. I'll hunt them down and turn them into roast turkey! What are they to me, General Petrine, greatest of the Four Horsemen of Daein? No matter the foe, I have never failed, and I will never fail! Nya ha ha ha ha… Ah ha ha ha ha ha… AH ha ha ha ha…" Petrine said.


	7. Beast Country

_The continent of Tellius, blessed by the goddess. To the northwest lies the land of Crimea, home of the Greil Mercenaries. Without warning, Crimea's eastern neighbour, the kingdom of Daein, launches an attack on Crimea's capital city of Melior._

 _Ike leads a handful of mercenaries to Melior, to confirm Soren's news of the attack. En route, they happen upon a young woman, unconscious but unharmed. Fearing for her safety, they take her to their stronghold._

 _When she awakens, the woman gives her name as Elincia and lays claim to the title of princess of Crimea. She relates the sad tale of her flight from Crimea and of her parents' murder at the hands of Ashnard, king of Daein. The Greil Mercenaries answer Princess Elincia's plea for help and agree to escort her to the kingdom of Gallia._

 _Located to the southwest of Crimea, Gallia is home to the laguz, a race quite unlike Ike and his fellow beorc. Crimea and Gallia have long struggled to overcome their differences. In recent years, the two kingdoms have done much to ease the prejudice between the laguz and beorc factions. Their combined efforts have forged a bond of trust and friendship that may yet overcome years of intolerance._

 _Ike and company escape the Daein army, abandoning their long-time base. From there, they begin the long march toward Gallia. Their task clear and their destination far, they slip into an ocean of trees._

* * *

"Blazes, why does it have to be so blamed humid? If we weren't being chased, I'd strip off this armour here and now!" Gatrie anguished. After what seemed like weeks wandering through the forest, Ike could sympathise with the poor knight. Somewhat.

"Well, then, since we _are_ being pursued, I suppose you'll just have to grin and bear it, hm?" Titania responded, as she had the past five times Gatrie had complained prior. "Well, enough griping. You're just wasting energy. Best to save it for this appalling heat."

"Aye. Dense forests like these are not made for things as delicate as us people. Those sub-humans love 'em, though," Shinon remarked.

"An entire race of monsters… what are they like, then, to warrant this insult?" Ike asked.

"What, you've never even seen a beast-man?" Shinon asked incredulously.

"No," Ike asked, trying to piece together Shinon's words.

"Let me put it simply. Those ferine sub-humans are a hairy bunch, ugly as sin. Faces of fangs and whisker, claws like daggers, razor sharp and deadly. They delude themselves into thinking they're people, but they're monsters through and through. Savages, without exception," Shinon said.

"I'll…" Ike said, starting to second-guess himself.

"Ike, there are more types than the ones Shinon describes. The beasts, feral felines that walk Gallia. The birds, the cruel birds of prey that soar the skies of Phoenicis and Kilvas. And finally, the dragons that haunt Goldoa. They are called 'laguz' by those wishing to be polite," Soren added.

"But that's mercenary basics. I thought you were smarter than this, Ike!" Shinon said.

"Well, we've not far to go until we reach Gallia, Ike," Soren said.

"Really? Amazing! Compared to this forest, a kingdom of half-breeds will seem like heaven!" Shinon said.

 _So, if the laguz are monsters, why exactly are we taking Elincia straight to them, then?_ Ike asked, trying to piece together what he had learned.

* * *

"And that's when we lost the trail. I assigned a squad to pursue them and returned to give the report I am currently delivering," a Daein soldier concluded his report to his superior, Petrine.

"Understand. Stand down," Petrine said.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the soldier said.

"So, Princess Elincia is making her way through the forest to Gallia… Ena! Sound advice. You have earned my praise," Petrine said.

"My gratitude," Ena said.

"When the king assigned me a tactician, I wondered what I had done to lose his trust. When I saw it was a young girl, I burned with anger, and almost roasted the king then and there. But I guess this worked out better than expected. Keep up the good work," Petrine said. "Now then, it's time to commence the hunt!"

* * *

"Hold it right there. We're coming to the edge of the forest," Greil said. Everyone nodded, and assumed combat positions without requiring the order.

"Without knowing numbers, it is difficult to advise a course of action to follow," Soren said thoughtfully.

"Then take a guess, Soren," Greil said.

"Some members of this party are non-combatants. If we are caught, our attention will be divided between defending them and attacking Daein. I propose that we separate into two groups, one to engage the enemy, and another to escort the princess to Gallia at full speed," Soren said.

"You'd divide our strength?" Oscar asked.

"It is the best method to keep casualties to a minimum. It's possible an ambush lies in wait at the edge of the forest. If we proceed with no plan, we may be caught between pursuit and ambush, which would end us all," Soren said.

"Then Soren's plan it is. Shinon, Gatrie and I will distract the Daein forces. Ike, you lead everyone else to protect Elincia and take her to Gallia, all right?" Greil said.

"Is that enough of us?" Ike asked.

"A smaller force is more mobile!" Shinon said.

"Ah," Ike remarked.

"Listen up, mercenaries! This will probably prove to be the biggest fight this company has faced. Remember, you have one life. I don't want anyone dying on me. In times like these, it matters not what our blood ties are. We are family. If you don't want your family to suffer any grief, then live. Ike, lead! Titania, support! All troops… MOVE OUT! See you in Gallia!" Greil said, before running off. Shinon and Gatrie followed behind with haste.

* * *

Ike wandered through the trees, and peeked out from behind two trunks. A group of Daein soldiers was patrolling the forest perimeter.

"So they were waiting for us…" Ike said. Soren looked over Ike's shoulder.

"There are more here than I imagined. I thought they would have been spread much more thinly across the entire border, not just localised right in our path," Soren said.

"Change of plans?" Ike asked.

"It's too late to do that," Soren said.

"Then what is the simplest way to get at least Elincia, Rolf and Mist from here to there?" Ike asked, indicating the fence behind the Daeins.

"Two bridges… this thicket extends to that westernmost bridge. Using the trees as cover, reaching the bridge undetected looks feasible. Then we can launch a surprise attack," Soren said.

"Creating a diversion to draw heat off the princess and the others! That's the game plan!" Ike said.

"Ike, we can fight!" Mist said. Elincia was holding one of Ike's spare swords, as was Mist herself.

"No, Mist. I cannot expose either of you to unnecessary risk. Especially Elincia. Everyone is risking it to ensure her safety. You have to help us keep her safe!" Ike said. Mist nodded in disappointment.

"Right. We'll just pretend we're playing hide and seek. And Rolf here's an expert at that!" Mist said. Mist, Rolf and Elincia made their way into the trees. Ike checked his satchel, and noted that only one of the spares had been returned.

"Well, we've got no other choice… let's go!" Ike said. He emerged on the eastern side.

"Mercenaries! Inform General Petrine and request for additional troops!" Emil, the Daein on the opposite bank guarding the only escape route in this area, said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" a Daein said, running through the western trees. Ike gritted his teeth, but the lack of a female cry meant that the Daein had not encountered Elincia, Rolf and Mist. However, by the same token, that meant that reinforcements were likely on their way. Ike started bolting, causing the enemies to become startled. In their rush, more than a few were knocked into the waters. Ike took a few of the enemies, and allowed Titania and Oscar to take on a few enemies behind him. Soren looked across the river at Emil, and summoned a large gust of wind. Emil started to run towards the group, and Ike jumped over the advancing army to meet him.

"What's this? They're not bad! Let's go, men! Hit those mercenary scum with everything you have! Don't let them take one more step!" Emil said, pointing to the army behind Ike. Emil himself stabbed at Ike, which Ike dodged. Ike slashed into Emil's armour, sending him cascading into the river. Ike nudged Emil slightly, pushing him under the bridge. Mist, Rolf and Elincia appeared on the opposite shore, and the Greil Mercenaries immediately finished the fight and ran past the fence to safety.

"I don't know how… but we made it…" Ike said, looking back at what had become of the Daein blockade.

"Brother!" Mist said, running up to Ike, followed by Rolf and Elincia. Ike took note of the sword at Mist's hip, covered in blood.

"My Lord Ike…" Elincia said, a lot more subdued.

"Are you all right?" Ike asked.

"Yes… never better! I gave Daein a piece of my mind, and it felt fantastic!" Mist said. Ike looked meaningfully at his old sword.

"Well… the important thing is that we are all safe. It's all due to your efforts, my Lord. Thank you," Elincia said.

"Elincia?" Ike asked.

"It's too early to rest easy. The others aren't here," Soren said.

"Eep!" Elincia said.

"We are talking about Greil. There's nothing to worry about," Titania said.

"Ike, you-" Elincia said, starting her retort.

"Yes, Elincia. We're going back to aid my father. Mist, escort Elincia to the royal palace. …And clean that sword before you stab someone else," Ike said. Mist's eyes widened.

"As long as you promise that you'll catch up," Mist said.

"I promise, Mist," Ike said. Mist nodded, and she started to lead Elincia and Rolf towards Castle Gallia.


	8. Ebony Soldier

"They're not here, either…" Ike said, in increasing irritation. They had been combing their tracks, looking for Greil, but it had so far been in vain.

"Ike, pursuing further is too dangerous. Returning to Gallia is the better option, Ike," Soren said. "It is possible that Greil may have taken another route to Gallia."

"Right, Soren. Better not get killed and waste their effort. We must trust that they are well and withdraw," Ike said.

"Ike… there's a fort over there… and I think I saw someone!" Titania said.

"Then I guess we should take a look…" Ike said nervously.

* * *

The group entered the fort, and looked around. Oscar received a faceful of dust for his efforts.

"It seems as this place has long since been abandoned…" Soren commented.

"No one… I could've sworn I saw a silhouette. But I guess it was just a trick of the light," Titania said.

"Let's take a look around, first. If we don't find anything, we head to Gallia," Ike said. Titania nodded, and they heard armoured footsteps.

"Crimean mercenaries! Surround them, and draw their blood!" a Daein soldier said. More Daein soldiers made their appearance, and Ike's group was surrounded.

"Curses! Daein!" Ike said. Titania and Oscar engaged with the enemy, and Ike walked around through an alternate corridor. He was suddenly knocked over, and lying underneath a light object that quickly revealed herself as a girl.

"Daein's in here, too…" Mia said to herself. She looked down at Ike.

"Oh, sorry there. Didn't see you in time to stop. Hey, wait a minute… are you Ike?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I am. How would you know that name?" Ike asked.

"The name's Mia. I'm a mercenary hired to bolster the numbers of the Crimean army. But a few Daein soldiers got the drop on me. If it weren't for Greil, I'm sure I'd be deep in it right about now…" Mia said.

"You've seen my father?" Ike asked.

"Just a bit north of here, not too far away. Say… now that you mention it, you look even better than what Greil said…" Mia said.

"Really? He's safe, then…" Ike said, ignoring Mia's comment.

"So who exactly are you lot?" Ike asked.

"We're the Greil Mercenaries. We're fighting Daein at the moment," Ike said.

"You and… two horsemen, a healer, and a mage? Wow… you _are_ the whole package! I'm joining your side, Ike!" Mia said, holding out her hand.

"Fine with me. But don't expect any gold to be too forthcoming," Ike said.

"From what I've seen so far, gold's the least of my worries. Well, boss… time to stop talking and start the fight!" Mia said. She sliced clean through the two nearest Daein soldiers, and Ike suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of a battle. Ike cleared a path back to Titania and company, and Mia appeared behind him.

"A new recruit?" Titania asked, before they head the sound of hoof beats. They turned, and looked at the imposing figure trotting down the hall towards them.

"Nya ha ha ha ha… Found you at last. You have provided more entertainment than I thought you would have," Petrine said.

"Petrine? This looks… dangerous…" Ike said.

"No kidding…" Mia said.

"That's _General_ Petrine to you. My arrival marks your doom anyway, so… Lament your fortune, dear children, for all hope is lost. Thou shalt not leave this place alive," Petrine said.

"Petrine, of the Four Horsemen?" Soren asked.

"You know her?" Ike asked.

"If she is who I think she is, she is one of King Daein's four most trusted confidants. She is said to wield a Flame Lance of terrible arcane might," Soren said.

"Nya ha ha ha ha… so you have heard of me. Why, I'm flattered. Let me take this easy on you. Give me the princess, nice and slowly. If I roast her along with you curs, her head won't reach His Majesty," Petrine said.

"Well, Petrine, you're luck's out. She's in Gallia, defended by one of the fiercest women I have seen in my life, who could put out that Flame Lance and kill you easily," Ike said, making stuff up about Mist to discourage pursuit.

"Nonsense. I don't believe you. Mercenary scum couldn't get past my troops!" Petrine said.

"It is said that blind arrogance sows the field of its own destruction… something's telling me you're who they had in mind," Greil said, arriving on the field. "And what are you doing here, you dumb pup?" Greil asked.

"We got the princess to Gallia, and then we decided to look for you. Without you, the mission wouldn't be complete!" Ike said.

"What am I going to do with you… good work, I guess," Greil said.

"Hello? Incredibly pretty cause of your doom here! You've got more guts that common sense! So, you're the commander… but you're just a sellsword. Not a great hero. I think I'll keep you. His Majesty enjoys strong men like you. As do I… you'll be a grand souvenir. You don't have to come quietly, but you will come alive," Petrine said. Greil raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"I'll distract her while you run," Greil whispered in Ike's direction. He turned to Petrine.

"So, you're name's Petrine? Listen up… this place isn't all that big. There's not enough room for a true contest between us. Let's go find another room to have a little fight," Greil said.

"I'm not going to fall for that ruse," Petrine said.

"You and I, we've got more power than the average person. We don't come across a chance like this too often. I'd like to flex my muscles without any distractions in the way. You?" Greil asked.

"Ah… so you do know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you? I'm coming…" Petrine said. "I'm leaving you in charge, Balmer. Don't let these vermin escape. I want them smashed flat before I return." She and Greil left that part of the castle, to fight elsewhere. Balmer stepped onto the field, and Mia charged forward immediately. Her sword ran through Balmer, and was withdrawn almost as fast.

"Sweet talk, my foot. Greil did a lot better when he was talking to me. Ike, I don't think Greil's going to survive Petrine. We'd better go help him," Mia said.

"I don't know who you are, but Greil will be absolutely fine," Titania said.

"Win or lose… we have to find him," Ike said. Titania did agree to that, and the group began to follow Greil.

* * *

The group entered the room in which Petrine and Greil fought, to find Greil had the upper hand.

"Dog's breath. You look like a sellsword, but you fight like a demon!" Petrine said.

"Ready to surrender?" Greil asked.

"Admit defeat? Absurd," Petrine said. She snapped her fingers, and the mercenaries found themselves surrounded by about fourty Daeins, ten to an entrance. Eight soldiers a side, and two archers.

"Father, we have to get out of here. There are too many!" Ike said.

"Looks like our luck's run out…" Greil said.

"So the tide has turned. Attack! Kill them all! Kill them in a gory display of blood and guts!" Petrine said. The Daeins looked between each other, before a loud roar rent the air.

"GALLIANS!" the Daeins barring one door said.

"Run! We're going to be torn to shreds!" some more Daeins said.

"Stand your ground! I will personally slaughter anyone who turns their back on the enemy!" Petrine said, trying to quell her troops. But the ones blocking a few doors were pushed out, to be replaced by fierce cats and tigers. The lead one turned into a human with a tail in a flash of light.

"Attention, Daein soldiers! Leave this place at once! If you do not comply, you will face Gallia's full strength!" this man, Ranulf, said. Ike was still looking at him in awe.

"Threaten me all you like. It's not scaring me. If I leave, I will be executed by His Majesty. I'd rather die in battle, with my honour intact," Petrine said. The Daeins opposite the Gallians parted, and let through another figure. Like the Daeins, he was clad in ebony armour. Unlike the Daeins, his armour completely coated him, head to toe, and was highly ornate. He wore a red cape, and bore a neat looking sword.

 _*Withdraw, General Petrine,*_ this knight said. All Ike was drawing by looking at him was the name 'Black Knight'.

"The Black Knight…" Petrine said, quivering. Ike took a step back, and turned around. Most of the other mercenaries, besides Mia, had taken twelve.

 _*As for your king, you have nothing to fear. I will explain all to him. Take your men and go,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Fall back, troops. Fall back," Petrine said, running for her life. The Black Knight turned to the Crimeans, and stared at Greil in particular.

"Hey, genius! Are you planning on taking us all on by yourself?" Ranulf asked. The Black Knight turned on his heel, and left the room without another word.

* * *

"Father! Brother!" Mist cried out, as Ike and Greil emerged from the castle. Her new sword shone brightly at her hip, and Greil's face remained impassive. Mia, however, smirked at the sight of this magnificent dame.

"Master Greil, Lord Ike… I am pleased that you are well," Elincia said, curtseying behind Mist.

"Mist… Elincia… what are you doing here?" Ike asked.

"The princess requested Gallian aid for your mercenary company. She seemed to hold you in high esteem… I wonder if we will, too," Ranulf said.

"So you are the beasts of Gallia… I knew Shinon was selling me fertiliser, but I was expecting somebody a bit more ready to tear me to shreds," Ike commented.

"Beasts? If this Shinon character who made you believe something like that also goes around calling us 'sub-humans', you might just meet the laguz that lay down that reputation," Ranulf said.

"I will make it the utmost priority to keep that word out of his mouth," Ike said, looking over his shoulder to where Shinon was standing.

"Hm. You show the laguz proper respect. I like that in a beorc. So, who are you?" Ranulf asked.

"I am Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries," Ike said.

"I am Ranulf, Commander of the Donaregin Battalion. We didn't know what to think about you beorc in Gallia at first… but then we learned one of them was _the_ Princess Elincia. After Daein laid claim to a conquest of Crimea, the news of a surviving royal was quite the shock," Ranulf said.

"Conquest? So Crimea…" Ike said in shock.

"Yes… After I fled the capital… uncle Renning… I… I am… all alone…" Elincia said.

"Aw, cheer up, girl! We'll cut the folks who took away your folks. We'll dice 'em up good!" Mia said, resting an arm on Elincia's shoulder. Elincia giggled, and brushed away Mia's arm.

"Our king has ordered extra patrols on the nation's border. It wasn't mere chance that the mighty Donaregin appeared to offer you support," Ranulf said.

"I see…" Ike said.

"Oh, but where are my manners? Important information time! I must present Princess Elincia to the king. But I cannot allow so many foreigners to the palace at once. Please understand, but until I get orders from my superior, you'll need to rest in an old castle of Gallia," Ranulf said.

"I understand. Commander, that's no problem, is it?" Ike asked. "Commander?"

"Hm? What's going on?" Greil asked.

"You're not paying attention… odd. Elincia is going to the palace with Ranulf. We're going to Gallia and setting up camp in an old castle," Ike said.

"Satisfactory, Ike. Now can you leave me to my musings?" Greil asked.

"Definitely odd…" Ike said. "Which way to the castle?"

"One of my men will lead you," Ranulf said.

"No, don't go to that trouble. It's Gebal I'm thinking of, right? I know the way… you can get the princess to King Caineghis as soon as possible," Titania said.

"Understood. What thoughtful guests you are. I'd have some food delivered later, if it's not too presumptuous," Ranulf said.

"We'd appreciate it. We've had little time to pack more than salted meat and hard biscuits," Titania said.

"Then providing shall be our honour! Princess Elincia," Ranulf started.

"Um… Ranulf?" Mist asked timidly.

"Yes, little one? You have a question?" Ranulf asked, his tail coming around to fiddle with Mist's hair.

"Tee hee… if it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could come with you? I don't want to be a bother, but I want to keep Elincia company," Mist said.

"Hm… it's not how we normally deal with matters… but I doubt there would be any objections, and after what happened to Crimea, I'd be no better than Daein if I said no! You can come along, little girl… just don't threaten anyone with that big sword of yours!" Ranulf said.

"Thank you, Ranulf…" Elincia said. "And farewell, Lord Ike and the Greil Mercenaries. I will see you soon."

"Take care, Elincia. And you too, Mist. Keep out of trouble," Ike said.

* * *

That night, at Gebal Castle, after the meal had been finished and everyone was prepared to hit the hay, Commander Greil remained outside the castle walls in deep thought. Ike looked out the window, spotted him, and ran to his side in curiosity.

"Father," Ike said.

"Ike? What are you doing awake?" Greil asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I saw you outside the castle. What are you doing at this hour?" Ike asked.

"It is none of your concern, Ike. Go back inside and have some sleep," Greil said.

"Do you mind, Father? I'll do no such thing. I'm not a child anymore," Ike said.

"Humph. You always were the stubborn pup. How about a walk and talk?" Greil asked.

"That would be nice…" Ike mused. The pair started walking.

"Tell me, Ike, are you used to the ins and outs of mercenary life? The way we approach combat?" Greil asked.

"I'm definitely a better fighter thanks to it… but why put me in charge?" Ike asked.

"You have a problem with authority?" Greil asked back.

"Give me a straight answer, Father. I've only just started. I'm barely able to handle my own duties. I got a friend killed due to my recklessness on my first day. I shouldn't be in charge," Ike said.

"It'll all fall into place as soon as you get some experience. Believe me, I know at least two people who'll help you, and I'm not just talking about Titania and Soren," Greil said.

"Don't remind me. You, them, Elincia… between you all, I'm just going through some really strange times. I mean, just last week, you wouldn't have done anything like this," Ike said. "Is anything the matter? You seem rushed…"

"Do you remember anything about your mother?" Greil asked.

"Huh?" Ike asked.

"Answer the question, boy," Greil said.

"She was kind… that's all I really remember. It was a long time ago… and you haven't told me much about her," Ike said.

"That's the case?" Greil asked.

"Father?" Ike asked.

"We're done. Leave me be and go back to the castle," Greil said.

"Just like that?" Ike asked, incredulous.

"Yes. That's a direct order. Return to the castle immediately," Greil said.

"Fine," Ike said, turning on his heel, and walking in the direction of the castle. He made it to the front door, and turned. Greil was dashing into the forest. Ike smelled something odd, and immediately turned to follow him.

* * *

"Father? What's going on? Where are you?" Ike asked, running through the trees as fast as his legs would carry him. He emerged into a clearing, to find Greil locked in battle with the Black Knight from earlier. His noble axe, Urvan, clashed with the two-handed blade the Black Knight was wielding in one hand. Ike watched, as Greil was knocked back as casually as Ike had been at Greil's hand.

"Father!" Ike cried out.

"Ike! STAY BACK!" Greil shouted. He turned back to the Black Knight, who had pulled out a second sword from a scabbard on his left hip.

 _*Here, use this blade,*_ the Black Knight said, tossing this new sword at Greil's feet.

"What?" Greil asked.

 _*I've been waiting for this for a long time. I would prefer it if you used your proper weapon, so that I might see you at your full strength… General Gawain, Horseman of Daein,*_ the Black Knight said, brandishing the blade he continued to carry.

"That was my name, once upon a time. But I…" Greil started, before picking up the sword, and tossing it back at the Black Knight.

"Threw it away. The only weapon I need is right here," Greil finished, levelling Urvan at the Black Knight.

 _*Do you_ want _to die?*_ the Black Knight asked, tilting his head.

"That voice… I remember you… You think you can defeat me? The man who taught you everything you know? What a fool. Come, then… Come try me!" Greil said. He charged, and swung overhead at the Black Knight. The Black Knight parried the blow, and casually pierced his blade through Greil's back.

 _*Is that all there is to it? No challenge? No defence?*_ the Black Knight asked, pulling his blade from Greil. Greil fell backwards, into Ike's arms. The Black Knight loomed over the pair of them, framed by the moonlight.

 _*Unbelievable. Is this truly what has become of my teacher?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Father!" Ike cried out.

"Ike…" Greil whispered.

 _*Now then, will you give me what I came for?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"I… don't… have… it… it's… halfway… across… the… country…" Greil wheezed out, each word causing him pain.

 _*Ha. You'd let it out of your sight? Surely you can craft a lie more believable than that. You're not even trying,*_ the Black Knight said.

"I'm… done… talking… to… you…" Greil said, in a voice that would be defiant if it weren't painfully clear that Greil was not going to see the dawn.

 _*So I won't receive the answer I desire, is that it. The dead claim to keep their secrets… but you're not dead now. Will you watch your son's face grow pale, his eyes grow dim as his life falls to the ground? Will you survive to defend your daughter from the most powerful knight in the land? Will that loosen your tongue?*_ the Black Knight threatened.

"WHAT?" Ike asked. He dropped Greil, and scooped up the blade the Black Knight dropped. He swung it at the Black Knight, causing him to recoil in shock. The Black Knight shook himself, and swung the flat of his own blade at Ike, knocking him to the ground.

"Ike…" Greil cried out as loud as he could.

 _*I won't check my hand again. Give me what I want, and your child will get to see another day,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Stop… I… told… the… truth… I… won't… survive… to… see… it…" Greil said. An earth-shattering roar sounded, and the Black Knight turned around in terror.

"You're… not going… anywhere…" Ike said, hefting the Black Knight's second sword again, and levelling it towards the Black Knight.

 _*Is the son as stupid as the father?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Ike… you… can't… win…" Greil warned.

 _*You won't continue… then I will finish…*_ the Black Knight said. The earth-shattering roar sounded again.

 _*So close. But you won't survive another day, boy. You can keep your head, and Ragnell, too. But don't expect these things for too much longer,*_ the Black Knight said. He spun his sword around in a counter-clockwise half-circle, vanishing in a flash of runic symbols.

"So… wilful… so… arrogant… but… I… made… him… that… way…" Greil said.

"Father? I've got to get you back to the castle!" Ike said, hefting up Greil, and dragging him back to Gebal.

"Ike… forget… that… knight… stay… in… Gallia… live… in… peace… the company… Mist… it… is… in… your… … hands… … .. . .. …" Greil said.

"Don't say such things… it's a waste of strength. It'll be light soon… you'll be fine…" Ike said. But Greil didn't give a response.

Not even a breath.


	9. Resuming Normalcy

_"_ _What's wrong, Ike? Done already? Come on, son! You'll never beat me with that attitude! Ha ha ha! Think you're as stubborn as your mule-headed father? Ike. Grow up big and strong. I believe you've got the makings of a great warrior."_

* * *

Ike woke up in an unfamiliar room. He looked around… this wasn't the room he took in Gebal Castle.

"Morning, boss…" Mia said, beaming at him. Ike sat up, and looked around.

"Where am I… what happened?" Ike asked.

"I found you outside last night, underneath Greil. Greil wasn't breathing, there was a giant gash in his chest, and he was starting to sink. I buried him out back. Hope you don't mind," Mia said tenderly.

"This… Father… the Black Knight… it wasn't a dream… Father…" Ike said.

"Ike, I won't let your pop's death get you down like it did Elincia. Between us and the other nice mercenaries, we'll get the Greil Mercenaries back up, and we'll be a nice, big family! And we'll protect the princess on top of it!" Mia said.

"Thanks for the confidence…" Ike said, getting up.

"Titania and Soren are up already. I'd thought I'd wait for you a bit," Mia said.

"Thanks, Mia…" Ike said. Mia blushed, and Ike left the room.

* * *

"Commander… Greil… Why is this happening?" Titania asked. "First Crimea, and now you…"

"Morning, Ike," Soren said, more to alert Titania to Ike's presence than anything.

"Oh… Ike, are you all right? I mean, should you really be up and about so early?" Titania asked.

"I'll be fine. Grief won't bring my father back to life. If it could, we'd still have Boyd… and just about everyone else who has ever died. I would just like to thank you for staying with me. Both of you," Ike said.

"Of course, Ike," Titania said.

"I'd never abandon your side," Soren added.

"That's good to know. Everyone else?" Ike asked.

"Well…" Titania started, but the appearance of Oscar pretty much answered her question.

"I couldn't find hide nor hair of either of them. They'd've had to have scarpered almost immediately, to have outrun me," Oscar said.

"Who are we down?" Ike asked.

"Shinon and Gatrie," Soren said.

"I told them you'd succeed Greil as the Commander… and they left without a word," Titania said.

"So, did I hear that right? We're down the archer and the knight that were with Greil?" Mia asked, walking down the stairs after Ike.

"Yes. But we all knew that Ike would one day take charge. We could hardly have stopped them from making their decision. Disconcerting? Definitely. But definitely not catastrophic. They are replaceable," Soren said.

"How could you say that, Soren? No one is truly replaceable!" Titania said. "Forgive me, Ike. I couldn't stop this…"

"Honestly, I don't blame you… or them. They wouldn't have wanted to lose their lives to an inexperienced commander," Ike said.

"Don't let me hear you say that, boss! You're a great man, and given time, I'm sure you'll more than live up to Greil," Mia said.

"Don't get me wrong, Mia. I'm going to assume command, as per my father's wishes. I'm sure that will be acceptable. I just hope that my command will allow the Greil Mercenaries to prosper," Ike said.

"So… Commander Ike, then?" Oscar said.

"Has a nice ring to it…" Rhys added from the corner of the room. "If you'll excuse me, I'm still trying to figure out how we're going to break the news to Mist."

"Oh my goddess… Mist! I'd forgotten about her… I'm not used to not having her by my side. This is going to be so scary…" Ike said.

"Relax, boss. I've got your back," Mia said, putting her arm on Ike's shoulder.

"Anyway, Ike… there's a lot you'll have to learn about, as company commander. First, there are company expenditures. Then ensuring everyone is properly outfitted. And we need to gather good intelligence. And knowing everyone's abilities and relationships. Earlier, I spoke with a merchant caravan not far away. I struck a deal to allow them to come with us, where we protect them from Daein, and they'll supply us with goods and services at a marginal cost. And we can also use their wagons to store our goods," Titania rambled.

"Uh-huh… you lost me," Ike said.

"Ah, so pretty much the entirety of Basic 101? Phew…" Mia said.

"Wait, you understand this stuff?" Ike asked.

"Like the back of my hand. I'll just need a few moments to acquaint myself with each of you, as well as this 'Mist' character, and then I'll-" Mia said.

"You had me at 'back of my hand'. Mia, I'm putting you in charge of the number crunching and unit management. Titania, I'll want you as chief advisor, and Soren, you can be the team tactician. That should play to everyone's strengths… and from there, I can just oversee everything and…" Ike said.

"A sound plan. Mia looks enthusiastic enough, and to be honest, I wasn't looking forward to helping you bureaucratically," Titania said.

"Well, then… we'd better take a rest, and allow everyone to take inventory of where we stand now," Ike said.

* * *

Ike and Mia started by meeting this merchant caravan Titania hired. There were four people in all: Muston, Aimee, Daniel and Jorge.

"Hello there… you must be the young commander I've been told about. And a young one, too…" Aimee said. Mia glowered at her slightly.

"So you're the merchant caravan, right?" Ike asked.

"Yep, that sums us up in a nutshell. You offer protection, and we offer the provisions you require at a reasonable price. It's for the greater good, after all, wouldn't you agree?" Muston asked.

"A sound proposition indeed," Mia said, nodding.

"Good. We have an agreement!" Muston said. Mia held out her arm, and Muston shook it. Ike felt that it was excessively vigorous for shaking a lady's arm, but Mia didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"OK, so who's who?" Mia asked.

"I'm the weapon merchant, Muston. I'll stock the weapons you'll need: everything from swords to magic tomes and everything in between," Muston said.

"I am Aimee, a vendor of… let's just say, various goods. I have a wide variety of items for sale," Aimee said.

"The name's Jorge. I buy things. If you have any weapons or items you don't need, I'll take them and compensate you," Jorge said.

"I am Daniel, and I specialise in made-to-order items. Special weapons that can distinguish you from the common soldier," Daniel said.

"And one last thing. We can also store your goods, the ones you don't need on the battlefield," Muston said. Mia nodded, finishing her notes. Ike looked over her shoulder, only for Mia to have hurriedly put away the notepad.

"Understood. Thank you for your explanations," Mia said.

"And thank you for making our deal," Ike said.

"Very good. May our enterprise be profitable for us all," Muston said.

* * *

After a few hours of everyone gathering their feet, Ike, Titania, Soren and Mia regathered in the main room, only for Soren to glance, almost casually, out of the window.

"Ike, bad news," he said, pointing in the window's direction.

"Daein soldiers. Why did they have to show up now?" Ike asked.

"What gives? This is Gallia, that shouldn't be allowed!" Mia said.

"If they've come this far, getting out won't exactly be one of their priorities," Soren said.

"We're surrounded," Oscar said, looking out the other windows.

"So many of them… and so few of us. This doesn't look good," Titania said.

"Doesn't matter. We're the Greil Mercenaries, and we're ready to fight!" Ike said.

"Yes, sir!" Titania said.

"I'll get right on making up a strategy," Soren added.

* * *

Ike and the Greil Mercenaries left the fort, looking at their numbers. Two mounted units, two sword fighters without the greatest staying power, and two magical units who shouldn't be seeing the business end of a weapon.

"I think we've got them decently matched…" Mia said confidently. Everyone nodded, trying to use her words as a source of comfort. The Daein army began to charge on their position, without an opening show of words. Ike, Titania and Oscar took each exit, with Soren and Rhys hanging back on support. Mia watched Ike's swordplay, and added her own weight to his efforts. She revolved around, to see a starved-looking girl standing in the path of her sword. She lowered it, and looked at her.

"Who are you?" Mia asked.

"I am a travelling mage. My name is Ilyana… this castle… oh…" the girl said.

"You all right?" Mia asked.

"Cold… I feel… freezing…" Ilyana said, shivering slightly. Mia looked her up and down. She could see why she was so cold.

"Are you sick? Do you need medicine?" Mia asked.

"You're awfully kind, good lady…" Ilyana said.

"You don't look like someone who'd join Daein of her own accord," Ike commented over his shoulder, parrying two blows at once.

"I was travelling with some merchants, but we got separated. I came here to escape some rain, but these black-clad soldiers found me. I tried to tell them who I was, but they insisted that I was a Crimean refugee, and threatened me with the sword if I didn't fight you. I'm sorry, but speaking of that," Ilyana said, raising her hand skyward.

"Wait! Merchant convoy? Muston, Aimee, Daniel, Jorge?" Mia asked, looking back at where she had her notebook.

"You know them? Are they all right?" Ilyana asked, stopping her attack.

"They're travelling with us, actually. And we have a pact: we protect them from Daein, and they'll supply us with items. And you are a part of them… that means we protect you," Mia said, cutting three Daeins in half as proof.

"This fight will be tricky… I might be sick, but you'll need all the help you can get," Ilyana said. She focused, and summoned some glyphs around her body. She spun around, and an impressive bolt of lightning cleaved down on a gaggle of Daein soldiers, easily passing through their metal armour. Mia finished off a few of the leather-clad myrmidons left by the blast.

"Welcome to the team, Ilyana," Ike said, impressed. Oscar fell back, as Kamura begin approaching. The entire Greil Mercenary team retreated to the castle, to better defend it, putting the best units on the front lines.

"You have fought… galliantly. But it all ends here…" Kamura said. "Prepare to die."

"Not on my watch," a very childish girl's voice said. Everyone turned on the spot, to see Mist riding atop a massive, blue tiger. The tiger roared, and bounded up to Ike, carving his way through the Daein army. Mist stabbed Kamura, and a smaller cat appeared to finish him off.

"Beasts!" a Daein soldier said. Any remaining Daeins began their retreat, while Ike and the company stared at Mist and her new friends.

* * *

"Mist!" Ike said, scooping up his little sister in glee. Mia smiled at the pair, before turning back to the laguz. They had resumed casual form, appearing as a lithe young woman and a large, though not intimidating, man.

"So you are from the palace, correct?" Mia asked.

"Correct. I am Mordecai, warrior of Gallia," the man said. "Your hair is blue. So you are Ike, right?"

"Yes, I'm Ike. Thank you for saving us back there, Mist, Lethe, Mordecai," Ike said.

"Ranulf told me Ike is not a bad stranger. I can see… Ike, Mist, Mordecai… friends," Mordecai said.

"You don't know that. You can't trust him so quickly, Mordecai!" the girl said. "He's one of _them_. The beorc. The humans. All humans have two faces."

"Lethe!" Mordecai cried out. "You are being bad. The king said we can't fight with the beorc!" Mordecai said.

"Beorc call us hated names, look at us with eyes of scorn. 'Sub human'? Hss! Is that how beorc treat friends? Allies?" Lethe asked.

"No… you laguz are far better than any bandit. There are better people to call sub-human," Ike said.

"Faint praise, human. Your kind forced us into slavery… but I can see few, if any of you, would remember. But the laguz remember. We remember how you have suffered. The king can say as he wants. But I will not trust you," Lethe said.

"Lethe…" Mordecai said.

"I can assure you, none of us are anti-" Mia started.

"What's your point, beast? Did you come all this way to complain? Typical sub-human…" Soren said. The jaws of every beorc in the room, as well as Mordecai, dropped.

"Take that back!" Mist cried out, holding out her sword. The blade's tip started to waver.

"Sub-human… enemy… enemy…" Mordecai hissed, falling to the ground.

"You think you're people? And Mist, really, defending them? The only thing human about these beasts are their conceit! Filthy, hairy sub-humans…" Soren said. Mordecai let out a deep roar, and changed into his tiger form. A distinctive *shing* sound was heard, as Lethe's hands turned into cat paws.

"Mordecai, destroy!" Lethe said, pointing at Soren. Mordecai pounced, and landed in Ike's arms, knocking him to the ground.

"Ike… I'm sorry… I have hurt you… I did not intend to hurt you," Mordecai growled. Quite a few beorc eyebrows were raised at the tiger speaking, but there were more important problems at hand.

"I'm fine, Mordecai," Ike grunted, Mordecai's weight on his stomach.

"You're nothing but a beast…" Soren said, looking at Mordecai. He pointed at him, and summoned a massive ball of flame. Ike nudged Mordecai, and he jumped off Ike. Ike jumped up, and closed Soren's spell book, causing his flames to dissipate.

"Why did you stop me?" Soren asked, looking at Ike. "He hurt you. He could have killed you!"

"If you hadn't needled and taunted him with your words, we wouldn't be in this position, Soren," Ike said. Soren looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Ike…" Soren said.

"Mordecai, Lethe… forgive Soren. He did not act on behalf of the company, and I can at least blame his actions on the fact that, just last night, we have lost a dear companion," Ike said.

"You mean Father? We heard. But I wasn't expecting that out of Soren…" Mist said. Rhys let out a sigh of relief in the back of the party.

"Ike forgave Mordecai. So Mordecai forgive Soren. No one needs to be angry…" Mordecai said. Ike held out his arm, and shook Mordecai's hand. It was rather gentle, considering Mordecai's strength.

"I apologise as well. My behaviour has been unkind. Oh… and the king wants to see you. We're here to guide you to the royal palace," Lethe said.

"Of course. We'll be ready to go within the hour," Ike said. "And thanks for bringing Mist along."


	10. New Blood

Ike had finished his packing in record time, and decided to walk around and check on some of his allies. He started with Mist.

"Hey, there," Ike said. Mist jumped in shock, but relaxed once she realised it was Ike.

"Little jumpy, are we?" Ike asked.

"No, you just creeped up on me," Mist said simply.

"So, are you all right?" Ike asked.

"…I'd be lying if I said I was. But I'm doing my best. I was so confused once I heard the news… but racing through the country on the back of Mordecai, I thought… 'I'm alive'. The sunlight is so warm at speeds that could outrun a horse. It felt… oddly invigorating, and yet saddening at the same time," Mist said.

"Mist…" Ike said.

"It's up to us. We have to live out our lives to the fullest. We have to live for Mother and Father. We mustn't dishonour their memory. I might think about them, and I may even cry about them, but I can carry on! I will be the greatest swordswoman, and do the Gawain name proud!" Mist said.

"…I was with you right up until the point you said you were going to be a swordswoman. We must carry on together… but don't you think going to the battlefield is the right thing to do?" Ike said.

"…Ike, I've got to get ready! Lethe will be hissing if I don't get done soon!" Mist said, turning away from Ike to start throwing some of the things she had abandoned into her packs.

* * *

"Ah! There you are, boss!" Mia said, as soon as Ike had left Mist's room.

"Hello, Mia. So, are you ready to go?" Ike asked.

"I'm always raring to go! I don't bother unpacking… though that's mostly because I don't have many personal effects on me," Mia said.

"I'm sorry about that… and about everything that's been going on around here," Ike said.

"This? I've been through worse. But I guess it'd be rougher on you," Mia said.

"Been through worse than joining a band of wanted mercenaries and fighting at the drop of a pin?" Ike asked.

"…With a boy like you heading them, this is almost like a dream for me," Mia said under her breath.

"You were forced to join us by the whims of fate, not choice. Father said you had a debt to repay, but he's not here anymore. If you want to leave, I'm not going to stop you," Ike said.

"Now why would you go and say something like you. I don't mind this mess… in fact, I quite enjoy it. I'm not going to walk out because someone I met once went and kicked the bucket. I'll follow you… to the ends of the earth if I have to. Now don't go thinking about letting me go again, not for your princess, not even for that one shopkeeper!" Mia said.

"…I don't follow," Ike said.

"One day, you will. I'm sure of it," Mia said.

"If you're sure, then welcome aboard, Mia. We're counting on you, you know. Don't let us down!" Ike said.

"Wouldn't have a clue how!" Mia said.

* * *

Ike left Mia, and went outside to see Mordecai.

"Ah, Ike! Are you prepared? Can we leave soon?" Mordecai asked.

"It's taking longer than I thought. My apologies for the wait," Ike remarked.

"I see. Then I can talk with you for the wait. …Can you understand my words?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure," Ike said. "Don't know why I wouldn't."

"It is because… Mordecai isn't so good with beorc tongues…" Mordecai said.

"How do laguz communicate, then?" Ike asked.

"With other beast laguz, we don't need words. I say all I need with gestures," Mordecai said, performing a sweeping gesture that ended in Mordecai's hand turning into a paw, "and growls," he finished, adding in a deep growling sound.

"That sounds convenient," Ike said.

"Yes. But beast gestures and growls don't let beasts talk to birds, dragons, or beorc. Not good. That is why we speak words," Mordecai said.

"Wouldn't just being able to speak beast be enough?" Ike asked.

"No. If danger or conflict… we use words to avoid fighting that need not happen. Words many can hear is good," Mordecai said.

"Using words to avoid conflict… sounds good," Ike remarked.

"Ike! We're ready!" Mia called down.

"Good. Let's move out," Lethe and Ike said at once.

* * *

"Ah, this place brings back such memories… It hasn't changed in the slightest," Titania said.

"You've been here, Titania?" Ike asked.

"Back when I was a knight of Crimea. I volunteered in a military officer exchange program and spent some time around Gallia's royal palace," Titania said.

"Hm… I think you mentioned something about being to Gebal…" Ike said.

"That's right. Ah, I've missed the sea… when the setting sun strikes the water, it's almost as though the horizon itself is aflame…" Titania said.

"So… has Greil been here before? With you, perchance?" Ike asked.

"Yes, he was, actually. And he brought his whole family," Titania said.

"What? I've been in Gallia before?" Ike asked.

"Ike!" Mordecai boomed.

"Hold that thought, Ike… you'd better see Mordecai," Titania said.

"Oh, right… that's my problem now," Ike said.

* * *

Ike rushed over to Mordecai as fast as his legs could take him. The company spare horse was with Elincia at the moment, so he was tired when he arrived.

"What's the matter, Mordecai?" Ike asked.

"Are you tired? In need of rest?" Mordecai asked.

"No, we're all right," Ike said.

"Good. Beorc are such a weak species. Laguz could cross the distance we have covered in half a bound," Lethe said.

"One day, I'd like to be that athletic…" Ike remarked.

"Ha! A beorc admitted to being inferior!" Lethe said.

"Lethe! You mustn't stubbornly hold to these ideas! A beorc just gave you a compliment. You shouldn't accept it with any ulterior statements or self deprecition," Mordecai said.

"Depreciation," Soren muttered under his breath. Mordecai turned to him, growling softly.

"Mordecai… do you smell that?" Lethe asked. Mordecai turned from Soren to the direction Lethe was facing.

"Yes. Iron. Beorc. Armour. Blades," Mordecai said.

"General Kotaff! The mercenaries have arrived!" a Daein said.

"Ha! They're trapped. Come, men. Let's stop the enemy here!" Kotaff responded.

"And they're incredibly bright," Lethe said. "Sudden appearing act… if I wanted to ambush a travelling party, five would be dead before they would notice me."

"Black armour… that's Daein, all right," Soren said.

"Daein… they strut around Gallia like they own the place!" Lethe said.

"South. There are many beorc inside a castle of ours. I can smell their iron," Mordecai added.

"If we can take that castle, we could probably win this fight?" Ike asked.

"Sound plan. Well done, Ike. You're not half bad a thinker," Lethe said.

"First time anyone's told me that," Ike said. Lethe growled.

"Let's just fight…" Lethe said. The party fanned out, and assembled in combat formation.

"Ike!" Mist called out. She dragged Rolf behind her, and stood as part of the party.

"Rolf! Mist! Stay back!" Ike said.

"No… we're going to fight with you," Mist said.

"What can you guys do?" Mia asked.

"I can heal minor injuries, and I've been practising with this sword since I stole it from Ike!" Mist said. "I've killed a Daein once… I can do it a hundred times more!"

"And you, Rolf?" Oscar asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I… I can shoot a bow, I guess…" Rolf asked. He pulled out a bow, and fired three arrows, shooting and hitting the smallest branches of the nearest trees.

"…You are too good with a bow. Now how did you learn that?" Oscar asked.

"I sorta… picked it up naturally," Rolf said timidly.

"You liar! You can't just pick up a weapon and fire! Someone has to teach you the basics!" Oscar said.

"Who taught Mist the basics of sword fighting? I'm a prodigy, because I learned how to shoot a bow all by myself!" Rolf said.

"We're tired of sitting and waiting and worrying about you all! After Dad died, I don't want to see you go while I'm away!" Mist cried out.

"And after Boyd, I don't want to do the same!" Rolf said.

"Is that so?" Ike asked.

"Welcome to the team, Mist, Rolf!" Mia said.

"MIA!" Ike said.

"Bad idea?" Mia asked.

"…Well, no. We don't have time to take them back. Let's see how they do against Daein," Ike said. Mist brandished her sword, and Rolf held up his bow. Ike, Mia, Mist and Soren went to the beach, while Oscar, Rolf, Ilyana, Titania and Rhys cut through the forest. Lethe and Mordecai jumped into the trees, and quite a few screams of pain hinted that the beasts were haunting the rear lines. Rolf fired a few arrows over the shoulders of the horses in front of him, killing a few Daeins. On the beach, Mist's sword strokes, though unpolished, were having a similar effect on the Daeins.

"Report. We are losing men to little kids," a Daein said.

"Why am I stuck with the idiots? Obliterate them!" Kotaff said.

"Little kids? You Daeins are more barf than bite!" a voice said from behind both parties. The mercenaries looked behind them, to see a pegasus swoop over them. Five Daeins found themselves with a javelin in their chest, as Marcia settled down to land beside Ike.

"You! You're that…" Ike said.

"Yep. Lady Marcia, as promised. I'm here to pay my debt, and join your group!" Marcia said.

"My, you're the ladies' man… um… excuse me," Mia said. She ran into the sea, and started attacking a few pirates.

"Join us? A holy pegasus knight of Begnion?" Ike asked.

"I resigned. So what do you say? You going to let me in or what?" Marcia asked.

"Are you sure? I mean, we are a destitute band of mercenaries. Your wages will be much lower than you're used to," Ike said.

"So? I don't care! I'll work twice as hard as anyone else, and I'm done bothering with money!" Marcia said.

"Well, if that's what you want, I guess we'll give it a shot. We're shorthanded, so you'll be busy," Ike said.

"Busy, I can live with. Now, which monkeys need running through?" Marcia asked.

"Actually… Ferry me to the castle," Ike said.

"You're the boss…" Marcia said, pulling Ike atop her pegasus. She flew up, and landed beside the castle. Ike dismounted, and blocked the attacks of the nearby Daeins. He turned to Kotaff, and levelled his sword.

"So, tell me, boy... what cowardly tactics did you employ to fell our brothers? You must have deceived them. There's no way you rabble could defeat Daein in a fair fight," Kotaff said.

"Nothing cowardly. We fought using everything we had. You underestimate us, to think we could not make it as far as we have. Your stubborn underestimation is your downfall," Ike said.

"Silence, idiot child!" Kotaff said.

"You're right. No more talk," Ike said. He raised his sword, only for Kotaff to fall to the ground. Ike knelt down, and looked at Kotaff's neck.

"Sorry, Ike. Did you want to kill him?" Rolf asked.

"…It's fine, Rolf. You've proved your worth," Ike said, stepping inside the castle.

"We have defeated your commander!" Ike bellowed. Daein troops fled in a single file line back in the direction of Crimea as fast as their discipline would allow.

"But what were they doing?" Ike asked.

"It's unlikely that merely pursuing Elincia was the idea…" Titania commented. "Maybe… they want to invade Gallia, and Crimea was just a means to that end!"

"No matter their motive, Daein has crossed the border. Hostilities between Daein and Gallia could break out any time," Soren said.

"War. Again," Ike said.

"If war erupts between laguz and beorc, it's only a matter of time before other nations join in. Could Daein truly mean to set the land aflame in war? If that happens, many citizens will be sacrificed…" Titania said.

"We must choose a side to take…" Soren said.

"Choose a side? We cannot support Daein! It's unthinkable!" Titania said.

"We are humans, Titania. Would you truly side with the sub-laguz against humans? That is unthinkable," Soren said.

"Aye, they're talking noble talk again," Ike said.

"Finally, a beorc that hates that talk! The rest of you are all so timid and pathetic," Lethe said.

"So… you think war will come?" Ike asked.

"Our claws are sharp. If Daein invades, we are ready for battle," Lethe said.

"I don't like war… it painful. Sorrow," Mordecai said.

"But enough talk. We have lost much time. We must make for the palace," Lethe said.

* * *

Lethe and Mordecai led the party to Castle Gallia. Despite their best efforts, it took until tomorrow to reach it. As soon as they arrived, Elincia launched herself into Ike's arms.

"My Lord Ike! I heard about Commander Greil! I… I don't know what to say!" Elincia said, crying into Ike's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're getting on…" Ike said, patting Elincia's back. Mia pouted, but didn't step in.

"Err-hem…" a deep voice echoed behind Elincia. Ike looked up, to see the massive form of King Caineghis.

"Um… hey there," Ike said, trying to let go of Elincia. Elincia jumped, and let go of Ike.

"Thank you for coming to Castle Gallia. I am Caineghis, ruler of Gallia," Caineghis said.

"We are the Greil Mercenaries. I am the commander, Ike," Ike said.

"You've been raised well, pup. I couldn't quite tell at first glance!" Caineghis said. "But that scent of yours hasn't changed these past years."

"Wait… so I was here before?" Ike asked.

"As a small child, Ike…" Titania said.

"Ah, Titania? It's nice to see you," Caineghis said.

"Pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty," Titania said.

"So, you two are friends? And… how does the king know me?" Ike asked.

"Ah, I must tell you about your father… Lethe, Mordecai, prepare rooms for the beorc," Caineghis said.

"Of course, my lord!" Lethe said, sinking into a deep curtsey.

"As for the rest of you… Princess, I would have you stay. And this one back here, too," Caineghis said. The attention of everyone was led to a man standing in the shadows, doing nothing.

"This is my shadow, Giffca. Pay him no more mind than you would the chair he's about to break," Caineghis said. Giffca took a step to the left, away from said chair.

"Understood. Of the mercenaries, I would have Titania, Soren, Mia and Mist with me," Ike said. Those four stepped forward, and everyone else followed Lethe and Mordecai from the room.

"Well. Where to begin, Titania?" Caineghis asked.

"Ike was raised with no knowledge of Gallia, nor does he recall having been here," Titania said.

"Well then… let's see… Long ago, Greil worked as a mercenary for Gallia. He and I forged a strong bond. To speak truly, I still do not trust beorc. But your father, and Princess Elincia's as well, they were different. Ramon, Greil, and Ramon's brother Renning. All of them are… were… exceptional men. One could trust them. And Titania! You are an exceptional woman among beorc," Caineghis said.

"You're too kind, Your Majesty," Titania said.

"My father was a Gallian mercenary?" Ike asked.

"Yes. You, and Mist? You are both Gallian born. You stayed for a short time, but your childhood was spent in these borders at least partially. But your parents must have had a dark secret. Someone was hunting them. Over ten years ago, after the death of your mother, your father chose to leave Gallia. I asked him about why he was being chased. But he didn't speak a word of why. Once he returned to Gallia, I hastened to hear his tale. But at the hands of that knight… if I had been but a smidgen faster, I could've saved a great warrior," Caineghis said.

"So you were there… that roar!" Ike said.

"Yes. But that wound was fatal. I decided to stay back, choosing not to interfere with your final moments, instead hastening back to alert Lady Mist and Princess Elincia. Did Greil confess anything… on his final breath?" Caineghis asked.

"No. He didn't say much. He told me that I was in charge of the company, but to stay here in Gallia, and live in peace," Ike said.

"Is that his dying wish? Then if any of your mercenaries desire to live here, I will arrange their homes and lands within my borders," Caineghis said.

"I appreciate the kindness. But I can't live in peace. I will avenge my father. I cannot forget the past… or that Black Knight," Ike said.

"Ike!" Titania said.

"I know I'm not strong enough. But I have devoted myself to growing stronger. I will lead the mercenaries to the day I will finally get the chance to avenge my father," Ike said. He dropped Greil's sword, and pulled out a hefty-two handed blade.

"This is my only link to the Black Knight. One day, I will be able to find the Black Knight with this. But in the meantime, I don't think I'm good enough to wield it…" Ike said.

"Hmph. A prudent course of action, and definitely a gallant one. You look impulsive, but you are Greil's son through and through," Caineghis said.

"Really? I didn't think it was that noteworthy…" Ike said.

"If you are not presently in a pressing matter, I would like to ask a boon of you. Would the strength of your mercenary band be lent in aid of Princess Elincia?" Caineghis asked.

"Are you serious?" Ike asked. Mia and Elincia both looked at Ike, blushing slightly. They turned to each other, and their adoring gaze vanished.

"Gallia and Crimea are allied nations… but this alliance binds only the royal families. The citizens do not respect it nearly as much," Caineghis said.

"It's because the people of Crimea don't understand the laguz, right? Most of them even use that undignified name…" Titania said.

"Sub-human," Soren said, without a hint of malice.

"Yes… my father's heart was filled with shame over what you speak of. He wanted to deepen relations between our people…" Elincia said.

"And that is likely why Daein targeted him. They hate the laguz, after all…" Caineghis said. "In my heart of hearts, I would take guardianship of Princess Elincia. But anti-beorc sentiment runs high in Gallia. If we were to offer safe harbour for Elincia, I feel our elder statesmen would protest. They would say it offers Daein an ideal excuse to attack," Caineghis said.

"Don't tell me… that's noble talk for 'Gallia can't help us', isn't it?" Ike asked. Caineghis nodded.

"My Lord Ike… King Caineghis has advised me to turn to the Begnion theocracy for aid in restoring Crimea. We should offer a formal request to Begnion and gain the support of their shields," Elincia said.

"But you'll need an escort…" Titania said.

"And we're no army. So if the princess were to hire us as an escort, it would be an offer beyond our expectations. I accept your offer, King Caineghis. We will now serve the Princess of Crimea as her escort. May we do you well, Elincia…" Ike said.

"And may I be worthy of your service," Elincia said.


	11. The Shadow Thief

"Hey, Ike! I heard you're leaving for Begnion!" Ranulf called out. Ike looked up in surprise.

"Oh… hey, Ranulf! I was hoping to see you. I wanted to say thanks for what you've done. Glad I had the chance!" Ike said.

"Aren't you dutiful… hey, that reminds me… you were born in Gallia! I knew there was something odd about you. You're awfully friendly for a beorc. Which reminds me…" Ranulf said.

"It's about beorc, is it?" Ike asked.

"On the nose. You know how beorc who are prejudiced against laguz call them 'sub-human'? Well, laguz who are prejudiced against beorc call them 'human' right back!" Ranulf said.

"Really? I should have suspected there was a reverse… but I never would have guessed that it was 'human'!" Ike said.

"Yeah… it's to do with the fact you beorc don't have an animal form to wreak havoc in. But I should warn you… if a laguz ever lets the word 'human' roll from their tongue in your direction, that's your cue to know where your sword is. They'll be no friend of yours," Ranulf said.

"Thanks for the advice, Ranulf," Ike remarked.

"You're welcome… but let me explain why I'm here. Can I talk to you for a moment, Princess Elincia?" Ranulf asked. Elincia jumped, and ran around the pillar she was hiding behind.

"Yes?" Elincia asked nervously.

"The king asked that I give you this. As a gift," Ranulf said, reaching into his pockets, and pulling out a sack that could never have fit in there.

"What is it?" Elincia asked. Ike looked inside the sack, and gasped.

"Twenty thousand gold pieces worth of beorc currency," Ranulf said.

"Oh… I appreciate your generous offer, but I can't accept. King Caineghis has done so much already…" Elincia said.

"The King is ashamed that he cannot provide personal support. Will you accept his apology and acknowledge his desire to provide aid?" Ranulf asked.

"…No…" Elincia said.

"No? Let's try this, then… you accept the king's gift. Then, as payment for escorting you to Gallia, you give it to Ike," Ranulf said. Ike looked up, leaving his jaw somewhere in the sack.

"Um…" Elincia said.

"Ranulf… you can't expect her to accept this. It's an outrageous fee," Ike said.

"Twenty thousand for the life of a princess? I haven't studied beorc-laguz exchange rates for a year or two, but unless your economy has fallen faster than King Tibarn on a Begnion ship, twenty thousand is insultingly low! Considering how you have suffered… a hundred times this amount wouldn't be unreasonable," Ranulf said.

"…I have reconsidered. I will accept the king's kindness, and hand this to my Lord Ike," Elincia said.

"And I'll accept it," Ike said, still staring at it. Mia jumped down from the rafters, and bent down to pick it up.

"Jeepers… why does money have to be so heavy?" Mia asked.

"Lift with your knees!" Ike said. Mia did so, and her speed in carrying the load doubled.

"You've got girls jumping out from everywhere…" Ranulf remarked.

"Just these two… but they follow me just about everywhere I go. I have to give Mia a lot of work so she stays out from under my feet, but I haven't found a reason to try and get Elincia out of my sight… it's maddening. Anything else?" Ike asked.

"…Well, there are no ships in Gallia. You'll have to go through Crimea to find someone who'll take you to Begnion," Ranulf said.

"We'll just have to risk it," Ike said.

"You'll certainly run into Daein forces. Be careful," Ranulf said. "And… the King has permitted you two soldiers to bolster your ranks." He gave a shrill mew, and two familiar shapes appeared.

"Lethe? Mordecai?" Ike asked.

"No one else could stand the idea of travelling with humans… I don't want to go to Begnion myself, but obedience is the only option if the king delivers an order," Lethe said.

"I've seen you in battle… I know you will be valuable allies," Ike said.

"We will not fail," Mordecai said.

"Allies, yes… but don't think to call us friend!" Lethe said.

"Forgive her… her tongue is as sharp as her claws. You prepare for departure. I'll go report to the king," Ranulf said.

"Very well," Ike said.

* * *

"And so we put this guy here, and this deal goes there… and we're done!" Marcia said. Ike looked into the room.

"Packing? Want help?" Ike asked.

"Help? I'm already done!" Marcia said.

"Wow… you're better than I thought. Or is Mist just really bad?" Ike asked.

"The pegasus knights of Begnion always move around, so I learned to pack quickly. They used to train us on it all the time…" Marcia said.

"You have a strong sense of duty. Quitting the Begnion pegasus knights to join us…" Ike said. "But I'm grateful you're here. We're short on personnel," Ike said.

"Good. I'm happy to be here. And don't worry about me quitting Begnion. I didn't just leave because of you…" Marcia said.

"Other reason?" Ike asked.

"I'm searching for my missing brother. He's a dolt and a scoundrel, but he's the only family I've got," Marcia said.

"Does anyone on this continent have parents?" Ike asked.

"Mine died. Well anyway… remember when you found me? I was trying to track him down. But every time I go looking for him, I end up flying away from boat monkeys!" Marcia said.

"If you joined us for that reason, I'll be glad to keep an eye out for your brother. But don't expect us to divert from our route to chase him," Ike said.

"Of course! I'm sure he'll just bump right into us!" Marcia said.

* * *

Ike walked back out into the courtyard, and bumped into Lethe.

"Whoa… are you all right?" Ike asked.

"Look at who I'm stuck dealing with… of course I'm not all right! Keep your worthless observations to yourself… you're all too slow. You're not ready again!" Lethe said.

"Sorry… some of us are good at packing, but at the end of the day, we need to prepare weapons and such things," Ike said.

"Weapons of steel… I despise them," Lethe said.

"Wait… isn't that a dagger? In the scabbard on your leg?" Ike asked.

"This is not a tool of war. It removes bones from meat, and cuts fruit into bite sized pieces. It's quite useful," Lethe said. "…If you have something to say, spit it out!"

"You despise the weapons of beorc, but don't mind their tools?" Ike asked.

"The tools are good. Denying something's worth out of spite is foolish… but most, if not all, laguz will never, ever, grow warm to the sight of beorc weapons. But I wish beorc could get along with us like you do…" Lethe said.

"Lethe?" Ike asked.

"Bah. This is a ridiculous conversation. I'm leaving now," Lethe said.

* * *

 _After his father's death places the mantle of leadership on his young shoulders, Ike agrees to continue as Elincia's escort. The company heads to the Begnion Empire, the oldest and largest nation on the continent of Tellius. As Crimea is a former fiefdom of Begnion, the princess turns to them for succour, much as a scared child returns to a parent._

 _Many in Tellius believe that without Begnion's might and influence, Crimea's reconstruction will be nigh impossible. However, Begnion and Gallia have no diplomatic ties and are further separated by an impassable mountain range. So the company is forced to return to Crimea, where they hope to locate a ship to carry them to Begnion. Accompanied by Ranulf, the warrior who has volunteered to guide them, the company leaves Castle Gallia behind. With heavy hearts and wounded spirits, they begin the long march back to Crimea._

* * *

"Hey, Ike! I just thought of something! This castle's on the way… we ought to stop by," Ranulf said.

"Really? Why? Is there something special about this place?" Ike asked.

"Yes, yes there is. This is Canteus Castle. Daein seized it early on in the war. Now, it serves as a camp for prisoners. I've even heard there are a number of Crimean retainers being held captive in the dungeons," Ranulf said.

"Really? Are you certain?" Elincia asked tearfully.

"I'm hurt! Of course my information is reliable," Ranulf said.

"If we can rescue Crimean soldiers, they might decide to join us. That would be quite the boon, hm?" Titania asked.

"It's worth the risk…" Ike said.

* * *

The party entered Canteus Castle, and Ike peeked around the corner. He had given his sword to Mist briefly, to prevent him accidentally making a noise.

"The question is how do you open the cells and free the prisoners?" Ranulf asked.

"The cells are certain to be locked, so to open them…" Ike said.

"Logic dictates that the keys would be in the possession of the jailer. We'll have to steal them. The guards might have some… but we'll need to move cautiously. We don't want to trade blows with the castle garrison," Soren said.

"Stay close to the walls and avoid being seen or heard…" Ike said. "Get the cell keys…"

"Hi," a voice said. Ike jumped, and turned around.

"I have business with Sir Greil. Where is he?" Volke asked.

"Dead," Titania said simply.

"That's a problem," Volke said.

"Who are you, anyway?" Titania asked.

"Volke. Sir Greil hired me. I'm in… intelligence," Volke said.

"My father hired you?" Ike asked.

"You are Sir Greil's son. You'll do. Sir Greil hired me to make an investigation. Pay the price, and I'll give my report. Deal?" Volke asked.

"How much?" Ike asked.

"Fifty thousand. No less," Volke said. Ike's jaw dropped again.

"Got any more giant sacks of gold hidden in those pockets, Ranulf?" he asked. He shook his head, to Mia's relief.

"Fifty's a bit steep…" Ike said.

"Worth every penny," Volke said.

"I don't possess that much gold…" Ike said. "Give me some time."

"You'll pay?" Volke asked.

"My father hired you. He must have had good reason," Ike said.

"Are you sure, Commander?" Titania asked.

"He can travel with us until we can see the contents of that report," Ike said.

"That's your plan? You get the report when I'm paid, and I don't wait until then. I'll keep my information. When you have the gold, call me. Stop in any tavern, and tell barkeep you need a fireman. You'll see me before the hour is up," Volke said.

"Wait a moment… you say you sell intelligence? Do you sell anything else?" Soren asked.

"Be straight, boy. I don't have all day," Volke said.

"Locks. Can you open locks?" Soren asked.

"Fifty gold per lock," Volke said.

"You'll have him open the cells?" Ike asked.

"Is that wise? We've only just met him. It's not like we can trust him," Titania said.

"…Titania, opinion?" Ike asked.

"Trusting a man about whom we know nothing is dangerous. I oppose this choice," Titania said.

"Soren, opinion?" Ike asked.

"If we want the cells open, risk is inevitable. If we don't have to steal keys, we can reduce the risk and improve our chances. Worth a shot," Soren said.

"Volke, will you help us break into these cells and avoid detection?" Ike asked.

"Will I get paid? If yes, no complaint," Volke said.

"Well, you're hired," Ike said.

"Now that that's settled… I'm off," Ranulf said.

"What? You're not going to help us? This whole enterprise was your idea!" Ike said.

"I have a job to do elsewhere. I'll re-join when I'm done," Ranulf said.

"OK… good luck," Ike said.

"Yes, and to you too," Ranulf said, disappearing. Ike looked back around at the field.

"OK, Volke, I want you to sneak through the palace, and open the doors to the cells containing the prisoners," Ike said.

"Sounds good. 50 gold pieces a lock," Volke said.

"Later, once I've got them on me. Mia, Soren and I will follow behind, avoiding being detected, to help out the other prisoners. I want a team that can both be stealthy and fight, if need be. Got it?" Ike asked. Soren and Mia nodded.

"And the rest of you, get out of the castle, and hide. If worst comes to worst, and you notice some sort of disturbance has come about, I want Titania and Oscar galloping inside to come to our aid," Ike said. The rest of the mercenaries nodded, and left the castle. Volke vanished into the shadows, leaving Ike, Mia and Soren to wander through the castle. They sidled around a corner, and bumped into a Daein.

"That was short lived," Soren said. Mia took two steps, and thrust her sword into the Daein before he could sound the alarm. He crumpled to the floor, out of the way.

"That's a relief… though the corpse won't be hidden forever," Ike said.

"Over here. Quietly, this time," Volke said. Ike edged around, with Mia lugging the corpse behind him. They looked into the room, to see one of the prisoners, Kieran.

"Who are you?" Ike asked.

"I am Crimean Royal Knight Fifth Platoon Captain Kieran," Kieran stated.

"That's good… we're serving the command of princess of Crimea. We have come to free Crimean prisoners… so I guess that means you," Ike said.

"The princess of Crimea? I will serve you if it means I can protect her once more!" Kieran said.

"He's very excitable…" Soren remarked.

"I have the perfect plan. Have him swap clothes with the Daein," Mia said, dropping the body and turning away.

"A disguise? I would never bear the arms of a Daein!" Kieran said.

"Unless you've got a weapon stashed away somewhere, this is your best bet," Ike said. Kieran groaned, and complied with Mia's idea. The Daein corpse was dressed in Kieran's old scraps, and stashed in a corner of the cell. The party left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I hate Daeins…" Kieran mumbled, before edging to one side. He approached the next cell over, and looked inside. He saw a male and a female prisoner: Brom and Nephenee.

"Those two are Crimeans. We've had some good conversations through the brick walls. I'm not sure if anyone else is in here, though…" Kieran said. Ike nodded, and Volke appeared inside the cell. He picked the lock, and opened the door from the inside.

"I'm not dreaming?" Brom asked, looking up.

"Who are you?" Nephenee asked, following suit.

"My name is Ike. I'm with a mercenary company hired by Princess Crimea. I'll tell you more later, but for now, just trust me. We'll get you out of here!" Ike said.

"I don't remember the king having children…" Brom said.

"Shush! Boss said we discuss it later!" Mia said.

"Um… Kieran, lead these two out of the castle. Say they're being relocated… and if anyone asks…" Soren started, improvising a plan.

"Mia, you can keep them safe, right?" Ike asked.

"…Oh, right, yes I can!" Mia said. Ike nodded, and watched the four go.

"There's one cell left occupied… but the occupant said not to let yourself be concerned with him. I let him go," Volke said.

"OK… if you're sure, we'll get out the way we came in…" Ike said.

* * *

The trio escaped Canteus, and regrouped safely with the rest of the party. Mia was in a corner, cleaning her sword, and Kieran had removed the Daein armour, and was presently in a heated argument with Titania.

"Aye… Rolf, can you fetch 150 gold pieces from the sacks? Volke's earned it," Ike said. Rolf nodded, glad for a reason to get out of the area.

"Anyway, Kieran, there's a spare shirt in one of the packs. I insist that you put it on," Ike said, announcing his presence to the rest of the mercenaries. "So, Elincia, did you tell Brom and Nephenee?"

"What? Oh, right…" Elincia started.

"No matters, Kieran and Mia explained it all," Brom said.

"I didn't believe them, but I reckon Princess Elincia looks the real deal," Nephenee said.

"And speaking of me knowing the princess… Princess Elincia, would you like to hear some good news?" Kieran asked.

"The rest of the platoon… Geoffrey… are they alive?" Elincia asked.

"I was the only one of the fifth platoon to suffer the misery of captivity. General Geoffrey, Lady Lucia and several members of the fifth platoon could sneak away. Even now, they wait in Crimea, lying low until the chance to strike a blow against Daein!" Kieran said.

"Thank you… Kieran," Elincia said.

"Now, Kieran, would it be worth our while to detour through Crimea to find Geoffrey, Lucia, and the rest?" Mia asked.

"They would make a fine addition to any party in the company of the princess. But they would have escaped too far away from here, and attempting to meet them will require spending days or even weeks in Crimea's borders," Kieran said.

"Understood. My apologies, Elincia, but we'll have to go to Begnion without them," Ike said.

"I understand…" Elincia said.

"And as for you two… you will fight alongside us as well?" Mia asked.

"Of course. But first of all, we're going to need a few weapons and armours and such," Brom said.

"If we can fight, we will protect a lady who wants the country the way it once was!" Nephenee said.

"Good. Kieran, Brom and Nephenee have joined our squad. I'll have to ask your measurements and trained class, so I can go find the things you need later," Mia said. The three nodded, and went over to Mia.

"Pardon me, may I have a moment?" someone asked behind Ike.

"…Just who might you be?" Ike asked, turning around.

"I am a monk on pilgrimage. My name is Sephiran. Thanks to that thief over there, I am free from imprisonment," Sephiran said.

"A monk? Why did Daein arrest you?" Ike asked.

"I was in a nearby village, where I treated wounded Crimean knights… those two over there, to be specific. I received no trial, and was taken prisoner. I was scheduled to be executed tomorrow… as were these three. I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Sephiran said.

"…A monk on pilgrimage and an ally of Crimean resistance fighters? I'm curious as to your situation," Soren said.

"Tell me something. If you came across a wounded person, could you ignore his plight?" Sephiran asked.

"Yes," Soren said.

"No. Even in war time… I doubt I could even ignore a Daein's plight," Ike said. "Provided, of course, I am not in the middle of a battle with Daeins."

"Faced with an individual in pain, you would act instinctively. If more men acted as you would, I am sure there would not be a war," Sephiran said.

"…Wow. You're so calm, full of peace… I can't believe you're a simple monk," Ike said.

"…I was once a philosopher. Fare thee well… I must be going," Sephiran said. Ike turned around, to find Volke facing him.

"Volke!" Ike said.

"I was thinking about travelling with you. If you need me, call on me. I can help you. For a fee," Volke said.

"Why? Surely other people have need of your skills…" Ike said.

"You've sparked my curiosity. And I dislike leaving things alone for a time. I tend to forget them," Volke said. "It's not like I'm joining your merry band. It's nothing personal, it's just business."

"It's a good opportunity. We'll need a man like him in the future. He is dubious at best, but we know his motives. Everything revolves around gold. He'll be easy to control," Soren said.

"Soren… he's standing right there," Titania said through gritted teeth, pointing to Volke.

"I don't think he minds," Soren said.

"Very well… you may accompany us. We will arrange a suitable fee based on your performance," Ike said.

"Excellent. Call me if you need me," Volke said.


	12. Black Town

With Ranulf back in the company, and the prisoners equipped, Ike and company arrived in Toha, the westernmost port city.

"What's with this place… no one's worried about Daein!" Ike said.

"This place is isolated. Daein hasn't come this far, so life goes on. Daein plans to seize the capital, and then slowly expand until it controls everything," Ranulf told him. He had, however, taken the precaution to wear a cloak.

"They surely aren't this oblivious!" Ike said.

"Ignorance is bliss, is it not? These people don't know the feeling of losing war. They don't want to know. Crimea has been blessed by peace. Perhaps due to the temperament of its rulers, but the country hasn't seen warfare in centuries. While minor skirmishes with Daein have been legion, only the eastern border has taken damage," Soren said.

"This peace won't last. There were those Daeins who attacked us for merely being in the Crimean border," Ike said.

"Humans are shameless creatures that ignore any misfortune that does not directly befall them. They can, and tend to, turn a blind eye to all manner of wickedness as long as it does not touch them or their kin. They bow their heads, condemning the victims for bringing calamity upon themselves, while they cast their eyes toward heaven in thanks as their neighbours die around them. When Daein darkens their doorsteps, they might understand. When the peace they take for granted is shattered, and their sons and daughters are slaughtered in the streets… they might comprehend the misfortune they have pretended not to see. They'll get no sympathy from me," Soren said.

"Wow… you really need to get your mind out of that dark place," Ike said.

"The nastier the truth, the blunter he is… how delightful," Ranulf said.

"He has an undeniable streak of severity… but I think something's bothering him. I don't quite know what, though," Ike said.

"Even I'm shocked, Ike… the placidness of these people is too much for me. I'm sure it's even worse for Soren," Titania said.

"Ignoring impending doom because you can't do anything about it. Fatalism is a disheartening beast. Well, for those born to nothing, there are those born to everything. People who never know the difference might be the ones to envy," Ranulf said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"Nothing," Ranulf said.

"Anyway, I'll go get your boat set up. You'll be at sea for months… you'll need to make sure your supplies are in order," Ranulf said.

"But…" Titania said.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I might be a laguz in a beorc city, but I've got my connections. There aren't Crimean laguz hunts or anything… I'll be fine. Don't mess up, though!" Ranulf said.

* * *

"Hey there, cute thing! Do you have everything you need? Stop by my humble shop, and find the best deals in town! Whattya say? Interested?" a merchant called out to Mia.

"…I'll hear you out, I suppose. Wait… can I ask you something?" Mia said.

"Ask away, sweetie. Especially if it's about my low, low prices!" the merchant said.

"What do you think about Daein? You saw them coming. Why didn't anyone, you know, flee?" Mia asked.

"Flee? Why?" the merchant asked.

"Crimea lost the war, didn't they?" Mia asked.

"Yeah… but that doesn't affect the common folk. We don't care who's on the throne. They're faceless beings who rule from up high. If they tried to raise taxes or something, we'd protest, but otherwise… well, the King of Daein's just another man, right? If we keep working, he can keep that high life. He won't treat us poorly or anything. As long as we live our lives and have happiness, we won't worry too much. But if we were invaded by Gallia, that's a different story. If our country were overrun by those savage beasts, who knows what could happen? Now THAT scares me!" the merchant said.

"…You disgust me… beast," Mia said, slamming the merchant's head into the counter before leaving.

"What… wait! Come back! What about my low, low prices?" the merchant called.

* * *

"Pardon me, girlie… I haven't seen you before. Are you a travelling mercenary?" a muscular man asked, looking at Mia as she left the merchant's.

"What's it to you?" Mia asked.

"That's a nice sword… and you look like you might yet be able to wield it… if you're looking for work, I have a proposition for you," the man said.

"What kind of proposition? I'm currently… considering… a tempting offer, and you'd better have him seriously beaten," Mia said.

"I run a vigilante group that keeps our town safe. A strong woman like you would be welcome," the man said.

"…No, I'll take my chances with that other offer," Mia said.

"Too bad. Heading out to sea?" the man asked.

"…Maybe," Mia said.

"Cautious to the end. I like that. Take this," the man said.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"It's a special sword. It'll come in handy later," the man stated.

"A sword? Are you sure?" Mia asked, looking at the ruby blade.

"Well… if you come back to see me for that vigilante job, you can take it," the man said.

"OK… sure," Mia said, looking back at the blade.

* * *

"Elincia!" Ike called out.

"Oh… my Lord Ike…" Elincia said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why are you here by yourself? That's not very safe…" Ike asked, causing Elincia to blush.

"Oh… I was looking at the town. I'm unfamiliar with the world outside the villa I was raised. This is the first time I've been able to see how other people live. Everything is so new and different to me. This is a town, right? There's so much energy… and everyone's enjoying themselves…" Elincia said.

"This town's livelier than most, for sure," Ike said.

"It's like nothing has happened… all the death and destruction… like a horrible dream," Elincia said. Ike smiled, and took Elincia's hand.

"Why not go for a walk around the town, just the two of us? I'll show you some more of the town, if you're interested," Ike said. Elincia blushed, and nodded.

* * *

After a while, Ike and Elincia returned to the rest of the mercenaries. Mia glowered at Elincia, but kept silent.

"Is everything going well?" Ike asked her.

"My Lord Ike, are you ready to go?" Elincia asked.

"With my sword at the ready, I'm always ready," Ike said. "With my cape, I can sleep anywhere. As for food… something or other always turns up."

"Delightful!" Elincia said.

"Wow… Wish I had a cape like that," Mia said.

"I don't think I'll ever understand girls… wait, what's going on?" Ike asked, looking at a crowd over by the town entrance. Mia passed her sword to Elincia, and skipped over.

"Attention, citizens! We've received reports of Crimean stragglers hiding in this town! From now on, the Daein army has declared a blockade! No one enters or leaves this town, on foot or by boat, without our permission!" a Daein soldier said.

"No one?" Mia asked.

"No one, girl. But if you need to go, I'll let you past," the Daein said. Mia backed away slowly, looking a little scared.

"Ike…" Titania said.

"I know. We'll move to the docks and try not to be discovered. Where's Ranulf?" Ike asked.

"Oh, my dearest Mia! Now what are you doing, disturbing the nice man?" Elincia called out, doing her best mother voice.

"Sorry, Mother!" Mia said, grateful for a reason to bail out. The Daein looked up at the party, and watched as Ranulf ran up to them.

"Wow… things are heating up. But everything's set… sneak down to the harbour. Meet a man with a dusky pallor… Nasir. You can trust Nasir. I've explained the situation, and he's willing to help. If you can reach the ship, he'll take care of matters and deliver you to Begnion," Ranulf said.

"Are you coming?" Ike asked.

"I planned to. But Daein has me concerned. I'll stay behind and see what's going on," Ranulf said. He turned around, and a woman bumped into him. His cowl was brushed off.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't watching where I was going," a woman said.

"Pardon me…" Ranulf said.

"…Wait… Sub-human!" the woman cried out.

"A sub-human! Prowling around here?" a man asked.

"Ew! It's so hairy! Go on! Scat!" a girl said. The three speakers rounded on Ranulf, and started beating on him with sticks.

"We must leave!" Mordecai said.

"No. We must help Ranulf!" Ike said.

"This noise will attract Daein attention!" Mordecai said.

"We have to hurry and help him!" Ike said.

"He'll be fine!" Lethe said.

"He's strong. Stronger than me!" Mordecai said.

"But he's not defending himself… and look, they've got sticks! I'm not going to stand back and watch the first laguz I ever met get beaten to death!" Ike said.

"IKE!" Mordecai bellowed.

"Stop! Keep your hands off him, you humans!" Ike said, remembering Ranulf's words about the word.

"Who are you? Why would a human want to protect a sub-human?" the man asked. There was Ike's plan scarpered.

"They're friends! I saw them talking!" the woman said.

"What's that to you?" Ike asked.

"The Crimean royals had sub-human companions. Maybe you're who the Daein troops are after. Hey, Daein! We've got a suspicious meister!" a lad called out.

"That-a-way!" the Daein ordered.

"Are you mad? Your king was murdered by Daein! And now you'll co-operate?" Ike asked.

"Well… I heard the king was teaming up with sub-humans. That's why he's dead!" the lad said.

"Yeah! If we need allies, I'll take flesh and blood over fanged sub-human freaks!" the woman said.

"At least we know what we're getting! Trust your own kind!" the man said.

"You people are nuts," Ike said. A squad of people approached, and Mia hissed. The vigilantes she met.

"Huzzah! The Toha vigilantes! Grab them and turn them over to Daein! That will gain our village favour!" the village elder said.

"You want sub-humans down, I'm your man," the vigilante leader Mia met said. The villagers retreated to their homes.

"Ike, you idiot!" Ranulf cried out.

"Are you all right, Ranulf?" Ike asked.

"No! No, I am not all right! My efforts over the last hour were blown to bits!" Ranulf yelled.

"Well, some fool was laying here about to get beaten to death by sticks! _Sticks!_ " Ike said.

"What could I have done? I can't jeopardise our alliance by harming these people!" Ranulf said.

"Even if they don't care about you? You'll let yourself die for noble talk? Well, as a Crimean, I'll give them what for!" Ike said.

"Ike! They think we're allies!" Ranulf said.

"…That's noble talk for something, isn't it? OK, fine, we'll brush aside Daein's efforts and get on Nasir's boat," Ike said.

"Exactly!" Ranulf said.

"I'll play along. But if they attack, there'll be rolling heads!" Ike said. "Greil Mercenaries! We're getting out of here!"

* * *

"Now then… where's our special guest?" Mackoya asked, looking around the tavern.

 _*Over here,*_ the Black Knight said, sipping some Begnion tea.

"Oh! There you are! Hope I didn't keep you waiting!" Mackoya said.

 _*No, I just got here. What's your report?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"No problems. Save the tedium. The farther west we go, the weaker Crimea's spirit grows. There's less and less resistance… they are literally throwing the gates open for us! With duty like this, my troops are growing sloppy!" Mackoya said.

 _*I can empathise. I've been on similar times before,*_ the Black Knight said. _*This town was not scheduled for subjugation until later… why are you here?*_

"A castle holding Crimean prisoners was attacked, and four captives were freed. The perpetrators were a party that left behind distinctive sub-human tracks. The trail led here," Mackoya said.

 _*Ah,*_ the Black Knight said.

"The princess of Crimea is said to be in Gallia. We might learn about her whereabouts from this band…" Mackoya said.

 _*Do you need my assistance?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"I thank you for the offer. But the fight would be over in a twinkling if you joined. My men are starved for combat. I would beg that you hold back so my men can have some fun," Mackoya said.

 _*The field is yours. May your soldiers' blades run red with glory. Now, if you'll excuse me, my tea is getting cold,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Thanks…" Mackoya said, turning from the bar before the Black Knight could raise Alondite on him.

* * *

The party made their way through the town. They were mostly bundled together, allowing each other to avoid combat. However, Mia had separated herself from the group, and was running at the vigilantes. She looked at her inventory, but she had forgotten to get her sword from Elincia. She did, however, still have the Laguzslayer. That would be enough.

"You there…" Mia said.

"Hey, it's the chick from earlier! Chickened out of your deal because there were sub-humans?" the vigilante she had met asked.

"Never… I would never betray Ike. You, however… this sword was crafted to destroy 'beasts' of the laguz. I, however, will use it to destroy you beastly beorc!" Mia said. One of the vigilantes looked up.

"I see you support the laguz, girl…" he said, looking at Mia up and down.

"Why, Zihark? Why bother?" the vigilante asked. Mia ran him through, finished.

"So you support the laguz as well?" Mia asked, turning to Zihark.

"Yes… is there anything I can do to help you?" Zihark asked.

"We need to get on a ship to Begnion. The rest of my party… oh goddess! I let them out of my sight!" Mia cried out.

"Relax. If you support the laguz, I will join your cause, and guide you to your ship," Zihark said.

"Thanks…" Mia said in relief.

"MIA!" a deep voice called out from behind Mia. She turned around, to see Ike.

"Ike! You came back for me!" Mia said, blushing.

"Mia, I don't know why you left us, but no matter. Everyone else is getting on the ship. We need to hurry, before Daein rushes us!" Ike said. As he spoke, a few wyverns appeared behind them. Luckily, they weren't rushing towards the party. Nevertheless, Ike grabbed Mia, and started running. Zihark followed, keeping pace.

 _*That was some nice tea…*_ the Black Knight said. Ike looked up.

"You there, take Mia to the ships," Ike said, throwing Mia in Zihark's direction. Mia assumed her feet, and watched Ike stand his ground. Zihark dragged Mia towards the boat.

 _*We meet again, son of Greil,*_ the Black Knight said. _*Why do you challenge me? You are not worthy of being my foe. Flee while you are able.*_

"You. You will die. Now," Ike said, swinging his sword.

 _*Fool,*_ the Black Knight said, swinging his sword. He blocked Ike's attack and made his own in one stroke.

"Gwa…" Ike said, clutching at the shoulder where the sword had hit.

 _*Did you truly think you could challenge me? It appears you never learned to exercise discretion. No matter. You would not have survived regardless,*_ the Black Knight said. _*I give you one last chance. Flee. If you do not take this chance, my next blow will be your doom.*_

"I… I will…" Ike panted.

 _*Are you seriously considering standing your ground? Might I remind you of the Princess of Crimea? The maiden who you came back to aid?*_ the Black Knight said.

"…Thanks… I will… come back… though…" Ike said, turning to leave. Mia looked around, and killed all of the Daeins that might stop Ike from making it to the ship. The Black Knight watched it make ready to sail.

"You're not impeding that ship. I won't allow it," Ranulf said.

"Ranulf!" Ike cried out. Mia and Elincia pulled him back.

 _*One of Gallia's beast warriors…*_ the Black Knight said.

"I watched as you murdered Sir Greil. I assure you, our king is not going to be measured by my strength. But you will not survive to see the king in action," Ranulf said. He jumped up, and struck the Black Knight five times in rapid succession. The Black Knight made no move to stop him. The Black Knight levelled his sword, and swung it at Ranulf repeatedly. Ranulf got to his feet unsteadily.

"Why do my attacks do nothing?" Ranulf asked.

 _*You fight well. But you're no match for me,*_ the Black Knight said. A bright light appeared, and Ranulf got to his feet, fighting fit.

"Rise. Leave this to me," Sephiran said, walking up to the Black Knight. Ranulf squeaked out something resembling thanks, and fled the scene.

"My lord Black Knight! A ship is departing!" an archer called Norris said.

"Leave it, Daein. I will not allow you to pursue the ship," Sephiran said.

"Who the devil are you?" Norris asked.

 _*Withdraw,*_ the Black Knight said. _*Do it now.*_

"Sir, yes, sir!" Norris said, turning to some of the citizens of Toha.

* * *

"My Lord Ike! How wonderful! I didn't think you were going to make it…" Elincia said, looking at Ike in worry. Mia was gently rubbing a vulnerary into Ike's shoulder. Ike winced, but took the slight pain philosophically.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Ike said.

"Oh no, I'm just happy to see you well. So happy…" Elincia said.

"Fighting a knight as strong as him… I was so scared!" Mia said, looking at the cut.

"I'm sorry, Mia…" Ike said.

"Save your apologies for Mist. I… not going to lie, I kinda admired it. But you've got to get a lot stronger… and as for this… you shouldn't fight for a good while yet," Mia said. "Lucky we're on a boat."

"My Lord Ike…" Elincia said.

"Don't worry… next time we meet… I'll be strong enough to take on that Black Knight!" Ike said.


	13. Shipless Pirates

_Having narrowly escaped Daein's grasp, the Greil Mercenaries are pleased to feel the ocean beneath their feet as they set sail. According to Captain Nasir, the voyage to Begnion will take roughly two months._

 _Blessed with temperate weather, the ship's journey southward is smooth and steady. As it passes the midpoint of its trip, the ship sets a course along the coastline and begins to head east. These seas belong to Phoenicis and Kilvas, the kingdoms of the bird tribes. Both nations prey on beorc vessels for supplies and wealth, and their flying corsairs are feared across the seas._

 _Additionally, the southern portion of the continent contains the realm of the dragon tribe: the monarchy of Goldoa. This country remained isolated since its founding centuries past, preserving its closed culture behind a veil of mystery. It is these laguz-controlled waters that Ike and company must now cross._

* * *

"Ike?" Mist asked tentatively. Ike looked up, and Mia and Elincia took a step back each.

"What's bothering you? Mia and Princess Elincia have been by your side this whole trip… something seems up," Mist said.

"Oh… I'm just seasick. And my arm's not too good either," Ike said.

"Seasick? The arm, I get. But you don't get sick!" Mist said. "Come tell me what the matter is. I can help you too!"

"…This isn't actually something I've told either Mia or Elincia, but I guess I might as well mention it. The incident of Toha. Everyone seemed like kind and decent people… and then they rounded on us as soon as they learned Ranulf was a laguz. Why do beorc hate laguz so much? How are Ranulf and I so different?" Ike asked.

"…When I first saw the laguz, and how they could change, I was scared too. But after spending time among the laguz, I'm not scared at all. Some of them are actually quite cuddly! I think than not everyone gets to see the laguz as they are, and that's why they're scared," Mist said.

"Maybe you're right… or maybe we're just the odd ones," Ike said.

"I wish more people were like that, my Lord Ike. I mean, not everyone wants to fight? Doesn't everyone want peace? I guess it's just hard to put fears behind us…" Elincia said.

"You're right. It's very hard," Nasir said, walking up to the four.

"Nasir? What's the big idea, eavesdropping like that?" Mia asked.

"No, it's fine. But Nasir… why do you associate with the laguz?" Ike asked.

"Two main reasons. One, there's actually quite a bit of money in there. Two… I am a laguz," Nasir said.

"What? But you don't have a tail or anything!" Mist said.

"I have chosen to live among beorc, so I take the steps to make sure I'm not recognised. My attire, my feeding habits… you don't want to know how far I've gone to pass as beorc," Nasir said.

"Why?" Mist asked.

"Neither the laguz nor the beorc can survive in isolation. If they desire to thrive, they must learn to coexist. I've been looking for how that can happen," Nasir said.

"Laguz and beorc… living together? You think that's possible, after people like those in Toha?" Ike asked.

"You can't understand a matter unless you look at it from each party's perspective. As you say, laguz are persecuted by beorc. But long ago, the roles were reversed. Laguz ruled over the beorc because, simply put, people that can turn into predatory cats and birds of prey have a clear advantage against those who cannot," Nasir said.

"If we're trying to say this is the payment for those times, that's no good justification," Ike said.

"That is the thinking of an honest man. I like that. But the strength of your conviction comes from youth and innocence. As your journey continues, you will surely be tested on these traits. How much of you will change come journey's end? I pray your conviction is not lost along the way," Nasir said.

"…Now you're getting into the noble talk part, aren't you?" Ike asked.

"…One day, you'll understand my words. My words aren't the ones the nobles use. Anyway, I'm just here to take you to Begnion. Ranulf has paid me quite handsomely, and I'm not going to let you down," Nasir said.

"Thanks, Nasir. We're out of our element in the water, so we'll need you," Mia said.

* * *

Ike walked around the ship, comforted by what he heard. He heard a brief yelp, and saw a little bit of a confrontation. When Ike arrived, he saw Mia holding on to a young boy clad in green.

"Mia, when did we get this child on our team?" Ike asked.

"No… this is a stowaway. He didn't look too keen to see Nasir," Mia noted.

"What are you doing here, Sothe?" Ike asked.

"…Huh… well… I'm a thief, but I didn't come aboard to steal," Sothe said. Ike scowled at him.

"Stop that! It's making me uncomfortable!" Sothe said.

"Don't mind him, just keep talking!" Mia said.

"I'm looking for someone. I heard this ship was sailing for Begnion, so I decided to climb aboard. …I don't even know if she'll be there… I just…" Sothe said.

"Family?" Ike asked.

"We're not related by blood, but we're definitely family," Sothe said.

"…OK. Sothe, you're on our team," Mia said.

"You're in luck. You're not the only person with us who's looking for someone they love. But you'll be put to work, you know," Ike said.

"Sure. I'll do what you need!" Sothe said.

* * *

Ike went into the cabins, and looked about.

"Hi," Volke said. Ike jumped, and turned around.

"Where have you been? I've never seen you since we boarded the ship!" Ike said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be there when I'm needed," Volke said.

"It's not me. Mist looks for you all the time. You don't show up for meals like everyone else," Ike said.

"We never ate together on land, you know," Volke said.

"OK, listen. Land? Big. Ship? Small. Mist accepted you being elsewhere on land. On a ship, she doesn't even know what you're eating!" Ike said. "Please, eat one meal with the rest of the crew."

"One hundred thousand gold," Volke said.

"To make you eat? That's twice what I'm trying to get for your report! Why?" Ike asked.

"I've got my secrets. Call me if you really want to know. Trust me, you don't," Volke said, vanishing back into the shadows.

"Maybe I should tell Mist he's dead," Ike remarked absently.

* * *

"Mia!" Nasir called out.

"Nasir? Why me? Why not Ike?" Mia asked, running up to him.

"He's not here, he's below decks. Plus, I don't want him here with that busted shoulder. We're being followed by pirates," Nasir said.

"Shipless pirates? Or undead ones?" Mia asked, scanning the horizons.

"Shipless. Look up," Nasir said.

"Birds? Wow… those look massive!" Mia said.

"Those are laguz. Ravens of Kilvas. Their black wings are an ill omen for all who see them. I'll try to outrun them. You grab anyone who can shoot a bow, cast wind-based magic, fly, or is just a good fighter," Nasir said. "Just in case, of course, I'll try to outrun-"

*CRUNCH*

"We've been run aground…" Nasir said.

"So, backup plan is go?" Mia asked. Nasir nodded, and Mia rushed below decks.

* * *

"Predictable humans. Sailed into our trap… let's finish this quickly! It won't be long before Phoenicis or Goldoa takes an interest in what's going on!" a raven's voice called out. Mia looked around. She had called up Rolf, Soren, Ilyana, Marcia, and Mist, hoping not to need anyone else. Ike had gone for the sword, but Elincia was sure to pull him away. They waited, and watched as the ravens began their onslaught. Marcia flew in and out of the ravens, messing them up. Rolf shot ravens from the sky from a great distance, and Soren and Ilyana's wind and thunder spells were causing quite a lot of Ravens to stop flying.

"Um, Mia…" Mist said.

"What?" Mia asked. She was nervous: things were going well, but she had become acutely aware that Marcia was pretty much the only unit who could hold her own up close. And she needed Mist's heals.

"Caught up… at last… I'll do this on my own. I won't let them escape!" a female voice called out from nearby. She rode a wyvern, and was flying towards the group.

"Wait a minute… giant birds? Disgusting!" she continued, approaching the ship.

"You! Why are you lollygagging about?" she asked, looking at Mia and Mist. She had arrived on board the ship.

"Hello there… Jill? Who exactly are you, and why are you here?" Mist asked. Mia looked at her incredulously.

"I am Jill Fizzart, wyvern rider of Daein, attached to the battalion of Commander Haar. I offer a truce. I will not sit by as you are attacked by sub-humans. I shall aid you!" Jill said.

"Listen, lady, we won't accept any help from people who think laguz are sub-human!" Mia said.

"What are you babbling about? Laguz? Is this some kind of code? I'll help you chase off the crows!" Jill said.

"…These crows, sure. But if you're still here, we'll have a bit of a chat about the word 'laguz'," Mist said. Jill shrugged, and charged. With her, the ravens had all fallen at the hands of Mia's party.

"Is everyone all right? I stopped hearing loud noises…" Ike said, emerging onto the deck.

"We're fine!" Mist said.

"Nasir, how's the ship?" Ike asked.

"Immobilised. We can't shake free of the reef," Nasir said.

"I'll go have a look," Ike said. Ignoring everyone's suggestions, he went over to the land, and took a peek at the reef and the ship's hull.

"Ike! Behind you!" Mia cried out, jumping past him to defend him from the newcomers: three figures.

"This is Goldoan territory. Outsiders are not permitted!" the Goldoan said.

"Our ship has run aground. We're stuck here, and there's nothing we can do," Ike said.

"Then return to your ship. What happens to the beorc is none of our concern," the Goldoan said.

"That is completely ridiculous!" Mia said.

"You have been warned. You will not be warned a second time," the Goldoan said. He signalled to his buddies, and all three turned into dragons.

"Hah! Dragons? Give me a challenge!" Mia said, terrified. She drew her Laguzslayer, and levelled it. She shivered, and the point dropped.

"Cease what you are doing! What are you thinking?" a voice asked, running up to the group.

"My lord prince…" the Goldoan said, turning back from dragon form and bowing.

"Man and woman of the beorc. My countrymen were discourteous. I ask that you forgive them," Kurthnaga said.

"And who are you, Kurth?" Ike asked.

"I am Kurthnaga, prince of Goldoa," Kurthnaga said.

"That escalated quickly… a prince… no matter…" Mia said.

"Mia, calm down. Our ship has run aground thanks to some Kilvas pirates. Can you help us?" Ike asked.

"…Whew… this is… wow… this is weird…" Kurthnaga said.

"Sorry… I'm told I don't have a lot of etiquette. I don't mean to offend. Well, unless you personally offended me, but the number of people who do that can be counted on one hand," Ike said.

"Don't concern yourself with that. I'd worry about the misfortune your journey has met. The ravens of Kilvas have grown more barbarous… this cannot stand. I will see to it that Kilvas gets an earful. Gareth, may you provide aid to these beorc?" Kurthnaga asked.

"At once!" Gareth said. He and the three Goldoans turned into dragon form, and dived into the water. They scooped up the ship with their prowess and then, before the ship's contents could roll around too much, dropped it back into the water, pointed away from any reefs.

"Wow…" Mist said.

"It's overwhelming…" Jill commented.

"Yeah…" Ike said.

"Goldoa is the land of the dragons. More than any other laguz tribe, they are known for their longevity. I've heard tales of Goldoans still living when the goddess herself walked the land," Titania commented.

"How do you know so much of Goldoa?" Ike asked.

"All I know is from books. Goldoa has no contact with the outside world. This is like a dream…" Titania said.

"This is good fortune…" Ike said.

"Damn right, Ike! Your recklessness got us _out_ of trouble, for once!" Mist said.

"The ship is now safe. It was lodged against a reef, but no structural damage occurred. Your journey may continue," Gareth said.

"Good… thank you," Mia said, sinking into a deep curtsey.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Kurthnaga asked. "Food? Fresh water?"

"That would be lovely. Anything fresh would be appreciated… and we'll need some water. We've been at sea for a long time…" Ike said.

"Gareth, see to it," Kurthnaga said.

"Yes, at once," Gareth said. The three other dragons came out of the water, and the four travellers began looking through their packs.

"I know Goldoa does not trade with other nations, but will you accept payment?" Ike asked.

"You needn't worry. Sweet courtesy is the herald of hospitality. Goldoa lives in isolation. We rarely see foreigners, even rarer are they beorc, and even rarer do we treat them! Chance has brought us together, and this opportunity is payment enough. If we could feast and converse, if I could have you all as my guests of honour… that would be payment enough for years of measly goods! But my father would never allow me to accept that particular currency," Kurthnaga said.

"…Well, we appreciate this gift, then!" Ike said.

"I'm so pleased you understand," Kurthnaga said. Mia, struck by an impulse, hugged Kurthnaga in gratitude, before she and Ike boarded the ship once more.

"I won't forget your kindness, Prince Kurthnaga! Thank you!" Ike called out.

"…It was my pleasure! Take care!" Kurthnaga called back, distracted by what Mia had done.

* * *

"You… you hugged a sub-human?" Jill asked.

"I told you about this before, Jill! The laguz aren't all bad!" Mia called right back.

"Well… the ravens attack us, and the dragons rescue us. Are you sure they're all sub-human degenerates?" Ike asked.

"Well… there are good and evil beorc, so good and evil laguz, too, must exist… beasts and dragons are good, birds are bad," Elincia said.

"That simple? We haven't even _met_ Phoenicis!" Mia asked.

"Well… Daeins are evil, and Crimeans are good," Ike said.

"Trust me… you haven't met Begnion," Jill said.

"Wait a minute… the people of Toha. Maybe I'm missing something…" Ike said.

"Ike, what you discuss is simply a matter of perspective," Nasir commented.

"Where were you?" Ike asked.

"I'm uncomfortable around dragons. It's just a part of my character, although I appreciate their efforts. See, there's your perspective right there! Anyway, enough morals. A chill wind's picking up… you'd best return to your cabins," Nasir said.

"OK… Jill, you want to come with me? I'll tell you more about the laguz," Mist said.

"Eh, why not?" Jill responded. Ike watched them go, before leaning on the ship's rail. Mia and Elincia wordlessly joined him.

"Ah, Ike… if your innocence breaks at all, I would at least like you to appreciate your situation," Nasir said, too softly for Ike to hear him.


	14. Ship To Ship Warfare

"Commander… how are you?" Daniel asked. Ike turned to him, and winced.

"I know you… Jorge, right? You make custom weapons!" Ike said.

"No, Jorge buys used wares. He's blond, I'm brunet," Daniel said.

"…I'll try to remember. But Mia does all the shopping anyway. Say, has she been doing well?" Ike asked.

"She certainly seems to be spending wisely. She's got a bulging bag of gold whenever she comes to see me, and it was still too heavy for her to hold comfortably when she got a weapon made for one of the new recruits… Jill, was it?" Daniel said.

"Good to know," Ike said.

"Anyway, can I ask you a question? It's about battles… but it's nothing you'd need to worry a lot about with a bad shoulder!" Daniel said.

"OK… what's the question?" Ike asked.

"Let's say there are two ships. And suppose that there are planks connecting the ships at three different points," Daniel said.

"OK… I can see it," Ike said.

"Now then, soldiers from one ship are about to attack the other one. Imagine the defending side has fewer soldiers. If they wanted to mount a solid defence, what should they do?" Daniel asked.

"It seems clear enough to me. Position the soldiers with the best defence on the planks, soldiers like cavaliers and knights," Ike said.

"I see. Hold the enemy at bay using your strongest allies to block the crossing points!" Daniel said.

"Then, have your long-range attackers line up behind the tougher units barring the bridges. I'm talking about javelins, hand axes, bows, magic. You'd do a lot of damage with minimal risk," Ike said.

"That sounds rough on the soldiers defending the bridges," Daniel said.

"You'd heal them often, but you can reduce their damage by not letting them attack. Counterattacks are just as lethal as the regular kind," Ike said.

"Great! That gave me some good ideas!" Daniel said.

"Ideas?" Ike asked.

"Oh. My brother and I have been playing pen and paper war. I've lost four times in a row," Daniel said.

"A game?" Ike asked.

"You can join if you have parchment and a quill. Come see us if you're curious!" Daniel said.

"Maybe I shouldn't have tapped into Advanced Tactics…" Ike said.

* * *

Ike looked up, and noticed a pegasus rider approaching. Ike stepped back, and allowed her to land. Tanith stepped down, and looked at Ike.

"You are Ike, leader of Princess Elincia's escort, correct?" Tanith asked.

"And who are you?" Ike asked.

"General Tanith, deputy commanding officer of Begnion's holy guard. Can I meet the princess?" Tanith asked. Ike looked around.

"Odd… normally she's nearby. Give me a moment," Ike said.

* * *

"Elincia, there's someone here from Begnion!" Ike said.

"Really? Is this normal?" Elincia asked.

"No, it's extremely unusual. I imagine it very easy for Begnion to know about you. But to send an envoy to meet a princess they don't even acknowledge…" Soren said.

"More noble talk? I'd go back to Tanith, but that would probably be worse," Ike said.

"It's a complicated matter. The envoy is an extension of the empress herself. Both Crimea and Daein were once Begnion. Both nations have only recently splintered from theocracy. I can't fathom why the empress would extend the courtesy of an envoy to someone she considers beneath her. She's got an ulterior motive… I can feel it in my bones," Soren said.

"Must everything be ulterior motive with you?" Ike asked.

"…I'll try to be more diplomatic. But what I say can't be brushed aside as mere paranoia," Soren said.

"…Elincia, will you meet the envoy?" Ike asked.

"…I should. We gain nothing by refusing to see her," Elincia said.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. My tactician sometimes goes in more depth than strictly necessary…" Ike said.

"Why would a tactician be involved?" Tanith asked.

"That's the problem," Ike said.

"Well… it is an honour to meet you, Princess Elincia. I am Tanith, deputy commanding officer of Begnion's holy guard," Tanith said.

"But why would Begnion send her holy guard to greet me?" Elincia asked.

"Just the holy guard? The apostle has come to meet you personally. I will take you to her now," Tanith said.

"The apostle? Sure she has better things to do than this…" Elincia said.

"Will you accompany me?" Tanith asked.

"Tanith, holy guard to this 'Queen of Begnion' or whatever or not, we are the princess's escorts. I will be coming with her, if you'll understand. Likewise, if you'd prefer it only be me, that's fine to," Ike said.

"You've a broken arm. But rest assured, Elincia's escort is welcome to come. And Ike? It's an 'Empress' of Begnion," Tanith said.

"Yes. I will come with you, on the condition that the escort comes too," Elincia said.

"Bad news, ma'am. We've sighted crows near the apostle's position," a Holy Guard told Tanith.

"Hmph. Pirates without a ship, my foot. They're thieves, no sugar-coating it. Commander Sigrun is with the apostle… we need not panic yet," Tanith said.

"We don't know where the apostle is, Tanith," the Holy Guard said.

"What? They've kidnapped the apostle?" Tanith asked. "We need panic now!"

"Tanith, relax! The apostle apparently grew impatient and had a wilful moment. One of the longshoremen heard the order for her ship to set sail without us," the Holy Guard said.

"What? No attendants? No guard? Why can't she stay put? I've told her the seas are rampant with pirates and crows!" Tanith said.

"The wind is poor, so she shouldn't be too far. I came as quickly as I could," the Holy Guard said.

"That'll be fine. Your Highness, I apologise, but I must attend to this," Tanith said, flying off with the Holy Guard.

"Ike? I trust in your order?" Mia asked.

"Nasir, follow her, and go to her aid," Ike said.

"Great idea! It'll put the empress in our debt!" Soren said. Everyone present promptly sunk their heads into their hands.

"Soren, if you have an angle, politely refrain from expressing it when Ike agrees without your input!" Titania said.

"Well, Ike, you're doing the right thing. Those pirates are no match for your strength. Give them a sound thrashing!" Elincia said.

"It'll be so sound, you'll hear it from Crimea!" Mia said. She was met with stares.

* * *

Ike's ship cruised alongside the Begnion party, and Ike let a party across. He noted the two boats with three connecting planks, and immediately felt grateful for his on the spot revision of Advanced Tactics.

"Mia, get someone heavy to block the planks, and have the rangers shoot over them. The blockers shouldn't attack," Ike explained.

"Got it," Mia said, choosing her squad.

"Need a hand?" Ike called out to Tanith.

"…That would be appreciated. It's not just ravens… that one's beorc. I'm not sure who, but they're probably pirates!" Tanith said.

"Noted. Right, Mia?" Ike asked.

"Right," Mia said. She chose a party, and boarded the Begnion ship.

"We must protect the apostle…" a Begnion soldier said.

"We're your reinforcements!" Mia said.

"Ah. That's a relief. You look lowborn, might you might prove yourself. Listen, defend the entrance to the ship's cabin," the Begnion soldier said.

"Got it. Ready?" Mia asked. Her team nodded, and charged. Brom and Mordecai took two of the planks, and a man clad in blue armour took the third. Mia looked around at the red-clad Begnion troops, before beginning to recognise the third wall. She noticed an arrow fly that didn't look like one of Rolf's, and turned to the shooter. A raven-haired girl looked around uncomfortably and, noticing Mia, jumped.

"Are you OK?" Mia asked.

"Who… who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Mia. I'm with the Greil Mercenaries, and it is on the command of the Princess of Crimea and her 'chief bodyguard' that I come to defend this ship and the apostle," Mia said.

"Ah, is that so? I am Astrid, of House Damiell," Astrid said.

"One of them nobles? You look out of your element… don't you think you should hide?" Mia asked.

"I'll do no such thing. I may be of noble birth, but I know something about battle. I can fight," Astrid said.

"…Good thing, too. I used to be a girl just like you… underconfident, worried about the battlefield… something's telling me we'll get along well," Mia said. Astrid smiled, and Mia jumped. She rushed behind Astrid, and began swording a few ravens who had snuck on board. Astrid pulled out her bow, and shot down a few. Mia beamed at her, and Astrid got an idea. She led her horse over to her bodyguard, Gatrie.

"Ah, Lady Astrid! Are you all right?" Gatrie asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm fine… better than fine, actually!" Astrid said.

"I saw you talking to the weird purple-haired chick over there. Was she rude? Did she tell you to run to safety while she fought for you?" Gatrie asked.

"…She mentioned that, yeah," Astrid said.

"Ah, some things never change. She was a new recruit for the company I served before you, my lady. We saved her life, Greil, Shinon and I, and once Greil went on about his son, she took an instant fancy to him! Ike's not a bad person, but he's got no manners. I guess he's rubbing off on her…" Gatrie said.

"I don't know… she seemed concerned, after seeing me flub a few shots. I told her I wanted to fight, and she empathised…" Mia said.

"Oh! Glad to see I can count on pretty ladies like you and her to be nice to one another. Well… Astrid, are you considering joining her?" Gatrie asked.

"Yes… I'd quite like to talk with Mia," Astrid said.

"Is that the case? Then I guess Gatrie's joining up with the Greil Mercenaries once more. One step further away from that awful marriage of yours!" Gatrie said. Astrid smiled, and shot down a few ravens approaching him.

* * *

"Hm… a battle. Tell me what you can see, Janaff," Tibarn said, from a vantage point decently far from the battle so as not to be spotted in return.

"With no fog, this shouldn't be a problem. The middle ship holds beorc. They fly the crests of the hated Begnion Empire. Neither other ship flies a flag or crest. I make out more beorc. One side fights Begnion, the other rushes to their aid," Janaff reported.

"A battle between beorc ships? Ulki, what are they saying?" Tibarn asked.

"…The apostle is aboard the Begnion ship. And coming to her aid are soldiers serving Crimea's princess. Mercenaries, by the sound of it. The last ship is keeping their country under wraps, though. They sound like that have a contract with the raven king," Ulki said.

"The apostle is there? That explains the pegasus knights," Tibarn said.

"What's the plan, Your Majesty?" Ulki asked.

"The apostle… a tempting opportunity. But we are no scavengers. We will fight with honour when the day comes. We're going back home. Do some scouting and tell me what you find," Tibarn said.

"Yes, sir!" Janaff and Ulki said in unison.

* * *

Jill soared over the boats, and landed on the boat carrying the attackers.

"That wasn't planned…" Mia said. She grabbed Mist, and went past Mordecai to defend Jill. Her and Mist's blades shot out, and began chopping down the foes, especially those archers.

"Blast! My plans are falling apart! I'll shoot you all down!" a sniper, likely the leader of the party, said. He shot a bow at Jill, narrowly missing. Mist ran towards the sniper, and swung at him. Her swing went too far, and Mist staggered. The sniper pulled out another arrow, only for one to appear in his neck. He sunk to the ground, and Mia pulled up Mist.

"We'll need to train you a bit more…" Mia said. "Thanks, Astrid!"

"My pleasure, Mia!" Astrid said. She cantered onto their boat, and added her archery to the fray. With that, the foes were vanquished, and the ravens made their retreat.

"Finally! There they are! I hope we'll find Empress Sanaki safe and sound…" Sigrun said, flying up towards the boats. As this occurred, the Crimean ship had reappeared beside Begnion's, and planks for the party to return were laid.

"Well done, Mia," Ike said. Mia beamed.

"Did anyone else find it odd that the ravens were co-operating with beorc?" Soren asked.

"No. It looked odd to me, too," Titania said.

"They looked like pirates, but didn't play the part. They were trained… but ultimately no match for us. Who were they?" Mia asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I'll hazard a guess at Daein. It's possible that they had come, saw the apostle- the symbol of the Begnion Empire itself- and attempted to kill her," Soren said.

"If she were to perish, it's fair to say Begnion would fall as well," Nasir said.

"And the apostle has gone missing again," Tanith's voice called out to them.

"Really? Mia, did you let your guard down on the cabin entrance?" Ike asked sternly.

"N-No…" Mia said.

"From what I've been told, the apostle slipped out on her own," Tanith said.

"Really? It's been one thing after another," Ike said.

"…Would you mind helping us find the apostle? I hate to ask, but we're in a bit of dire straits regarding her," Tanith said.

"Oh… sure," Ike said.

* * *

"You found her yet?" Mist asked Mia.

"No… but I found this child underneath here," Mia said. She reached in, and pulled out a child clad in a large red robe.

"What's a child doing hiding on our ship?" Jill asked, looking between them.

"She's probably an aristocrat's daughter. Slipped on from the Begnion ship. She must have been frightened, and hid herself," Astrid said. Mia nodded, and looked at her.

"Mist? She all right?" Mia asked, looking at Mist. Mist felt up and down, finding no major injuries.

"What's your name?" Jill asked tentatively.

"Sanaki…" Mist said, stunning both Jill and Astrid.

"What? …Who might you be? You're not laguz… new recruit?" Sanaki asked.

"Oh… we're mercenaries hired by Princess Elincia," Mia said.

"The Crimean princess? Ooh!" Sanaki said.

"Oh, sorry! There's something wrong with your foot…" Mist said. She let go, and started looking through her satchel for her staff.

"Wait a minute…" Astrid said tentatively. Sanaki realised she was still in Mia's arms, and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

"Don't you have someplace else to be?" Sanaki asked.

"Oh, we're meant to be looking for an apostle. But there are enough people looking, and you're injured here," Jill said.

"Ah… I see…" Sanaki said. "If that is the case, I accept your help." Mist nodded, and started waving her staff around Sanaki's foot.

"You find her yet, Mist?" Ike called out.

"We found a little child… but no apostle," Mist replied.

"Hey… she's pretty cute," Titania said, looking up.

"Wait a minute… ah, blast the goddess, I'm so sorry! Apostle Sanaki, I should have realised!" Astrid said, sinking into a bow.

"Finally! I kept silent, blaming you girls' foolish antics on your ignorance, but I can at least commend your manners!" Sanaki said. "…Astrid, of House Damiell, right? Stand… and explain to me what in the dark god's name is going on!"

"Well, empress… I think the Crimeans- and Daein- might not have been told of your… well, stature," Astrid said.

"Peasants… which way to my guard?" Sanaki asked. Astrid pointed, and Sanaki stormed off.

"That's the empress of Begnion?" Jill asked.

* * *

"My apologies, empress! We were unable to reach you, and left you in terrible peril. I accept full responsibility," Sigrun said.

"You're late. What would you have done if something happened?" Sanaki asked.

"Empress… please. I beg your forgiveness," Sigrun said.

"That won't be necessary. I'm also partly to blame for what happened," Sanaki said. "I'd like to focus on our rescuers. This crew, led by… Princess of Elincia. Oh, she's invited, too. One of these days, I might care enough to ask which of you is in charge…"

"I am. Ike, commander of the Greil Mercenaries," Ike said.

"I'm sorry for the trouble you've gone to," Sigrun said. "Sigrun, commander of Begnion's holy guard. No word of thanks will repay you for saving the empress."

"That child was the empress?" Ike asked, looking at Sanaki in shock.

"I swear on my fiancé's grave! You know… when I get around to filling it," Astrid said.

"The empress has invited you to join her at Sienne, the capital of Begnion," Sigrun said.

"I'll go ask the princess if she will agree to this," Mia said, pulling herself from the conversation.


	15. Fanning The War

_The Begnion Empire, the largest nation on the continent, is a theocracy dedicated to the goddess Ashera. Reigning from the summit of the empire and guiding the world with the voice of the goddess, the apostle Sanaki rules Begnion. As Ashera's chosen vessel, the apostle is showered with love and respect from the entire nation. Seven imperial senators aid the apostle in the governance of her realm. This system of government has been the backbone of Begnion for many long centuries. After Ike and his company aid the apostle, her holy guard takes them to the imperial capital, Sienne._

 _The upper class of Begnion society live lives of pampered comfort and luxury. Known as the Sainted, these elite power wielders reside in massive temple-like homes whose spires dominate the skyline. The Guiding Tower overlooks all from the heart of the city. Here, Ashera holds her vigil, watching over the world. Surrounding the tower is a series of temples, both large and small, placed in an orderly, systematic fashion. One temple, however, is conspicuously larger than the others. It is the grand temple Mainal, home to the apostle. Ike and his company, used to the freedoms of Crimea, find the differences in culture and custom to be very confusing._

* * *

Within Mainal Cathedral itself, Apostle Sanaki had decreed that, of Elincia's party, only Elinicia herself, Ike, and Astrid were allowed into the main room. Astrid had declined upon hearing the senators were in attendance, leaving Ike and Elinicia alone with Sanaki.

"Ahem… you have proclaimed yourself to be the orphan of King Ramon of Crimea: Princess Elincia Ridell Crimea, correct?" Sanaki asked.

"Yes," Elincia said.

"I was informed that King Crimea had a daughter in secret. However, whether you are that princess or not is another story. Do you have nothing that would lend credence to your claim?" Sanaki asked.

"Nothing at all. It took all my energy simply to stay out of Daein's hands. I had no time to consider what might be proof of my claim, much less obtain it," Elincia said.

"With Crown Prince Renning dead as well… no one knows your face. What am I to do?" Sanaki asked.

"I will vouch for her," Ike said simply. "I have no doubt that Elincia is the true heir to the throne of Crimea."

"Oh really? Tell me, boy, what gives you this strength of conviction? If we believe her story, this woman has not engaged with the outside world since the day she was born. So how is that you, lowly mercenary, can dare to assert her authenticity?" Sanaki asked.

"Daein pursues her with a determination bordering on obsession! At every turn, they demand we hand over Princess Elincia? If you need further proof, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you insane!" Ike said.

"Hm… If someone of the proper standing had made that pronouncement, I would accept it as irrefutable proof. But you… You're a commoner. You have no surname, no documented lineage… You have nothing. I know commoners. They'll support any lie as long as they may find their coin," Sanaki said.

"My surname is Gawain. My father? Greil Gawain, one of the mightiest men in all of Tellius!" Ike said. Sanaki gave pause, and Ike spotted Sigrun poring over some papers.

"The son of a man with a claim to some subjective title is insufficient. Can you say with certainty that your father was a noble? A knight?" Sanaki asked.

"My father was neither a noble nor a knight. And neither am I. We have no connection to the palace, and nor do we ever want one. No matter how much gold Father ever stood to gain, or even I in his place, we would not betray my convictions. Elincia has paid us, yes, but she has only offered the standard fee to purchase our services. No more coin has come from her pocket to line ours. We have chosen to continue this contract only because we believe Elincia to be a woman of integrity. We would not sell our sword arms to a liar. I don't care how high and mighty you act. I will not let you stand here and mock the bond of trust that binds the Greil Mercenaries to Elincia!" Ike said.

"My Lord Ike!" Elincia said meekly.

"How dare you! Who are you to address the apostle so crudely! Guards! Guards! Seize this man! For his abuse of the apostle, the penalty is death!" a senator called Lekain called out.

"Stay your hand. Tee hee… Sephiran was right about you, Ike," Sanaki said.

"Sephiran? The monk we rescued back in Canteus?" Ike asked.

"A monk? He always chooses the best disguises. It never ceases to amaze me. As always, he remains an enigma. He has travelled the neighbouring land for months to ascertain the people's conditions," Sanaki said.

"We received detailed reports on Princess Elincia and the mercenary company serving as her escort," Sigrun said.

"…You knew we were coming. You knew who we were all along," Ike said.

"Yes. I apologise for testing you. You see, life here in the palace is so dreadfully dull. I'm always so bored. Thanks to the princess and her brazen escort, this interrogation became an amusing diversion," Sanaki said, pleased with herself.

"Ho ho ho! So that's what this was! How like you, Apostle. A game of wits and words. Smashing! Even your loyal servant Duke Oliver of Tanas was on the verge of being completely fooled! I'm humbled! Ho ho ho! Come, Duke Gaddos!" an obese senator called Oliver said.

"Ahem… it was all a ruse, huh? Oh, apostle, you tease us so mercilessly! Still, not a bad way to amuse ourselves, was it, Duke Asmin?" Lekain asked.

"Hee! Too true, nye, my good duke! Ah hee hee… Princess Crimea, it appears, nya, that you've put quite a smile on the face of our beloved apostle, nye. What an honour that must be! Ah ha! Ah hee hee…" Duke Asmin, also known as Hetzel, said. Ike rubbed his temples absently, the conflicting names he was picking up confusing him.

"Ah… yes, I suppose…" Elincia said, flustered.

"Oh! In all this fun, I must have forgotten… Sephiran has vouched for your identity as the true princess of Crimea. I require no further proof. You may rest easy," Sanaki said.

"I am most grateful," Elincia said, curtseying.

"Wait a minute!" Ike said.

"Hm?" Sanaki said, tilting her head quizzically.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? You KNEW Elincia was Princess Crimea? And you continued to humiliate her for… for your own entertainment? For some sick, twisted game of noble talk? This is no joke! Elincia's homeland is LOST to her! Her family has been HUNTED DOWN and KILLED by the monsters of Daein! And with nowhere else to turn, she endures MORTAL DANGER and terrible heartbreak to reach YOUR door. And then you… LAUGH at her! WHERE is the humour in that? WHERE is your DECENCY?" Ike asked. He reached to his hip, and drew Ragnell.

"You're HORRIBLE! You are all HORRID people! You disgust me beyond words! And you owe Elincia a PROPER apology!" Ike said, levelling the blade. The room's temperature raised a few degrees.

"My… my Lord Ike… please!" Elincia said, pulling on Ike's shoulder. Too afraid to touch his left, she ultimately did little.

"Wretched peasant! You loose that treasonous tongue once more, and-" Lekain said.

"Duke Lekain, restrain yourself!" Sanaki said. Lekain did so with token resistance.

"Now then, Ike. I fully understand your feelings. Your passion for your employer is a beautiful thing. Sometimes, I wish my own fawning vassals would share that commitment. Your behaviour is by no means treasonous, like Gaddos would have you believe… if only because you have no loyalty to Begnion. Your behaviour tests my patience. Raise your voice to me once more, and you'll seriously damage the princess's precarious position. Do you understand?" Sanaki asked.

"Actually, no. I never studied your damn noble talk. If you think it worth my time to enlighten me, go right ahead," Ike said, sheathing his sword. The temperature dropped back down to normal.

"Even if Elincia is truly Crimean royalty, she is at best heir to a dead country. Nothing more. Without Begnion's aid, Elincia's claim actually holds no meaning. Am I mistaken?" Sanaki asked.

"There are ways for nobles to say whatever they feel like, aren't there? You lot are twisted little souls," Ike said.

"Twisted little souls we might be, Ike, but Elincia simply has to sit there and say nothing, for the sake of her country's future. In fact, she's in no position to do anything but beg. Or… hadn't you noticed?" Sanaki asked.

"Of course not!" Ike said.

"…Now you're testing my patience. It's like talking to a small child. Anyway, I must take my leave. I will meet my senators soon and discuss the present state of affairs. Crimea's uncertain future will not be that way for long. Until that time, I suggest you relax. Perhaps you could try your hand at learning our courtly games of wits and words?" Sanaki said.

* * *

"The nerve of them! To take advantage of our situation and speak down to us like that…" Ike said, pacing around in annoyance. "I don't care if she's the empress or the apostle or what! I can't stand her!"

"Listen to me, Ike. The apostle may have just saved your life!" Titania said, having been enlightened as to what happened.

"Huh?" Ike asked.

"Titania is correct. Begnion is a nation ruled by time-honoured custom and ancient convention. You insulted the apostle… the symbol of their way of life. The fact you still breathe is a miracle," Nasir said.

"…Really?" Ike asked.

"And as her escort, your criminal behaviour falls onto your employer, Princess Elincia. If you had angered the apostle, all hope of restoring Crimea would have vanished into a puff of smoke," Nasir said.

"OK, Nasir… go back, and speak more slowly this time. I could've sworn I heard you say that they would sacrifice Crimea as a nation to satisfy their own inflated egos," Ike said. Nasir shook his head, and realisation dawned on Ike.

"Ike… I know, to the uninformed, this is about the worst answer I could offer, but letting madness rule the day is the prerogative of nobility. Beorc divide themselves into classes. With class comes prejudice. From the moment of their birth to their dying gasp, commoners know we are not allowed to defy the upper classes," Soren said.

"…Elincia, I am sorry for risking Crimea's neck in my ignorance," Ike said.

"No. What you said, you said in my honour and defence… I… it made me very pleased," Elincia said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"To see you so angry on my behalf? Your words filled my heart," Elincia said.

"Wow… you're restoring my faith in nobility… just a little…" Ike said.

"I would like to contest one lone point, however. I've lost my family, and my home. But I did have people to turn to… to rely on. My lord Ike, you and your company were at my side. For me, this has been a great source of inspiration and happiness…" Elincia said.

"Elincia…" Ike said.

"My Lord Ike… please call me Ellie," Elincia said.

"Huh? That would be improper, wouldn't it? I mean… seriously, Ellie?" Ike asked.

"It's the name my family calls me. I can tell… Elincia's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it? You can call me Ellie," Elincia said.

"…No thanks. For me, a person's name is as obvious a trait as their hair colour. I don't think I could call you anything other than Elincia," Ike said.

"…Very well then, my Lord Ike," Elincia said.

"Anyway, we should probably go. They've prepared rooms for us," Ike said. He walked in the direction of the indicated rooms. Mia and Elincia watched him go together.

"…He really defended you?" Mia asked Elincia.

"I will treasure this moment until my dying day…" Elincia said. Mia rolled her eyes, and they followed Ike.

* * *

"Psst! Wanna hear somethin'?" a maid asked Mia, as she walked around Mainal.

"There's a rumour going 'round that a tiger sub-human has been seen on the foggy banks of this river!" she urged. Mia ignored her, and pulled down a flower from one of the higher trees.

"Eh, wot? You don't seem surprised? All righty then… how 'bout this? That sub-human? They say it's _always_ in beast form! It can't change back! Right frightening… the only way for us humans to fight them savages is to wait for 'em to change out of beast form! I mean, how can we kill 'em if they don't change?" the maid said. Mia let go of the flower she had spotted, and looked at one of the vases instead.

"Still no reaction, eh? What a bore? 'Owzabout this juicy morsel, then? Saving it, I was, but… I 'eard from my darlin' in the army that tigers, cats and the other beast sub-humans _hate_ fire magic. That's a useful tidbit, ain't it? Oh, I knows things!" the maid said.

"You there! Serving wench… there's work to be done! Why are you wasting time chatterin' on?" an older maid said, approaching the pair.

"What's wrong? Just saying 'allo to one of the new servants is all!" the maid said.

"You fool! This ain't no servant!" the older maid said.

"Aye? Oy? Wot? Crikey! Princess Elincia's escort! Guest of the apostle! Ohnoohmygosh! Please forgive me!" the maid said.

"Tut… flowers would be better suited for attempting to seduce _me_. I suppose I could leave them on his bed and hope he gives them to me… but no, I'd better think of something else," Mia muttered, letting the vase be and moving on, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What… what should I do? She looked right angry, she did! I'm… I'm going to get sacked!" the maid said, sinking her face into her hands.

* * *

"Oh, hey there, Commander!" Gatrie said, calling out to Ike.

"Hello, Gatrie. I've just been… on a walk. If I stay in that horrible, gaudy room too long, I'm going to start to feel depressed!" Ike said. "Is that why you're out and about?"

"No, I'm here for… different reasons. I'm admiring the flowers!" Gatrie said.

"Oh, right. They all seem to be in bloom this time of year. Those large yellow ones are especially pretty… hey, do you reckon… nah, she's too much of a fighter for that," Ike said.

"No, Ike… not those flowers. _Those_ flowers," Gatrie said.

"…Gatrie, we're inside. There's nothing here but the temple handmaidens," Ike said.

"Exactly! It's like a whole new species of girl lives here in Begnion! Everyone here is drop-dead gorgeous!" Gatrie said. Ike rolled his eyes, and turned back to the flowers.

"Maybe she'll like 'em, though… better pick a few," Ike said, taking a few of the yellow flowers.

"Ike? Bah, he's just a boy. He's got no idea what he's missing…" Gatrie said.

* * *

"Um… Mist, was it?" Astrid asked, looking down at Mist.

"Oh, Astrid. How have you been?" Mist asked.

"…Are you trying to clear your head as well?" Astrid asked. Mist nodded, noting the answer to her question.

"Yeah. I'm walking to think. I'm just like my brother. I mean, Begnion is so odd… I don't understand what's going on any more," Mist said.

"I can see why. Everyone's wrapped up in form and tradition. It feels like Begnion has lost track of more important things," Astrid said.

"Wait… you said you're a noble's daughter, weren't you? Why did you decide to become a knight?" Mist asked.

"To escape my family… well, more to confront it. I want my life to be my own," Astrid said.

"How do you find being a knight?" Ike asked.

"…I am not satisfied yet. I'm a knight, but my hands shake when I draw my bowstring. Maybe my goal wasn't to be a knight… maybe it was to grow stronger. Mist, the others say your brother never gives up, no matter how bleak the fight. That seems like strength to me. Do you think I can grow stronger from his example?" Astrid asked.

"Of course. That's what I try to do, too… but if you want to learn how to shoot a bow better, ask Rolf," Mist said.

"Thank you! Thank you very much," Astrid said.

* * *

"I'm bored, Ike… We've been here for five days, and there's nothing to do!" Mist said. Truthfully, five days had passed, and the Greil Mercenaries had spent most of that time bonding. And the occasional weapons practice.

"Ike, the captain of the holy guard is here," Nasir said. Almost the next second, Sigrun was in the room.

"I beg your pardon. Are you and your mercenary company enjoying your stay? Is there anything I can do for you?" Sigrun asked.

"Well, Mist is bored… I'm not sure if you can help, though," Ike said.

"Ike!" Mist said.

"Weren't you just complaining about that?" Ike asked.

"That doesn't mean you spout it to the captain of the holy guard!" Mist said.

"My apologies..." Titania said.

"Yes, don't worry. I'll pay it no mind. Anyway… the apostle has a task that she hopes you might accept," Sigrun said.

"…How many guys should we bring?" Mia asked.

* * *

"I still don't believe you actually wanted to come, Ike…" Titania said, as Ike tried to get his bearings in the fog.

"If Elincia can tolerate social gatherings to judge Begnion's mood and garner favour, the least I can do is help her earn points by running an errand or two. It brightens the mood, at least," Ike said.

"Ike, they're on their way!" Mist said, holding up a torch staff.

"We wait here, right?" Ike asked.

"'Stop the band of merchants travelling on the old highway, and seize their cargo.' Doesn't get cleaner than that," Soren said.

"Good. Be at the ready, everyone…" Ike said, waving Ragnell around. His outburst had done one good thing: it had proven to him he had the upper body strength to wield it, and his shoulder was going to be kind enough to fight.

"There they are!" Mist said, still holding up her torch. Jill put Mist on the back of her wyvern, and the group set themselves up.

"Let's fight! Ready when they are!" Ike said. The party slowly advanced on the enemy, and the opponents were only too happy to let the group fight off the enemy one by one. Marcia looked up, and noticed a sword cavalier to one side of the enemy party that looked decidedly familiar.

"Brother?" Marcia asked.

"Oh, hey, Marcia! Long time, huh?" Marcia's brother Makalov said. "I was just thinking about paying you a visit!"

"Long time? Long time? Dungheel! Where in the name of heaven have you been? You wracked up all that debt and ran away! Irresponsible skunk! Thanks to your worthless hide, I had to leave the sacred pegasus knights!" Marcia said.

"Why?" Makalov asked.

"Debt collectors hanging around the barracks!" Marcia said, swinging her lance over Makalov's head.

"Oh… that's a shame. Listen, I was trying to increase the money I borrowed and pay off the original. But it vanished! And it just keeps happening! Almost get enough, and then it poofs into thin air!" Makalov said.

"Cheese-eating rat! You haven't changed a bit. You're coming with me!" Marcia said.

"Where are we going? What am I going to do?" Makalov asked.

"You're joining the company I am now with thanks to you. Ike will beat some sense into you… or maybe Mia. We'll see how the sense of responsibility will rest with you!" Marcia said.

"Wait! I'm working for these guys, and if I joined the other side, it might cause problems…" Makalov said.

"STUFF IT, SPONGE BRAIN! NO MORE LAME EXCUSES! FOLLOW ME! NOW!" Marcia said.

"Sorry sis… I'm coming, I'm coming," Makalov muttered.

Mia, meanwhile, was staring down the boss of the opposing crew. The wicked axe he held in his hands was glowing a menacing blue.

"Gashimala… stop whatever it is you are doing, and turn yourself in peacefully!" Ike said.

"Not on your life, cur! Ferals! Tear out her pretty little neck!" Gashimala said. Mia pulled out her Laguzslayer, and knocked both tigers from the sky at a moment's notice. Mist and Jill soared up, and stabbed into the tigers to finish them.

"What… were you thinking…" Mia asked. She stood before Gashimala, furious. Gashimala gave an odd smirk. Mia roared, and charged at him. She swung her sword twice, and jumped over Gashimala. Gashimala let out a battle cry, and started spinning his axe round and around. He struck a blow to Mia, and cried out in pain.

"You hit me! Why are you crying?" Mia asked. Gashimala opened his mouth, before dropping to the dirt, fading away. Mia looked at his axe curiously.

"Watch it! That's a Devil Axe! They tend to harm the soul who wields them!" Soren said. Mia nodded, understanding the situation, and stepped back.

"Our duty is done. Grab the cargo and let's get out of here!" Ike said.

* * *

"The Greil Mercenaries have returned," Ike said. Mia stood beside him, and Ike was still in awe at Mia's efforts.

"Well done. The news of your victory is welcome, as is the cargo you seized. About your payment…" Sigrun said.

"Wait. The really heavy crates that was the cargo… what was it?" Ike asked.

"Your mission was to deliver the cargo. You needn't investigate further," Tanith said.

"Princess Elincia has returned to her quarters. You would do well to inform her of your safe return," Sigrun said. "The apostle will pay you tomorrow. You can speak with her then. Now then, I beg your leave," Sigrun said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a part of Goldoa, laguz royals from over the continent had come to assemble.

"Thank you all for coming, fellow laguz kings. It has been decades since all of us were gathered in one place. My thanks for King Deghinsea of Goldoa, for arranging this meeting," Caineghis said.

"It was nothing, Caineghis," Deghinsea said.

"Fellow kings and countrymen, attend to my words. As you no doubt have heard, Daein has invaded Crimea and overrun her. Crimea is a beorc nation, but since the time of her founding, she has made every effort to engage the laguz with honour and dignity. Never has this been truer than during the thirty year reign of King Ramon. During this era, Gallia and Crimea initiated many cultural projects in an attempt to bring our divided people closer. Yet one man has reviled our work… King Daein, Ashnard. Why he took this course, I know not. Ashnard's actions are monstrous. His army has put much of Crimea to the sword. Her people live in terror. Her king lies dead. And now, Daein continue their march and cross to the laguz territory of Gallia," Caineghis said.

"That trespass, king of the lions, is because your country chooses to harbour the orphan of King Crimea, is it not?" Tibarn asked.

"That's what they say," Caineghis said.

"But Princess Crimea is no longer in Gallia, is she?" Tibarn asked.

"Your spies are as efficient as ever. The princess has already departed for Begnion," Caineghis said.

"She came to the aid of a ship carrying Begnion's apostle. That's what clued me in," Tibarn said.

"Ah! Princess Elincia has contacted Begnion! That news gladdens my heavy heart!" Caineghis said.

"Daein may not yet have this information. If word got out that Princess Crimea has been granted sanctuary in Begnion, Daein might halt its invasion of Gallia," Tibarn said.

"That is dated information, hawk king," Naesala told him.

"You have something to say?" Tibarn asked.

"Princess Elincia barely escaped Crimea with her life and then fled to Gallia. And yet the king of beasts, whom she pinned all hope on, chose not to support her. With nowhere else to turn, the princess and her retinue spent two long months at sea, arriving in Begnion days ago," Naesala said. "Daein knows of these events, and the king has dispatched a team of hunters to make a corpse of the girl. That's what I know."

"Daein knows she's in Begnion? How did you know that, Kilvas?" Caineghis asked.

"I perk up my ears and point them in the right direction," Naesala said.

"You expect us to believe that?" Tibarn asked.

"…There's another trick, Tibarn. Would you like to hear it?" Naesala asked.

"If it involves dealing with human scum, I'll pass. I shall not forgo my laguz pride for something like that," Tibarn said.

"That is the way of Phoenicis… clinging to tattered remnants of pride. Instead of claiming you attack none but Begnion ships, just admit you can't do more!" Naesala said.

"What did you say?" Tibarn asked furiously.

"Desist at once! Naesala of Kilvas, your actions can be judged too extreme! You attacked a beorc ship in Phoenicisian waters and left them stranded in Goldoan territory," Deghinsea said.

"Oh…" Naesala said.

"Naesala, you crow! You've been in my territory again, haven't you?" Tibarn asked.

"I would like to say, as someone who was there, that a beorc resembling Princess Crimea was on the ship in question!" Kurthnaga said.

"KILVAS!" Caineghis said.

"Don't act so surprised. I'm not ruling some tiny island forever. I will make Kilvas a name to remember! No amount of gold is enough. Laguz or beorc, I don't care. If the pay's right, there's nothing I won't do," Naesala said.

"I don't care about your ambition's limit, Naesala, but choose your methods with care. What good'll it do if you expand your domain to find enemies at every border?" Deghinsea asked.

"I will take your words to heart," Naesala said.

"And you too, Phoenicis. What good will piracy do you if it earns you Begnion's wrath? Continue at this pace, and the hostilities may never end!" Deghinsea said.

"Until Begnion apologise for the slaughter of the herons, I will do no such thing!" Tibarn said.

"Reyson of Serenes? Are you of the same mind?" Deghinsea asked.

"Those humans burned Serenes and killed my people! No amount of human blood can quench my thirst for vengeance! For my siblings, for my countrymen, I demand justice. I cannot return my bedridden father to our forest home! I am no soldier. I know nothing of war, so King Phoenicis acts in my stead. I am grateful to him, and I will not see him stop until Begnion has paid," Reyson said.

"Blood leads to blood. Violence begets violence. Revenge is another name for murder. And you, king of the lions? What will you do about Daein, now you know their feint is a move in its game of war?" Deghinsea said.

"They haven't declared war. We will wait until they do," Caineghis said.

"If it'll eradicate the human scum, Phoenicis will help you destroy Daein," Tibarn said.

"No. Unless this becomes a war of nations, I want you to stay your hand. Our sea of trees will allow us to stave off Daein's attacks," Caineghis said.

"The luxury of a large nation. You waste a chance to expand your territory to maintain the status quo?" Naesala asked.

"I agree with King Gallia. If we form a laguz alliance against Daein, we drive Begnion to Daein's side and lose a valuable ally. The flames of war cannot be fanned haphazardly. Above all, we must think of Lehran's Medallion. Its location is unknown. But it still exists. As long as it does, we cannot allow any war that could stand to engulf our nations! Do you understand, laguz kings? Do not forget it," Deghinsea said.


	16. Deserted

"Oh my! If it isn't young Prince Serenes! Welcome!" the raven caretaker Nealuchi said, welcoming Prince Reyson into Castle Kilvas.

"Nealuchi! You're looking well," Reyson said.

"Feeling well, too. This old crow's as spry as ever. Tell me, though. How fares your father, King Lorazieh?" Nealuchi asked.

"Same old, same old. Since that terrible day, he remains bedridden. He seldom rises anymore," Reyson said.

"Not surprised there, sonny. In the span of a few days, he lost his family, friends and all of his countrymen… it's just you and he left, right?" Nealuchi asked.

"Hopefully not, but that appears to be the case…" Reyson said.

"Well, we're blessed you're with us, Prince Reyson! If there's anything this doddering old bird can do, please don't hesitate to ask!" Nealuchi said.

"Thank you for your sentiment, Nealuchi," Reyson said. Naesala glided into the room, making sure to speed out of the path of hitting Reyson.

"Sorry to have kept you, Reyson. Nealuchi! Talk ancient history later. Leave us," Naesala said.

"Yes, of course. You must have much to talk about. I'll take my leave… Prince Reyson, make yourself at home!" Nealuchi said, leaving the room.

"Hm. Old Nealuchi's always been fond of House Serenes. When he heard the White Prince was gracing us with a visit, he couldn't contain his joy! And in his case, that's not exactly good news… so, Prince. What brings you here? We haven't seen you in a long time," Naesala said.

"Your attitude doing our meeting in Goldoa piqued my interest. What is it you're after, Naesala? Why provoke Tibarn?" Reyson asked.

"That's it? You serious?" Naesala asked.

"DON'T MOCK ME, Crow King! Tibarn is the guardian of my father! If not for him, House Serenes might have completely died! I will not brook insult to him!" Reyson said.

"Oh. You'd ally yourself with this new protector instead of your trusted companion of old. Don't lie; I can hear you try to mimic him. It's an unfortunate shift in attitude… I remember that when you and your sister were young, it was I who watched over you, and not Tibarn?" Naesala asked.

"Any change in my bearing is laid at your roost, Naesala. After all… you're the one who still exchanges in coin with the enemy… those blasted humans! If you changed your ways, I'm sure our relationship could be rebuilt," Reyson said.

"That, I couldn't do. Humans, spineless little trash as they are, are essential to the fulfilment of my ambition," Naesala said.

"…You've changed, Raven King. If this is the path you've chosen, I've nothing to say," Reyson said, turning on his heel and leaving.

"…I doubt you could ever understand what it means to keep Kilvas a country, White Prince," Naesala said, cursing his father's name under his breath.

"King Naesala!" a Kilvan said, peeking his head around the corner.

"Don't you ever knock? I was reflecting!" Naesala said.

"Sorry, sir… it's Duke Tanas. He has arrived," the Kilvan said.

"Ah. Bring him in," Naesala said.

"Your Majesty! Just now, I brushed against a splendid specimen… a Serenes noble? They're extinct, I'm sure of it!" Tanas said.

"And if he were?" Naesala asked.

"Wonderful! He is! My eyes do not deceive! Dazzling white wings, shimmering hair, sparkling like falling gold dust… crystallisation of beauty in its purest form…" Tanas said.

"Duke Tanas, can we discuss the business at hand? Per your request, we have appropriated several pieces of art from Duke Gaddos," Naesala said.

"Yes, and you will be compensated as we have discussed. But right now… there's something else I must have!" Tanas said.

"Another request? What is it you would like us to purloin?" Naesala asked.

"Something more bedazzling than art. And if you agree, I can offer you a price in the range of…" Tanas said, before beginning to write down the figure. Naesala stopped him after two seconds.

"If it took you that long to write, I'm sure there are enough zeroes. What do you desire?" Naesala asked.

"Desire? Surely you have guessed…" Tanas said. Naesala let no emotion appear on his face.

"Can I see that number now?" Naesala asked. Tanas showed it to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Mainal, Ike returned to his room, to see Titania and Mist waiting for him.

"You all right?" Titania asked.

"Yeah... Meeting with the apostle was fine, but all she did was pay us and give us a new job. She didn't answer any questions," Ike said.

"Hm… I can't help but feel there were living creatures inside that cargo… but what does the apostle intend to do?" Titania asked.

"I don't know. Do we have to work for nobles like this? They have plans and paperwork and confusing words… I can barely understand them!" Ike said.

"The nobles we know are different, Ike! Princess Elincia, King Caineghis, and Prince Kurthnaga! They're all nice and friendly and easy to talk to!" Mist said.

"Perhaps the rudeness of nobility is unique to beorc. And Elincia hardly had a normal upbringing for a noble…" Titania said.

"I will never, in my life, get accustomed to beorc noble custom," Ike said.

* * *

"Ahem… you're from the northwest nation of Crimea? You have my condolences for the terrible misfortune that has befallen your country and people. Yet you're blessed! You are here, and the Grand Temple Mainal! In the splendour of Begnion, grandest of all nations!" a servant said to Mia, as she walked around the temple.

"Yeah? I guess Begnion's OK…" Mia said.

"By the way, I hear you're travelling to the Grann Desert. There are ancient ruins… the remnants of a race known as the Zunanma, a civilisation that predates our own. I'm sure you'll enjoy being immersed in primordial surroundings!" the servant said.

"Yeah… a nice place for a picnic," Mia said dryly.

"Oh, yes, picnics are nice. But a word of caution: studying the ruins is one thing, but keep your distance! There's a bandit stronghold in the northwest. And there are occasional reports of strange figures in the northeast," the servant said. Mia took notes.

"Thank you. But if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Princess Elincia," Mia said.

* * *

"How are your preparations progressing?" General Sigrun asked Mia, as she walked through Mainal some more.

"They're underway. It shouldn't be too long before we're off…" Mia said.

"Your next mission is to the Grann Desert. Choose your companions wisely," Sigrun said.

"And why would I need to do that?" Mia asked.

"In sandy soil, solid earth is not to be found near the surface. Did and dig and find more sand. Those on foot and on horseback will find it difficult to move," Sigrun said.

"OK… who's good at moving around? And what else lies in the desert?" Mia asked.

"There's little water, and few trees or grasses grow. There are few or no groves to take cover. Magic users, staff wielders, and thieves are not affected particularly much," Sigrun said.

"Magic users? Why them?" Mia asked.

"I heard an explanation once… he claimed that the spirits flew before him and cleared the sand from his path. But Prime Minister Sephiran loves to pull jokes such as that… anyway. Pegasus knights and wyvern riders… anything flying. They won't be affected. And laguz as well… don't worry about them. Terrain features don't affect them much," Sigrun said.

"Ah, laguz. Most people say sub-human," Mia said.

"Every form of life was created equal… the fact that there are people in this land who persecute laguz… it makes me want to lance somebody!" Sigrun said.

"If you're a noble, you're one of my favourites in all of Begnion. Sure we can't recruit you?" Mia asked.

"Sounds lovely, but I have my place serving the goddess. And one last thing… rumour has it that the treasures of lost civilisations lie undiscovered beneath the shifting sands. Those with good skill might spot one peeking its corner out from under the sand," Sigrun said.

"Thanks. But I've got to meet Princess Elincia!" Mia said.

"Oh, she's just finished talking to the apostle," Sigrun said. "Check her quarters."

"Thanks, Sigrun!" Mia said.

* * *

"Hoooweee! The Grand Temple… luxury and gorgeousness as far as the eye can see. If a scoundrel like me can find employment here, my luck hasn't abandoned me after all. But for all the glitter and gold, there's an equal amount of dangerous work. Hm… that, I could do without. Maybe I can use the prone-to-illness ploy. Yes! I think I can arrange to work once every… five jobs or so. Now that I have a fixed income, it's time to visit the local inns and see what games of chance are about!" Makalov said, looking around Mainal.

"Evening," Jill said, smiling at Makalov.

"YA! Did you hear anything?" Makalov asked.

"You were talking out loud. Loudly," Jill said.

"Oh… I'm not serious… I'm a diligent man!" Makalov lied.

"You've wracked up quite the debt, haven't you, Makalov? Your sister told me all about it… debts are debts. Soren couldn't stand those peddlers hounding our company, so he paid every gold piece you owed them," Jill said, pulling out her lance.

"Tha-tha-that's very kind of him," Makalov said nervously, eyeing the lance.

"It was from the company coffers. You, Makalov, are now in the debt of the Greil Mercenaries," Jill said, pushing Makalov against a wall, and pushing the point of the lance near Makalov's neck.

"What?" Makalov asked.

"Payment will be deducted from your wages at a rate of, oh, about 100%. For a very long time… until your debt, plus interest, has been repaid," Jill said.

"Oh..." Makalov said.

"Until you have paid back every last coin you owe, don't even _think_ about leaving the company. Or getting sick…" Jill said. Makalov gulped.

"Well, toodles!" Jill said, putting away her lance, and skipping away.

"What a mess I've gotten myself into…" Makalov sighed.

* * *

"Elincia! Hey there!" Mia said, walking into Elincia's room. She looked up, and giggled nervously.

"Hi, Lady Mia… how are things going in the Greil Mercenaries?" Elincia asked.

"Quite well… we're on an expedition to the Grann Desert, and that sounds juust fun… but I guess I wanted to talk to you about something else," Mia said.

"Hm?" Elincia asked.

"Ike. You like him, don't you?" Mia asked.

"*sigh*… Yes, I do. It's not proper, isn't it?" Elincia asked nervously.

"Truthfully… I don't know. I just wanted to affirm it, mainly…" Mia said.

"You like him too, don't you?" Elincia asked.

"Quite a bit… and he actually gave me this," Mia said, pointing up. Elincia smiled slightly at the sight of the yellow flower.

"Mia? Is everyone ready yet?" Ike asked, peeking into the room.

"Not yet… I got word from Sigrun about the desert. I might want to rearrange the party. It'll take a little bit to sort that out," Mia said.

"That's not exactly good news…" Ike said. "Well, just make sure they're all organised."

"Can do, boss!" Mia said, leaving the room. Elincia watched her go, feeling something descend upon her chest.

* * *

"OK, Soren… which way?" Ike asked. Soren looked around the desert, shivering slightly. Any answer to his question was forestalled, however, by the appearance of a masked figure in the dunes.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the masked figure asked. Sadly, Ike wasn't able to determine a name.

"We're mercenaries investigating a bandit operation in this area," Ike said.

"More of the senators' dogs! You cast us as thieves to hide your guilt! But we shall not be defeated! When the slaves are free, your will pay for your crimes!" the figure said.

"What is he on about?" Ike asked Soren, in the absence of Titania.

"No more words! Come, brothers! Take them!" the figure said, retreating into the ruins. In his place appeared several beast and bird laguz.

"Laguz? They won't be inconvenienced all that much… be careful, everyone! And watch your footing!" Mia said. Everyone nodded. Apart from Ike and Mia themselves, they were all the magic users, staff wielders, flyers, thieves and laguz Mia could muster. Everyone fanned out, and began the fight. Well… Volke and Sothe were digging up treasure, and Ike and Mia suddenly found the need to fight to be difficult to do as well as walk in the sand.

"Should we hang back?" Mia asked.

"We'd just be getting in everyone's way otherwise," Ike said, and the two relegated themselves to observation.

* * *

"Sniff… hm… I sense something… must be my imagination," Lethe said, in a far corner of the dunes.

"A female cat! Splendid! I've not seen you before," someone said, emerging from the sand, leaving a beorc-shaped hole in the dune behind him.

"Ah! Where did you come from?" Lethe asked.

"Whoops… I've startled you. My apologies," the man said, looking around.

"Who are you?" Lethe asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If you wish to learn the name of another, it is polite to introduce yourself," the man said.

"I am Lethe, of Gallia," Lethe said.

"I… am Stefan!" Stefan said, as a burst of sand appeared behind him. It was impressive.

"I live in the desert, playing the role of mysterious hermit," Stefan said.

"Really? Then don't let me interrupt you," Lethe said.

"Don't worry about it… you are one of the beasts of Gallia? Fascinating. Can we go somewhere and talk?" Stefan asked.

"No… we're in the middle of a battle. I've no time for chitchat!" Lethe said.

"Very well, I will aid you. Once this battle is over, we'll be able to converse, yes," Stefan said.

"I suppose… what lunatic have I gone and dug up now?" Lethe asked.

* * *

"What… a child?" Muarim asked, standing his ground in front of the ruins. Mist looked at him, Mia's Laguzslayer in her hand.

"Stop! Your sword hand is trembling… you don't have to do this, you know," Muarim said.

"No. I will not run away!" Mist said. She ran forward, and sliced upwards with the Laguzslayer. Muarim was toppled, and Mist stepped forth again, to deliver another blow.

"Haah… haa… we lose…" Muarim said, reverting from beast form.

"You're the leader of this band…" Mist said.

"Yes. I will not resist further. Take me away or execute me… I care not. But please leave my companions be!" Muarim said. His last word echoed about the desert, stopping the combat. Marcia and Jill scooped up Ike and Mia, and dropped them up near the ruins. The figure from earlier ran out, and Mist was able to note his name was Tormod.

"Stop! I won't let you take Muarim!" Tormod said.

"Stay back, little one!" Muarim said.

"If you want Muarim, you'll have to go through me!" Tormod said.

"A little kid?" Mist asked, tilting her head quizzically at Tormod.

"Yes… a beorc child. I claimed him when he was an infant. He has nothing to do with us sub-humans," Muarim said.

"Muarim! I'm the leader of the laguz emancipation army! I'm here on my terms!" Tormod said. "Stop trying to play martyr!"

"Hey! I don't care who's in charge. There's a laguz using the word sub-human protecting a beorc who leads a laguz emancipation army? I want an explanation, not a martyr," Ike said. Tormod and Muarim looked between each other, before inviting the group in.

* * *

"Begnion keeps laguz as slaves? And… this is customary?" Ike asked.

"That's right," Tormod said. Mia started to faint, and Ike went to grab her.

"But that's in the past! Twenty years ago, the great Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her, outlawed slavery, and there isn't a laguz in captivity!" Marcia said, performing a gesture at the name Misaha.

"…I wouldn't be surprised if Begnion has an underbelly…" Jill said.

"Right on the nose, wyvern rider! The commoners obey that law, but laguz still slave away in the homes of nobles. We told the senators, but they refuse to listen. We gathered our fighters… we break into homes and free the slaves. The nobles can't let this be known, so they brand us outlaws," Tormod said.

"All right. I understand your motives… this is something I can wrap my head around. But this isn't going to work," Ike said.

"I know. But we can't give up! We can't, and won't! NO LAGUZ IN CHAINS!" Tormod said.

"NO LAGUZ IN CHAINS!" every laguz in a twenty mile radius, including Lethe and Mordecai, said proudly.

"Hm… Can I help? Beorc behaviour like this bothers me. I think there's something I can do to help, though…" Ike said.

* * *

"Naesala? Where in the dark god's name are you taking me?" Reyson asked.

"Only a little farther… I'll tell you when we're there," Naesala said.

"I didn't tell Tibarn. I would've told Lotz if I knew we were heading this far…" Reyson said.

"…We're here. This is what I wanted to show you. Right below us!" Naesala said. Reyson was speechless. He shot right to the ground, and looked around his old homeland of the Serenes Forest.

 _"_ _Sacred trees! Seed, root and trunk! Awake from your slumber and heed my cry! Answer the call of the green, mighty ones!"_ Reyson said at last.

"The ancient tongue… I haven't heard that in years. You still speak it," Naesala said.

"The forest does not respond. How did this happen…" Reyson said.

"It's been like this for twenty years… since the Serenes Massacre. Or, to use Tibarn's preferred turn of phrase, the Serenes Genocide. Meh, Massacre is more apt," Naesala said.

"Unforgivable… the foul stench of flame has yet to leave this place… cursed humans. What did the forest do? What did my clan do?" Reyson asked.

"Humans hold laguz in contempt. They hold nature in contempt as well… they think everything exists for their pleasure and betterment… they are beneath hatred. If I could perform a Begnion Massacre, I would. But sadly, that is just not possible…" Naesala said.

"Naesala… I misjudged you. I thought you a grovelling toady… I see now that was an overly harsh judgement," Reyson said.

"Not to worry… I engage in commerce with humans. I admit it… but for now, we'd better avoid this growing darkness. I'm sure there's a noble villa around here. It shouldn't be occupied… we'll rest there, and return to Phoenicis tomorrow," Naesala said.

"You'd use a human building?" Reyson asked.

"Bird folk can't see in the dark. If humans found us, we'd be overwhelmed," Naesala said.

"Ah. I see your point, Naesala," Reyson said. "Thank you for everything you've done… old friend."

* * *

Naesala quivered in place, watching Reyson enter the villa alone.

"Everything in place?" Naesala asked.

"Yes… Duke Tanas cannot sit still. You don't want to see him," a Kilvan reported.

"At least he's out of Reyson's sight… I'd better put on the finishing touches. What I do now, I do for the good of Kilvas. Don't judge me too harshly, Reyson… I'm sure you will, though. What have I done… enjoy your new life, old friend," Naesala said.


	17. Slave of Tanas

"What on earth are you? What happened to Naesala?" Reyson asked the odd looking figure that now stood before him.

"Oooo… this is something everyone should see. No doubt… I gaze upon the last living wonder of Serenes royalty! Those golden locks! Witness how they gather in the morning sun and multiply its brilliance. The gentle lustre of those argent wings. Manifest proof of royalty, as sure as I am alive. Magnificent… absolutely magnificent. A true work of art wrought in flesh and feather. All this beauty… my precious… the fortune I paid the raven king seems but a mere pittance compared to this treasure!" the foul, bloated Duke Oliver of Tanas said.

"WHAT? That sack of feathers… sold me to YOU?" Reyson asked.

"Oh ho ho! You are exquisite, even in rage. Now, if you behave yourself, I shall grant unto you a life of luxury…" Oliver said. Reyson growled, transformed into heron form, and clawed at Oliver's eyes, screeching as loudly and as triumphantly as he could.

"My nose! My beautiful nose!" Oliver said, clawing at his face.

"Bishop Oliver… you winged freak! You'll pay for that!" a Begnion soldier said, rounding on the newly untransformed Reyson.

"NO! You mustn't harm a single feather of those gorgeous wings! My precious, you mustn't be frightened… in time, you will see how kind and charitable a master I can be!" Oliver said.

"This is madness!" Reyson said.

"Ah-ah-ah… this is merely Begnion, my exquisite thing. But we must be separated for a short while, quite the pity… loyal servants! Attend to my words! Don't raise a hand to this one! Prepare his wings with care! Do not disturb his rest! I will not see his countenance marred with displeasure. Herons are such delicate things… and at the proper time, those haughty senators and their ilk will have looked down upon I, Duke Oliver of Tanas, for the last time! I will show them all! I will have a grand stage, where none can fail to see me. The Serenes royals are figments of legend, and when I arrive with one by my side… oh, Duke Gaddos' face will make the deal even sweeter! Ho-ho-ho!" Oliver said, leaving the room.

"Naesala, you wretch… you will pay for this, one feather at a time," Reyson said.

* * *

"I've brought him," Ike said, pulling Tormod into Mainal Hall.

"Well done, Ike. You shall be well rewarded," Sanaki said. "That one is the ringleader of the thieves? Why, he's nothing but a child! What is his defence for his actions?" Sanaki asked.

"We are no thieves! We free the laguz that the filthy aristocrats hold in captivity. NO LAGUZ IN CHAINS!" Tormod said. There were no laguz nearby, so Tormod's cry went unanswered.

"Sorry… that's usually more dramatic," Tormod said.

"What manner of absurd fairy tale do you spin? In Begnion 624, the great Apostle Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her, emancipated every laguz slave. In accordance to her law, there is not a single slave to be found anywhere in the Begnion Empire!" Sanaki said, performing a gesture at the mention of Misaha. Sanaki's holy guard copied the gesture.

"LIAR! Countless noble houses keep laguz as servants, entertainment, or worse! Those vast windbags grant tacit approval by doing nothing!" Tormod said.

"Tormod, remember the story I told you on the way here of the idiot who yelled at the apostle and barely made it out with his head?" Ike asked. It was a mark of the gravity of the situation that the apostle refused to make the sarcastic remark that suited the situation.

"Ike… why bring an ill-mannered rouge to me? What do you plan?" Sanaki said instead.

"If anyone's planning anything, I'm afraid it's you, Empress. Your last mission exposed us to the slave trade, and now we're in contact with an underground emancipation group. From the very beginning, I've found this arrangement a little odd. You have more vassals than strictly necessary, and yet we get dragged into these missions? Your motivations have had me puzzled… but now I see. You want to expose the depravity of the inner circles of power. But you don't want the general public to know that the majority of the senate is involved in slavery. Now, the only puzzle is why you didn't just ask us," Ike said.

"I thought you were just an untutored wild monkey. You're actually pretty bright," Sanaki said.

"Soren and Mia translated most of the noble talk. But now I'm starting to follow your logic…" Ike said.

"What in the world are you beorc on about?" Tormod asked, looking around.

"The apostle is aware of the laguz slavery. And she intends to do something about it," Ike said.

"Ike is correct, good sir Tormod. However, success and failure hinge on what happens next," Sanaki said.

"What is our new job, Sanaki?" Ike asked.

"Duke Oliver of Tanas is up to something suspicious, as the reports read. You will find his villa near the woods of Serenes. Go there, and return with the proof of what he is doing. If you succeed, Princess Elincia will receive the utmost in support," Sanaki said.

"We won't be done fast enough," Ike said.

* * *

"Little one… are you all right?" Muarim asked, watching as Ike led Tormod back into the room.

"No, it was nothing. The apostle? I thought she would be a mean old hag, but she's as idealistic a kid as I. What do you think, Ike? A girl like her and a guy like me?" Tormod asked.

"Watch your tongue!" Muarim said instinctively.

"What? What did I say?" Tormod asked.

"Speaking ill of the apostle is considered… treasonous. Don't worry, there are no apostle ears in here… but try to refrain from speaking like that around Astrid, Marcia and Makalov. But speak like that around people like the senators or the holy guard… and they'll threaten to kill you," Ike said.

"Oh…" Tormod said.

"And Muarim, you responded more instinctively than I thought of a laguz," Ike said.

"That's because I'm as clueless as to this stuff as you are slash were! That's all!" Tormod said.

"Ike… the reason I am familiar with Begnion noble custom is… bah… this is always hard… I myself was once a slave," Muarim said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"For generations, my family served as slaves to one house. They were wealthy and powerful… all of them senators. As a child, I never questioned my status as a slave. From my birth, gruelling physical labour was as natural as breathing. I knew nothing else. To ensure we were liked by our masters, we were drilled in the etiquette of polite society until it became second nature. We were slaves. We did what we could to live. The most important thing was to not incur the wrath of our masters. Displeasure led to punishment. Beatings were for the lucky. And for the unlucky…" Muarim said. He choked. "Being a former slave here will just lead to scorn."

"You were born a laguz slave, not allowed to be free… that's just not right! We promised each other that would change! Laguz, like beorc, would build homes and plant fields! Families would live together in peace! That was our world…" Tormod said.

"That dream belongs to former laguz slaves. We do not need beorc aid…" Muarim said. Tormod cried out, and ran from the room.

"…Since I first arrived in Begnion, what you two describe bothers me. If you're born into a noble house, you're a noble. If your parents are slaves, you're a slave. A person's worth is decided at the moment of their birth? That's… I just don't understand the country where that passes as normal," Ike said, shivering.

"Coming from the chief bodyguard of _Princess_ Elincia, that doesn't sound like much. She is a princess because of her birth, am I wrong?" Muarim asked.

"…Elincia has her worth as more than just a figurehead for Crimea. I have never called her Princess, and I doubt I ever will. I follow Elincia because her heart is true, not because she is a princess," Ike said.

"That is a blessed life. Born beorc and raised in a lenient social structure… I envy you," Muarim said.

"No matter how hard I try, I will never understand your pain. But listen. I treat Elincia as I would any other employer… barring the special circumstances surrounding her curious disposition to follow me and keep me within her grasp. I will not treat you any differently now that I know you were a laguz slave. That's not going to happen. Nothing can change your burden. And you really shouldn't push Tormod away. Being with you is his choice," Ike said.

"I see… I will find him. And then I will serve you well," Muarim said.

"No. You will fight for the cause you believe in. Not the cause I believe in. You. I don't want you to even think joining our cause is anything even resembling servitude, even though we don't have the best pay," Ike said.

"Pay in itself is fine. I will track the young one's scent… may our friendship be true and enduring," Muarim said.

* * *

"What the… Who are you? How long have you been in this troop?" Mia asked, looking up to notice Stefan.

"I joined in the battle in the sands. Sorry for not introducing myself," Stefan said.

"Why are you here?" Mia asked, eyeing Stefan.

"In part, I am curious. Mostly, though, the guiding hand of fate has led me to you," Stefan said. "I have seen you practice, beautiful beorc. Your style is unique, but it is filled with hesitation. With the other one, the one you train with, one can assume it is due to the death of a teacher. With you… it seems you have self-taught. You have never been positively reinforced about your swordswomanship."

"You're good," Mia said.

"Your foundation, though, is quite strong. I can be of service in that regard. Can I perfect your technique, and the technique of Ike?" Stefan asked.

"I will accept your teachings, swordmaster. I will gain the power I need to protect Ike! To fight by his side, and give him every victory he needs!" Mia said.

"Then come! Attack me with all your strength!" Stefan said, beginning a spar then and there.

* * *

"So, is this the place?" Ike asked, looking at the villa in question. Soren nodded, conjuring up some conjectures on how to make entry.

"Halt! What are you doing? This villa is the property of Duke Tanas, senator to the empire! No trespassing!" a Begnion guard said.

"The name's Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. Under orders of the apostle, we have a warrant to investigate the duke!" Ike said, holding up the warrant with Sanaki's glistening seal.

"What? The apostle? Wait here…" the Begnion said, retreating into the villa. Mist and Mia stepped up, without their swords at their hips.

"Brother, we'll go inside and sneak around," Mist said.

"I can do a great 'cute little girl' impression!" Mia said.

"Good idea, girls," Ike said. Mia smiled, and gave Ike an impulsive peck on the cheek. She led Mist into the villa. After a while, Oliver came out.

"Do I hear that you lads claim to be here on the apostle's business?" Oliver asked.

"We have a letter with her seal," Ike said, holding up the warrant again.

"Ah. Well, it is genuine… am I in a position to ask what I am suspected of doing?" Oliver asked.

"We are investigating you by the apostle's leave. Do you honestly intend that we discuss the matter outside?" Soren asked.

"Oh… I would never insult… please, come in!" Oliver said.

* * *

"Slavery? Me? The apostle would accuse me of something as unfashionable as that? Ho ho ho!" Oliver said.

"You claim no knowledge of such a thing?" Ike asked.

"I've shown you every nook of my mansion, every cranny. I've been most thorough. But you have seen no trace, no sign, of any laguz, did you not?" Oliver asked. Ike remembered the countless art galleries he had suffered through, and sighed.

"Yes, that's true…" Ike said.

"This accusation is completely ridiculous! To think that I, a bishop who serves the apostle's will, would do anything to violate the emancipation act of the great Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her! Be certain that you tell the apostle exactly that! Tell her Duke Tanas is upright and clean handed! There isn't a shadow of falsehood in my noble eyes! Look into them deeply, and tell me what you see!" Oliver said, leaning into Ike's face. Ike, still struggling to copy the gesture made whenever Misaha's name was mentioned, was taken aback by Oliver's sudden closeness.

"Back off!" Ike said.

"We have no choice… we must leave for the time being," Soren said.

"Duke Tanas! We found these two looking into your Super Ultra Special Secret Room," a Begnion said, as a small squadron led Mist and Mia into the room.

"Ike! In a room on the top floor of the building, I saw someone… one of the bird tribe! He looked like he was trying to jump out of a window, but he was forced away from it!" Mist said in panic.

"What is this child on about?" Oliver asked.

"One of the bird tribe? Describe," Soren said.

"He had long, sparkling hair, like gold… and his skin… pale, almost translucent. His wings were pure white…" Mist said.

"That's it! I saw it too, Boss!" Mia said.

"A member of the heron clan… according to my books, only members of the royal heron family possess white wings," Soren said.

"It appears that there is at least one room we have yet to see. What is it going to be, Oliver? You can co-operate and show us this room you overlooked, or…" Ike said.

"Guards! Murder them all! And bring me the girls who caused this mess!" Oliver said. The guards tightened their grips on Mist and Mia, only for Mist to bite a Begnion's arm. She shook herself out of the Begnion's grip, and made it back to Ike. Mia made to do likewise, but bit one of the Begnion's armour plating, and was prevented from making a second attempt.

"That's how you play, is it? Mercenaries, it's time! They will pay! Pay for what they did!" Ike called out. An army of Begnion appeared, and Oliver retreated in the same direction Mist came from. Ike looked around the house, and remembered something he heard, back when Greil was alive.

"Hey, you lot? Why are you all stuck with Oliver, anyway? All your parents slaves and servants, and this was the best you could do?" Ike asked.

"What did you say about my family?" one Begnion said.

"Knights, for generations… this insult will not stand!" another said. The army all rushed directly at Ike, and Stefan disposed of the two that did not crash into a wall on their way.

"Huh. It's Begnion who's susceptible to being run into walls. Who knew?" Ike asked. He growled, and charged forward through the mansion.

* * *

"Uh-ho… this won't do. Youngsters like you aren't supposed to be fighting, you know," a man called Devdan asked, watching Mist run after Ike. Very few Begnions were standing after Ike's tactic.

"Who are you? Aren't you one of the guards?" Mist asked, her hands shooting for her chest.

"Devdan is not a guard, little one. Devdan was looking at the pretty garden when he was captured. The punishment for trespassing is a year's work… without pay," Devdan said.

"That doesn't seem fair. But you don't need to accept such injustice. The owner of this place is keeping innocent laguz as slaves… and I think he's making a beorc a slave now! He's a very bad man!" Mist said.

"Hm… that is not acceptable. Devdan cannot forgive callous and unjust actions such as that," Devdan said.

"Come with us! Let's teach the bad guys a lesson together!" Mist said, bounding up to Devdan.

"That is a fine idea. Let us make Duke Tanas pay!" Devdan said, putting a hand on Mist's shoulder.

* * *

Ike looked down Kimaarsi, the guard of Oliver's inner chamber. Kimaarsi was putting up a good fight with his Spear, despite Ike's triangle advantage and sheer determination. Ike growled, and attacked again. Kimaarsi took it like a boss.

"I will help you!" Devdan's voice called out, throwing his Heavy Spear. The spear went through Kimaarsi's armour, allowing Ike to sidestep him. He came up to the guards holding Mia, who had just finished tying her up. Ike charged, and ran through all four in one attack. He turned to Mia, and removed her gag.

"Thanks, Ike… though, could you hold me for a little longer?" Mia asked.

"Um… sure. But I'd better get the ropes off… did you see the heron again?" Ike asked, turning to Mia's ropes.

"Yes. He escaped the house, actually… though, he did tell me quite a bit before he went," Mia said, blushing as Ike's hands went over her back.

"Tell me on the way back," Ike said.

* * *

"The Greil Mercenaries have returned," Ike said simply to Sigrun, as soon as he found her. Mia clung to Ike.

"Ah, Master Ike. How was your mission? Did you unearth anything?" Sigrun asked.

"Where's the apostle?" Ike asked.

"Master Ike?" Sigrun asked.

"I must speak with the apostle. Where is she?" Ike asked.

"In the garden, talking with Princess Elincia. I'll go see if she'll meet you. Wait here," Sigrun said. But Ike was faster, already on his way to the garden.

"Master Ike! Don't-!" Sigrun said.

* * *

"Apostle," Ike said simply, looking at Sanaki and Elincia.

"You? What are you doing, unannounced? How dare you? This is most inappropriate!" Sanaki said.

"What happened, my Lord Ike?" Elincia asked, looking between Ike and Mia uncomfortably.

"All of it. I want all of it," Ike said.

"All of what?" Sanaki asked.

"Master Ike! You mustn't be so discourteous," Sigrun said.

"Twenty years ago. Something happened. Serenes. Terrible. I want to hear it," Ike said. Sanaki stepped back in shock, clutching her heart.

"Twenty years ago?" Elincia asked.

* * *

Sanaki led the group to Mainal Hall. It was empty but for herself, Sigrun, Elincia, Ike and Mia. Ike had set Mia down on a chair, and drew one himself so that he could keep an arm on her shoulder.

"I found one of the heron clan… a Serenes noble," Mia stammered.

"One of them still lives? Such a thing…" Sanaki said.

"Apostle Sanaki…" Sigrun said gently.

"How to impart this tale…" Sanaki started.

"Let me, Apostle Sanaki. I will tell them. It begins with the assassination of the previous Begnion apostle, Apostle Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her," Sigrun said, performing the sacred gesture. Everyone in the room copied it, having finally learned how from Marcia.

"Anyway… it was twenty years ago. One year after the declaration of emancipation was made. Misaha ruled Begnion at that time, and was more adored than any apostle before or since… no other apostle has a sacred gesture like hers, unless Altina herself had one lost to time. When she was assassinated, the citizenry was wracked with grief… until a rumour began to circulate that the assassination was the work of the Serenes herons. In the twinkling of an eye, the rumour spread through Sienne. One night thereafter, it happened. The citizens grew violent. They massed at the edge of Serenes Forest, home of the supposed enemy, and set it alight. They raged for three nights, and in the end, not a single heron remained… or so it seemed," Sigrun said.

"But their involvement was just a rumour…" Elincia said worriedly.

"My shame… false. That accusation was completely false. The heron clan possess no fighting skills. They survive by living a life of peace and piety within the forest. Unlike other laguz, they never developed combat strength. Anyone with the slightest knowledge of laguz would know a heron wouldn't have a clue which end of a knife goes in the other guy. The citizens of Begnion ought to have known too. But they had lost their leader, and in their grief, they simply found someone to vent their rage and despair upon," Sanaki said.

"The bird tribes of Phoenicis target only Begnion ships. The ravens of Kilvas loot cargo, so everyone is victim in equal amount. The hawks hold the herons in high esteem and brethren… and still remember that day. Those accusations. That murder. If King Tibarn could survive the archers stationed in Sienne day in, day out, Apostle Sanaki, the senators, the holy guard… Begnion would be massacred. And not a week goes by where I don't consider joining him," Sigrun said.

"The heron at Tanas's mansion… he growled at me, even though Oliver was dooming me to slavery. He had so much hatred in his eyes… but when Begnion weren't listening, he spoke in my ear. 'Remember the Serenes Genocide. Twenty years have passed, but I will never forgive you for what you did.'" Mia said, tears in her eyes.

"Needless pain… it sounds like utter hypocrisy, but my people regret the actions of that horrific night. We stole the heron clan from this world… every time we see the blackened forest, our grave sin comes back to haunt us," Sanaki said.

"Apostle… you are honourable. The senators have done their best to banish the memory of Serenes… but you resist. That is your attempt… you want to take responsibility for the actions of your people. To undo those wrongs, you launched your investigation into the laguz emancipation. You've even hired outsiders like my Lord Ike and his mercenaries…" Elincia said. "I would consider it an insult if I did not allow my escort one final time."

"What is it you'd want?" Ike asked, although he suspected the answer.

"I want you to find the heron you met in Tanas's villa, Mia Catana. I want to meet him, and speak with him," Sanaki said. Mia looked at Ike, who nodded.

"I will find him. And if I find Oliver, I will tear his head from his shoulders, and feed his bloated carcass to June!" Mia said.


	18. Heart Of The Forest

"Hm… is that it?" Tibarn asked the grovelling Nealuchi.

"Wait, there's more! Prince Reyson was able to escape Duke Tanas' villa and make his way to the Serenes Forest. However, we have word that Tanas' men have entered the forest in hopes of recapturing the prince. We've not a moment to waste. O king of the hawks! Reach out your mighty talons, strike down these wretched humans, and rescue Prince Reyson! I beg of you, Your Majesty, take wing at once!" Nealuchi said.

"Why isn't Naesala here begging for my aid, raven crone?" Tibarn asked.

"That is… His Highness must not be seen here…" Nealuchi said, looking around in panic.

"What's going on, old buzzard? King Kilvas is the White Prince's friend, isn't he?" Janaff asked.

"How do I put this…" Nealuchi started.

"No excuses. If anything happens to Reyson, blood will be spilled," Tibarn said.

"There's no cause for worry! Duke Tanas treats his works of art with a delicacy so extreme that it could best be called abnormal. He would never let any harm befall Prince Reyson. He probably can't even bring himself to touch him. That is the only reason the king even accepted this proposal!" Nealuchi said.

"Proposal?" Ulki asked.

"Nice weather…" Nealuchi remarked.

"YOU CROWS SET THE PRINCE UP!" Janaff said, charging at Nealuchi. Ulki held him back.

"Set up? Not exactly… pleasedonthurtme!" Nealuchi said.

"So that's the truth… Naesala treated Reyson like a piece of merchandise and sold him to a human!" Tibarn said, his legs turning to talons.

"No… the only one who referred to him as merchandise was Duke Tanas!" Nealuchi said.

"It matters not! Claiming ignorance does not claim innocence! You treated Reyson no better than a trinket in a public market! If Reyson hadn't escaped on his own, perhaps the crow king might have rescued him when things cooled down, though… Regardless, Reyson trusted in his friend and followed him into a trap… and Naesala spat on that friendship. That, I won't forgive!" Tibarn said.

"Your assessment of me is correct. I'm a worm… nothing more. But I beg of you… temper your outrage! Let it cool!" Nealuchi said.

"Unbelievable… what is with you crows? Everything you do is dirty and deceptive! We will never understand your ways! Do you hear me, greywings?" Janaff asked, still straining against Ulki.

"I hear you well, young hawk. But our nation has its issues… please, do not yell at a tired old man! Hurry to Prince Reyson's side! Once he is safe, punish me in any way you see fit… tear me limb from limb if you wish… but please! Go to Prince Reyson! I beg of you!" Nealuchi said.

"This begging is unseemly and unwanted. We would rescue Reyson regardless of this pathetic show of tears. Return to Kilvas and report these events to that slime you call a king. Tell him that when this is over, King Tibarn of Phoenicis will pay him a visit…" Tibarn said.

"*Gulp*… Yes, Your Highness!" Nealuchi said, fleeing the scene.

"…Now that he's gone, I kind of feel bad for rounding on an old coot," Janaff said.

"What now, Your Majesty?" Ulki asked.

"Janaff, find a road. Ulki, find Reyson's wings. Tell me the direction in which we fly," Tibarn said. Janaff and Ulki nodded, and flew out above Phoenicis Hall.

"Human scum… if you want to replay that night, twenty years ago… you'll get no mercy from me," Tibarn growled.

* * *

"Deputy Commander Mia! A priest from Duke Tanas's villa is here to speak with you," Tanith said, peeking in at Mia.

"Send him in," Mia said, brushing a bit more mud from her hair. The past two days of searching had done a number on her, and she still bitterly regretted not cleaning up the first time.

"Um… master mercenary? It is my understanding that you… pursue Duke Tanas. I hear you are searching Serenes Forest for him," the official said.

"You have no idea," Mia said.

"Duke Tanas's property borders the forest, and he has studied its layout intensively. For quite some time, he's been searching the forest for any remaining herons," the official said.

"He knows the forest well… have you been?" Mia asked.

"Yes, I've been once. Priests and chaste maidens have been made to call on the herons… no luck. Anyway, the joy that bishop expressed after paying a price that exorbitant for the Serenes royal was… not natural. The duke is mad. To think he would defy the apostle… he's a damned man," the official said.

"So you're going to tell me about Tanas and the forest, even if it means betraying Tanas… right?" Mia asked.

"Correct. To begin with, the heart of the forest is divided into four large sections. Possibly more, though. It was nearly colourless, and difficult to see far. The muddy floor pulled at our feet, and progress was slow. Many soldiers were afraid they had not stocked enough supplies. If one got lost, getting out would be no easy task," the official said.

"What of Tanas's forces?" Mia asked.

"He has soldiers of many types. But his mounted and magic users were said to be especially powerful. Prepare for those two groups," the official said.

"Thank you," Mia said.

"My parents… both participated in the Serenes Massacre. They near the end of their lives, but even now they beg the goddess for forgiveness into the dead of night. I became a priest to help my parents, but I was assigned to work for Duke Tanas… I knew of his awful deeds, but his position as imperial senator frightened me. I have been silent far too long. Master mercenary… rescue the Serenes youth. May the goddess guide your hand," the official said.

"Don't worry," Mia said, turning around, and beaming. "I have no intention of letting that villain steal him before my very eyes."

* * *

"Hello, Jill," Mist said, looking into the room.

"Yes, Mist?" Jill asked.

"We've been in Begnion a while now… so why are you still here? Ike thinks you're preparing to lance us in the back," Mist said.

"Mist… I didn't know anything. I was born and raised in Talrega of Daein. It's a remote area. My father was a soldier, and I grew up thinking that I would one day become a soldier. A soldier to make my father proud. My life was simple… I questioned nothing. Doubted nothing," Jill said.

"Jill…" Mist said.

"Do you know what the first thing taught in Daein school is? Sub-humans are evil. Sub-humans are the enemy. Sub-humans must be eradicated. The army stages periodic sub-human hunts. We'd find refugees from Begnion hiding in our mountains and forests…" Jill said.

"You participated?" Mist asked.

"You don't get it, Mist! That's how things are in Daein! The first time I heard the word laguz was from you! No one taught me sub-humans could be… well… people! No one cared!" Jill said.

"Really?" Mist asked.

"When I saw the bird tribes at sea, I was convinced my teachings were true. Inhuman monsters, the lot of them. But then I saw the dragons push your ship off the reef… What if I had been raised to believe a lie? My heart pounded at the thought, as did my head. And my doubts grew with time…" Jill said.

"You remained with us to ascertain the truth… didn't you? Have you reached a decision about the laguz?" Mist asked.

"I want to stay with you, Mist. I thought I could protect my old life, that sub-humans are monsters. But I was wrong… things are different. Laguz… I want to know the truth, and I will base that on what I see, not what I am told," Jill said.

"I'll tell Ike. I'm sure he'll accept you…" Mist said.

"Thank you, Mist… meeting you…" Jill said, before giving Mist a massive hug.

* * *

"You landed every one of your shots!" Marcia said proudly. Rolf beamed, although the members of the holy guard who had come to watch shivered at the sight. A few targets being pegasus shaped made it harder to stomach, by far.

"Hitting the target isn't enough. My instructor told me I should be able to hit every weak point the enemy has!" Rolf said.

"Maybe you'll be that good one day, Rolf… wait, let me see your hands!" Marcia said.

"My hands?" Rolf asked.

"Barnacles! They're covered in blisters! And bleeding! You _practice_ with these hands? What's wrong?" Marcia asked.

"It hurt a little at first, but my hands went numb after a while… so I just kept shooting," Rolf said.

"Holy crow, Rolf… you're tough, though. I'll give you that. Hold still… I know I have a vulnerary…" Marcia said.

"Here!" Sigrun said, tossing Marcia a vulnerary.

"Thanks! Here… this might sting a little," Marcia said.

"YOWCH! That hurt!" Rolf said.

"That's nothing for a deadly mercenary like you, right?" Marcia asked.

"A deadly mercenary? You think so?" Rolf asked.

"It's not just your bowmanship. You're tenacious. You're focused on hitting your targets to the degree that you don't even feel pain! Few people are that determined!" Marcia said.

"So can I make a difference? Can I protect her when she's in danger?" Rolf asked.

"Her? Tee hee… well, if the enemy so much as looks at her funny, you'll turn him into a porcupine!" Marcia said.

"Oh… well, thanks, Marcia. I promise to protect you, too!" Rolf said.

"I'll look out for you, too… aw, nuts! Why did you have to go and grow up so fast?" Marcia asked. She looked back at her pegasus.

"Actually, Rolf… I would like to push you to a new level," Marcia said.

"What new level?" Rolf asked, curious. Marcia whistled, and summoned her pegasus. Rolf readied his bow, but Marcia held up a hand. She reached under Rolf's arms, and hefted him aboard the pegasus.

"Oh, I see…" Rolf said.

* * *

When they moved out that day, the party made a beeline for the place where they ended their search the prior day.

"Anyway… you two, we'll head deeper into the forest and continue the search. Please wait here," Ike said to Sanaki and Elincia, who had elected to come. "If we find him, we'll send for you."

"My Lord Ike, please be careful…" Elincia said.

"We're counting on you," Sanaki said. Sigrun and Tanith stood their guard around both Sanaki and Elincia, nodding to Ike. Ike chose a small party of ten to proceed, and entered the forest… to find Duke Oliver's men. Ike growled, and the party prepared for battle. The crew trudged forward, somewhat irked by the swamp water, but they made it through the enemy forces. More showed up to replace the fallen ones.

"Curses…they just keep coming! How many soldiers does he have?" Ike asked.

"No telling. He's a bishop and senator, holding peerage. He could command many men," Soren said.

"Call in some reinforcements, Ike?" Nasir asked.

"Yep," Mia said. "We take a breather, as well…"

* * *

"What was that sound?" The hawk king Tibarn asked.

"It came from the northeast. It's unlike anything I've heard," Ulki said.

"Northeast? Aha! There are ruins over there! Perhaps the White Prince found them to be a good hiding place!" Janaff said.

"Let's get moving. Maybe we can find him and escape while the humans sort themselves out," Tibarn said.

"What are they thinking? Why chop each other's heads off?" Janaff asked. Ulki closed his eyes, and listened.

"Leave them, Ulki. They're nothing but trouble," Tibarn said.

"I second. Now, if we want to avoid the humans… head thataway!" Janaff said, pointing.

"Let's go," Tibarn said. Ulki thought to himself, before heading elsewhere.

* * *

"Where next?" Ike said, after the rest.

"Brother! A sound…" Mist said.

"Huh? I didn't hear it…" Mia said.

"Guess it was just me, then…" Mist said.

"A high pitched sound? Like a bell?" Nasir asked.

"That's exactly it!" Mist said.

"It came from the ruins to the northeast. A slight sound indeed… you'd need to be a laguz to hear it. Or Mist, I guess…" Nasir said.

"Go, Mist!" Mia said.

"Don't get cocky, Mia. A sound beorc can't hear…" Ike said.

"Seid magic, likely. Herons are practitioners of it. It involves arcane songs called galdrar. The effects depend on the lyrics and melody. There is one galdr, or so I hear, that is powerful enough to encourage its listener to do the work of two!" Nasir said.

"Even with that power, they were wiped out…" Ike commented.

"Herons are attuned to balance. Even if they had the means to resist, they wouldn't have used them," Nasir said.

"…We move once the reinforcements arrive," Ike said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Cursed humans… how dare they defile this forest! I will brook their savagery no more! …I must drive these wretches out before I can speak to the forest some more!" Reyson said. "I will go to the altar… I will voice the forbidden magic and destroy them utterly!"

* * *

A party of Tanas soldiers appeared, and Ike jumped up.

"We have to get to the northeast. Fight if you must, but keep up!" Ike said.

"What about the reinforcements?" Mia asked.

"They'll catch up! Let's go!" Ike said. The enemy charged, before they heard a draconic wail. Jill soared into the field, depositing Lethe. Lethe mewled, and began her killing charge. Mia beamed, and whistled for Jill. Jill moved up, and Mia jumped on June's back, behind Jill.

*CAW* a shrill sound pierced the sky, as one of the hawks of Phoenicis appeared above the field. He descended upon the Tanas troops, and rolled heads.

"A hawk…" Jill said.

"Don't worry about it… we've got to cover the ruins!" Mia said, jumping from June. Jill whistled, and the party began running towards the ruins. The hawk followed them, and reverted.

"Ulki? What are you doing here?" Ike asked. Jill raised an eyebrow, before remembering Ike's talent.

"You are looking for the heron to keep out of Tanas' hands, correct. I shall aid you. Is that satisfactory?" Ulki asked.

"…Thank you, kind hawk," Ike said. "Well… where should we look around the surrounding area?"

"Ike… we'd better call more reinforcements, to be safe," Nasir said.

"The duke is preparing an attack not far from here. More of you would be wise," Ulki said.

* * *

"What's that?" Mist asked, running over to a small patch of healthy grass. She looked up, and noticed the form of a heron, lying asleep beside it. She opened her eyes upon hearing Mist, and looked around.

 _"_ _Whatever is this?"_ Leanne asked.

"Um… Ike? I found a girl heron!" Mist said.

"Don't be silly, Mist… the male was the only surviving member-" Ike said, before stopping.

"Another survivor…" Ulki remarked. "It's a miracle. King Tibarn will be so happy!"

 _"_ _Who are you? Stay away, human!"_ Leanne said, stepping backwards in fear. She hit a tree, and slumped over.

"I wasn't trying to frighten her…" Ike said, looking at her.

"Oh! I've found you at last, my beautiful treasure!" Oliver said.

"There you are, Tanas!" Ike said, glowering.

"No mistake… that is the spectacular work of art I paid so much to obtain!" Oliver said.

"You claim ownership, then…" Ike said. Ulki started seething.

"No, wait… something's different. This one's… a female? Another one lives? Spectacular! Men, get me that heron! Do her no harm!" Oliver said. Ike scooped Leanne onto his back, and levelled his sword.

"You defend the heron you've only just met… something's telling me humans have changed," Ulki said.

"So, are you with us, Ulki?" Ike asked.

"…Yes," Ulki said. "Beorc."

"That's more like it… this corpulent windbag will never learn. Protect the heron at all costs, troops!" Ike commanded. His party fanned out, and began their attacks. Ike stood still, knowing he couldn't fight as effectively. Marcia glided in, and Rolf jumped from her back, shooting a barrage of arrows onto the field.

"All right, you hags… let's do this!" Rolf said. He shot several arrows in rapid succession. Several Tanas soldiers fell. Marcia handed him another quiver, and more Tanas fell.

"Aargh!" What vexatious wretches! We're… overmatched! I can't believe I'm saying this, but… there's another white heron! Retreat! Leave them their prize!" Oliver said.

"And… there goes Duke Tanas," Mia said.

"Ike, should you continue to fight with the heron on your back?" Ulki asked. "I will need to report to the hawk king, and I can take her if you wish."

"…Truth be told, she's unbelievably light. I barely even know she's there," Ike said. "You'll need to be able to fly well… I think I can keep on trudging," Ike said.

"Very well. I will take my leave. You should continue with your goals," Ulki said, flying away.

* * *

"Avoiding the human scum cost me time… but I'm almost there…" Reyson said.

"Reyson! Are you well?" Tibarn asked, appearing beside Reyson. "Nealuchi told us everything."

"Oh… allow me to apologise. I left on my own, and look what happened!" Reyson said.

"Even I wouldn't have expected this out of Naesala. All is forgiven. Let's go-hey, where's Ulki?" Tibarn asked.

"Great. You two look for Ulki, I'll go get these humans out of the forest!" Reyson said.

"We're completely outnumbered, Reyson. I understand how you feel, but let's wait for another day," Tibarn said.

"If I can get to the altar, I can get rid of every single one of them!" Reyson said.

"The forbidden magic…" Tibarn said.

"Yes. I will sing those monsters to ruin!" Reyson said.

"Are you mad? I cannot allow this!" Tibarn said.

"With or without permission, I do what I must. They will pay for genocide! Retribution for the forest!" Reyson said.

"Reyson! Don't get ruled by despair! Herons are the embodiment of balance. This could warp your very existence!" Tibarn said.

"That's what they said. My family. My tribe. Before they all died. They were drunk with joy… those humans. They laughed and sang and slaughtered us like livestock. Mother, brother, elder sisters… even my infant sister Leanne! All in a single night!" Reyson said.

"Reyson…" Tibarn said.

"I know. This will dishonour House Serenes. But I cannot forgive. As if their past actions weren't enough, they violate the sanctity of the forest without regret! Accursed humans… they will never be forgiven!" Reyson said.

"We understand that," Tibarn said.

"There's no need for you to reject your honour on the likes of them. That tragedy lives on in all of us!" Janaff said.

"We return to Phoenicis, and think of a plan. This will not stand… but the hawks will aid you. The humans will pay," Tibarn said.

"Actually, Tibarn…" Ulki said, soaring beside them. "I have a better one."

* * *

"There you are!" Mia said.

"Enough already! Lay down your arms and surrender. And then we will let you live!" Ike said.

"Never! I'm not giving up! I'm not finished yet! Away, penniless wretches! Your existence is an insult to beauty as we know it! All you want is wealth and beauty. MY wealth and beauty! Miserable curs… you reek of poverty and envy… I understand your emotions… Yes I do. How could you sad vagabonds not want to be me?" Oliver said.

"…Not on my life…" Ike said.

"I will not be daunted by the likes of you! In the name of the goddess, I will punish you! Prepare to be smote!" Oliver said. "To arms! Defend me with all your strength… and take as many of the women as you can," Oliver said. Mia's fists tensed, and she threw her Laguzslayer at Oliver. Oliver sidestepped it, and Mia cursed. She wouldn't be retrieving it… but she didn't have too many plans to fight more laguz.

"Let's end this!" Ike said. They began their charge, before hearing some rustling feathers.

"They're here!" Janaff said.

"Two human armies bashing one another's brains out…" Tibarn remarked.

"Look! Ulki was right!" Janaff said.

"You doubted me?" Ulki asked. Tibarn and Reyson followed Janaff's pointed finger, and spotted Leanne.

"That's…" Reyson said.

"The humans are fighting to protect the heron. …We shall aid them, Ulki. If only to protect the heron," Tibarn said.

"Can I come?" Reyson asked.

"Only if you forswear the forbidden magic," Tibarn said. Reyson nodded, and the four birds appeared on the field.

"Ulki!" Ike said.

"Senator…" another voice cried. A wicked thunderbolt dropped in front of Oliver, and Astrid cantered forth. She dropped Ilyana, and turned to face Oliver.

"You are not Gaddos… but you will do. I've waited months for this day…" Astrid said. She pulled out the Devil Axe Gashimala dropped.

"You're… you're bluffing! Bow cavaliers can't use axes!" Oliver said, his knees starting to shake. Astrid hefted the axe into the air, and cleaved down on Oliver. The axe shone bright blue, and Oliver dropped to his knees. The axe's light dissipated, and Astrid threw it after the Laguzslayer.

"Bow cavaliers can't… but paladins can!" Astrid said. "How was that, Mia?"

"…I said to make yourself helpful, not steal the show. You did well… you're a true knight now," Mia said. Astrid smiled.

"On your back… who is it you carry?" Reyson asked, flying towards Ike. He nodded politely at Mia.

"Oh… I'm not sure. Her name is Leanne… you'll know her by recognising her," Ike said, setting Leanne down. She took to her feet, and looked at Reyson.

 _"_ _Leanne?"_ Reyson asked.

 _"_ _Reyson? Brother? Brother!"_ Leanne said cheerfully.

 _"_ _It's really you, Leanne!_ How is this possible… how did you survive all this time?" Reyson asked.

"Leanne… do you recognise me?" Tibarn asked.

 _"_ _Tibarn? A hawk, yes?"_ Leanne asked.

"That's right… have you been here yourself for all these years?" Tibarn asked.

 _"_ _I don't know… that night… my sisters took me and hid me in the small shrine… they sang a galdr… and I became so sleepy…"_ Leanne said.

"The forest protected her… it kept her asleep for so long… _Thank you… with all that I am_ , I thank you," Reyson said.

"Beorc," Tibarn said.

"Yes?" Ike asked.

"I am Tibarn, king of Phoenicis. Since the loss of their home, the Serenes family has been under my guardianship. Who are you, and why do you aid the herons?" Tibarn asked.

"I am Ike, commander of the Greil Mercenaries. I am under orders of the empress to protect the herons," Ike said.

"The empress of this country wants to protect the herons? An interesting tale. The herons were blamed for the assassination of the last empress. They were massacred on hearsay. And her descendant wants to help them? Touching," Tibarn said.

"The empress Sanaki knows that the herons are not murderers. She is trying to atone for the crimes of her people," Ike said.

"I cannot believe that. Pathetic apologies, half-baked platitudes… Humans burned Serenes Forest and killed my family! I cannot trust anyone who counts themselves as one!" Reyson said.

"Please… speak with the apostle first. She's at the forest's edge," Ike said.

"The apostle is here?" Reyson asked.

* * *

Ike led Reyson to where Sanaki waited. Reyson stepped towards Sanaki.

"You are the apostle?" Reyson asked.

"I am. And… I am sorry. I am ignorant as to what form my contrition can take to properly satiate one of the heron tribe. I stand before you as a representative of my people… from the depths of my heart I apologise to you… I am sorry… truly sorry…" Sanaki said, getting down on one knee. Sigrun gasped, but stayed her tongue.

 _"…_ _That is enough. Please rise, Apostle Sanaki,"_ Leanne said.

"Leanne?" Reyson asked.

"You… are you asking me to stand?" Sanaki asked.

 _"_ _It is enough. It was not your fault,"_ Leanne said.

"Leanne!" Reyson said.

 _"_ _Brother… it is enough… forgive this child. Her apology is so sincere…"_ Leanne said.

"Leanne! I cannot forgive them! You were asleep… you do not know what those humans did to us!" Reyson said.

 _"_ _The forests told me everything, Reyson. They're… everyone is gone… aren't they?"_ Leanne asked.

"Everyone is gone. I cannot release my hatred," Reyson said.

 _"_ _Brother… my loving brother Reyson… the pain and sadness is in you. It clouds your soul. To see you like this, to watch you… it hurts me. Please, do not lose yourself to hate,"_ Leanne said.

"If that is how you feel… Apostle Sanaki… we accept your apology. We may never be able to release our hatred of… beorc. But you need not let the fate of Serenes trouble you. I absolve you of that guilt," Reyson said.

"Thank… you…" Sanaki said.

"Well done…" Ike said.

"Beorc mercenaries… Reyson would like you to come to the Serenes altar. Princess Crimea and the apostle are also requested," Janaff said.

"Altar?" Mia asked.

"Follow me," Janaff said. The group followed Janaff uncertainly, wondering what was to happen.

* * *

Reyson and Leanne stood atop a massive altar. They looked between each other, and nodded. They began to sing a song, and a golden wave spread from the altar. Grey turned to green, as the heart of the Serenes Forest returned from where it had gone that fateful day.

"That was excellent…" Tibarn said.

"Incredible, even!" Mist added.

"It's beautiful…" Elincia said.

"The Serenes Forest… it is alive once more," Sanaki said.

"I am truly so happy…" Sigrun said.

* * *

"You have done excellent work, Ike," Sanaki said, back in Mainal Hall. This time, a vast circle of mercenaries had been allowed in.

"Thanks to you, the wound that has scarred Begnion for many long years can finally begin to heal. Begnion now offers its support to Crimea's restoration. However, because Prime Minister Sephiran is not with us, my reinforcements are limited in size. Be as it may, what troops I can spare, and a few more, await your command. Use them as you see fit," Sanaki said.

"Thank you, Empress. That's good news, isn't it, Elincia?" Ike asked.

"Yes it is," Elincia said.

"This has taught me a valuable lesson… our land needs the laguz. I also believe beorc and laguz need one another to survive. My grandmother, Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her, was desirous of such a world, as were my parents. Princess Elincia, your father, King Ramon, was a pioneer in the area of beorc-laguz relations. In the near future… as in, _very_ near, I will give the imperial senate a few suggestions on achieving a fully integrated society. I doubt the road will be easily travelled, but I can no longer turn a blind eye… Princess Elincia, you must rebuild Crimea. If you are successful, we will join forces and change the world!" Sanaki said.

"Your vision surpasses even my own, Empress… my father would be pleased to hear your words," Elincia said.

"Well, I guess that's all I need to hear. I'll just wait outside," Ike said.

"HOLD! Where in the goddess's name are you going? I am NOT done speaking to you," Sanaki said.

"What did I do?" Ike asked.

"You are as impudent and impatient as ever… If you are to lead the Crimean Liberation Army, you must be given a more appropriate title," Sanaki said. Mia realised what was about to happen a split second before Ike, but was stopped from making for the exit by wanting to see Ike.

"If you're talking about making me a noble, I'll decline, thanks. That's not the Gawain way," Ike said.

"I am making you an offer you cannot refuse, Ike. Giving some nameless mercenaries control of Begnion's troops would be problematic. Did you not notice, when you searched Tanas's house, that they all reacted upon hearing you insult their families? That's inherent to them. You WILL resign yourself to this and receive peerage from Princess Elincia," Sanaki said. Mia sighed in relief.

"Of all of the absurd…" Ike said.

"I'm sorry about this, Ike. If you're absolutely opposed to it… I won't force you," Elincia said.

"No… I guess I'll have to do what's necessary, Ellie. What do I do now? Put on a funny hat? What separates a noble from me?" Ike asked. Elincia blushed, and Ike realised he had somehow called her Ellie.

"Anyway… can I ask that you lend me your sword, and kneel before me?" Elincia asked. Ike handed her Ragnell, and Elincia was dropped to the ground. Ike sheepishly scratched the back of his head, and handed her the Regal Sword.

"Thank you… All right… Let me begin. In the name of House Crimea, I hereby grant you the title and rank of lord and all the honours it conveys. Rise, Lord Ike," Elincia said, tapping Ike's shoulders with the flat of the blade. Ike rose to his feet.

"It is done…" Elincia said. Everyone's heart was caught in their throat… Ike looked quite strapping as a newly christened Lord.

"What an odd feeling…" Ike said, feeling around his new garb oddly. He vaguely wondered whether the girls had saw him changing, or if it was one of the weirder parts of the nobility.

"Your new rank suits you," Sanaki said.

"I completely agree," Sigrun said.

"As do I!" Several of the surrounding mercenaries added, none louder than Mia.

"Yes… it truly does," Elincia said.

"I suppose… not that it matters to me," Ike said.


	19. Fallen Archer

_Western Begnion is home to a great forest. At one time these woods were home to the kingdom of Serenes, and ruled by the heron clan of the bird tribes. Following the Serenes Massacre, the forest lost its colour and vitality. Some said it was the sorrow of the goddess made real. For twenty long years, the devout citizens of Begnion trembled in shame and loathing over the crime they had committed._

 _The Begnion Empress, Apostle Sanaki, stepped forward as a representative of her countrymen. Kneeling before the surviving heron prince and princess, she gave voice to the apology of her people. She spoke not as one nation to another but as neighbours on the same continent. The massacre was unforgivable. However, hatred breeds hatred, and if the cycle of grief and anger is not broken, it will continue for time without end. It was with this in mind that the herons accepted the apostle's apology. And so it was that Serenes Forest was returned to its former glory._

 _Afterward, as payment for Ike's service, Princess Elincia gained the services of a regiment of Begnion army regulars. Though of common birth, Ike receives peerage from the princess and is given command of the army. As the first snow of the season falls, the newly commissioned General Ike takes control of the Crimean Liberation Army. He leads it towards the knife-edged mountains that mark the border between Begnion and Daein._

* * *

"So… they've left Begnion, have they now?" Mad King Ashnard asked the Black Knight.

 _*According to our spy, they march with a regiment of Begnion's army. They plan to take a land route through Daein and then into Crimea,*_ the Black Knight responded.

"Hah! They plan to cut across Daein? With nothing more than a single regiment at whose core is a tattered band of ragtag mercenaries and grovelling damsels? …Though, I suppose Gawain is leading this rabble, yes? How does he stand up to his father's legacy?" Ashnard asked.

 _*He doesn't. He's just a boy, not yet worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as his father. Not even worthy of being called Gawain,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Disappointed!" Ashnard said.

 _*His skill with the blade is rough… though there is something uncanny about him. People seem drawn to him. Not just Begnion's apostle, either… the Serenes survivors, plural, and King Phoenicis have voiced their approval,*_ the Black Knight said.

"MORE herons? I don't believe it!" Ashnard said.

 _*It appears that two members of the royal family survived,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Heh heh… Look at how the table has set. Now it time for us to dine. Bring one of those herons to me… I care not which. …And get me medallion as well!" Ashnard said.

 _*As you wish,*_ the Black Knight said.

* * *

"Once we cross that great wall, we'll be in Daein," General Tanith said, pointing the wall out to Ike. Ike nodded thoughtfully, and looked up.

"Atop the building… Daein wyvern riders. They won't be happy to see us," Ike said.

"Tell me, General Ike, have you faced wyvern riders in combat?" Tanith asked.

"Very rarely, though I have sparred with Jill. I always got the impression that the ravens of Kilvas were more dangerous," Ike said.

"You have yet to fight true wyvern riders, then. I have no way of judging these ones, but I know another unit, one that was attached to Begnion's temple guard. They had reasons for leaving… but they were exceedingly powerful," Tanith said.

"And that's why you're here," Ike said.

"That's correct. Pegasus knights fare better than most against the wyverns. We know the skies like they," Tanith said.

"Yeah, well, I'm keeping my feet on the ground. Can I trust you to lead the flying squadron? If you ask nicely enough, I'm sure Marcia and Jill will join your squad," Ike said.

"That is nice, but the apostle's sacred guards themselves won't need them. We will bring honour to us all," Tanith said.

* * *

"General Ike, all troops are ready to move out," a Begnion soldier told him.

"OK… but can they wait?" Ike asked.

"Do you want them to fall out and wait in their tents? Or stand at attention and form up?" the Begnion asked.

"Tell them to stand down. I'll call them when Soren's ready," Ike said.

"Yes sir…" the Begnion said. He left the tent, and Ike sat down to relax. Another Begnion entered the room, and Ike looked up.

"Begging your pardon, sir. All troops have been ordered to stand down. However, General Tanith and Dame Mia request their orders. Are the pegasus knights and Greil Soldiers to stand down as well?" the new Begnion asked.

"…Am I supposed to decide that, too?" Ike asked, looking down at a sheet of paper.

"General Ike… you've been given command of the entire army, sir. We will not move without your orders, sir," the Begnion said.

"General Tanith's troops are to follow General Tanith's orders. My squadron- the Greil Mercenaries are mine, not Mia's- are to follow Dame Mia's orders until such time that I'm done babying the rest of you lot," Ike said. _Not bloody likely anytime this century…_

"Understood, sir! General Tanith's pegasus knights will not be deployed unless a request for reinforcements is made. The Greil Soldiers will spearhead attacks, and focus on the opposing commanding officers. Those are the orders of General Tanith and Dame Mia, respectively. By your leave, sir!" the Begnion said. Ike waved him off, wandering how much more raffish he'd need to get to lose the respect of the Begnions.

* * *

"General Tanith, do you have a moment?" Mia asked.

"You are Dame Mia, General Ike's representative on the front lines, correct? I think a moment can be arranged…" Tanith said. Mia privately scowled at the idea that Ike wouldn't be on the front lines, before asking her question.

"What can you tell me about King Daein? I'd like to know something of him before Ike faces him in battle," Mia said.

"Truth be told, I've never fought him, either. I cannot give specifics, but I will tell you what little I do know," Tanith said.

"OK… let me know what you've got!" Mia said, pulling out her notepad.

"Ashnard's coronation… eighteen years ago, I believe. A plague had struck the capital, spreading out to affect the surrounding region of Nevassa and beyond. Ashnard was crowned the year after that great tragedy finally subsided. In the history of Tellius, there has been no calamity that has claimed so many lives of beorc and laguz… not since the great flood. Well… maybe, I've heard rumours of a similar plague touching Kilvas before Naesala became king. Anyway, back to Daein… close to a thousand beorc, nobles and peasants alike, perished in Daein," Tanith said.

"Nobles? So the royal family fell victim to the plague as well?" Mia asked.

"The reigning king and queen and some twenty princes and princesses fell ill. And falling ill was a death sentence. For a time, the people despaired of losing the entire royal bloodline of Daein. It seemed none would survive…" Tanith said.

"But Ashnard," Mia said coldly.

"But Ashnard. It is quite interesting, in a sense. His name was never mentioned in any talk of succession before then. He was of such father's brother's nephew's cousin's even further sort of distant bloodline that he was unlikely to become king. However, his name was already well known elsewhere," Tanith said.

"Where?" Mia asked, although she suspected the answer.

"The battlefield. Daein is home to many brave warriors. Then-prince Ashnard was said to have been a match for a troop of pegasus knights… not the holy guard, of course. Begnion and Daein keep close watch over their borders, and their patrols fight many skirmishes. No war to speak of, but the land disputes led to Daein claiming some Begnion soil. It would be no exaggeration to say this was solely due to the strength of Ashnard," Tanith said.

"Whoa…" Mia said.

"Forgive me. I have spoken longer than I intended. It's about time we went back to our army's preparations," Tanith said.

"Thank you for telling me this much. Though, I wonder how much I'll have to dilute the stories for Ike…" Mia said.

"Dilute nothing. General Ike has to know what he's up against…" Tanith said.

* * *

"Hey, Mist… come here a second," Titania said, calling to Mist. Mist came into the room, and Titania held out a pretty red dress.

"Hey… isn't that the dress I saw in town the other day? Did you go back and buy it for me?" Mist asked.

"Consider it a little gift from me to you. You might not be the world's greatest swordsmistress, but you're an invaluable part of the Crimean army," Titania said.

"It's beautiful… thank you, Titania," Mist said.

"It's nothing, Mist. I've been worried about you… that's why I practice with you. You've been helping us so much, that it's time that I showed you to take care of yourself, treat yourself once in a while. Listen, Mist, I know you and Ike are close, but if you can't talk to him because, I dunno, the Begnion army can't put their armour on, I want you to talk to me. I'm not Elena, but I care about you just the same," Titania said.

"Thank you, Titania… tee hee… I wonder when I'm going to get the time to wear this dress…" Mist asked.

* * *

"My Lord Ike… are preparations complete?" Elincia asked.

"Yes. The enemy shouldn't be aware we've come this far. We'll launch a surprise attack and try to capture the wall on our first charge. Please wait for us at the base camp," Ike said.

"Very well," Elincia said.

"No need to look so worried, Ellie. We're well prepared. And we've got you as our good luck charm," Ike said, at ease with calling Elincia Ellie. He suspected it had something to do with becoming a noble himself.

"Thank you… but do be careful, my Lord Ike," Elincia said.

"Don't worry! This might be the first battle the Crimean Liberation Army has had, but we've fought Daein many times as our pieces. We'll win. After all, I can't lose my first battle as a noble, can I?" Ike asked.

"I believe in you, and I know you will be victorious," Elincia said. Ike nodded, and heard the sound of wingbeats. Five birds- three hawks and two herons- descended from the sky, and reverted to base form.

"Ike! Looks like you're getting ready for your first battle," Tibarn said.

"You're escorting the herons back to Phoenicis, right? Why are you in Daein?" Ike asked.

"Someone insisted that we follow. Quite unreasonably, I might add," Tibarn said.

"You treated us with courtesy, beorc. We must act accordingly. Isn't that so, Leanne?" Reyson asked.

 _"_ _Yes, brother,"_ Leanne said.

"You said your name was Ike, right?" Reyson asked.

"Yes," Ike said.

"You aided my sister during a time of danger. We herons hold courtesy in high esteem. We must repay our debt to you," Reyson said.

"That's not necessary," Ike said.

"We are practitioners of seid magic. We may not fight, but our allies will be made stronger by our presence. If you wish it, I will travel with you. In this way, I will repay you for what you have done," Reyson said.

"Tibarn, how many of these herons will you bear to let join the army about to fight one of the most potent beorc armies in the world?" Ike asked.

"I don't think Leanne will like that," Tibarn said.

"Well then, welcome to our team, Reyson," Mia said, holding out her hand.

"Thank you, Ike. I swear on the honour of my clan that I will serve your company and cause as well as I am able," Reyson said, shaking Mia's hand, but staring at Ike.

"Oh, she's in charge of the Greil Mercenary numbers and such," Ike elaborated.

"It's settled, then. And Phoenicis will lend its might… Janaff! Ulki!" Tibarn said.

"Right here, Your Majesty!" Janaff said.

"You desire us to aid the Crimean Army and Reyson, don't you?" Ulki asked.

"Correct, Ulki. Are you sure you can't hear thoughts?" Tibarn asked. Ulki said nothing.

"Tibarn! I can't accept both of your retainers! You're already watching over Leanne and my father!" Reyson said.

"I know what it's been like for you living in Phoenicis for these past twenty years. I'm only sorry I can't do more," Tibarn said.

"Tibarn… thank you," Reyson said.

"King Phoenicis, I will guard Reyson well. When we have retaken Crimea, I will see him safely returned," Ike said.

"I will accept your word, kind beorc. Your actions have created a bond of trust between yourselves and the hawk and heron clans. If you find yourself in a dire position, call on me. No matter what, I will fly to your aid," Tibarn said.

"Well… we appear to have a strong ally where we had not thought to look, didn't we?" Elincia asked.

"Beorc, laguz, beast, bird… there are no differences anymore. We understand one another… let's move out, everyone!" Ike said.

* * *

"It appears the Crimean army has arrived. It is time to put our plan into action," Kayachey said, looking to his partner Naesala.

"The main body of the Kilvas army will wait atop the western summit. A small unit will remain here and cooperate with you, right?" Naesala asked.

"Yes," Kayachey said. Naesala nodded, and flew to the indicated hill.

"Sir, what could His Majesty be thinking? Why does Daein ally herself with some backwater sub-human nation?" a Daein asked of Kayachey.

"I don't know. There's no way we can expect to understand the supreme thoughts of the king. All we can do is perform the tasks set before us by His Highness. That is everything," Kayachey said.

"Of course!" the Daein said.

"The Crimean Army does not know we know their every move. What vermin… what untrained group of vagabonds do they think they are, to think they can challenge us? I don't care how talented they say he is, but that commander is nothing more than a mercenary with delusions of grandeur. We're completely safe!" Kayachey said. The Daein cheered once.

"But what of the Kilvans?" he asked, upon realising they still existed.

"Sub-human freaks… use them as bait. We can sacrifice them and reduce our human casualties," Kayachey said.

"Fantastic! I will tell the men!" the Daein said. Kayachey watched him go, before looking at an unfamiliar face.

"Who are you?" Kayachey asked. "What is your name?"

"You will know soon enough," the sniper he was looking at said.

"Filthy piece of offal! Bow your head to a superior officer!" a nearby Daein said.

"Lot of nerve, he does. One of yours?" Kayachey asked.

"A new recruit assigned to me only today. Accept my apologies for his lack of training or manners whatsoever," the Daein said.

"If he's good, I can overlook any character flaw. Kill the Crimeans, and help my name be remembered!" Kayachey said.

"Pah," the sniper said, taking aim.

"Come to me, dregs of Crimea! I will teach you what it means to oppose the might of Daein!" Kayachey said.

* * *

Mia led the party through the fortress's entrance, only to see an arrow pierce between her feet. Marcia looked up, and noticed the hail descending from a piece of the fort.

"Rolf!" Marcia said. Rolf got on the back of the pegasus, and Marcia flew through the arrow hailstorm. One struck her wing, but Marcia was feeling great. She pulled out a javelin, and threw it towards the arrow's source. The arrows stopped, and Marcia felt alive. She pulled a sword from her side, and shot through the various wyvern knights littering the sky.

"I'm fine, Rolf! Give that archer what for!" Marcia said. Rolf jumped down, and faced the troublesome archer.

"Shinon?" Rolf asked, looking up. Sure enough, the familiar face of Shinon looked up.

"Rolf…" Shinon said, from his position on the floor. Marcia's javelin had gone through his leg.

"Shinon, it's you!" Rolf said.

"Look at you… you've grown so much. You actually look like an archer," Shinon said.

"Really?" Rolf asked.

"You always did have what it takes. Just like I told you… train the right way, and you'll surpass your brother and protect your little friend," Shinon said, smirking.

"I had a good teacher," Rolf said.

"Yeah… you haven't actually mentioned that to anyone, right?" Shinon asked.

"Nope. I'm a prodigy, 'cause I learned it all by myself!" Rolf said. Shinon smiled.

"Good man," Shinon said.

"Now, do you want me to help you with that leg?" Rolf asked.

"Nope. I'm with the Daeins, Rolf…" Shinon said.

"Sniff…" Rolf said.

"Stop that. I told you things like this happen. Now, I want you to do something very important for me, all right? I want you take that arrow, and shoot it right through my heart," Shinon said.

"What? … You want me to… to take your life?" Rolf asked.

"Hey, you've taken plenty of Daein lives, or so I've heard. And I'm proud of you for that, boy. But that pegasus… she got me right through at least one artery… urk… it's get shot by my own student, or bleed to death on the floor. At least with the former, I can brag about my student… oh, right…" Shinon said. Rolf sniffed, and aimed his bow at Shinon. Rolf looked at him tensely.

"Go on, do it. It's a clean shot," Shinon said.

"But…" Rolf said.

"I told you, it's this or bleed to death. Not even your girlfriend could save me now… say I died in an epic archer duel, with you shooting my arrows out of the air," Shinon said. Rolf shed one more tear, before throwing his arrow skyward. He took aim, and fired his bow directly at Shinon. Shinon was put to sleep by Rolf's Deadeye. Marcia descended, and looked at him.

"He was a great soldier…" Marcia said. "He was an enemy, but he stopped Mia. I'd say that's an accomplishment." She noticed Rolf's tears, and decided to take him out of the battle. She and Rolf's efforts had been of tremendous help, but it was time for Rolf to step down.

* * *

Upon seeing Marcia fly away and a lack of more arrows, Mia could lead the army through the fort once more. She led the charge, and went to the Daein side of the fort, where she met Kayachey. She dispatched him easily, and defended the back end from ravens. Jill soared over, and lent a hand. With that, the Daeins found themselves between the anvil of the tag team and the hammer of the advancing army. Their loss was inevitable.

* * *

"Shinon…" Rolf said, watching the field from afar.

"Rolf… what makes this Daein so special?" Marcia asked.

"He… he was no Daein. That was my teacher," Rolf said. _Oops, shouldn't have said that!_

"So you did have a teacher… I suspected as much. I'm sorry you had to wind up facing him in combat… how did it go?" Marcia asked.

"…Truth be told, anticlimactically. Your javelin was so accurate, I was more finishing him off," Rolf said.

"…I'm sorry, Rolf. If I had known…" Marcia said.

"You didn't know. There was no reason to… I shouldn't have even told you he was my teacher. But I will make him proud…" Rolf said.

"That's the spirit!" Marcia said.

* * *

"General! We've seized control of the surrounding area, and the remaining Daein troops are retreating…" a Begnion reported.

"Understood," Ike said.

"I beg your leave," the Begnion said, turning and leaving. Ike looked around at his army… and Nasir. Nasir, who sold his ship just to join Ike's party… Soren had voiced suspicion, and Ike was not above considering the chance Nasir had ulterior motive. He did, however, bear the good news that Gallia was moving to action against Daein…

Boy, being the General was hard work.


	20. Repayment

_Princess Elincia's newly-formed Crimean army, with Ike as its commander, marches to Tor Garen and claims its first victory. Tor Garen is a vast wall guarding Daein's border. Manned by battalions of well-trained soldiers, it was long thought impenetrable. Yet the strength of the Crimean army under General Ike's leadership far outstrips Daein's expectations, and Tor Garen falls._

 _Learning of Gallia's increasing interest in the war, Ike wastes no time ordering his troops further into the heart of Daein. The gears of history, which had come to a halt with the fall of Crimea, slowly creak to life once more._

* * *

"Naesala! King Naesala of Kilvas! I will speak with you now!" General Petrine commanded.

"Oh… General Petrine. What brings you to the frosty mountain peaks?" Naesala asked.

"I've no time for pleasantries. Has Crimea's army breached Tor Garen?" Petrine asked.

"I loathe to report it. Yes, it appears to be the case," Naesala said.

"Kayachey, worthless dog… defeated by that girl's motley band just proves how useless he is," Petrine said.

"Surely it's not his fault. Well, alone. He was told that Crimea's army was weak and Tor Garen was impregnable. And yet, he was defeated. Someone severely underestimated our enemy… wouldn't you say?" Naesala asked.

"What… you dare insult Daein, crow? Men forfeit their lives for less!" Petrine said.

"Insult Daein? Never. I'm stating fact. Regardless of that previous battle's outcome, Crimea will be stopped here. I take to the field myself," Naesala said.

"You set the stage… I expect to see a grand performance, crow," Petrine said.

"Kilvas will always stand at Daein's side… as long as we receive our payment, of course," Naesala said, rubbing his fingers together.

"If gold is all it takes, may our friendship never end! See to it that your performance warrants such consideration! Homasa! Work with King Kilvas and put a stop to Crimea's army. NO screw ups!" Petrine said. Homasa stepped forward, and nodded.

"You can count on none else!" Homasa said.

"I will not suffer another failure, Kilvas. You must finish them, and quickly. Are we clear? I'm sick of being made a fool by the Crimean floozies and the pathetic band of sellswords!" Petrine said.

"And my fee?" Naesala asked.

"Don't worry, it will be ready. You'll receive it when the job is done," Petrine said.

"As long as we're clear, everything's settled. I'm off," Naesala said, flying to the field.

"Dog's breath… by half-breed standards, that crow's scum! Give him an inch, and he'll take a league! Untrustworthy wretch…" Petrine said.

* * *

"See ya later, Jill!" Mist said, sheathing her sword. Jill smiled, and watched her skip back to Ike's tent.

"Ah… good to be young and cheerful…" Jill said.

"Well, you're not that much older, huh?" a voice asked behind her. Jill turned around, and spotted a man in black approach her.

"Oh… Captain Haar. Wait, this is an enemy camp!" Jill said.

"I've been tracking you ever since you disappeared at Toha. I figured you were chasing the Crimeans. Joining them, though…" Haar said.

"At first, it was circumstance… but now it's different. I'm with them because I want to be. Spending time with them… talking to the laguz… laughing with Mist… what a fool I've been…" Jill said.

"Laguz? Now that's a word I would never have expected, Jill," Haar said. "And… you mentioned laughter? You must have some good experiences with this band."

"I knew that, if anyone would understand, it would be you, Captain," Jill said.

"So, you're forming your own set of values. Good… very, very good. But what's your long term plan? If you move forward, none other than General Shiharam Fizzart will be your opponent. What will you do then?" Haar asked.

"…I never asked for this. But as a member of the Crimean Liberation Army, I will face him with my shoulders straight and my head held high!" Jill said.

"So you're determined to see this through?" Haar asked.

"I am," Jill said.

"So be it. There's no more to say at this juncture. Next we meet… it will be as enemies. Prepare yourself… and make sure to get the rest you need," Haar said.

"…Thank you, Captain Haar," Jill said.

* * *

"Brr… I'll take on any number of enemies, but this snow is another story! My wings are icing over!" Janaff said.

"That sounds troublesome… will you be able to fly?" Ike asked.

"Of course I can fly. These wings aren't just for looks. They're flesh and blood and feathers. I don't need to hibernate during the wintertime!" Janaff said. "Can't beorc tell the difference between comedy and seriousness?"

"Oh… that was a joke? Sorry, I'm unfamiliar with bird tribe humour," Ike said.

"Ah, sincerity. Looks like someone taught you manners," Janaff said.

"…That's odd. Normally, people tell me I'm blunt," Ike said.

"Anyway… what are our chances?" Janaff asked.

"We're at a disadvantage," Ike said.

"That's not what I wanted to hear. You've got to do better, beorc general! If we lose, I'll never be able to show my face in Phoenicis again!" Janaff said.

"I said we're at a disadvantage. Not that we're going to lose. There's a man in Daein, a man with the might to completely stomp Ranulf into dust… and I'll be the last thing he sees," Ike said.

"Well said! I wish you could tell that to the kids back in Phoenicis! There are some weaklings back home I don't want to call hawks! I just want to stick 'em back in the eggs and start over!" Janaff said.

"You hatch from eggs? That's gotta be bird tribe humour…" Ike said.

"Of course it was. I was using a metaphor there. We haven't hatched from eggs for many generations… I'm out of here. I've gotta warm up the wings, or I'll wind up dropping into the snow like some dumb angel," Janaff said.

"…I knew it was bird tribe humour… but it actually happened?" Ike asked.

* * *

"Excuse me… can I come chat for a little?" Mia asked Ulki in another tent.

"What is it?" Ulki asked.

"I just wanted to say hello…" Mia said.

"Considerate of you," Ulki said.

"… Your king is very generous. I mean, to leave behind both of his retainers and Reyson?" Mia asked, trying to make conversation.

"…How do we pertain to his generosity?" Ulki asked.

"…Reyson kept apologising. Am I misinterpreting something here?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. The king can survive without us, I know that much," Ulki said.

"He can? I'm not Ike, and I doubt I'm close enough to be called his mistress, but I do know he can't run this army along. Titania, Soren, myself… without any of us three, this army would just collapse!" Mia said.

"Our king… he doesn't do anything particular. Everyone does what they are needed to. There is no chaos," Ulki said.

"Your king is trusted, isn't he?" Mia asked.

"Natural. In laguz society, the strongest become king. Kingship is not tied to blood, like the beorc, so there are no weak kings," Ulki said.

"Hm… Choosing a ruler by strength instead of birth makes much more sense," Mia said.

"When the hawks fight Begnion, we find those with weak leaders and eliminate them. Beorc weapons are powerful, and have overthrown the laguz once… but not everyone wields them to their full potential. Beorc choose generals by blood, and thus their competency is uneven… and that is a weakness of the beorc armies. As for General Ike's competency… I will be judging that in some time to come," Ulki said.

"No matter the strength of the individuals, that is worthless if they're a weak unit. I've formed a micro unit with some of the girls, and Marcia works with Rolf. I try to promote teamwork like that. Thank you for your words… and I promise. Ike will rise to the occasion!" Mia said.

* * *

"General, there appear to be a lot of enemy soldiers ahead. Mostly Daein, but there are Kilvan crows as well," Janaff said.

"Any comparison numbers?" Mia asked.

"There's a lot, but King Kilvas is among them," Janaff said.

"The crow king himself?" Ike asked.

"Yes. And the crow king has a class of his own: Raven King. He's no match for Tibarn… but we don't have the time to stall for his arrival," Janaff said.

"Yeah… an entire unit under the command of Kilvas? That bodes quite well," Mia said.

"We must choose a tactic to overcome this," Soren stated.

"Kilvan soldiers… hawks, I know there are inherent differences between you and the crows, but can you identify anything that might be useful?" Titania asked.

"As you know, we're outmanned. Is there a way to get the ravens to withdraw, maybe?" Ike asked.

"I might try to meet with him…" Janaff said.

"I might, as well… don't expect anything to come of it," Ulki said.

"I'm not talking to a crow. Ever," Reyson said.

"Either way, sitting here is just giving the enemy preparation time," Soren said.

"Move out!" Ike said.

* * *

"Sir! The Crimean army has arrived, sir!" a Daein reported.

"I hope they're prepared to pass into oblivion… for this will be their final resting place!" Homasa said, presenting his Sonic Sword.

"Crimean stragglers joined with an army on loan from Begnion… I even hear there's someone waiting to stab them in the back. And they march on… what an odd group. But when Kilvas stands on Daein's side, they have no future. Unlucky…" Naesala said, turning into raven form.

* * *

"The enemy has spotted us," Mia said.

"We're kind of hard to miss…" Ike told her.

"How do we move?" Mia asked.

"No tricks. Just hit 'em from the front, fast and hard," Ike said.

"If we don't do something about Kilvas, we'll be at a disadvantage," Mia said.

"Yeah, I've heard… but we can't run away," Ike said.

"We could get the bird tribes to talk to them," Mia said.

"They were clear about their refusal. I think Naesala had something to do with why we found Reyson in slavery. I'm not touching that with a ten-foot sword," Ike said.

"…I understand. Rolf, Astrid, Soren and Ilyana are on standby, ready with arrows and magic spells to cast," Mia said.

"Understood…" Ike said. With Tanith's judgemental eye on his back, Ike stepped behind the army, and Mia stepped forth.

"Our goal is to defeat the Daein commander. I'll handle the Naesala problem. Focus on Homasa… right, Mist?" Mia said. Mist nodded, and everyone else was at the ready.

"Go!" Mia said, turning around to begin her charge. She instantly disabled a ballista before anyone with wings was shot at. Astrid cantered both Soren and Ilyana into range, and King Kilvas approached them. They didn't cower.

"You? You both look rather squishy, for beorc. You'd make easy pickings!" Naesala said. Soren and Ilyana looked between each other, before revealing Soren's staff and Ilyana's knife.

"…What am I supposed to be looking at?" Naesala asked. Soren and Ilyana shrugged, and prepared the same mighty Tornado spell, casting it. Their combined magic sent Naesala reeling, forcing him back. Naesala shook himself, and created a Vortex in between them. He shot between the two sages, and looked around the Crimean army. He soared down, and reverted beside Reyson.

"Reyson!" Naesala said. Reyson turned away, and said nothing.

"Reyson… look at you. You look sharp," Naesala said. Reyson continued to say nothing.

"Come on, Reyson. I came through wind and arrows to talk to you…" Naesala probed.

"How dare you show your face to me," Reyson said.

"Well, I have been called brazen. Some even say shameless. Let me give you a reason," Naesala said.

"Begone," Reyson said.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Naesala added, on the brink of begging.

"Friends. Right. Friends who sell each other to wretched sacks of lard," Reyson said.

"I didn't sell you! Besides, I planned on rescuing you. You were just impatient…" Naesala said.

"Now you're blaming me," Reyson said.

"Reyson… perhaps I was in the wrong…" Naesala said. "On all accounts. Accidents happen. The important thing is, no one got hurt."

"…Leanne is alive," Reyson said.

"So you are willing to talk. Wonderful news… I'm sure King Lorazieh will begin to feel better once he sees her. Things are looking up, aren't they?" Naesala asked.

"I suppose… if it wasn't for that… we mightn't have found her…" Reyson said. He turned around, and looked at Naesala.

"I will forgive you. Just this once," Reyson said.

"Thank you, Reyson!" Naesala said.

"Conditionally," Reyson said.

"Con… conditionally?" Naesala asked.

"Pull your troops from this battle. Now. And never again fight with your fellow laguz," Reyson said.

"That's a little too much…" Naesala said.

"What will you do, then? Fight the army I serve?" Reyson asked.

"Very well… I suppose I really am annoyed with Daein paying me in paper that reads I.O.U. 100000G. I'll leave… as will Kilvas. However, I cannot say how the winds of the future will blow… I have to consider Kilvas as well," Naesala said.

"Very well," Reyson said.

"So… we're friends? Come to Kilvas sometime. Nealuchi will be so pleased," Naesala said.

"We'll do that. Leanne and I both," Reyson said.

"Oh, and as for Tibarn…" Naesala said.

"I will speak with him. No need for you to worry," Reyson said.

"Thank you. And watch yourself… this is war. And I almost forgot… I've got something for you. Call it 'I'm sorry'," Naesala said.

"What's this for?" Reyson asked.

"It's a laguz trinket called a knight ring," Naesala said.

"What does it do?" Reyson asked, putting it on.

"It allows a footsoldier, or laguz, to move with the vitality of a horse," Naesala said.

"Understood… I'm sure I'll find a use for it," Reyson said.

"And don't get killed… Nealuchi would never let me hear the end of it," Naesala said. He turned to raven form, and scarpered. All of the ravens followed.

"Naesala… thank you," Reyson said.

* * *

"Kilvas has betrayed us?" Homasa asked.

"I think 'abandoned' would be more accurate," a Daein said.

"Same thing… we should never have trusted them…" Homasa said. He looked around, and slid Naesala's next payment reminder further into his own pocket. He looked up, to see one of the Crimean girls facing him.

"Now who are you, little one?" Homasa asked, looking down.

"My name… is Mist Gawain. Remember it, Homasa, for it will be the last thing you hear!" Mist said, before plunging the sword she stole from Ike all those months ago into Homasa's chest. Homasa fell to the ground, and his Sonic Sword dropped from his hand. Mist touched it, and felt it jump into her hand. It split apart, and a tornado burst from within it. The Daeins surrounding Homasa prior stepped back.

"Hiya!" Mist cried out, raising the Sonic Sword. The tornado she created spun the Daeins into each other, and rocketed them far away. Mist fell to the ground, the sword's energy overtaking her own. Jill flew over, and scooped her up.

"We won… somehow…" Ike said, looking over the field.

"That was an excellent job driving off the ravens," Nasir said.

"Yeah… Naesala would have torn a hole in this army. I must say thanks to Reyson," Ike said. Elincia ran up, and smiled at Ike. Ike scratched behind his head, wondering how to voice the thought that Tanith was suggesting he not fight.

"Um… Ike? Princess Elincia, too… there's something over here you two should see…" Titania said.

"What could it be?" Elincia asked. Ike held out his hand, and led her to the building.

* * *

"This is…" Elincia said, looking at Mia. She had slashed several sacks stored in this room, and money poured out from each one. Each sack easily had more gold than the one Ranulf had given.

"Incredible? It's gold. All of it," Titania said.

"Daein must be filthy rich! There's so much of it… it's barely real. So what becomes of it?" Ike asked.

"Spoils of war. It belongs to us," Soren said.

"It is? … I'd like to borrow fifty thousand. It's a private matter… Mia, the rest is for company expenditure," Ike said.

"Ike, how are we supposed to carry all this gold?" Mia asked.

"…No idea. I'm sure Begnion will think of something… but for now, help me carry that sack. It's labelled fifty thousand… that's a relief," Ike said.

"Ike… thanks for what you have done. Consider this gold my gesture of good faith," Elincia said.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Volke asked. Ike and Mia entered the room, carrying the sack of fifty thousand.

"You've waited long enough. The gold I promised you… all fifty thousand pieces," Ike said. "Mia, leave us… this is a private matter."

"…Of course, Ike…" Mia said, giving Ike a kiss before leaving. Volke, meanwhile, had picked out one piece, inspecting it.

"Finally scraped it together, eh? I'll accept it," Volke said.

"Aren't you going to count it?" Ike asked. Volke bit the coin he held.

"There's no need. I trust you. Tastes like gold… even if it isn't exactly fifty thousand, the gesture was more important than the specification," Volke remarked.

"Ah. So, then… the report," Ike said.

"It doesn't exist. Never did," Volke said.

"You lied to me. You exploited my need to know about my father…" Ike said.

"The news I bear is something critically important… but it could never be written down. It's too great a secret. Your father told me to wait until I thought you were mature enough to hear it, and then to tell you myself," Volke said.

"Mature? What does fifty thousand have to do with it?" Ike asked.

"That was my idea. A test for your resourcefulness and responsibility… and I was a little peckish at the time," Volke said.

"So what do I need to hear?" Ike asked.

"I have been Greil's hired shadow a long time. I remained hidden from sight in case of the day that I needed to fulfil my contract… my one job," Volke said.

"Your job?" Ike asked.

"If Greil ever went Berserk, I was to take his life," Volke said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"Oh… and if Greil were ever slain by pursuers… I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time. That's my job," Volke said.

"Berserk… why would you have to kill my father?" Ike asked.

"Because of Lehran's Medallion," Volke said.

"Medallion?" Ike asked.

"The medallion your sister wears around her neck," Volke said.

"That bronze thing? I thought it a keepsake of my mother's… are you telling me there's more to it?" Ike asked.

"Greil told me it was an object of great peril, but nothing more. I investigated on my own, and found… well… Lehran was one of the herons, an ancestor to Prince Reyson, who carried a bronze medallion. Long, long ago, the heroes Altina, Soan, Lehran and Deghinsea defeated an evil god and imprisoned it therein," Volke said.

"An evil god? In contact with my sister? You have got to be pulling my leg!" Ike said.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. I have no idea how Greil got his hands on it. That being said, what the men seeking your father were after was that very medallion. Why they want it and what they plan to do with it… it gives me the chills," Volke said.

"This is a bit hard to swallow… an object of great peril? Then why does Mist wear it around her neck?" Ike asked.

"She can carry it safely. She's the only one who can, and even then, I have evidence to support the theory her combative personality is because of the medallion. Now, think carefully… have you ever touched it?" Volke asked.

"…Once, I reached out for it. My father scolded me quite harshly. After that, I assumed it was Mist's alone, and never reached for it again," Ike said.

"Compared to other people, the balance in your sister is extremely strong. You mother, it seems, was the same. They can bear it safely. The medallion is like a poison… it takes the worst aspects of a person and multiplies them a thousandfold. Greil touched it once, and it drove him to madness," Volke said.

"…Berserk?" Ike asked.

"Yes. Beorc and laguz are made of two forces, balance and chaos. In this, there is no difference between us. The proportion of balance to chaos determines how much the medallion affects a person. It predicts how much harm a person might do… Your father was one of the preeminent swordsmen of his generation. That day, after he touched the medallion… twenty soldiers came for him. Twenty highly trained killers. Your father barely broke a sweat cutting them down… then he began attacking the neighbours. People who had taken him in, concealed his identity, called him friend. He slew them, one by one, until your mother rushed in… thinking to save her husband from himself…" Volke said. He drew his knife, and stabbed into the table dramatically.

"It was over in an instant. Your mother grabbed the medallion from his hand and stepped away from him… they say she smiled as he pulled his sword from her breast and forgave him as her life's blood spilled into the street," Volke said.

"Father… killed Mother? No… no…" Ike said.

"The medallion. Its power was too great for any man… even one like your father. Me? You? If either of us touched it, I'm certain we would have been consumed by madness. When your father regained his senses, he tracked me down. It seems he'd heard rumours of me some time before. He said he needed someone like me. Closemouthed, skilled, and willing to do the dirty work. Of course, after hearing what he wanted me to do, I turned him down. Greil was a famed general. One of Daein's Four Horsemen, and possibly the first footsoldier to join that group. I recognised him immediately… there was no chance I could stop him," Volke said.

"But you eventually took the job… why change your mind?" Ike asked.

"Greil lost his wife, and his grief was overpowering. To keep that from happening again, he crippled himself. He slashed the tendons in his sword hand so that he could never wield a sword again. I took the job now that he had become someone I could handle. And he's still far stronger than most men," Volke said.

"What do I say…?" Ike said.

"Well, that's Greil's secret. I now entrust to you the responsibility to see that the medallion doesn't reach the wrong hands. Your sister must keep it," Volke said.

"…My father's last wish was that I forget everything and live in peace. What did that mean?" Ike asked.

"He didn't want you to lose yourself or go hunting for revenge, I suppose… he was killed sooner than he expected," Volke said.

"So… his dying wish was that I protect the medallion?" Ike asked.

"I believe so. That must take precedent above all else," Volke said. Ike nodded.

"Oh, and one last thing. Do you want to hire me? In the event that you go Berserk someday? If we make a deal now, you won't have to worry about it. As for payment… this fifty thousand seems apt. What do you say?" Volke asked.

"…That would be nice. I don't speak for the whole army, but I'm sure that might help," Ike said.

"Hm… I like your jib. Well… no need to conceal my true identity," Volke said.

"Huh?" Ike asked.

"I'm not a thief, really. I'm an assassin. I'll take any job you've got, no matter how… dirty," Volke said.

"Father… Mother… what did I get myself into?" Ike asked the heavens.


	21. The Loss Of Mist

_The kingdom of Daein lies on the northernmost edge of Tellius. Its coastline is bathed in the icy currents of the northern sea, and frigid winds howl inland with terrible ferocity. As a result, Daein winters are raw and brutal – ice and snow scour the land, leaving frozen scars in their wake._

 _Through these blizzards, General Ike and the Crimean Army press ever forward. Begnion's imperial senate may have lent Crimea troops, but even they doubt that the army can successfully fight off Daein. Yet somehow, Ike and company defy all odds and capture victory after victory. Embracing both Princess Elincia's dream of a liberated Crimea and the tragic history of his parents, Ike marches in grim silence._

* * *

"Ike, this can only mean one thing… the enemy knows exactly how we are going to move. With your permission, I would like to begin an investigation to see if anyone suspicious is among the troops… Ike?" Soren reported, before looking down at Ike. He was doodling on a piece of parchment absently.

"Ike, are you all right?" Soren asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes… you had a report?" Ike asked.

"Yes… should I put it off until later? Offer it to Mia, perhaps?" Soren asked.

"No, I'm good. But could you start again… I'll pay attention this time," Ike said.

"Good morning, you two," Titania said. "Ike… Ike, you look so sleepy!"

"I've had a lot on my mind. I meant to sleep last night, but I was up thinking long after Mia and Ellie went to bed. Before I knew it, it was morning," Ike said.

"Ike didn't sleep because he was thinking… this war's driving us all mad. I wonder if Soren will start being polite," Titania said.

"HEY!" Soren said.

"Listen, Titania…" Ike said, but whatever he was about to suggest was lost as Mist entered the tent.

"What's wrong, Mist?" Ike asked, looking absently at Lehran's… Medallion…

"Ike, my mother's medallion is gone!" Mist said.

"Gone where?" Ike asked. "Did you drop it, put it somewhere and forget… what happened, Mist?"

"I had it before I went to bed last night… it vanished while I was sleeping… oh, it was my only memento of Mother…" Mist said.

"This was not your fault, Mist… I'll find it. Even if it's the last thing I'll do. Soren, launch a full investigation on where that medallion might have gone!" Ike said.

"Ike…" Mist said.

"Don't you think that's a little… overkill, for a simple heirloom?" Soren asked.

"It's more than that, Soren! If we don't find it, catastrophe looms over us all!" Ike said. "Now, Mist, were you wearing it, or was it beside your bed?"

* * *

"Are… are you serious about this?" Lord Shiharam asked General Petrine.

"You are to begin immediately," Petrine said.

"General Petrine! I will not countenance this plan! If we follow through, Daein will suffer!" Shiharam said.

"It's for the good of the country. Besides, it's but one territory. Stop mewling like the little homeless lady," Petrine said.

"I hear you… but if the goal is to stop the Crimean army, this is not necessary! The strength of the Fizzart Wyverns will suffice!" Shiharam said.

"The last idiot who told me that ended up in a corpse pile! Literally, it's probably the greatest thing that's ever come out of Daein failure. Anyway, no matter how passionate you are when you say you will defeat Crimea, I will never, ever pin my hopes on a bunch of foreigners. All you have to do is cancel their forward momentum. That's it. My plan will accomplish this," Petrine said.

"General Petrine! It's true we were born in Begnion and not Daein, but my men and I have been loyal to this country for eighteen years. We have spared no effort to learn your manners and customs. But after all that, you think little enough of us to dismiss us as a bunch of foreigners…" Shiharam said.

"No one asked how long you lived here. Why? No one gives a damn! Where were you born? Where were you raised? This country doesn't need squatters like you. The only people Daein can count on in a time of crisis are the Daeins themselves. Everyone else is gutter leaving!" Petrine said.

"So you say we're useless, then…" Shiharam said.

"You tell me, migrant. Why is it that your 'elite royal guard' of a unit is patrolling a hick-infested backwater? I can think of only one answer. Can you?" Petrine asked. Shiharam could only stutter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I offending you? Show me your worth, then. Halt Crimea's advance, then. If you are as skilled as you claim, you should be able to limit the damage to a minimum, then, shouldn't you? Angry is a good look for you… I look forward to seeing the result. Get going, outlander," Petrine said, turning on her heel and walking away to her horse.

"General Shiharam… must we go through with this horrific act? It has only been recently that the citizens hereabouts have come to trust us," a Daein soldier said.

"We have no choice but to obey. It's as the woman says. The only thing we can do is see that the Crimean army is defeated as soon as possible… open the floodgates. Now, before I change my mind," Shiharam said.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo! You there, sweet little angel! I have business with the general of this army! Will you convey a message?" a mage said, walking into the Crimean base. Mia looked her up and down.

"Depends on the message," Mia said.

"What kind of greeting is that? I am Calill, and I am a first-class mage," the woman said.

"What would a first class mage, if there is such a thing, want with this army?" Mia asked.

"…You look as if you are in disbelief! I suppose I can't hold that against you… you're seeing beauty and intelligence in one package that far surpasses anything you could ever aspire to be!" Calill said.

"You're on thin ice, girl…" Mia said. "Literally, I've seen five Begnions slip on that very patch of snow in the past two minutes before you showed up." She immediately followed, trying not to jeopardise a potential new recruit chance.

"Oh… and I'm actually skilled with a knife, as well. Beauty, brains and brawn… the whole trinity! The goddess has seen fit to put the abilities of three into one package! Sounds like favouritism… hello, are you listening? Beautiful woman talking!" Calill said, stepping forward, and tripping on the ice patch.

 _Didn't I just make that part up?_ "You want to join the Crimean army? How much do you charge?" Mia asked.

"Aren't you cute, pretending to be a businesswoman? Let's see… how about free?" Calill asked.

"Suspicious," Mia said.

"I like fees based on performance. Watch me in combat, and then make an offer. I'll decide whether to grace you with my assistance then," Calill said.

"You're very confident, aren't you?" Mia asked.

"Of course I am! I'm a first class mage!" Calill said.

"…All right. You're in, whether I like it or not," Mia said.

"What? Are you allowed to make decisions like that? Perhaps I should speak to the general!" Calill said.

"I am Dame Mia, of the Greil Mercenaries… or as Begnion calls them, the Greil Soldiers. I'm in charge of recruitment… in a sense. We're not picky enough to turn you down, and trust me, you made a terrible impression," Mia said.

"What? Seriously?" Calill asked.

* * *

"Rolf…" Mist said, walking up to Rolf. Rolf looked over from his archery, and smiled. His already high-quality shooting was somehow even more refined.

"Hey, Mist…" Rolf said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Can we talk… you know… something odd has come over me… like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders. And now… Rolf, what if we're fighting the wrong men?" Mist asked.

"Mist, calm down… we're not fighting targets. We fight men… just like us. I learned that the hard way…" Rolf said.

"Rolf…" Mist said.

"There's a difference, though… They're trying to hurt the people I love… the girl I want to protect. Anyone who wants to kill her… anyone that wants to kill anyone with us… they're an enemy. I won't hesitate to feather them… If I let one live, they'll try their hardest to kill one of our own! I won't stop spilling blood until they're safe!" Rolf said.

"Rolf?" Mist asked.

"I don't want you to die… I couldn't go on if you fell…" Rolf said.

"Rolf… just calm down…" Mist said.

"Sniff… Mist…" Rolf said.

"Rolf… you just wanted to protect us… to protect me…" Mist said. She stepped forth, and hugged Rolf.

"Mist… one day, this'll be over… and I want you all to see that day…" Rolf said.

"I will, Rolf. I promise you," Mist said. "By the name of Dame Mia herself, I will make sure I make it out of this in one piece!"

* * *

"My Lord Ike… did you find the medallion?" Elincia asked of Ike.

"No… I had everyone from Astrid to Zihark on the search. I fear Daein has stolen it…" Ike said.

"Is that even possible?" Elincia asked.

"I don't know how, but we can't question Daein's involvement. That medallion…" Ike said, before pausing.

"…It's sensitive, isn't it?" Elincia asked.

"Quite so. I'm not sure if I can talk about it with anyone… though I fear I might one day need to…" Ike said.

"Ike!" Ulki said, descending next to the pair.

"What is it, Sir Ulki?" Elincia asked.

"Water. Rushing water. And a lot of it," Ulki said.

"According to my map, there's a large river up ahead… you must hear that," Soren said.

"This isn't a natural river sound… this is a warped river…" Ulki said.

"General Ike! We have trouble, sir! The road ahead is blocked by water!" a Begnion said.

"Was everyone just sitting around here?" Ike asked.

"How could that be?" Elincia asked, looking over at Soren's map.

"Perhaps a local river has flooded," the Begnion said.

"Ulki, send Janaff to investigate that rushing river sound you heard. Is the road impassable, Begnion?" Ike asked.

"No sir… but the water has turned the ground to mud. And the water flows at a tremendous rate… this will cut back our speed dramatically," the Begnion said.

"Daein's work. They thought to impede our progress… and they appear to have succeeded," Soren said, spitting.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Elincia asked.

"…If they flooded the road only when we approached, there must be floodgates nearby," Soren said.

"…We'll wait for Janaff. He'll know where the floodgates are… it's probably what Ulki heard," Ike said.

* * *

Janaff guided the Greil Mercenary team to the Talrega floodgates, which were wide open. Water was rushing out of them at an unsightly rate.

"The Crimean army! All troops! Hit them fast and hard! We can't let the battle drag out!" Shiharam commanded. Jill sat upright a little in her seat.

"Those are the floodgates?" Ike asked, ignorant.

"If we can get them closed, the water will recede in about twelve hours, if my calculations are correct. I give us about thirty six hours in worst case scenario," Soren said.

"That will be acceptable… let's get going!" Ike said. "Marcia, Jill, Tanith… take Rolf, Mist and Mia up the slope, and see if you can't end this quickly. Everyone else, follow me around!" Ike said. Tanith made to object, but after watching Ike slam his sword down the head of a Daein, thought better of it.

"Let's go!" Tanith said. Mia jumped on the back of her pegasus, and the two children joined Marcia and Jill. Tanith and Marcia shot up, Jill lagging behind somewhat.

* * *

"General? How long are the floodgates to remain open?" a Daein asked.

"Until Crimea has been defeated," Shiharam said.

"Sir! If we wait that long, the farmland will be drowned! The locals aren't very happy…and they won't abide your decision further!" the Daein said.

"Enough, soldier! If you have the time to be bellyaching, take your butt out onto the battlefield and kill some Crimeans," Haar said.

"Captain Haar! Really? This is inhumane! Lives will be ruined! Daeins will die! If it's necessary to achieve victory… this is too much!" the Daein said.

"This is the decision of Daein. Will you disobey the king and be put to death?" Haar asked.

"I would rather die than kill innocent Daeins," the Daein said.

"If you're executed as a traitor, your parents and siblings will also pay. Are you prepared?" Haar asked. The Daein stepped back, horrified.

"Now do you see what we're in? Go, fight bravely!" Haar said. The Daein nodded.

"To gain the trust of the king, we've become cruel and heartless… hunting and executing laguz… now flooding the lands people call home?" Shiharam asked.

"If someone hears you using that name for sub-humans, you'll be branded traitor," Haar said.

"You're right as always… to live here, where l-sub-human prejudice is so virulent, we've had to seal away everything we know and teach our children to hate the sub-humans. Just to survive…" Shiharam said.

"It's Ashnard's fault for that… what a miscalculation we have made… even so…. I hate the idea of furthering the corruption of the imperial senate. I will support your reasons for leaving Begnion," Haar said.

"I wonder if Jill has distanced herself from the Crimean forces…" Shiharam said.

"I did warn her," Haar said. "Though joining Crimea is starting to look attractive."

"…Above all else, I would like to avoid meeting my daughter in combat," Shiharam said.

"I pray she does not take to the field… talking to you would only increase your sorrows," Haar said.

"I have one favour to ask. Do not fight today. Only one side can win… I want you to care for the survivors should we lose today. Stay by my side… but flee. You will live to sleep another day," Shiharam said.

"…Yes sir, Commander Shiharam," Haar said.

"Commander… it has been many a year since I was called that," Shiharam said.

"May the fortune of war be with you. Through all that has happened… it has been an honour serving you," Haar said, flying into the sky. Shiharam looked over, and saw two pegasus knights and a wyvern fly up the cliff. The wyvern was Jill.

"Father!" Jill exclaimed.

"Jill…" Shiharam said.

"Why… why are you doing this? You must close the floodgates! The fields are lost, but there may be time to save the homes," Jill said.

"I cannot… if you wish to stop the water, you must defeat your father," Shiharam said.

"What? There has to be a reason! I know this can't be your desire!" Jill said.

"Jill… leave, now! Or slay me, whatever you can do!" Shiharam said. Jill felt Mist's hands on her back, and shivered. She took in a deep breath, but still couldn't deal with her conflict of interests. She turned around, and swung a new axe around. Daeins fell like ninepins, and Jill threw a javelin in the direction of Marcia. Rolf jumped, and dropped from Marcia, looking at Jill with a fierce expression.

"Jill… Haar is above us…" Shiharam said. June looked up, and nodded. She flew higher and higher into the sky, pulling Jill from the battlefield. Rolf stared down Shiharam, and threw an arrow into the sky. He jumped up to it, and shot the arrow in mid-air. Shiharam dropped to the ground, and Mia rushed past his corpse. She looked around the checkpoint Shiharam guarded, and found the lever. She closed the floodgates, and emerged from the checkpoint.

"We did it, Rolf…" Mia said. Rolf looked up into the sky.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

* * *

"Jill… what happened?" Haar asked, watching Jill rise up to join him.

"I have decided… *phew*… I am going to fight for my father… well, his soldiers. Not as a blind Daein girl, but as a woman with the might Crimea has bestowed!" Jill said.

"An admirable sentiment, Jill…" Haar said.

"Um, Jill…" Mist asked, looking around Jill's shoulder. Haar and Jill looked at Mist uncertainly for a few moments, before the gravity of the situation set in.

"We've kidnapped the Crimean general's sister…" Jill said.

"…I suppose simply returning her is out of the question?" Haar asked.

"It's Ike. He's been keyed up ever since he got made a noble. I'm pretty sure he'd be quite happy to Aether me, not the least because I might have changed sides on him as well as this," Jill said.

"…Jill… I'm scared…" Mist said. Jill looked around at her, and noticed her Sonic Sword.

"You know… I think a bit of Daein training might be good for you…" Jill said. "When we can find the way to apologise to Ike, you'll be a fighter worth remembering."

* * *

"General Ike! The floodgates have been closed!" Tanith said, descending the mountain. Ike nodded, and turned away before Tanith could finish the report.

"Soren, what's the damage to the area?" Ike asked.

"Terrible. All fields and homes have been completely destroyed," Soren said.

"I don't think this is what the enemy general would have wanted. So why did it happen?" Ike asked.

"It's heartless… what will happen to those who've lost their homes? Can't we help them?" Elincia asked. Ike put a finger to his chin.

"General Ike, my report was not finished. We are down two soldiers," Tanith said.

"Which ones?" Ike asked in concern.

"Jill Fizzart had a little bit of an issue… I am under the impression she was fighting someone important. In the rage of the battle, she slipped away… taking Mist Gawain with her," Tanith said.

"Mist…" Ike said. "Soren, take a portion of our supplies and distribute it among the locals. And then we march… we will take down Daein as quickly as possible, and take back Mist!" Ike said. Everyone was too shocked to argue. Soren dived into the packs, grabbing some of the food supplies.

"…I'd rather regret something I had done rather than regret taking no action…" Elincia said. "My Lord Ike, wait!"

"…Mist…" Mia said softly.

* * *

"Well, that's that. We've gained time by flooding the river, but it won't hold them for long. I knew the foreign cur was useless… it looks like the decisive battle will be fought near the capital," Petrine said.

"Preparations are complete, General Petrine. In order to ease command, Sir Bryan will serve as deputy. Regarding strategy, you ought to speak to him directly…" Ena said to her.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I won't be directing the forces in the capital," Petrine said.

"The Black Knight, then? The plans must be adjusted… Bryan has displeased the Black Knight past. I'll need to find someone else…" Ena said.

"No, not him. You will direct the defences, Ena," Petrine said.

"…Me?" Ena asked meekly.

"That's right. You're moving up in the world, General Ena," Petrine said.

"This is… I must speak with the king…" Ena said.

"I've never seen you this flustered! Listen, Ena, you must fulfil your duties to the king. He has ordered that no communications will take place until that time," Petrine said. Ena stood shocked, before the Black Knight appeared out of nowhere.

 _*I'm a bit late… my apologies,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Well… if it isn't the Knight in Shining Armour for Daein… it's been a while. You've been as busy as a bee… your secret manoeuvres…" Petrine said.

 _*Proof of the trust His Majesty has placed in me. Ena, go to the east. You have a visitor,*_ the Black Knight said. Ena nodded, and went to the indicated gate.

"The Worm? He obtained it at last?" Petrine asked.

 _*It appears so… according to my reports, the girl never let it off her neck. But he came up with a plan… and he insists on giving it to Ena, though,*_ the Black Knight said.

"As long as it is ours, it makes little difference," Petrine said.

 _*When Ena returns, you will take it directly to the king. And careful not to touch it,*_ the Black Knight said.

"I don't need to be told that!" Petrine said.

* * *

"Ena? Have you been well?" the Worm asked.

"Where is the Medallion?" Ena asked.

"I have it here. Take it," the Worm said.

"It feels… heavy. Not just the wrapping, either… is the chaotic energy of the evil god?" Ena asked.

"Now you can return to King Ashnard's side, can you not?" the Worm asked.

"No. I have been entrusted with the defence of the capital. I must face the Crimean Army," Ena said.

"NO!" the Worm cried out.

"You've done so much for me… but that is enough. Reclaim your freedom… you do not need to follow Daein's orders," Ena said.

"And you?" the Worm asked.

"I cannot retreat… Even if I must slaughter the entire army… I will return to him…" Ena said.

"He doesn't give a damn about you, though," the Worm said.

"That matters not. The only place I belong is with him. I may never see you again… but I will pray for your eternal happiness…" Ena said.

"Ena!" the Worms said.

"Forget about me. That is my final request. Farewell… Grandfather," Ena said. The Worm hung his head in shame, and turned back to re-join the Crimean Army.


	22. Dragon Of Daein

_During the battle for Talrega, Ike and the rest of his company come to a bleak realisation. Wherever the Crimean Army marches, the land becomes a battlefield. The damage is immense. Warfare and floodwaters claim homes, crops and hope. Villagers seeking shelter and safety stumble blindly through the snow. To them, there is no doubt that the Crimeans are an invasion force.  
However, the Crimeans have their own homeland to save. Focused as they are on that overriding goal, they cannot stop even to help the innocent victims of war. They only way they can help the people of Daein is to keep marching.  
The faster they reach Daein's capital of Nevassa and put an end to this war, the better for everyone._

* * *

"What? Are you telling me His Majesty has not yet returned?" General Kasatai angrily asked a Daein soldier.

"Sir, yes sir! We have sent many messengers, but we have yet to receive any response, official or otherwise," the Daein he addressed the question to responded.

"The Crimean Army is on our doorstep… What is His Highness thinking? If we want to protect the capital, we need a leader like one of the Four Horsemen!" Kasatai said.

"I'm sure the king has considered this…" Ena said.

"Lady Ena! I don't understand how you're so calm!" Kasatai said.

"Daein soldiers are the most elite warriors on the continent. Our numbers are superior to the Crimeans," Ena said.

"And yet they march on Nevassa! This is the Daein capital! If there is any danger of it falling into enemy hands, we cannot let anything stop us protecting it!" Kasatai said. "No offense, Lady Ena, but I do not think you are ready for such a command."

"I think you are right, General. But I cannot refuse a direct order from the king… I think… no, I know. If we are unable to hold the capital, I don't believe the king will be upset. Ashnard does not have a strong attachment to the country of Daein," Ena said.

"What are you talking about? Do you realise what you say? There isn't a monarch in the world that would not be moved by the loss of his country! Such a preposterous notion is beyond comprehension!" Kasatai said.

"General Kasatai. Do not avert your eyes from reality. Tell me… why did the king suddenly order the invasion of Crimea?" Ena asked.

"As sanctions for that nation choosing to ally itself with the evil and treacherous sub-humans," Kasatai said.

"On the surface, that appears to be the case. But doesn't that strike you as odd? To apply sanctions, it would be necessary to first speak with Begnion. Begnion is suzerain, and Crimea answers to her. We needed Begnion's leave to make a formal declaration of war. Daein's disregard for that made us a pariah in the eyes of our neighbours, and opened us to attack from all sides. And the king did this, as well as invading without warning. The worst possible strategy. And then, once he conquered Crimea through strength of arms, he seized the castle and set up residence. He now uses it as a stepping stone for an invasion of Gallia. The king's goal was never to apply sanctions… or even defeat Crimea. If Ashnard moves against Gallia, it's easy to envision Phoenicis, Kilvas and Goldoa joining the conflict. And if that happens, Begnion would ally itself with Daein over those sub-humans. Look where that leads us: a continent embroiled in war. Is that not Ashnard's true desire?" Ena asked.

"…Those words do make sense. Yes, to accomplish that, the citizens of Crimea would have to be sacrificed," Kasatai said.

"Let's go back to the topic at hand. The king has a shiny new castle, and I believe he considers his kingdom as whatever land he currently occupies. Daein and its people are behind him, and he need not look back," Ena said.

"Pah! If world domination is Ashnard's goal, he would want as much military strength as possible. To forsake even a portion of that might willingly… sheer folly!" Kasatai said.

"No matter. We must recognise the chance Daein has been given. Stop the Crimeans here. If we do not demonstrate our value thusly, we are doomed. Make no mistake," Ena said.

"Lunacy…" Kasatai said.

"No reinforcements. We hold nothing back. It is our only chance of survival," Ena said.

"How can this be…?" Kasatai asked.

"Be strong. The king has provided the capital one final measure. We must use it to weather the storm. I need you, General Kasatai. Your cooperation is imperative. You must trust me, if you want to win," Ena said.

"Understood… General Ena. I place my trust in you. We must cling to what hope we have," Kasatai said.

* * *

"So we approach the Daein capital… if we can defeat King Ashnard, the war will be over… and then I will find Mist…" Ike said.

"Ah! Here you are, Ike!" Nasir said.

"What is it, Nasir?" Ike asked.

"Are you sure you have enough soldiers? Your opponent is called 'Mad King Ashnard'. Who knows what tricks and traps lie in wait?" Nasir asked.

"He may indeed have something planned. But that is something I am sure Dame Mia will prepare for. Yet it's so quiet… surely they know of our advance?" Titania asked.

"Every able-bodied man has been conscripted, it seems. The women and children have evacuated the area," Soren said.

"We're not invaders. We wouldn't lay a hand on the citizenry," Ike said.

"They wouldn't know. They do know what they did to Crimea. If they fear retribution, they may have decided to err on the side of caution," Soren said.

"Wait, what happened to Crimea? Surely it was just the soldiers who were imprisoned and killed…" Elincia said.

"…You have no idea how to rule a nation. Do you know what happens to a country that loses the game of war? Everything is razed. Homes, land, crops… everything. And the citizens? They're not even treated as human. Crimeans, especially about the capital, are treated worse than half-humans," Soren said.

"That's… that's horrible…" Elincia said.

"The people know this, which is why they pay for protection in the form of tax. For royals and nobles charged with protecting the people, there is no greater sin than to be defeated in war. It is the ultimate betrayal of the people's trust.

"*Sniff*…" Elincia said.

"Soren!" Titania said.

"Ellie, are you all right?" Ike asked.

"*Sniff*… I'll be fine…" Elincia said softly, falling into Ike's arms.

"Princess, the majority of the people want to see the royal family restored to power. They believe that you will help them reclaim their old lives and restore peace," Titania said.

"Now it is time for us to throw down Ashnard and drive him from Crimean soil. We're the only ones who can do that. As I said before, I won't turn away. We will fight through Daein's traps. The war ends here!" Ike said.

"I'm with you all the way!" Titania said.

"I hope all goes as planned. I will do my best to make sure it happens that way," Soren said.

* * *

"My lady? Is that you? Lady Fizzart?" a woman asked. Jill looked up from her uncomfortable vigil, to notice a woman approaching. Mist looked up as well, and clung to Jill's hand cautiously.

"Oh, it is you! Lord Shiharam's lovely daughter! Thank heavens you're still alive!" the woman said.

"You… I recognise you… I think," Jill said.

"I'm from Talrega. The name's Sophie, from Luma! I can't live there anymore, so I brought my two sisters here to the capital. After the battle, I was sure you had been claimed by the Dark Angel, like Lord Shiharam. But here you are, in the flesh!" the woman said. Mist stepped forward, looking at Sophie.

"Are you protecting her? Ooo, aren't you a tough little princess? You watch out for the bad guys, you hear? That girl is Lord Shiharam's precious little daughter! You keep an eye on her, and protect her from all those nasty Crimeans!" Sophie said.

"I… Trust me… I will…" Mist said uncomfortably.

"Listen to me, milady! We understand about them floodgates! Lord Shiharam wouldn't have done that if there were another choice. We know the Crimeans did it. Why, when he wasn't on duty, Lord Shiharam and his men helped us with the ploughing and planting. And once, when my sister got sick, he loaded her up onto his own wyvern and brought her to the capital to see a doctor! He's the only one who cares about us country folk. He opened his heart to each and every one of us!" Sophie said.

"He… he was a good man," Jill said.

"I wonder which of the Crimeans killed him," Mist said, her Sonic Sword faintly flashing.

"You want your revenge, girlie? Go ahead; those Crimeans are worse than scum! If they hadn't come to Daein, that battle wouldn't have happened, and Lord Shiharam would still be with us!" Sophie said.

"Sister… I'm hungry…" one of Sophie's sisters said.

"You'll be all right. I'll find something for us to eat," Sophie said.

"One of the Crimean soldiers gave me this. Can I eat it?" the girl asked.

"Don't be stupid! Throw that away right now! We'll starve before we take charity from Crimean killers!" Sophie said. "Milady! The Crimean Army is nearby! Run! Escape, and survive! We'll live! Even if we eat mud and weeds, we'll do it. And then we'll have our revenge on those bloodthirsty Crimeans! If I can't do it, my children will… and if they can't, my grandchildren will! We'll get them someday! I swear it!" Mist looked at her, hurt, before hiding it.

"I have to go now. Promise me, milady… you'll go on. For Lord Shiharam. You mustn't get yourself killed!" Sophie said, leaving the area.

"Sorry…" Jill said, looking at Mist.

"…Ike… he must really miss me," Mist said. Jill uncertainly put a hand on her shoulder. Mist looked around the camp, and took in a breath.

"I will make it back to you, Rolf. I will be the girl worthy of your arrow," Mist said.

"That's the spirit," Jill said.

* * *

"General Ike! The castle gates are open!" a Begnion soldier said.

"Not good. What are they planning?" Ike asked.

"It's a trap…" Elincia said.

"Unexpected. Making us lay siege would be far and away to their advantage…" Soren said.

"Even so, we will not back down, right… Ike?" Mia asked.

"Right! There's no use worrying about what we can't change. Fight as normal… move out!" Ike said.

* * *

"Enemy troops have entered the castle!" a Daein said.

"They're here already? Such recklessness… don't they suspect a trap? Can't believe they've fallen for it," Kasatai said.

"Crimea follows the general Ike. Perhaps he follows no procedure, and relies on instinct," Ena said.

"I don't know if he's really brave or really, really stupid. Unbelievable," Kasatai said.

"Regardless, we continue as planned. Close the gates. This contest will be decided here," Ena said.

"Now… it's time for the final measure you spoke of earlier. Will you show us what His Majesty has left?" Kasatai asked. "If we herd them here, how can we destroy the whole army?"

"General Kasatai… you will be shocked at the weapon. However, you must promise me that you will continue to trust me without question," Ena said.

"I swear on my name as royal knight of Daein. I will not betray you, General Ena," Kasatai said.

"Thank you…" Ena said. She joined her fists, and let out a roar. With a burst of light, she transformed into a pink dragon.

"General Ena!" Kasatai exclaimed.

"General Kasatai? Have you forgotten your vow? No matter what, you will protect the capital, yes?" Ena asked.

"Ah… yes, of course. This is why His Majesty left you here… *err-hem*… We will win this battle! We have in our hands one of the legendary sub-humans of Goldoa! It is a sign, it's an omen! Daein cannot lose!" General Kasatai said. "Daein is indestructible. We will crush Crimea and use their skulls as goblets!"

"Glory to Daein!" a Daein said.

"Victory to Daein!" another said.

* * *

"Sir, the gates have closed behind us!" a Begnion said.

"We're trapped! Run!" another said. The Begnion soldiers began to run around like headless chickens.

"Attack! We're under attack! They're going to kill us!" a third Begnion piped up.

"Get a hold of yourself, men! You must not panic!" Ike said. "Mia, where's Ellie?"

"She's with the supply convoy… though must you call her Ellie?" Mia asked.

"It was at her request… I don't know why I started, but- hey! This isn't the time for this! Soren, is this an enemy trap?" Ike asked.

"Could be… the goal isn't to divide our troops and reduce our strength. We're all packed in together. Whatever they plan, they must want us to experience it at once," Soren said.

"Daein must think they have an insurmountable advantage… some ultimate weapon," Mia said.

"So they're sure of victory… King Ashnard… you'll regret underestimating us," Ike said.

"No matter what, we must be cautious. We can spare no effort to protect the princess. Put together an elite team and head for the throne room. Choose the members of the team with care. Everything rests on their shoulders," Soren said.

"Understood," Mia said, sifting through the Greil Mercenaries.

* * *

Ike, Mia, and the team Mia had chosen entered a corridor, and began their spiral about Nevassa to reach the throne room. Astrid led the charge, using a Killer Axe to make short work of the enemies. Marcia and Tanith ducked in and out, killing anything that got in the way. Rolf struck the weak points in Kasatai's armour, allowing Soren to finish him off, blowing him into the water. Ike dodged past the enemies, and approached the throne room. He was stopped by a general in heavy plate armour.

"Take this… wait? Why are you staring at me like that?" Ike asked Tauroneo.

"I am Tauroneo, general of Daein. I was once a Horseman, actually. Young general of Crimea, I have one question to ask you… that swordsmanship is familiar. Who taught you how to fight? To my knowledge, that swordsmanship was used by one man: an old friend of mine," Tauroneo said.

"My father. He taught me how to use a sword," Ike said.

"Is that so… Gawain's son?" Tauroneo asked.

"Yes. I am Ike Gawain, son of Greil. Were you a friend of my father's?" Ike asked.

"We were good friends, long ago. How is that old goat?" Tauroneo asked.

"Dead. Slain by a Daein general," Ike said.

"For the Gawain I knew to be defeated? Who was it? Who lay the final blow?" Tauroneo asked.

"A man I know only as the Black Knight," Ike said.

"The Black Knight, eh? I didn't know he was that strong… do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ike asked.

"I have one sister, but she's been kidnapped by Daein," Ike said.

"I will not fight you. The world must not lose Gawain's swordsmanship. I surrender. Lock me away or execute me or whatever Crimeans do. I care not," Tauroneo said.

"…You're as mad as the Mad King," Ike said.

"No one is that mad… not even the Mad King. I have decided that I would die here. I have served this country for years… since the time of the last king. But the current regent… he rules through fear and wants naught but war. I can abide by it no longer," Tauroneo said.

"…You served my father, and you plan on dying. I will personally hire you," Ike said.

"You'd take a former Daein general? Your fellow Crimeans would resist… they'd never accept it," Tauroneo said.

"Our army cannot be so picky. Lend us your strength…" Ike said.

"As you will. I've thrown my life away. If it can serve you, use it as you see fit," Tauroneo said. "Now… do you happen to field any thunder mages?"

"One," Ike said.

"We have need of her," Tauroneo said. Mia rushed past them, and Ilyana followed her nervously. Ike stopped her, and Tauroneo scooped Ilyana onto his shoulders.

"With me. I shall take you to the commander," Tauroneo said.

* * *

"Ashnard! Show yourself!" Ike said, looking into the throne room. All he saw was a Goldoan dragon.

"I've been waiting for you… General Ike, are you not?" Ena asked.

"Who are you?" Ike asked.

"Ena. By the order of the king, I protect the capital," Ena said.

"Withdraw. I shall not fight a useless battle with you. I'm after Ashnard… though if you can point me towards Jill, that would also be handy," Ike said.

"Neither is here. The king and the main body of Daein remain in Crimea, where they've been since it fell," Ena said.

"The king has abandoned the capital?" Ike asked.

"I share your desire to see the conflict end. Rather than see you travel to Crimea to fight Ashnard, I felt it faster to defeat you here," Ena said.

"One way to look at it. But I will never let you do as you please with Crimea!" Ike said.

"It cannot be both ways. We both want what is in our own interest, and that is why we conflict. If neither will yield, the conflict will continue until only the stronger remains. I have reason to fight… and I will see you fall!" Ena said. Ilyana stepped forward timidly. She pulled out a tome, and began to read. Dark green storm clouds appeared from up above, and they flashed yellow. A massive yellow thunderbolt came from above, and dropped down upon Ena. Ena fell to her knees, panting heavily. She got up, and stared at Ilyana. Ilyana charged forth, and thrust her knife as high up Ena as she could. Ena fell to the ground.

"I knew there was a reason I chose to learn knives… Soren laughed. Who's laughing now?" Ilyana asked. Ike and Tauroneo stared at her.

"…We would have finished the job," Tauroneo said.

"No matter… the throne room is ours. It was for naught, but we've got it," Ike said.

"You are strong… I have lost," Ena said, looking up.

"Calm yourself and surrender. There's no reason for you to die. I'll have Mi-Rhys heal you up," Ike said.

"I cannot surrender… I must go to him…" Ena said, getting up upon Rhys' Physic, and running to the exit.

"No! Um… Nasir! Good timing! Grab her, will you?" Ike asked, grateful Nasir had walked up when he did.

"…I'm sorry," the Worm said. His face morphed into a dragon's head, and he shot a powerful breath at Ike. Ike fell to the ground.

"Ike!" Tauroneo said.

"Nasir! What are you doing?" Mia asked, walking behind the Worm and drawing her sword.

"Go. Hurry!" the Worm said, looking at Ena. Ena nodded, and fled the room. Mia glared daggers at the Worm, the laguz known prior as Nasir.

"So… you were the traitor?" Ike asked. The Worm nodded solemnly.

"Someone's been giving information to the enemy. Was that you, too? And… Mist's medallion?" Soren asked. The Worm nodded.

"Are you telling me you've been working for Daein this whole time? You were a laguz! Talk to me… bah! Get him out of my sight before I run him through… that traitorous face…" Mia said, tears coursing down her cheek.

"…Until this has been cleared up, you'll be held in custody," Ike said. "Let me know when you decide to talk."

"…Go to Palmeni Temple," Nasir said.

"Palmeni…" Ike said in curiosity. But the Worm had no more words for Ike.

* * *

"So, the capital has fallen. Ha! I knew it would come to this… disappointed! It doesn't matter how well the army is trained… if they don't fight, they're weak! What's the life of a soldier without steady war? Blood and pain are foods of true warrior!" Ashnard said.

"Suh…speaking of soldiers, your Highness… the majority of our forces have been moved here…" Petrine said.

"I left more soldiers than enough! And yet prevail they refused! May overestimated Ena. Even if Ena is dragon, I suppose that best Ena do," Ashnard said.

"I suppose…" Petrine said.

"But important thing is Black Knight. Where he? Did you see him capital?" Ashnard asked.

"I did… he bid me to present this to Your Majesty…" Petrine said.

"Ah! It found way back to my hands long last! Unwrap it and show it to me! And careful not touch it, Petrine. Wouldn't do to have you go mad… I'd hate to kill you!" Ashnard said, laughing.

"H-Here it is… Y-Your Majesty…" Petrine said.

"BEHOLD! How wonderful! See how it reacts to war I have brought to pathetic land?" Ashnard said.

"Th-This is Lehran's Medallion?" Petrine asked.

"Yes… and inside… a dark god of immeasurable power and cruelty. It once caused great flood that all continents save Tellius submerged under watery tomb. You. Me. Even castle itself… all radiate chaotic energy, and dark god pure chaos! The light is energy calling to chaos around us. That why Medallion also called Fire Emblem. Heee! Heee har har! Watch you tremble! This light has power to bewitch mind and ensnare senses… it calls to chaotic impulses… like the urge to slaughter every living thing in sight… do you feel invitation? Permission to act on any base emotion, no matter how unspeakable?" Ashnard said.

"…My report… isn't finished…" Petrine said.

"Heee har har! Petrine! Guard!" Ashnard said. After a moment, a Daein realised Ashnard wanted a guard, and walked up to him.

"Yes, Your Highness?" the Daein asked, eyeing Gurgurant closely.

"Wrap medallion and place in vault!" Ashnard said.

"At once!" the Daein said, glad to be away from Ashnard.

"Report?" Ashnard asked.

"O-of course. As Your Majesty ordered, the Black Knight moves to capture Princess Serenes. He was on his way to Phoenicis, last we heard of him," Petrine said.

"I see. Princess, not prince. Why did Black Knight choose her?" Ashnard asked.

"Based on the findings of a group of scholars, the princess's isolation may indicate a stronger magic than that of her brother's," Petrine said.

"Yet… can Black Knight outwit Hawk King and steal Princess?" Ashnard asked.

"The hawk king is not always by her side. Plus, the Black Knight has warp powder. If someone like him has the ability to appear and disappear at will… he may be without equal. …With the exception of Your Majesty, of course! I… I mean…" Petrine said.

"Ha. I will test that someday… but not today. Not often that there is tool as useful as he," Ashnard said.

"Yes, of course," Petrine said.

"As for you… dear Petrine. You make one blunder after another. How will you prove worth to me?" Ashnard asked. "If you wish to remain in my service, you must show results! Unless you, too, wish to become Rajaion food." As Ashnard mentioned Rajaion, the indicated wyvern let out a huge roar.

"Your Majesty! I will redouble my efforts. I shall not let you down again!" Petrine blurted out.

"You can be general or dinner. I care not which… but try to show initiative, please," Ashnard said.

"…Yes, Your Highness… by your leave…" Petrine said.

"Hold. One thing. Where's Ena?" Ashnard asked.

"She escaped, apparently. We do not know where she is. But she is Ena. She will return to Your Majesty, right?" Petrine reported.

"Make her dead. I have no use for her. But if it too much to kill her outright, use trust and stab her in back!" Ashnard said.

"As… as you wish…" Petrine said, grateful to leave Ashnard's presence.


	23. The Missing Sister

_Overcoming many hardships, Ike and company finally arrive in the Daein capital of Nevassa. However, much to their dismay, King Ashnard is nowhere to be found. According to intelligence reports, the king is in Crimea's capital of Melior, preparing to wage war against Gallia. In addition, at least half of the Daein army, including its most elite forces, remain unharmed and at his side._

 _The Crimean Army is again forced to march. This time, however, the battlefield will be their own homeland. Eagerly awaiting their arrival is a Daein army more powerful than anything they have faced so far. This fact, coupled with Nasir's act of betrayal, has filled Ike with apprehension and disappointment._

 _Yet, it is then, when all hope seems faint, that unexpected good news arrives._

* * *

"General Ike! Sir, reinforcements from Begnion have arrived!" a Begnion said.

"Reinforcements? I haven't heard anything about this…" Ike said. "Ellie, you?"

"No, not a word…" Elincia said. Mia shook her head, too, and looked out the window.

"Are you sure they're Begnion?" Ike asked.

"Yes, Ike. They fly the Begnion insignia. They're definitely Begnion," Mia said.

"And the man in command is one of Begnion's most beloved heroes… General Zelgius! There's no mistaking him, sir!" the Begnion said.

"I will meet with him," Ike said.

* * *

"Begging your pardon. Are you General Ike?" Zelgius asked.

"I am… Zelgius?" Ike asked.

"Yes, Zelgius, earl of Kadohl. I have been dispatched from Begnion to support your army," Zelgius said.

"Appreciated… but this is quite unexpected," Mia said, looking over at the soldiers.

"I understand your surprise. For Begnion's imperial senate, this was a decision made with unusual haste," Zelgius said.

"I imagine so. It took me forever just to get an army half as big," Ike said.

"The reason behind this expedited decision is that Duke Persis, or Sephiran, has returned home. He is also the senior statesman of the imperial senate. He has returned from his travels and has begun working immediately on settling pressing affairs of states. He met with the apostle, and they exchanged notes on the foreign and domestic matters. And then they discussed Begnion's position in relation to the current conflict, with possible causes of action. In less than half a day, the entire imperial senate was brought in line and we were sent to you," Zelgius said. Ike and Mia vaguely nodded.

"So… Begnion is now allied with Crimea?" Ike asked.

"Exactly. I am at your service, General Ike," Zelgius said.

"Wow… um…" Ike said, looking around.

"Now then, what would you have my men do? I will help in any way possible," Zelgius said.

"Um… you've caught me off guard… Mia, meet with Titania and Soren and arrange a council on what to do with these Begnion. I've… I've got things to do…" Ike said.

"OK… and you lot can just rest within the castle. I'll call you when I'm done," Mia said.

"Thank you… Mia, was it?" Zelgius asked. Mia nodded.

* * *

"Begnion reinforcement… that was unexpected," Titania said, looking at the group.

"Certainly was! The apostle and Sephiran certainly got the senate in line to get them to us…" Mia said.

"All for our little army… they went to all this trouble…" Elincia said.

"First we take Daein's capital, now this. Things are looking up," Titania said.

"You're right… even without Gallia's help, Ashnard's defeat is possible!" Mia said.

"It's like a dream," Elincia said. Mia turned to Soren.

"I disagree!" Soren said, nodding.

"What is it this time?" Titania asked.

"If Crimea is not the crux of Daein's defeat, this war means nothing," Soren said.

"We give you _way_ too much thinking time," Mia said.

"The battalion that just arrived is greater in numbers that what we originally received. And they all much under Begnion's name… if these reinforcements are responsible for defeating King Daein, what will happen, huh? That achievement… will belong to the Begnion Empire. Not to Crimea. Crimea will be rebuilt as Begnion sees fit, and little old 'Ellie' will just be a figurehead. The deeds of some famous knight's son and his company will be covered up. We'll receive some amount of money and be swept under the rug," Soren said.

"You're right. _Way_ too much thinking time," Titania said.

"Soren… surely the apostle would never do something like that!" Elincia said.

"And General Zelgius seemed sincere enough to me… wait…" Mia said. "…Nah, it's just my imagination playing tricks on me. Where were we?"

"Soren, I have heard of situations like what you describe… but I doubt this is such a case. We've been fortunate to receive this good will. Must you always search for ulterior motive?" Titania asked.

"Yes! Have you forgotten Nasir already? It's that naïve attitude that let him remain undetected for so long. We are at WAR, ladies! All doubts must be extinguished with extreme prejudice! If we don't, we could ignore something that could be our defeat… or death!" Soren said.

"…Let's consider Soren's remarks at length. I'll go find Ike," Mia said.

* * *

"Hey, Mia! Err… Dame Mia! Wait up!" Jorge of the merchant convoy said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Say there's an enemy in my way, but I don't want to kill him, what should I do?" Jorge asked.

"…It's about the war-game we play occasionally, right? Sorry, no time," Mia said.

"Oh… I've just been on this losing streak ever since Ike tutored Daniel!" Jorge said.

"Instead of playing the game, why don't you join us for real?" Mia asked angrily.

"Mia! That's not necessary! We're happy-go-lucky merchants! We don't know how to fight!" Jorge said.

"It's nice you're having fun and all, but please… can you save the games for people who aren't living them?" Mia asked.

"Everything's war, war, war… there's no place for us… all we can do is play the game. Sorry… I'll go and lose again," Jorge said.

"Oh for heaven's sake… if you don't want to kill somebody, but they're in the way, just shove them. Then you don't have to fight," Mia said.

"Huh… thanks! You know, we aren't exactly the fighters you want, but we'll be with you to the end. I hope we can continue to be of service," Jorge said.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry for being so irritable… I just… I'm a bit jealous, OK?" Mia asked.

"…That's all right, Mia. Listen, if you don't get the guy, you don't have to worry. There are plenty of other fish in the sea…" Jorge said.

"…I know you're merchants and all, but couldn't you have said something a bit less cliché?" Mia asked.

* * *

"Something on your mind?" Mia asked, watching Sothe look around Nevassa.

"Oh! Mia! Wait… I have to call you Dame Mia now, huh?" Sothe asked.

"Mia's fine. So, what's going on? You thinking about that person you're looking for?" Mia asked.

"…I figured worrying about it the whole time wasn't doing me good. I've turned every rock from Begnion to here, but… it's just easier to assume she's somehow doing well. She performs miracles… I just hope that she'll survive suspicion," Sothe said.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I won't say anything. So, what were you thinking about?" Mia asked.

"… I'm actually Daein born. I lived in the slums of Nevassa and stole for a living. I went back to the stomping grounds earlier and met some friends. None of them are really up to joining you, though… everyone's mad Crimea won. They say if the king was here, there's no way they would've been defeated. Up until now… they'd only complained about the place," Sothe said.

"I see…" Mia said.

"You know, Ashnard's not really a bad king. At least, from where we're sitting. If you were strong enough, you could rise up and be a knight one day. You could escape the slums. He was the only king who gave us that hope. Don't get me wrong… I'm fine fighting with all of you. But seeing your homeland scarred and trampled is tough. I know Crimea's suffering the same way… but still…" Sothe said.

"…I'll have to talk to Elincia about some system like Ashnard's…" Mia said.

* * *

"So, you're going to lead a small unit on a survey mission?" Zelgius asked.

"Yes… Ike's nowhere around here. I think he's gone to Palmeni Temple alone, if he's accepted Nasir's advice. However… there are pockets of Daein resistance. I want you to guard the castle, in case of attack," Mia said.

"That's no problem. However, you've got the princess. Don't you think you'd rather have more troops?" Zelgius asked.

"I'm not used to such a large group. And I'd rather just take the people I trust… Astrid, Titania, Soren, Ilyana… yeah, I'd feel safer with Jill and Mist, but…" Mia said.

"I accept, Dame Mia," Zelgius said.

"You're pretty flexible, for a Begnion," Mia said.

"To be a soldier, one must be able to adapt to their circumstance," Zelgius said.

"Beats the hell out of those senators," Astrid remarked.

"Take care, anyway," Zelgius said.

* * *

 _So this is Palmeni Temple…_ Ike thought to himself, looking up at the structure. _What was he trying to tell me? And… I still can't believe he was with Daein! And he let the dragon get away… though he probably had reasons… blast! Thinking about him won't help._ Ike looked up, and saw a familiar shape.

"Ike! What are you doing here?" Reyson asked.

"Reyson! What are you doing here?" Ike asked.

"I heard something call me in my sleep… a strong thought that said 'Palmeni Temple'. I knew exactly where to look… and it seems I had reason to come," Reyson said.

"Really… well, let's investigate this temple," Ike said. Reyson nodded.

* * *

"What 'choo say? Da Crimean army 'sere?" Schaeffer said.

"They want to investigate the temple. What should I say?" Tomenami replied.

"Crud! Dis ain't gud. I don know what dey're after, but if dey dun find us merceneries who dun sided wid Daein, dey'll wipe us out!" Schaeffer said.

"It is the will of the goddess… resign yourself, and accept," Tomenami said.

"Bat dung! No one's gonna roll over an die! Dying's for dem sissies! So tells me, how manies are dere?" Schaeffer asked.

"Two. But I see a party of five behind them, mostly women," Tomenami said.

"Gaharaharhar! Dat's gud news!" Schaeffer said. "If it's just da two of dem, we can take cares of this all on our own. It'll be like taking candy from da baby! Righty, den, here's da plan. Pretend like youse wanna help 'em, den lead 'em inside. And listen gud! You'd best not whisper a word bouts us being here… or else… Kkkkccchhhhh!" Schaeffer said.

"But I couldn't… what you ask is beyond me…" Tomenami said.

"KKKKCCCCHHHHH!" Schaeffer said. "Don forget, we'd got all dem udder our control. Unless you'd want 'em to meets the goddess earlies, do as you're told!" Schaeffer said.

* * *

"All right, we'd like to take a look around. Please show us each room," Ike said.

"Um… very well… this is… a very large room…" Tomenami said.

"Um, Ike, we appear to be in trouble…" Reyson said, peering into Tomenami's heart.

"Why are you shaking?" Ike asked

"Goddess, forgive me…" Tomenami said.

"It's a trap!" Ike cried out. "Oh, I wish I hadn't slipped out alone!" Ike said.

"Gaharharharhar! Youse dids it!" Schaeffer said.

"Forgive me…" Tomenami said.

"I don know howse youse got wind of us, but showing up alones means youse outta luck! Nones of ya are getting' outta heres alive!" Schaeffer said.

"I've fought quite a bit. You'll not even slow me down!" Ike said.

"Cocky, ain'ts ya? But whose said anyting bout's this being a fair fight?" Schaeffer asked.

"What are you doing?" Tomenami asked.

"Hey! Bring outs de udders! Youse fools gonna bes our shields," Schaeffer said.

"What?" Tomenami asked.

"Gaharharhar! Gaharharharhar! See? Youse ain't so useless afters all!" Schaeffer said.

"Filthy dogs!" Ike said.

"Please forgive me…" Tomenami said. "We cannot allow our brothers to die."

"Hey! Ifs ya don't want dem perty robes of yours to run red, you'll attack dis scum! Iffen ya even thinks 'bout betraying us, I'll kills every one of ya!" Schaeffer said.

"This cowardice will not stand! These priests fight against their will… Reyson, help me save as many as possible!" Ike said.

"Consider it done!" Reyson said. He hummed a little galdr, and Ike felt his strength multiply. He charged right through the enemies, shoving aside priests and knocking down Schaeffer's men. Astrid galloped into the room.

"What's all this kerfuffle?" Astrid asked. She noticed someone sneaking up on Reyson, and shot him down.

"You were following Ike?" Reyson asked.

"Just in case this exact thing happened," Astrid said. Reyson nodded, and looked up to see Ike coming up on Schaeffer.

"Hey, robes! If I's get so much as scratched! You'd better gets to healing!" Schaeffer said. "Anyway, tells me… how manies pathetic priests dids you have to kills to get here? Five? More? Dey pretty scrawny… youse could probably takes ten or so widout breakin' a sweat!"

"Stop hiding and fight like a man!" Ike said, triggering Aether and killing Schaeffer.

"Gwaar… haaaarr… haaaaaa… Shoulda brought… mores priests… or somes… babies… Dang…" Schaeffer said, before breathing his last breath.

* * *

"Thank you very much. I'd never imagined that we would be rescued by soldiers of an enemy nation…" Tomenami said, bowing to Ike. The rabble had been cleared, and the priests had nothing to fear.

"I would never cut down innocent civilians," Ike said.

"Father, we bear no ill will towards Daein. We only wish to reclaim the homeland unjustly taken from us. That is why we fight. We do not desire to invade this land. If nothing else, believe that," Elincia said.

"I beg your pardon. May I hear your name?" Tomenami asked.

"Elincia Ridell Crimea, sole survivor of the Crimean royal family," Elincia said.

"Oh… let us give thanks that you are alive and well. And I beg your understanding… not all Daeins support the king's actions. Anyway, my young general, this is for you," Tomenami said. "As thanks for saving our lives." Elincia took the staff, and looked at it.

"This looks…" Elincia said.

"Wow… this could be a great staff. I'll have to ask… oh right. _She's not here!_ " Ike said in annoyance. "Anyway… time to search the place," Ike said.

"Can we join you, my Lord Ike?" Elincia asked.

"You're here. Why not?" Ike asked. Mia smiled, and the group fanned out.

"Ike!" Reyson cried out.

"What is it, Reyson?" Ike asked, rushing to Reyson's side.

"There is writing on the walls here… It might take me some time to read. Just wanted to let you know," Reyson said.

"Ah, OK… let me know when you're done," Ike said.

* * *

"I apologise. That took longer than I thought," Reyson said, finishing his reading.

"So… what was the writing about?" Ike asked. Reyson held out a feather. Ike looked between it and Reyson's wings, and noted that the former was a sickly yellow-white.

"Lillia… one of my older sisters. This was her prison, once upon a time," Reyson said. "She was kidnapped, on the night of the Serenes Genocide. I thought she had died in the massacre itself… but today, I learned she was elsewhere," Reyson said.

"Who took her?" Ike asked.

"The walls say only that it was a large human. She probably never learned a name. He thrust a clan treasure at her and demanded she use her magic to revive the thing inside it. He exhorted her again and again, to no avail. Lillia refused the request because she did not possess that power," Reyson said.

"Someone wanted to revive the dark god…" Ike said.

"Shortly after that, Lillia fell ill and collapsed. Not surprising: she was imprisoned in a tiny room with no view of earth or sky…" Reyson said. "A young beorc began coming to the room to care for Lillia. Her hair and eyes were both a shade of blue, and her heart was unusually pure for a beorc. She and Lillia came to be friends, and shared a mutual trust. Lillia decided to entrust her hopes to the woman. They shared no common language, so it took a little. But eventually, the beorc understood what Lillia wanted… to take the treasure and the song and flee the temple."

"Was there anything identifying about the beorc? A name, perhaps?" Ike asked.

"Yes… in your tongue, probably Elena," Reyson said.

"Elena Gawain, wife of Greil Gawain, one of the Four Horsemen of Daein, once upon a time. My mother, to be concise," Ike said.

"Are you sure?" Reyson asked.

"My mother's name was Elena. Her hair was blue, as were her eyes. The treasure you speak of is an aged, bronze medallion, right?" Ike asked.

"How did you know?" Reyson asked.

"That medallion was my mother's keepsake. And her melody… my parents gave their lives to protect them," Ike said.

"You have Lehran's Medallion?" Reyson asked.

"Once. It was stolen… probably by Daein," Ike said.

"It can't be… can this be chance?" Reyson asked.

"I don't fully understand everything… but it's starting to come together… the song my mother used as a lullaby…" Ike said. He closed his eyes, and tried to hum it. Reyson stopped him halfway through.

"That is definitely the song of release. The one Lillia entrusted to Elena," Reyson said.

"But Mist wore the medallion and sang that song every night! Is there another element?" Ike asked.

"The magical effect of the song can't be unleashed by just anyone… the true song of release can only be sung by a girl named Altina. Lillia wanted your mother to take the melody to Altina and return the medallion to its place in Serenes," Reyson said.

"The story's becoming clearer and clearer. My father fled Daein to protect my mother, who had the medallion. Volke told me that. About my father's past, that medallion, and the dark god… oh, boy, that'll be an uncomfortable briefing…" Ike said.

"King Ashnard took Lillia, didn't he?" Reyson asked.

"That's the final piece of the puzzle, all right. The man who found my father was the king's henchman. Up until this point, we've all been fighting to liberate Crimea. But now that we add stopping the dark god and avenging my father… our enemy is still unchanged. We must defeat King Daein and the Black Knight," Ike said.

"It changes the meaning behind this war. The treatment of Lillia is one thing, but the assassination of Misaha, bless her soul and all who follow her? The framing and destruction of my nation? If it was all part of Daein's plan to steal the medallion and the song…" Reyson said.

"Like I said. Not looking forward to slipping this in the next company meeting," Ike said.


	24. Across The Bridge

"If that's the decision you've reached, we'll respectfully comply," General Zelgius said.

"If we can march quickly and know someone's protecting our backs, it would be a huge relief," Mia said.

"As you wish. May the fortunes of war be with Crimea. If you have need of soldiers, send the word. We'll move at top speed!" Zelgius said.

"I count on it," Mia said.

* * *

 _The information gathered at Palmeni Temple leads Ike ever close to the hidden truths behind the war. The assassination of Begnion's former apostle led to the massacre of Serenes. A Serenes princess was kidnapped. The medallion is stolen. A complex skein seemed to connect these events, and now those threads have become clearer and cleaner. Ashnard's motives are still a mystery, but his silhouette lurks in the shadows of all that happens._

 _Ike returns from the temple and renounces all rights to the rule of Daein. Those rights are then passed through General Zelgius of Begnion to the apostle herself. The Crimean army absorbs another troop from Begnion, and with its might increased, marches on the Daein/Crimean border. Its next goal is the Riven Bridge, a massive structure that connects the two countries._

* * *

"My Lord Ike, may I have a moment?" Elincia asked. Ike looked up, and nodded. Elincia edged closer, and slipped herself under Ike's arm.

"The soldiers say that tomorrow we'll be able to see the great bridge. Once we cross it, we'll be in Crimea," Elincia said.

"That's what I've been told," Ike said.

"I feel like… I've been away for many years. I was born and raised in Crimea. To feel so removed from it… I feel now, at this late juncture, that I know almost nothing of my own country. It's almost unreal," Elincia said.

"I know what you mean, Ellie. I don't have the sense that we're on the brink of being back in Crimea, either. I don't even remember this area at all. Maybe it's because I'm Gallian born and country raised. But countries are joined like this all over the continent. I'm in awe of it all…" Ike said.

"So am I. For one who knew nothing of life outside the villa… Everything is… so big…" Elincia said.

"Big? Yeah, I guess you're right. We left Crimea in the spring… snows are melting, days getting longer, mild weather," Ike said.

"It's almost been a year since we departed. A year, but the distance we travelled has been long and hard… it feels like many years have passed. But this is the land where I was born and raised… ah, Crimea… how do you feel so far away?" Elincia asked.

"For me, too… Crimea is my homeland. We're almost there…" Ike said.

"It is as you say, my Lord Ike… Let's go home," Elincia said.

"Oooh, what a romantic setting. Makes it hard to make my appearance! I guess I could just leave you two…" a familiar voice said. Ike looked around, and Elincia bowed her head in disappointment.

"Hey there, Ike. Looks like we stayed alive long enough to be reunited! Aren't we the lucky ones?" Ranulf said.

"Ranulf!" Ike said.

"My lord Ranulf. How… nice to see you again," Elincia said. Ranulf's tail drooped, and Ranulf realised it was probably wiser he defer this meeting to Mia. But too late for that now.

"Well, Princess Elincia! Welcome home! I'd curtsy, but the tail makes it look silly," Ranulf said.

"What makes you so chipper?" Ike asked.

'Once I heard the news that Crimea had taken the Daein capital, I ran this way to greet you!" Ranulf said.

"How goes Gallia? You're not in open hostilities with Daein, are you?" Ike asked.

"Not yet… but the elders have agreed on something in the light of your army's success. Gallia will lend its full support to Princess Crimea's efforts to liberate her homeland!" Ranulf said.

"Really?" Elincia asked.

"We'll establish communications and create a united front. That being said, Gallia is here to support you. The Crimean army will be the centre of the effort. Don't forget that," Ranulf said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ike asked, confused.

"Don't you remember, Ike… oh, right, you weren't there… ah… King Gallia is most gracious, Ranulf," Elincia said.

"Ah, that's the Ike I know and love. You might be a noble, but I can tell 'noble talk' still confuses you," Ranulf said.

"I probably would have got the reference had I actually deigned to attend the meeting Ellie's talking about," Ike said.

"Yeah… Soren actually lectured us just recently on this exact situation when we got the reinforcements from Begnion," Elincia said.

"Of course… the staff officer. Now I get it…" Ranulf said.

"King Caineghis is always thinking of Crimea… how can I ever repay him?" Elincia asked.

"Princess… we'll win your country back. When that's done, we'll rebuild the bonds of friendship between our nations. That would be a great thank you present, wouldn't it?" Ranulf asked.

"Yes, of course!" Elincia said. Ranulf bounded into the shadows, and Ike returned to his tent. Ranulf reappeared.

"Dangit, I messed it up, didn't I… and why does he call you Ellie?" Ranulf asked.

"It's what my family calls me… ah, I hope they still live…" Elincia said.

"They'll be alive," Ranulf said.

* * *

"Soren! Are you in here?" Ike asked. Soren opened the flap, and let him in.

"What happened? It's really late… what do you want?" Soren asked.

"Well, good news, Ranulf's back… bad news, that store merchant finally cornered me. I'd hoped sending Mia would have put a stop to this…" Ike said.

"Commander Ike? Where have you gone, handsome?" Aimee asked.

"Crud…" Ike said.

"…So, you ran in here to escape?" Soren asked.

"Look, Mia and Ellie, I'm fine with. I still don't know what they're on about, but I tolerate them. She just manages to magnify that problem a million-fold…" Ike said.

"…Aye… look, I'll go chase her away. You go find Mia or Princess Crimea, and ask them about this!" Soren said.

"Soren! What do you mean?" Ike asked. But Soren was already gone.

* * *

"Ike! Where are you?" Aimee asked.

"Aimee?" Soren asked, stopping her.

"Oh, Soren… um… hi. Why are you out so late?" Aimee asked.

"Do you have business with Ike, specifically? You do realise Mia is in charge of outfitting, right?" Soren asked.

"Well, yes, I have a special something I'd like to give to him. Do you know where he is?" Aimee asked.

"Ike is… in a meeting with Dame Mia on vitally important matters to the future of this army. If you have something for him, I can hold onto it for you," Soren said.

"Hmm… you see, I have this new staff… this staff is VERY valuable. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable simply handing it over to someone who doesn't… understand that," Aimee said.

"That's the Hammerne, is it not?" Soren asked, spotting the staff. "A rare staff that can take any item, no matter how battered and worn, and completely repair it."

"You're quite knowledgeable, aren't you?" Aimee asked.

"If I may continue, I believe that this is the only one in the world… it is beyond price. You want Ike to take this?" Soren asked.

"I'd like to be helpful," Aimee said.

 _Do I… no, I'd better not._ "I'll get this to Ike as soon as possible. Though I am not sure as to how well it will go over… Mist is still missing," Soren said.

"Really? Oh dear… that will certainly spoil his mood," Aimee remarked.

"Perhaps a sword? Ike uses them himself, and it has far less chance of backfiring," Soren said.

"A sword… you're right! I've heard legends of that one sword… Caladbolg or something to that effect. I'll go and find it! You can keep that staff for yourself. Thanks for the sword tip!" Aimee said.

"She can give away one of a kind objects at will? You know, Titania did want a new axe, and Rolf a new bow… hm… but how do I…" Soren said.

"Wait a minute, Soren… what's this got to do with me?" Ike asked.

"Did you ask about what Mia and Princess Elincia are doing?" Soren asked.

"No… you didn't explain it well…" Ike said.

"…We've got a long way to go…" Soren muttered to himself.

* * *

"So… they're finally HERE, are they? Has the work on the bridge been FINISHED?" Petrine asked the Daein she was addressing intimidatingly.

"Y-yes, General! Will it work?" the Daein asked.

"Sometimes the simple traps offer the best results. Lure in the enemy, and then FINISH them! One by ONE!" Petrine said.

"Y-Yes General!" the Daein said, fleeing Petrine's presence.

"Listen, dogs! There will BE no retreating today! We stop Crimea's advance HERE! We will NOT allow them to gain the comfort of their homeland! Any who do NOT fight to the death will face MY LANCE!" Petrine said, almost as madly as the king would have done.

* * *

"There's the bridge… but I doubt Daein will let us cross it with no objection," Ike commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty unlikely," Ranulf said.

"Mia! March! Make sure the troops are alert and move with caution!" Ike said.

"Understood… Ike," Mia said, turning towards the troops. Ike watched her go, still confused as to what Soren was talking about regarding her.

"Ike… I've been meaning to ask. What happened to Nasir?" Ranulf asked.

"He was declared an enemy and locked up," Ike said simply.

"What! I understand you being irked that he didn't mention the test, but treating him like a criminal?" Ranulf asked.

"Testing me… you're thinking of something completely different to us…" Ike said. And then he explained Nasir's double identity as the Worm.

"Nasir a Daein spy? He was a Gallian spy!" Ranulf said.

"This doesn't make sense to me…" Ike commented.

"He worked for us on behalf of the king. Daein? As a laguz, he'd have no reason to work for them!" Ranulf said.

"He was helping a Goldoan named Ena, a general of Daein," Ike said.

"You're serious?" Ranulf asked.

"We had to fight her in the Daein capital. We attempted to capture her, but Nasir intervened and let her escape," Ike said.

"Wait… what… huh…" Ranulf said, crossed between confusion and deep thought.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but we're at the bridge," Ike said.

"Let me speak to Nasir! Please!" Ranulf said.

"After the battle," Ike said. Ranulf nodded, and they went to the bridge.

* * *

"All right, Haar! Time to GET TO WORK!" General Petrine said.

"…No, Mom… five more minutes…" Haar snored.

"Dozing off on the battlefield… You've got a LOT of nerve, don't you? Hey! Wake up or I'll BURN you to a CRISP!" Petrine said.

"Huh, what? Oh… right! Has the enemy arrived?" Haar asked.

"Yes, they JUST GOT HERE! Now get out there and DO YOUR JOB, or your little Crimean friends get it!" Petrine said.

"Crimean… oh! I'm all over it!" Haar said.

"What an ABSOLUTE fool…" Petrine said.

* * *

"Mist? Are you all right back there?" Jill asked.

"I'm fine… this isn't the first time this has happened. But I've got all this power, now… I shouldn't be just another princess!" Mist said. Jill looked up on the table, where her axe and Mist's Sonic Sword sat. Mist peered at them too, and reached into her pocket.

"Mist?" Jill asked.

"I seem to remember one of the Greil Mercenaries gave me a knife… or was that just my dreams?" Mist asked. "…No, my dreams. Or it fell out."

"Way to raise my hopes, Mist. Hm… these knots…" Jill said.

"Yeah… hey, wait? Is that a little give… no, it's not. Damn, I thought these ropes would be a cinch, especially after the bandits back in Caldea…" Mist said.

"Well, I don't think they got your elbows, too…" Jill said. She paused, and heard some shouting from outside their room. "…Hey, wait a minute. Crimea's here!"

"…Listen to yourself, Jill. You're clinging to the hope that you'll be found by the people who want your guts. I'll definitely be rescued… but you… Between Ike and Rolf, you'll be slaughtered!" Mist said.

"…If it means you're back by his side, I will accept my punishment for letting this happen in the first place…" Jill said.

* * *

"Well… here we are! And there's that Daein army we expected. In battle formation and waiting to give us a warm welcome… charming," Ranulf said.

"That's what I want…" Mia said.

"Well said, little girl! Anyway, I'd thought I'd join now!" Ranulf said.

"Not as a Gallian, but as a Greil Mercenary, right?" Mia asked.

"…Is that a problem?" Ranulf asked.

"…Of course not! Ranulf, welcome to the team!" Mia said.

"The pleasure's all mine! Now let's go defeat some Daeins!" Ranulf said. He transformed, and bolted forth. He felt something at his feet, and the bridge gave way. Ranulf jumped back in shock.

"Pitfall traps…" Mia said. She looked around, trying to come up with a plan. Any one tile could turn into a pitfall without warning…

"Janaff? Ulki? Could you fly around and use your super-senses to spot the traps?" Mia asked.

"Wish we could, Mia, but we didn't see that one coming either," Janaff said. Mia cursed. She looked up, and noticed a wyvern in black armour approaching.

"A wyvern… what have you done with Mist?" Rolf asked angrily, raising his bow.

"You mean the Crimean girl that was with Jill?" the wyvern rider asked.

"Yes! Exactly her, Haar!" Ike called out. Haar was silent, as he looked over his shoulders. He dived closer to Rolf, and leaned towards his ear.

"Mist is being held captive in one of the rooms on the other side of the bridge. If I do not fight you, they will be killed," Haar said.

"…Mia, pretend to fight this guy. Marcia, take me to the other side of the bridge," Rolf said. Marcia scooped Rolf up, and flew to the other side of the bridge. Mia pulled out her sword, and approached Haar.

"Easy, Mia… HEY!" Haar cried out, as Mia fought Haar fiercely. Haar's Brave Axe saved him, but only barely.

* * *

"Look! It's June! Mist must be inside there!" Marcia said. Rolf looked up, and nodded at the sight of the wyvern and the horse. He jumped from the pegasus, and entered the house. He looked around cautiously for Jill.

"Hey! We're in here!" Mist cried out. Rolf jumped, and ran around the corner. His eyes widened, and he saw Mist and Jill tied together.

"Mist!" Rolf cried out, grabbing an arrow, and cutting Mist's ropes. Jill looked at him uncertainly.

"Rolf, don't hurt Jill. She didn't mean what she did," Mist said.

"Mist, she took you from Ike! I don't care what: she's a bad guy!" Rolf said.

"Rolf… she's nice," Mist said. Rolf looked between her and Jill.

"…If you say so…" Rolf said. Mist smiled, and picked up her Sonic Sword.

"If you'll excuse me, Rolf… I have business to do," Mist said. Rolf turned to help Jill, and Mist ran outside. She looked between Marcia, June and her own horse. Pausing only to beam at Marcia, Mist climbed onto the horse's back, and felt an energy flowing through her.

"OK… I'm ready for this!" Mist said, rearing up, and galloping back to the bridge. She raised her sword, and blew a gust of wind across the bridge. The pitfalls collapsed.

"My trap… MY ingenious trap… you'll pay dearly!" Petrine said. Mist gulped, looking at the Flame Lance. Lances beat swords…

* * *

"Wow, would you look at that!" Mia said. Haar looked up, and noticed the pitfalls dropping from the bridge.

"Daein's ingenious plan…" Haar commented. He looked up, and noticed a pegasus and a green wyvern in the sky.

"Jill… all right. It's about time I got my revenge on those Daeins for killing Shiharam. So… you are Dame Mia? Can I join you in your efforts?" Haar asked.

"…Well… I guess you can. Welcome to the fold… Haar?" Mia asked. Haar nodded, and the Crimean Army charged over the now defused bridge. Ike and Mia reached the end first, and noticed Mist and Petrine in battle.

"Mist!" Ike cried out in worry. A burst of flame appeared at his feet, and Ike stepped back. Mia looked around, and spotted a few white-armoured soldiers. They seemed to hang back, as if also wary of the fight.

Mist raised her Sonic Sword, and shot a gust of wind at Petrine, extinguishing her lance. Petrine easily reignited it. Mist focused her sword, and raised it. Her horse reared up, and Mist stabbed down into Petrine. Petrine dropped her lance, and fell from her horse. Mist grabbed Petrine, and tossed her from the bridge. The white-clad soldiers rushed forward, and one of them held up Mist's hand.

"You've outsmarted the foul Petrine, and crossed the great bridge Riven!" a Crimean soldier said.

"Glory! Glory to the Crimean Army!" another added.

"Lucy!" Elincia cried out, running across the bridge.

"Ellie? Ellie! You're alive!" Lucia exclaimed, running out to meet Elincia. Ike looked between the two, and smiled.

"Ike…" Mist said softly.

"Mist…" Ike said, embracing his sister.

* * *

"Ellie! Welcome home! It's so good to see you safe!" Lucia said.

"Lucy… is it really… is it really you?" Elincia said.

"It really is. See? Flesh and bone," Lucia said, touching Elincia's hand.

"Ah, Lucy… you've no idea how I've longed to see you," Elincia said.

"And I you, Ellie. When brother Geoffrey told me you had been lost, my world went dark… but when I learned you were alive…" Lucia said.

"Is… is Geoffrey safe as well? And how many Crimean retainers are still alive?" Elincia asked.

"Well, there's Count Bastian… that silver tongued rascal. Also, there's General Tagio, Marquis Katol's orphan, Silok, and Marquis Mitnala. The soldier's we've found don't even number one hundred. But if they know you're returned, retainers hiding through the land will surely come pouring in," Lucia said.

"…Yet… my existence wasn't known to the public…" Elincia said.

"There's no need to worry. Tales of your exploits have reached every corner of Crimea. In every village, in every town, the people are talking. 'Our fair king had a hidden child.' 'The secret princess of Crimea is fighting to save us all!' And all the Daein soldiers have been frantically searching for a 'Princess Crimea'… all they've done is convinced the people that you are truly the princess. Everyone in Crimea has been anxiously awaiting your return," Lucia said.

"Oh, Lucy… they acknowledge my existence? I never… never expected this day…" Elincia said.

* * *

"Well, Ike… News of your actions in Daein have reached King Gallia through Nasir. I then told Lucia, who told the citizenry. You know… I can't believe Nasir is a traitor," Ranulf said.

"Look at what we know about the medallion. We discovered it thanks to him. He's helped us through our journey. He was never false. Yet…" Ike remarked.

"I'll loosen his tongue. Let's go see him," Ranulf said.

"We kept him in the supply tent. We wanted to keep him away from the other soldiers…" Ike commented, looking over at the bridge. All of the supplies had been taken with them…

"What is it?" Ranulf asked.

"He isn't present or accounted for," Ike said. "We lost him!"


	25. The Royal Knights Of Crimea

_The Crimean Army defeats General Petrine, one of King Ashnard's feared Four Horsemen, and finally arrives home. The princess's return is met with the jubilation and tears of the retainers who have managed to survive. 'As long as we have Princess Elincia, Crimea will be liberated.' These are the words that gave the people hope as they endured the harsh rule of a conquering country. The silent masses, who long for the restoration of their homeland, slowly begin to give voice to their dream._

 _Surely, they think, this chance to see Crimea freed will not be wasted._

* * *

"Can it be?" General Geoffrey asked.

"There is but no mistake in my words. The princess has returned into Crimea! Lady Lucia serves as her guide. They should be on their route here as we speak amongst ourselves," Bastian said.

"How long it's been since we've seen Ellie… we've been living for the day where we bring her back home. And now that day has come," Geoffrey said.

"Indeed. For His Majesty, for Her Majesty, and for Crown Prince Renning in addition… we must act as if one and support our beloved Princess Elincia," Bastian said.

"Yes… if all goes well… our wish will soon come to fulfilment!" Geoffrey said.

"There is but no time to wait. If we desire to properly greet our dearest princess and her mighty retinue, there is much work to be completed," Bastian said.

"Right! Let everyone know! Divide the tasks and begin preparations for a feast at once!" Geoffrey said.

"Blossoms must be prepared for the princess's chambers! And we mustn't forget musical accompaniment and entertaining folk, either," Bastian said.

"I suppose I'll polish the silver tableware, too," Geoffrey said.

"You possess such refined things as silver tableware?" Bastian asked.

"I received the silver from His Majesty when I was awarded my knighthood… I was saving it for such an occasion," Geoffrey said.

"Well accomplished! Get prepared! We are going to be but extremely busy! What a fantastic day this day will become!" Bastian said.

* * *

"So the Crimean retainers are waiting in this Castle Delbray?" Ike asked.

"Yes. In your absence, Ellie, we used the cellars as a secret meeting place. From there, we contacted other retainers hiding throughout the land," Lucia said.

"And no-one found you out?" Ike asked.

"We disguised ourselves as merchants and peasants, and Daein looked right past us. Their arrogance is without equal… but now that you have returned, the Crimean armour's coming out and getting polished!" Lucia said.

"Merchants? Geoffrey is one thing, but I cannot image Bastian as a shopkeeper," Elincia said.

"No one could. He was the street performer," Lucia said.

"That, I can see! I'm sure it suited him perfectly! So did he juggle and gambol about?" Elincia asked, laughing.

"Geoffrey… you've never seen a merchant with such perfect posture," Lucia said.

"Sounds just like him!" Elincia said. Mist walked up, and stood beside Ike.

"Princess Elincia seems to be having a wonderful time… she's been smiling and laughing for hours," Mist said.

"She and Lucia must have grown up together. They'd be completely at ease around her," Ranulf said.

"The princess seemed to be well around us… but I suppose she was putting on her brave face," Ike said.

"When I see her like this, I'm reminded she's still just a young woman…" Mia said wistfully.

"It's good to be home, isn't it? We've many battles ahead, but for tonight, we'll relax and let ourselves forget our cares. We can't continue under this much stress forever, right?" Ranulf asked.

"Right, I suppose," Ike said.

* * *

"Evening," Ike said, approaching Jill.

"General Ike!" Jill cried out, backing away.

"Relax, Jill… Mist told me everything," Ike said.

"Huh?" Jill asked.

"She told me you were confused upon fighting Shiharam, and defected to a figure you trusted well. I'm sorry… I should have noticed that you weren't well, that day in Talrega," Ike said.

"…Ike… I'm sorry… I should have remembered you were so forgiving…" Jill said.

"Why?" Ike asked.

"When I noticed I had Mist with me, I wanted to return her. I really did. But I thought that, once you saw that I had defected, you would attack me on sight. …" Jill said.

"…You know, I probably would have. So, what happened with Daein?" Ike asked.

"They recognised that Mist was your little sister. I was training her to reach the next tier of cleric, but they overpowered both of us, and started using us as blackmail for Captain Haar…" Jill said.

"And that's how Rolf found you… but where did Mist get that horse?" Ike asked.

"She promoted, Ike. She's now a Valkyrie, a horse-riding healer. Who also uses swords. You know, watching her, I struggle to see why you're so much more respected than her. She could probably kick your butt now," Jill said.

"…Jill, thank you for taking care of Mist when I couldn't. No hard feelings?" Ike said, feeling proud of Jill's statement.

"…No hard feelings, Commander," Jill said.

* * *

"Today's the happy day the princess returns, yet the goddess sees fit to bring rain…" Geoffrey said.

"Calm rain is but a kiss upon the face… a scent and feel unparalleled in kind. Reunions in the rain are the most heartfelt…" Bastian said.

"Say, Bastian… how far do you think the princess and her escort have to come?" Geoffrey asked.

"Listen, my good friend. You have asked me that question fifty-eight times. And I have responded fifty-seven. But here comes the fifty-eighth… You. Need. To. Calm. Yourself," Bastian said. "It is only a little while longer. Make no mistake, this is the day in which our princess arrives. I understand your impatience, I really do. But you are the general of our army. If you act as you do, our men will act in kind," Bastian said.

"You're right…" Geoffrey said.

"A true night is the paragon of composure. Take a deep breath… see? Don't you feel much better?" Bastian asked.

"Hm… not really. I'm going to… iron my… dog…" Geoffrey said.

"What on the earth itself do I have to with him?" Bastian asked.

"They're here!" Geoffrey cried out.

"Really?" Bastian asked.

"That's them? The princess's army?" Geoffrey asked, pointing.

"Those… those are Daein troops… I must flee!" Bastian said, running about the hills.

* * *

"Once we cross these hills, we'll be in Delbray. Count Bastian went ahead, so they'll know you'll be returning. Speaking of which… there he is! I suppose he couldn't wait for you," Lucia said.

"Princess Elincia! Lady Lucia!" Bastian cried out.

"Bastian! We're coming!" Elincia said.

"We've been attacked! Castle Delbray is surrounded!" Bastian said.

"NO!" Elincia cried out.

"It can't be…" Lucia said.

"Geoffrey's acting as a decoy. Continue to the southwest!" Bastian said.

"What are you saying, Bastian? We must help Geoffrey!" Elincia said.

"Luck was not with us, Ellie. We have no choice," Lucia said.

"Ah ah ah… We've abandoned you once to save our hides. I'm not doing it a second time!" Mia said.

"Dame Mia, please understand. We would gladly risk our lives to go back if we could do so without endangering Ellie," Lucia said.

"I'm with Mia on this one! Lucy, we have to go to the castle!" Elincia said.

"General Ike… we don't have much time. Can you curtail these two and get the army on the southwest road?" Lucia asked.

"No. We're going to Delbray. We'll cut through the Daein forces and join the other knights," Ike said. "And if you say they are lost one more time, we'll leave you behind to be found by these Daeins you're worried about."

"You're the general of the Crimean army, even if for the moment. Please act according to your responsibilities," Lucia said.

"I didn't ask for this. Time and circumstance made me what I am. But, as a mercenary, my contract with Ellie is still in effect. That means she's my employer. And right now, my employer wishes to save the people in Delbray," Ike said.

"He's right… I don't want any more sacrifices!" Elincia said.

"We're going to help them. You can protect her if you wish," Ike said.

"…I cannot take this conversation seriously with half of you calling the _Princess of Crimea_ Ellie," Mia remarked.

* * *

"Our goal is to rescue the knights near the castle!" Ike said, looking out at Delbray. Some of the Daeins noticed them, and prepared for an assault.

"Hm. These Daeins don't appear particularly powerful," Mia remarked. "Listen, girls! We'll make the round trip to the castle, and bolster the fighting spirit on that side! Ike, you lead some of the other soldiers from this position. We'll crush them from both ways!"

"Sound plan, Mia. Let's execute it!" Ike said. Astrid, Marcia and Jill accepted their charges, and flew/galloped to the castle. Ike picked out some of the soldiers, and prepared a charge.

* * *

"General Geoffrey! The Crimean Army! Princess Elincia's forces are heading this way!" a Crimean commented.

"Fools! Ellie… it's not too late…" Geoffrey said. Mia jumped from Astrid's back, and walked up to see Geoffrey.

"Representative of Ellie's army… please take wing and flee," Geoffrey said.

"Not on your life, knight. Elincia wants you lot to live to see another day. And that's what you'll be doing!" Mia said. Rolf jumped from Marcia's pegasus, and shot down five Daeins before landing right back on.

"…There is hope for Crimea!" a Crimean soldier said.

* * *

"Lucy, Bastian…" Elincia said, looking between her defenders.

"The words of Ike ring yet on my ears…" Bastian said.

"I'm terribly sorry… we were trapped by our own ideas and couldn't sympathise with your feelings," Lucia said.

"Because the two of you think to put me above all else… you'd sacrifice your lives for me. And yet, if I were able to borrow Ike's strength and win back Crimea… if the cost of that victory was the lives of you three… I would never smile again. And joy? Not even the thought of marrying Ike would bring back that emotion…" Elincia said.

"Ellie…" Lucia said.

"Please aid Ike and rescue Geoffrey. Then come back alive!" Elincia said.

"We'll be back. I promise," Lucia said. The pair of them charged, and began their sword and magic attacks.

"You two?" Ike asked.

"We will aid you to protect Ellie!" Lucia said.

"Of course!" Ike said, turning back to a horseman that was approaching him. As his army approached, Ike heard another foe approach. Heavy footfalls behind the Crimeans… a man clad head to toe in ebony armour…

"The Black Knight!" Ike cried out.

"RUN!" Mia cried out desperately. Ike finished off the five horsemen he was duelling, and complied. The army reached the castle, and Mia discouraged the rest of the Daein forces from approach.

* * *

"My Lord Ike!" Elincia said.

"Ellie!" Ike said, putting an arm around Elincia.

"Both of my friends came to understand how vital it was that I return…" Elincia said.

"I still don't understand how you knights work. But I do understand how important those retainers were to you. I understand the strong support they provide for you. I'm happy we were able to save them," Ike said.

"As am I!" Elincia said.

"Well… I should probably properly introduce myself," Ike said.

"My Lord Ike… as you said, Lucy and the others are very important to me… they're like family. My Lord Ike, you and the others are just as irreplaceable… can I ask your continued support?" Elincia asked.

"Of course," Ike said.

* * *

"Ellie!" Geoffrey said.

"Geoffrey!" Elincia replied.

"Ah, Ellie… it's so good to see you again," Geoffrey said.

"If you had lost your life… this reunion would not have happened. Geoffrey… please be careful," Elincia said.

"Yes, Princess. Lucy… told me what occurred. Our country and princess now exist as once. We would never have sacrificed your feelings for the sake of the nation. Please forgive us," Geoffrey said.

"But soft! What luck it is that we do feel the kiss of fate. The clouds do part, the rains do stop. Heaven itself does sing and thus rejoice, at the return of our one and only ruler. Oh, Princess…. Until the world's end, to you we vow to follow… we are planets to the fair blazing sun that is you," Bastian said.

"No longer will we think of honour and dying in such a cavalier fashion. No matter the difficulties we face, we choose the road that allows us to continue living at your side," Lucia said.

"Geoffrey, Bastian, Lucy… Thank you. I am so very happy… with you at my side, I will retake the kingdom of Crimea. Please lend me your strength!" Elincia said.

"Of course!" Geoffrey said.

"To you, Ellie, we pledge our eternal loyalty!" Lucia said.

"For our sun, we would do anything. But for now, let us feast!" Bastian said. Elincia smiled, and spotted Ike watching them. She turned to Mia, and beckoned.

* * *

Ike, meanwhile, elected to take another course of action. Bearing only the Regal Sword his father had given him almost a year ago, he walked from Delbray and approached the Black Knight.

"Why do you appear now? Did you mean to tell me you waited until the battle was over?" Ike asked.

 _*I assumed you would attack the moment you saw me. But perhaps you've learned to judge the importance of time and place…*_ the Black Knight said.

"To a mercenary, nothing is more important than the contract between him and his employer," Ike said.

 _*Call off the contest, then? When you die here, you'll be in breach of the contract, after all…*_ the Black Knight said.

"That's not a problem… I'll just win," Ike said. He flashed blue, and jumped into the air. He cleaved down on the Black Knight, and flipped away.

 _*You are not as overly clumsy as I had feared. It is regrettable, therefore, that your weapon is so poorly made,*_ the Black Knight said.

"…My attacks aren't working…" Ike remarked.

 _*My armour is blessed by the goddess… only weapons that are blessed likewise can so much as scratch it,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Common weaponry is useless, then. Is that it?" Ike asked.

 _*You need not worry about such trivialities. You possess that sacred blade Ragnell, do you not?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Ah! I _knew_ I should have brought it with me!" Ike said.

 _*That blade is the counterpart to my own Alondite. If you do not bring Ragnell to our next encounter, I grow bored… if you do not bring Ragnell… you will lose,*_ the Black Knight said. Ike growled, and watched the Black Knight teleport away.

* * *

"Ike, are you all right?" Mia asked, looking at Ike uncomfortably. Everyone else was eating to their heart's content, but Ike hadn't touched a bite.

"I'm…" Ike said.

"Would it help if we told you we had your favourite?" Mia asked. Elincia looked up, and grabbed the platter. She passed it to Ike, and set it down. Ike took in a deep breath, and started swallowing it whole.

"That's more like it… so tell me, what happened?" Mia asked.

"…This is good. Who made it?" Ike asked.

"Well, Elincia and I worked together on it," Mia said.

"You have my thanks…" Ike said. Mia started blushing, and forgot what she was probing about. She shrugged, and sat down next to Ike. She and Elincia shared a glance, smiling.


	26. Uphill Battle

_Ike and company break the siege of Delbray Castle and join ranks with the Crimean retainers therein. The army grows to its largest size yet, and with the addition of the retainers, truly becomes the armed force of its name. In addition, their recent heroic acts finally move the conservative Gallians to dispatch much-needed reinforcements._

 _The long-waited warriors of Gallia march through the treacherous Marhaut mountain range, a series of jagged peaks that spread across southern Crimea. They then slip through the gaps in the Daein forces and move toward Crimea's army. 'Gallia rises'. This information emboldens Ike, and he marches the army at top speed to join their new allies._

* * *

"Leanne! I'm coming in!" Tibarn called.

 _"Ah! King Tibarn!"_ Leanne cried out in surprise.

"How are you feeling, Leanne?" Tibarn asked.

 _"Today? I am feeling most splendid!"_ Leanne said.

"Ah, it is good to hear. Not surprising… it's a beautiful day today!" Tibarn said.

 _"I'm growing accustomed to the scent of the sea,"_ Leanne said.

"Yes, we hawks enjoy the smell of sea as well. Then you're starting to feel more at home here? That's good… how is Lord Lorazieh?" Tibarn asked.

 _"…Unchanged,"_ Leanne said.

"Hm… I had hoped he would have improved by now. Well, let's hope for a brighter tomorrow," Tibarn said.

 _"That sounds swell,"_ Leanne said.

"You can understand the heron princess, can't you, Your Majesty?" Lotz asked, looking between the two.

"Yes, some of it… ah, you weren't here when we first met Reyson. When he arrived, he was just like this. You'd never know by how well he speaks modern tongue, would you?" Tibarn asked.

"Yeah… not that you mention it, he does use funny words in anger. But he seems to be able to write in modern," Lotz said.

"Over twenty years, he's gained a mastery of you read the letter, didn't you?" Tibarn asked, his voice changing from proud to accusing in the blink of an eye.

"No… I just caught a glimpse of it…" Lotz said timidly.

 _"A letter?"_ Leanne asked.

"Yes… it's from Reyson. It appears that the Crimean Army has passed through Daein and is now within its homeland," Tibarn said.

 _"Good news! So he's doing well, then?"_ Leanne asked.

"Yes. He's fine… but he asks for Phoenician reinforcement. He doesn't specify why," Tibarn said.

"It must be serious, if Reyson's asking for help," Lotz said.

"I'd like to take wing immediately, but I can't leave Lord Lorazieh and Leanne alone…" Tibarn said.

 _"I'll come with you!"_ Leanne said.

"That won't work," Tibarn said.

 _"But…"_ Leanne said, putting on her cutest face.

"Don't try it. There's no way you're coming with," Tibarn said.

 _"Meanie!"_ Leanne said.

"Well… it's time to execute the plan," Tibarn said. "I'm off to Gallia to get things settled. Lotz, you help Leanne pack."

"Yes, sir," Lotz said.

* * *

 _"Could you please put that cloth in there?"_ Leanne asked, looking through the cupboards, but pointing to the travelling bag.

"Um… what are you saying? Maybe I should talk louder…" Lotz said.

 _"Well, aren't you the dumbest hawk I've ever met. I want you to take this, and put it in the bag,"_ Leanne said, pointing between the cloth and the bag.

"Um… DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT THIS IN THAT BAG?" Lotz asked, including sign language with every word.

 _"Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do!"_ Leanne said.

"Got it! I'm getting the hang of this. I'M PUTTING IT IN THE BAG!" Lotz said.

 _"Uh oh!"_ Leanne cried out.

"What happened?" Lotz asked.

 _"I can hear you, you very bad stealth mister. Now where did you go?"_ Leanne asked.

"What are you? Oh, uh… IS THERE SOMEONE BEHIND ME?" Lotz asked, before the glistening blade of Alondite appeared in his gut. Lotz was slid off the blade, and the Black Knight stood before Leanne.

 _"Lotz! Let him go, you big meanie!"_ Leanne cried out.

 _*If you want your father to be killed, then by all means keep screaming,*_ the Black Knight said.

 _"…Oh,_ _brother,"_ Leanne said.

* * *

"Nya! The prodigal son returns!" the Mad King Ashnard said.

 _*I have gained that which you requested…*_ the Black Knight said. Two Daein soldiers approached the pair warily, Leanne being held between them.

 _"Let me go! I'm so telling Tibarn about this!"_ Leanne said.

"…These herons look all alike, don't they? Perhaps it helps prove bloodline, but it unsettling their alikeness," Ashnard said.

 _*Didn't you have one previously?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Yes, I did. I tried to get her to free dark god from medallion, but all that happened was get sick and die! Pah! Ridiculous frail creatures. Should have killed her and saved time and hassle!" Ashnard said.

 _*Might I suggest this one not be treated likewise? Capturing her wasn't that easy,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Yes… it took long time for your standard, did not?" Ashnard asked.

 _*Diverting the sharp eyes of the hawk king was quite the challenge,*_ the Black Knight said.

 _"So, that letter… did you trick Tibarn?"_ Leanne asked.

"Hah! Don't tell me it challenging! I know you use arcane powder to travel at will!" Ashnard said.

 _*It drains my strength. I prefer not to use it unless in a dire situation,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Enigma, dark one. Everything is fey and unknown origin," Ashnard said.

 _*Do you find your armour dissatisfactory?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"No, it has approval. Wyvern Rajaion and this armour renders any attack impotent… Both suited to me! They shine because mine! Now medallion and galdr are mine!" Ashnard said.

 _*Will the revival of the dark god occur soon?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Letmesee… Conditions ain't bad. But how long… it is no matter. All chess pieces are on board. Things will work out. All knees will bow down before Ashnard!" Ashnard said.

 _…Boy, he is mad. Where's my tea?_ the Black Knight thought.

* * *

"What happened here?" Tibarn asked, looking around the room.

"My king… the princess… knight… white sword… black armour…" Lotz said, before dropping back to the ground.

"CURSE YOU, Daein! This was an evil work! If you think to play this game, you will not find me an easy mark!" Tibarn said in anger.

* * *

"Hey! Miss! 'Scuse me, miss! Are you going to the mountains?" a little boy asked.

"Well… yeah," Mia said, smiling. After last night, nothing could spoil her mood.

"There are a lot of soldiers in black up there… they killed my poppa and burned our village! You'll go up there and make 'em pay? Please, miss, say you are! My momma and sister and me don't have anywhere else to go… and I wanna go back to the cabin my poppa built," the boy said.

"Aw, you poor thing… we'll take care of them. Wait here, and we'll have them gone! Now, can you tell me anything about them?" Mia asked.

"Yeah! Let me think… Um… if anyone goes up the mountain single file, they'll get 'em all at once," the boy said.

"Thank you, little boy…" Mia said.

"Go give 'em heck, sister!" the boy said. Mia tousled the boy's hair, and looked up. A man wearing nothing but shoulder pads, a cape, and (gratefully) a pair of tattered shorts was standing in her face.

"Hey there, little girl! I've got serious business with the general of this army. Can you take a message?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Mia asked, looking up at the man's face and trying to ignore the man's chest.

"The name's Largo, and I'm a world-class berserker!" Largo said.

"World-class berserker… that's a dubious title," Mia said, pulling up a stool to stand on.

"What? You doubting my strength? I can pin a tiger with my bare hands!" Largo said, flexing.

"…Dubious," Mia said.

"You think I'm fooling? Have your general hire me and then see for yourself! You can decide my worth once you see me in action! But let me tell you, if the gold's not good enough, I'm gone!" Largo said.

"This sounds familiar… but you're not lacking for confidence," Mia said.

"Like I said: World-class berserker. Here, watch me bend this lance. Rrrrrrrrrr!" Largo said, picking up a lance, and bending it into four pieces with one move.

"…You're in," Mia said.

"Yes! So… when do I meet the general?" Largo asked.

"General Ike doesn't have the time for meeting his entire army, sadly… but I assure you, I have the authority to hire you," Mia said.

"Ha ha ha! You're a funny little girl, you know that? So seriously, where's the general?" Largo asked.

"Largo?" a voice asked. Mia looked around, and spotted Calill walking up.

"Hey! There you are, Calill! You're looking hot! Almost as hot as me!" Largo said, flexing again.

"So you came looking for me? My contract isn't up for some time," Calill said.

"Yeah, well… I'm joining up, too!" Largo said.

"What? You're hiring Largo, Dame Mia?" Calill asked.

"…Well, I suppose I am," Mia said.

"Huh? This little girl… is _the_ Dame Mia? Well, slap me and call me Sassafraz! Ain't I the biggest fool around? Sorry about that, little girl!" Largo said.

"…You're lucky I'm in a really good mood, Sassafraz. Don't underestimate me again," Mia said.

"Oh, he's such a clown, Mia. But he's a good hire. He's a world-class-" Calill said.

"Berserker. You two both sell yourselves too much," Mia said.

"He pinned a tiger with his bare hands! Two of them, at once!" Calill said.

"Yeah… that was about the greatest day of my life," Largo said.

"…I'm outta here," Mia said, jumping from her stool.

* * *

"Ranulf! Whereabouts is the Gallian army?" Ike asked Ranulf, as they began their march once more.

"Just over the mountains," Ranulf said.

"So we're preparing to join forces…" Ike said.

"Reports say King Ashnard is gathering in the capital. The time to work together is upon us," Ranulf said.

"Ike! There's an enemy ambush waiting on that mountain," Soren said.

"Mmm… if we go around and avoid it, how much time do we lose?" Ike asked.

"A couple of days, at least," Soren said.

"We've got no choice by to go through, then?" Ike asked.

"Agreed…" Soren said.

* * *

Ike stood at the bottom of the mountain, and looked up. A wyvern rider was pacing around, and an array of boulders loomed over the group.

"Commander, the foes are encamped at the top of the rise. I wonder what trap they have set this time," Titania said.

"Those boulders didn't get up there on their own… will they seriously roll them down to us?" Ike asked.

"At first glance, a simplistic trap. But these narrow paths will make avoiding the rocks impossible…" Soren said.

"We run up the mountain as quickly as possible and smash the enemy commander!" Ranulf said. "Genius plan!"

"You're right, Ranulf. Avoid the boulders and reach the top. Then attack the general and scatter the rocks," Soren said. The pegasi, wyverns, and hawks all looked between each other.

"Yes. That appears to be the brightest plan. Go unencumbered, though… Rolf, Astrid, time to show me how accurate you can get!" Mia said. The two archers nodded, and began firing. As soon as the flyers began attacking the enemy, they desisted. A few units began getting a tad itchy in patience.

* * *

At the top of the hill, the flying units were fighting valiantly. Swords, axes, lances, and Janaff and Ulki were flying around like mad. Jill was roasting the archers, all but ignoring their arrows. Among them, it was Marcia who was unfortunate enough to attract the attention of the enemy general.

"You knew we were here, but still you charged our position? I'll teach you to regret your impudence!" the general said.

"Ah… Hey, cheese-breath! If you want to prove that wyvern of yours is worth your time, how about we fight a little higher in the sky?" Marcia asked. Gromell raised his Bolt Axe, and shot high into the sky. He began to cleave down on Marcia, but two shots from Rolf and Astrid sent him tumbling down the mountainside. Marcia smiled, and looked around. Most of the Daeins were stepping away from the rocks. She looked down the mountain, and noticed the army coming up the mountain in peace.

"Thank you for that one, Marcia," Ike remarked. Marcia nodded, and Ike looked around.

"Now we've got you! Eat rock!" A Daein yelled.

"Oh, crackers," Marcia said. Before any rocks could roll, a hawk swooped down, and killed all of the Daeins up there.

"Need a hand?" Tibarn asked.

"Tibarn!" Reyson cried out.

"Well met, Reyson. And well met, warriors of Crimea," Tibarn said.

"How did you come to be here?" Ike asked.

"I thought I'd help you wipe out Daein," Tibarn said.

"Good news… but why did you suddenly decide to help?" Ike asked.

"I requested his aid," Reyson said.

"Hm, fair enough," Ike said.

"Actually, Ike… there's another reason I'm here. I'll tell you once we've met the king of the lions at the foot of the mountain," Tibarn said. Everyone nodded, and descended the mountains.

* * *

"King Caineghis! It's an honour to see you again!" Elincia said.

"First, let me offer my congratulations. You've made quite the triumphant return, Princess Elincia," Caineghis said.

"Thank you. And allow me to express my gratitude for having Gallia by my side. Your presence fills me with strength," Elincia said.

"In such a short time, you've managed to turn the tides of war. I'm actually quite surprised," Caineghis said.

"I didn't… do this on my own. My Lord Ike and his brave companions were with me. It was with their support that I was able to return home," Elincia said.

"Yes, my reports covered most of that. Everything in Begnion and in Daein," Caineghis said.

"As to that… about…" Elincia started.

"King Gallia! Princess Crimea!" Tibarn said. "My apologies for interrupting, but there's something I must discuss… would you gather over there?"

* * *

"So, this is the group that contains the people at the heart of these last battles?" Caineghis asked.

"Yes, it is," Elincia said.

"What about those two children?" Tibarn asked.

"Children?" Soren asked in annoyance.

"This is Soren, my tactician. And this is Mist, my sister. Both pretty good warriors in their own right. A mage and a magical sword-wielder. Try to guess which one's which! Anyway… before we begin this war council, there's something I need to share… it involves my parents as well. Mist hasn't had the chance to hear it yet, so that is why she is here," Ike said.

"Understood," Tibarn said. Ike took in a deep breath, and told the whole story.

"And that is everything I know," he finished, at the end of the long story.

"Father… Mother… that's not true, is it?" Mist asked.

"Mist, do you need to leave?" Titania asked.

"No… No, I'm all right," Mist said.

"That's the lot of it, eh?" Caineghis asked.

"So this was never a dispute between Crimea and Daein… there was something else at play the whole time!" Tibarn said.

"What's King Ashnard's ultimate goal? He has risked everything, even his own country…" Elincia said.

"Twenty years ago, before he even became king, he tried to release the dark god from the medallion! However, he was thwarted by the actions of Greil and Elena," Caineghis said.

"What kind of dark god is this? What would happen?" Ike asked.

"I fear the world would once again be beset by calamity… much like it happened 800 years ago. All the world, save Tellius, was drowned beneath the seas," Caineghis said.

"That was true? I thought it just a fable," Elincia said.

"Goldoa's King Deghinsea was alive during that time. He and two other heroes fought to defeat the dark one," Caineghis said.

"King Goldoa was one of those heroes?" Elincia asked.

"The Black Dragon King is a living fossil, and as stubborn as anything alive. He's been trying to control the rest of us for years… 'Do not fan the flames of strife.' 'As long as Lehran's Medallion exists, you must never begin a war that engulfs the entire continent.'" Tibarn said.

"Never begin a war… maybe there's more than one way for the dark god to gain freedom," Soren said.

"Oh ho! Aren't you the clever one? The Black Dragon King says the same. The truth of that is unknown. There's a war, but the dark god's nowhere in sight," Tibarn said.

"… … …Eureka! King Goldoa said that a conflict spanning the entire continent would free the dark god from the medallion. Let's assume the war would affect the medallion no matter its location or owner. Let's also assume that this is King Ashnard's assumption. I can hear him now… 'Where is tinder for blaze?'… Holy Ashera, he sounds ridiculous now. The answer was an easy one. But he needed to test the theory, so he attacked Crimea. It had to be Crimea. Begnion was just too powerful. Crimea was a country of scholars, so Daein suspected a surprise invasion would allow them to easily win. And he was right. King Ramon was also friendly to the laguz… I think that helped. If things went well, the conflict would reach Gallia. Then eventually all laguz, and then Begnion. Daein's power would increase, and strife and discord would spread about the land, eventually reaching the medallion," Soren said.

"So King Daein's goal is to awaken that beast?" Ike asked.

"At the very least, it is one ambition. No mistake," Soren said.

"So our plan to attack him at the capital fits into his strategy…" Caineghis said. "It's the trigger to break the dark god's bonds…"

"The war's gone too far to stop that, no matter the truth," Tibarn said.

"We have to smash Daein now! Bury each one and finish it, before the dark god can awaken!" Ike said.

"That's the only plan that makes sense…" Caineghis said.

"If only we had the medallion… through a slumber galdr, we can supress the dark god's chaotic energy. So even if we did have a massive battle, we might have been able to stop the dark god's awakening," Reyson said.

"Sorry about losing it…" Mist said.

"It's not your fault," Ike said.

"You were never careless. That medallion rarely, if ever, left your neck. You always took care of it. Don't punish yourself… and besides, the accident with Jill would have got it stolen a lot more forcefully anyway," Elincia said. Mist bowed her head, remembering how close Petrine was. Elincia was right: that would have been the loss of the medallion.

"And besides, the dark god could have been released regardless of the medallion's location!" Ranulf said.

"Anyway… Leanne's been kidnapped. That's why I'm here," Tibarn said.

"But why? The release galdr can only be sung by Altina!" Ike said.

"But Ashnard doesn't know that…" Reyson said.

"Well…" Ike said.

"Can I say the curse word the Daeins taught me?" Mist asked timidly.


	27. Madness

_In a valley amidst the Marhaut Range, Ike and company are reunited with King Caineghis of Gallia. King Tibarn of Phoenicis also arrives, and brings with him a disturbing tale. His words serve notice: there is no time to waste. The final showdown with Ashnard is coming. Between the forces King Caineghis grants them before returning home and the soldiers King Tibarn brings, the Crimean Army possesses three times the fighting power that it did when it left Begnion. Even so, the Daein forces encamped around the capital are strong, rested and comparable in number. In addition, the road to the final confrontation is blocked by two formidable obstacles: Fort Pinell and Nados Castle. How these two tests are faced will mightily affect the course of the war._

* * *

"See. Crimea Gallia finally joined forces. Half breeds humans fighting side side? Sweet…" Ashnard said, further down his descent into madness.

 _*In addition, capturing the heron princess seems to have brought more Phoenicians to the struggle as well,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Hawk king involved?" Ashnard asked.

 _*The Crimean Army's strength of arms is about equal to ours and growing daily. Of course, our superior leadership and skill is still in play,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Heh heh heh… things get interesting. I still unsatisfied… divide two battalion, send one to meet Crimea. Bertram," Ashnard said.

 _*Bertram is to lead them?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Bother you? Perhaps I leave to you!" Ashnard said.

 _*…You believe I would betray you?*_ the Black Knight asked in confusion. Ashnard's words were getting harder and harder to decipher.

"You have considered," Ashnard said.

 _*You jest. I will divide our forces, and they march under Bertram's command. Is this satisfactory?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Leave to you, knight," Ashnard said.

 _*Oh… and what was to happen to Ena, again?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Ena? Who Ena? I forget that one. I lose interest when Daein capital lost. No use failure… ah, right. Petrine to take care… another failure. Told Petrine if task beyond, capture Ena suffice. Why ask?" Ashnard asked.

 _*According to one of General Petrine's men, they've captured Ena. But with the general's death, they don't know what to do,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Petrine's quality. Follow orders. What do you intend?" Ashnard asked.

 _*I want your instruction. Do you wish her dead, or has your mind changed?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Do what want. I care not. Not bring here… with her, Rajaion restless," Ashnard said. The Black Knight nodded, and left the room.

* * *

"Well… everyone's here. Go ahead, Soren. Begin," Ike said.

"OK… look at this map. This is our current position," Soren said, placing a small Crimean statuette on the Marhaut Range.

"Between us and the capital are two outposts… Fort Pinell and Nados Castle," Soren said.

"Holds built to guard our fair land… but Daein rules them both. With rations in place, they could hold out a year. Say as you will, but Daein's got the skill in war. Harsh words… but lies would be worse still," Bastian said.

"Both strongholds built to defend Crimea… now that they're under enemy control, they pose a significant danger," Soren said.

"Could we attack both?" Mia asked.

"That would be a waste of strength… we don't want to get ambushed from the rear while attacking," Titania commented.

"We can't divide the army, but we could send a smaller force to attack the weaker base and keep it occupied. At the same time, another could focus on the other and conquer it," Soren said.

"So which is which?" Ike asked.

"Fort Pinell is the more fortified," Soren said.

"Very well. The main army will attack Fort Pinell. I'll take the Phoenicians and a few Gallians and head to Castle Nados. We'll attack and retreat and keep them busy!" Tibarn said.

"That will give us the time we need! We'll take our front by day's end… let's capture a fort!" Ike said. Tibarn nodded.

* * *

"My Lord Ike… My Dame Mia…" Elincia said, from behind Ike. Ike and Mia looked up, and both were lost for words. Elincia was sitting astride a pegasus, a beautiful blade at her hip. Mia, especially, was lost for words.

"I thought I'd join you on the battlefield," Elincia said.

"Where did you… where did the pegasus come from?" Ike asked.

"He belonged to my great-grandmother. I'm a little nervous, but I'll try nevertheless," Elincia said.

"Do you have your retainers' permission?" Ike asked.

"I'm against it… but she's the princess. I can do nothing," Geoffrey said.

"Ellie's great-grandmother was a renowned Begnion pegasus knight, the likes of which could give Sigrun and Tanith runs for their money. She married into House Crimea… and those skills seem to come naturally to those of House Crimea. In case the need to fight arose, Ellie has trained in battle," Lucia said.

"Behold her pegasus and uniform, all treasures of House Crimea fair. We did fear we would never get to use them in the proper stead… but muse of fire! There are but no words! Behold the light that shames the sun! Our princess clad in raiments fair and fine! Courage, love and vigour all enlighten on our cause!" Bastian said.

"…I'm surprised you were able to hide armour and a flying horse from the Daein army…" Ike said lamely.

"Ahem… Prince Renning foresaw the time when the princess would require them, and bade us convey them from the palace. Even as his life abandoned him, Renning thought only of the princess. 'Be true to your heart, and live life as it dictates.' Those were his final words," Bastian said.

"My lord uncle was always the person who understood me best… Even though I'm dressed as a knight, I have no experience, and do not expect to fight as you do. But this constant waiting and doing nothing… it sets my heart beating with unease to the point I fear it will burst. Even if I cannot fight, I can heal the wounded. If I could save one soldier, it would mean so much to me," Elincia said. "Please, my Lord Ike, my Dame Mia. I promise to obey orders and stay out of harm's way as best I can."

"Lord Ike, we will guard the princess to the best of our ability," Geoffrey said.

"It is her heartfelt wish," Lucia said.

"…Mia? Do you have room to fit in Ellie?" Ike asked sternly.

"'With white robes flowing in the breeze, your archrival rides towards you…' Elincia…" Mia said uncertainly.

"Um… Dame Mia?" Ike asked.

"Huh? Oh, right. She's on the battlefield. I expect great things from you… my arch-rival!" Mia said.

"Oh… well, thank you so much!" Elincia said.

"Let us go forth like sunlight to the dawn… Elincia fights, and Crimea wins the day!" Bastian said.

* * *

At Fort Pinell, Mia took the time to inspect the forces.

"Ike… there could easily be double our numbers here," Mia said.

"The fort could house many more troops…" Soren said.

"Even if they were twenty times our number, we must overcome them! No retreat," Ike said.

* * *

"General Bertram! The Crimean Army has risen to the bait! What are your orders?" a Daein soldier asked Bertram. After a few seconds of silence, the Daein tapped the helmet of Bertram. Bertram shot up, and used his Runesword to annihilate the Daein.

 _*Turn ground soft blood. Make graveyard of place. Bury them all,*_ Bertram said.

"Um… sir-yes-sir…" another Daein said.

* * *

"Soren… do you know anything of the enemy general?" Ike asked.

"I have been informed that it is Bertram, one of the Four Horsemen of Daein," Soren said.

"So… on par with the woman from earlier, General Petrine?" Ike asked.

"Not necessarily. The Four Horsemen are the four persons of highest ability among the king's advisors. I know for a fact the greatest Four Horsemen were Greil Gawain, our own Tauroneo, a man named Bryce, and a woman named Lanvega. The current Four Horsemen… I believe they are General Petrine, General Bertram, General Bryce again, and the enigmatic Black Knight," Soren said.

"The Black Knight who murdered Commander Greil?" Titania asked.

"Little doubt. Draw comfort from the fact that it isn't a blood in, blood out system… the Black Knight was a Horseman before killing Greil," Soren said.

"So what do you know of Bertram?" Titania asked.

"I don't know much. He appeared shortly after Crimea's fall and quickly gained Ashnard's favour. Like the Black Knight, he always wears his armour and is never unhelmed. Some say he's not even a person, just an ancient spectre or demonic creature. It's all superstition, though, to heighten fear of the man," Soren said.

"Not important. Once we cross swords, we'll know the truth. Then we will learn if he's a loudmouthed braggart of a monster. As long as we can hurt him, I don't care," Ike said. He pointed across the field, and Astrid, Mist and Elincia began their charge. Mia hopped on Jill's back, while the rest of the army chose a more thorough assault.

* * *

 _*Perish…*_ Bertram said. Astrid rode up, and cleaved down with a Poleax. Bertram swung his Runesword, and leeched some vitality from Astrid. Astrid fell from her horse, asleep. Mist crossed her eyebrows, and raised the Sonic Sword. A gust of wind was summoned to knock Bertram around, but Bertram's attack simply sent Mist into a sleep.

"Ooh boy…" Elincia said, looking around.

 _*Gu…Guuoo…gu…oo…OOO…*_ Bertram said. He raised his sword, but Elincia braved the odds. She charged in, and slashed up, down with Amiti.

 _*Perish… me… kill… KILL ME!*_ Bertram said.

"Oh my…" Elincia said. She looked back at Mist, before stabbing the Amiti through Bertram. Bertram fell, and Elincia took the Runesword that had caused so much trouble.

 _*Release…*_ Bertram said vaguely, before falling. Elincia noted little change between death and life. Ike arrived at the fort, and looked around.

"Well done, Ellie… Let's get everyone inside and give them a break," Ike said.

* * *

"I see. Crimea won another victory?" Ashnard asked. "Send all troops to Nados. Put Hafedd charge let him exchange blows."

"But sir… that would leave the capital protected only by the Imperial Guard," Bryce said.

"You forget knight, I be here well. When Hafedd defeat and they here, they worthy cross swords me," Ashnard said.

"I would beg the question, Your Highness… why divide our troops and give the enemy the advantage… if almost as if you desire the Crimean Army to continue winning and make its way to you," Bryce said.

"Deny it not," Ashnard said.

"You… You desire Daein's defeat?" Bryce asked in shock.

"No. Think clearly. Daein not lose. We made plan when war started. Went through scenarios, predictions. Predictions overturned by rabble. Luck? Gap in skill in individual soldiers? Aren't interested in seeing how far can come?" Ashnard asked.

"I… I don't understand…" Bryce said.

"Perfect… Nothing raises spirit like war. Come, Crimea! Let me consume noble heart!" Ashnard laughed.


	28. Gawain's Legacy

_Of all the battles in the war so far, the contest for Fort Pinell is the fiercest to date. And from this horrific clash of weapons and wills, the Crimean Army emerges bloodied and exhausted, yet victorious. The prize of Fort Pinell is no small thing, but it is the promise of additional reinforcements from Gallia- and the large Begnion army encamped in Castle Daein- that keeps the breath of hope alive in the soldiers' hearts._

 _There is one other pivotal piece in Daein's defence of the former Crimean capital- the severely undermanned Castle Nados. As the day's end draws near, Tibarn's small force of hawks and Gallians cease their attacks and return to camp headquarters._

* * *

"Well met, Ike. From the look of things, the battle ended in our favour," Tibarn said. Ike nodded, looking over at Dame Mia's tent nervously.

"We claimed victory. But there were a few more Daeins than we had expected, and the battle was hard-fought," Ike said.

"I've got some not-very-nice news as well… when we withdrew as planned near the day's end, reinforcements from the capital began flooding in. The men who originally guarded the castle weren't anything special… but there was one who appeared in the middle of the battle and crushed a whole unit by himself. He was stronger than the others… as if a wolf had appeared in a hutch of blind, newborn eyases," Tibarn said.

"Describe him," Ike said, his attention now on Tibarn.

"He was covered from toe to tip in black armour. That made it difficult to judge size, but appeared larger than life. This old hawk's intuition tells me… you know him well," Tibarn said.

"The Black Knight! He's in the castle!" Ike cried out.

* * *

"Commander, can I speak to you for a moment?" Titania asked, looking into the tent. Ike looked up from Mist's still sleeping body.

"You may," Ike said.

"I want you to tell me… about the night Commander Greil was killed. I understand that it will be difficult…" Titania said. "But I need to know… or I feel… his death will be something I'll never be able to face," Titania said.

"I've done a disservice by not telling you earlier. There was a lot I had to clear personally… I know I've kept you waiting. I think I've come to the point where I can face it," Ike said.

"When you're ready," Titania said. Ike looked down at Mist briefly, before taking in a breath.

"That night… I was talking to Father before he ordered me back into the castle. I had a bad feeling, and followed him. When I reached the clearing, he and the Black Knight were already fighting. They seemed evenly matched… then they exchanged a few more blows, and Father was sent flying. They spoke for a moment, but… I was so far away, I couldn't hear what they said. Then the Black Knight tossed a sword at Father's feet. I think he wanted Father to use it," Ike said.

"Charity from a fiend…" Titania remarked.

"Father tossed the sword right back at the Black Knight, and charged again with his axe… the next thing I knew… I couldn't believe it… they were standing there. Frozen. The Black Knight's blade Alondite… it was protruding from Father's back, shining in the moonlight," Ike said.

"Greil…" Titania said.

"The knight pulled his sword out, and Greil staggered backwards. I was trying to hold him, but wasn't quite strong enough. The wound Father had taken was obviously going to be his death, but he still breathed. The Black Knight began interrogating Greil about some object. He was there for the medallion, I know that much. Father told the truth: the medallion was far away, in Mist's hands. The knight didn't believe him… he threatened to kill me… and I don't know for sure, but he might have wanted to do worse to Mist… anyway, I leaped up and attacked him. It was useless. I didn't care, and kept attacking," Ike said.

"You're as stubborn as your father," Titania said.

"If King Gallia hadn't been nearby, I would have died that night, too. But Gallia scared the Knight away… and all I could think was that I didn't want Father to die. I took him back to the fort, hoping, praying, that I could save him… I just kept walking," Ike said.

"Thank you, Ike. Commander Greil died on your back. He must have been much happier than I imagined… thank you… now I can finally move past my grief…" Titania said.

"Titania… there's more I haven't told you about. It's not Toha… but I've fought the Black Knight a third time, outside Delbray," Ike said.

"You did well to keep your life," Titania remarked.

"I've grown since that night. A lot. But I couldn't defeat him," Ike said.

"He killed Commander Greil. No offence, but it would take you years to get the skills needed to defeat him," Titania said.

"It's not my blade work that needs improving… at least, I hope it isn't. Titania, his amour is impervious to damage from all but one type of weapon," Ike said.

"Hammers? I'll teach you how to swing an axe…" Titania said.

"No. His armour had been blessed by the goddess. He claimed that only weapons of a similar blessing could harm him…" Ike said.

"Well… how do we get a blade like that?" Titania asked.

"We've had one all along… I was just too foolish to realise. The night Father died, the Black Knight tossed Father a sword. I claimed it, and have used it in tandem with Father's Regal Sword. The holy blade Ragnell… I used it as a clue to hopefully fight the Black Knight again. I should have realised… he gave the sword to Father to give them an even footing. I should have chosen Ragnell, not the Regal Sword, at Delbray," Ike said.

"The past is in the past. So, this time, you're using Ragnell?" Titania asked.

"The counterpart to the Alondite… I'll win this time," Ike said.

"All right, I won't stop you. But one thing… When you meet the Black Knight, and exchange blows… you may feel you don't stand a chance. If that happens, flee. One day, you will defeat the Black Knight. But if that day is not to be now, that doesn't matter. He who flees today lives to avenge Greil another day! When the time comes, I won't interfere. And neither will anyone else… not Mia, not Elincia, not anyone. You and he will fight, one on one. And use your best judgement. Withdrawing may be the key to unlock a future victory. Don't forget that," Titania said.

"Understood. Thank you… Mother," Ike said. Titania blushed heavily, but Ike was back to being at Mist's side.

* * *

"…Josh?" Tauroneo asked. Rolf looked up. Tauroneo was looking directly at him.

"…Are you talking to me?" Rolf asked.

"Ah, no… sorry. I briefly confused you for my own son… Josh. But Josh is an adult…" Tauroneo said.

"How did you forget? Has it really been that long?" Rolf asked.

"Yes… I divorced my wife, and she took our children with her. My family line was a famed warrior family of Daein. My father and I served the royal family themselves. I raised Josh to serve the Daein army, as I was raised. He became a decorated knight at a young age… and became Ashnard's personal aide," Tauroneo said.

"What happened then?" Rolf asked, genuinely curious.

"He came home on a litter, grievously wounded. He survived… but he will never walk again. My wife was struck with grief. She tried to make me leave the army… but I couldn't. Our family was a proud line of military generals… I tried to salvage our honour by training my younger son," Tauroneo said.

"After Josh?" Rolf asked.

"I was a fool… a blinded fool, blinded by tradition and reputation. Before I could realise my mistake, my wife and children had abandoned me. I've lived alone in my great mansion ever since, surrounded by countless medals for years…" Tauroneo said. "How I wish to apologise for that misdeed…"

"Where's your family now?" Rolf asked.

"I've heard she lives in Crimea… but that was old news. I do not know if that is still the case," Tauroneo said.

"Would you like to see her?" Rolf asked.

"They don't want anything to do with me. Reappearing would just reopen old wounds, anyway. I shall not cause more pain," Tauroneo said.

"…You know, I really want to see my dad and Boyd again… I miss them, even if I try to hide it behind my archery and Mist," Rolf said.

"Why don't you, then?" Tauroneo asked.

"They are dead. I can't see them again," Rolf said. Tauroneo's mouth opened, and he began attempting to construct an apology.

"Tauroneo… you're boy's still alive. It's not too late. There is nothing worse than having someone you love die while you still have unfinished business. Go and see them, Tauroneo. I'm sure they'll be… if not happy, then at least content to see you," Rolf said.

"Maybe you're right… you have given me a lot to think about, Rolf," Tauroneo said. Rolf watched him walk off, thinking how odd it was that he had just talked as friendly as he did with a Daein general.

* * *

"General Ike! Please come with me. We're getting prepared to host a war council in which discussion on the battle occurring on the morrow will take place," Bastian asked. Ike looked up from Mist. She was stirring at last, and she'd be fine without Ike. Ike nodded.

* * *

"So the Black Knight's in there…" Mia commented.

"There's no doubt," Ike said.

"That beorc… I attacked in cat form, and I barely scratched him!" Ranulf said.

"It's his armour. Blessed by the goddess. Ordinary weapons cannot harm him," Ike said.

"Well isn't that swell. So we just glare him to death?" Ranulf asked.

"Leave the Black Knight to me. My blade Ragnell should do the trick," Ike said.

"I don't like it, but there's little choice in it for us. We don't use weapons or shields. Those beorc tools are for beorc, and beorc alone…" Tibarn said.

"Very well. If the villain in question should happen to make an appearance, all soldiers should disperse and leave him to General Ike to defeat," Bastian said. "Now then, let us discuss who among us will storm yonder castle…"

"Um, Ike? Can I talk to you?" Mist asked, peeking around the corner of the tent.

"Not right now, little girl… Ike's involved in grown up stuff. Battle strategy, very important," Geoffrey said.

"Ah, um…" Elincia said.

"What is it, O beauteous one?" Bastian asked.

"I feel… a little dizzy… can I rest for a bit?" Elincia asked.

"Oh, what a foul deed indeed that has reared his head. The gods of war charge a heavy toll indeed… bewitch us! Attack us in our very minds! The princess, she feels faint and o'er tired. Forgive your humble servant but for this trespass. Hark, my dear, and bless me with your arm. We shall retire for a spell," Bastian said.

"Of course, Princess. Please rest and allow us to proceed with the preparations," Geoffrey said.

"Thank you… I'm sorry…" Elincia said. Ike snarled, and left the room.

* * *

"What is it?" Ike asked, looking over Mist worriedly.

"I thought… well… I wanted to talk to you…" Mist said.

"What is it, Mist? You've been asleep for so long…" Ike said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry… I've been feeling horrible ever since that story about… about them… that probably made me feel worse than the Runesword…" Mist said.

"I understand. That's why Astrid woke up earlier, isn't it?" Ike asked. "So, have you come to any understanding?"

"At first, I couldn't believe it… the stuff about the medallion and the dark god… none of it sounded real… and then about Father… that was even worse. It was all I could think about… I didn't want to think about it… I couldn't even sleep, really. I would just lie awake in fear…" Mist said.

"I felt the same," Ike said.

"I guess my body had reached its limit. Jill, this, all of it without pause… *sigh*… When I woke up… I only really had one emotion. Sympathy, I think it was. For Mother… for Father… they were in love. And then the medallion… Father went Berserk… when he returned… he found Mother… when Father died… I thought I was going to die. Father… must have felt worse," Mist said.

"I think you're right. Father kept it all to himself. Mother, the medallion, the hunt… he never told us about it. It was his burden to bear, and his alone," Ike said.

"That man who killed Father was the one we saw in Toha, right? The one with the black armour… You're going to fight him, aren't you?" Mist asked.

"Yes. I won't let anyone else do that," Ike said.

"Trying to stop you is pointless… if I were stronger, if I could use swords like you could, I'd do the same. But keep your promise… lead the company in Father's place. Protect me… if you get killed, I'd never forgive you…" Mist said.

"I won't lose, Mist. I'll come back to you," Ike said.

* * *

"How are you feeling, my Princess?" Bastian asked.

"Um… I actually wasn't feeling unwell at all. Sorry for fooling you," Elincia said.

"Aha! I suspected as much. It was all for General Ike and Lady Mist… it would appear, my dearest, that you care greatly for their wellbeing," Bastian said.

"I witnessed the deaths of both Mother and Father… I lost soldiers beyond counting… and then I lost Geoffrey… Ike and his friends rescued me. If it weren't for them, I'd probably be dead. My Lord Ike and my Lady Mist know the pain I carry with me, too. The pain of losing parents in war. That may account for why the two of them were so warm and friendly. They gave me the support to survive. Mist and I have continuously encouraged each other to go on…" Elincia said.

"They rescued you and are being your patrons. There are those who complain of Ike's station… it is trivial. We, the retainers of House Crimea, find this general very much to our liking," Bastian said.

"Ah, Bastian… I'm happy to hear it," Elincia said.

"Enough speaking! Time to renew my silver tongue! Shall we return to the council?" Bastian asked.

"Yes…" Elincia said.

* * *

"Sir Knight, the Crimean Army will renew their assault on the castle momentarily," General Hafedd said.

 _*Hmph. Resolve it,*_ the Black Knight said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hafedd asked.

 _*You are in command, Hafedd. The castle defences are on your shoulders. I have business with General Ena. None shall interrupt me,*_ the Black Knight said.

"Understood!" Hafedd said.

* * *

"Is everyone ready? The castle's strength has been bolstered… but we must strike now, before more arrive! If the Black Knight appears, don't engage him. He is mine. I will defeat him!" Ike said. The party nodded, and Ike charged the middle line. Mia and Elincia followed him, while the party split up to deal with the left and right corridors. Ike's team arrived at the head of the room, and spotted a man guarding a door.

"If not for a whim of His Majesty, I would not be facing you here…" Hafedd said, twirling his lance. "For a warrior, meeting a powerful foe is a joy above all others… and for this I give thanks to the king! Now let us enjoy the gift we have been given!"

"Is the Black Knight in there?" Ike asked.

"Yes," Hafedd said.

"Step aside. I have business with him," Ike said.

"Aha… it would seem you have some connection to him! My curiosity knows no bounds… but before you reach him, you must first vanquish me!" Hafedd said. Elincia charged forward, and used the Amiti to knock him aside.

"The one I seek… he's behind these doors. I'm going in… alone," Ike said. Mia and Elincia nodded.

"Ike… please survive…" Mia said. Elincia started burrowing around in her satchel.

"Ike… please take this…" Elincia said. She handed him a small ring.

"What is it?" Ike asked, looking at it.

"It is not much… but it was the last present I ever received from Mother…" Elincia said. Mia's mouth opened wide, as she realised what was happening.

"I… I will return it to you," Ike said, entering the room. Mia looked at Elincia.

"…I read a lot of fairy tales," Elincia said.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Mia asked.

"…It doesn't matter, whether it were yours or mine. I want not for possessions, anyway… General Ike knows that he needs to survive. For us. For Mist. For…" Elincia said, before turning around. They had heard someone coming.

* * *

 _*Why return to Crimea? You had the perfect opportunity to escape,*_ the Black Knight said.

"…I'm going to the capital," Ena said.

 _*No. You aren't. The king has ordered your end,*_ the Black Knight said.

"I thought as much. I am prepared… so be it," Ena said. "I could never prevail against you, anyway."

 _*You will not resist… how frank of you,*_ the Black Knight said.

"My only wish was to be beside the one I love… if that is not to happen, it matters not what becomes of me," Ena said.

 _*As an act of compassion, your end will be swift and merciful. Do you have any final words?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"If you see Nasir, tell him that Ena was sorry," Ena said.

 _*If it ever comes up, I will tell him. Rest in peace…*_ the Black Knight said.

"Turn and face me, Black Knight!" Ike said confidently. The Black Knight turned, and stared at Ike.

 _*Hmph…*_ the Black Knight said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So… what happened to her?" Ike asked.

 _*Despite my promise, her death is not yet to come. She remains alive…*_ the Black Knight said.

"I'm here… for the duel," Ike said, drawing Ragnell. "If using Ragnell is the only condition I need to defeat you, I shall not hesitate!"

 _*You've grown smarter. Good. There is no challenge in killing a fool. Shall we begin?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"Brother!" Mist cried out, galloping into the room.

"Mist!" Ike cried out in shock.

"I… I will fight you! You shall never kill my brother!" Mist said.

"Mist!" Ike said.

 _*Daughter of Gawain… good. Now I can pull the family tree from the root!*_ the Black Knight said.

"Don't interfere, Mist! This craven wretch is mine!" Ike said.

 _*Do as you will. We begin… in earnest!*_ the Black Knight said. Ike stepped forward, and tossed Ragnell into the air. He jumped after it, and began his Aether attack. The Black Knight blocked it, and the pair clashed swords. Mist raised the Sonic Sword, and blasted a pillar at the Black Knight. The Black Knight dropped his guard, and Ike's Aether finished. Mist switched to the Runesword, and drew light from within the Black Knight.

 _*Hm… an odd fate. This will be the fourth time I have defeated you. The forest in Gallia… the port in Toha… at Delbray…*_ the Black Knight said.

"We've met thrice, and I've lost thrice. But the fourth time will be different," Ike said. "My sword fighting skills were given to me by my father. I cannot lose if I stay true to them."

 _*Did it never cross your mind that using your father's techniques on his murderer would be an exercise in futility?*_ the Black Knight asked.

"My father robbed himself of the use of his sword arm. If he had not, he would not have lost to you," Ike said. The Black Knight stood stock still, as if in shock of the news.

 _*You think so? Let us test your stronger arm, then… come, son of Gawain. Show me your strength,*_ the Black Knight said. He flashed a shade of blue, and struck Ike six times in quick succession. Ike was blasted across the room, hitting the wall above the door. Ike fell to the ground, before resuming his feet. He walked up to the Black Knight… and performed another Aether. The Black Knight went to block it, but Ike purposefully overshot. He appeared on the other side of the Black Knight, before charging right through him. The Black Knight spun around in the air, and landed on his head.

 _*Yo-ve gr-n st-ng-r… I… c-mmen- dyo-…*_ the Black Knight said, letting out a few ominous whirrs. The Black Knight shivered and shook, before exploding. Pieces of armour littered the floor, crackling with lightning. There was no sign of a corpse.

"Haaah… haaaa…" Ike breathed, looking at the remains of his former enemy. A few Daeins entered the room.

"The Black Knight! How can this be?" one of the Daeins said.

"You… don't think you'll escape! Activate the traps! Now!" another said. They left the room, and the castle began to rumble.

"Ike! The castle's collapsing! Get out! Now!" Nasir said.

"Nasir?" Ike, Mist and Ena asked in succession. Mist shook out of it first.

"Ike!" Mist cried out, pulling Ike onto the back of her horse. She galloped from the room. Nasir grabbed Ena, and followed her.

* * *

Ike stood outside Nados Castle, looking at the ruins it had become.

"Father… finally… I stopped him…" Ike said, breathing heavily. He held out Elincia's ring, and passed it to her, before dropping off Mist's horse. Mia and Elincia grabbed him, one of his arms around both their shoulders, before dragging him back to his tent.

"Mist! You disobeyed Ike, and went to fight that knight… and came back alive…" Titania said.

"I helped Ike!" Mist said.

"…Ike would have shown him Greil at his true strength… do not disturb him now…" Titania said.

"I know… and Titania? Nasir came to our aid in there…" Mist said.

* * *

"Nasir…" Ranulf said.

"Ranulf… I am sorry for causing all the problems I did. For escaping before I could explain myself to you. But when we arrived in Crimea… I sensed Ena. I had to look for her," Nasir said.

"…You've caused a lot of pain for Ike and his company, so I hear. Why, Nasir?" Ranulf asked.

"…Ike… Ike saved her, didn't he? I'll have to give him my thanks, one day," Nasir said.

"…So why are you so worried about Ena, anyway?" Ranulf asked.

"Ena… she's my only granddaughter," Nasir said.

"Granddaughter…" Ranulf said.

"We of the dragon tribe live a long time. When we reach a certain maturity, we stop aging altogether. So… why do you think Ike saved Ena?" Nasir asked.

"I think I know, Nasir…" Mist said. Nasir looked up, and spotted Mist walking in.

"You were willing to do horrible things to help Ena. He must have assumed she was dear to you," Mist said.

"He would have done that for a traitor? Under the guise of aiding Gallia, I gave information to Daein. I also stole your medallion- for which I am sorry- and gave it to King Ashnard…" Nasir said.

"Don't worry about the medallion… it would have felt uncomfortable after I knew what was in it. Anyway, you've helped us, Nasir. Ike would help you," Mist said.

"Really?" Nasir asked.

"If you are not his enemy… will you aid us? Once Mia's done with Ike, I'm sure she'll hire you," Mist said.

"All right. On the strength of your convictions, I will not betray you again," Nasir said.

"And one more thing… how much do you know about the medallion?" Mist asked.

"I'm sure I know more about it than Ike. Being in possession of it will not aid Ashnard. Only Altina can sing that galdr…" Nasir said.

"But Ashnard will think Leanne can release it. Nasir, where's Leanne?" Mist asked.

"When Ena awakes, we shall ask her. But for now… both Ike and Ena can rest," Nasir said.


	29. Foulest Feral

_Ike has avenged his father by defeating the Black Knight in single combat. That night, he sleeps until well past dawn. It is the first time since Greil's death that he has done so._

 _The Crimean Army and its laguz allies have passed the trial of Nados Castle. At last, they've arrived at their final destination: the Crimean capital. Yet the opponent that awaits them is none other than Ashnard, King of Daein. If they lose here, all of their hardships will have been for naught._

 _Preparations for the attack proceed with the utmost care. The final battle is approaching. An air of exaltation pervades the camp, but Ike remains focused on the road ahead, readying himself for what is to come._

* * *

"It appears that Leanne is being held in Gritnea Tower, to the south," Nasir said.

"How do you know that?" Ike asked. He had been told as to the details of Nasir and Ena's relationship, so that wasn't in the question.

"I was searching for information, and that search led me to a troop of Daein soldiers that had been assigned to the tower," Ena said.

"Hm…" Ike commented.

* * *

"Titania! Soren! Later today, I'll be taking a small force south to Gritnea Tower," Ike said.

"For what purpose?" Titania asked.

"That's where Leanne is," Ike said.

"Are you certain?" Reyson asked.

"Fairly certain," Ike said.

"I'll go with you!" Tibarn said.

"Same here!" Reyson said.

"Of course," Ike said.

"And the main army?" Soren asked.

"Ellie… I want you to make sure that the capital is ready for storming," Ike said.

"Naturally. However, you must promise to return with Lady Leanne," Elincia said.

"…I will," Ike said.

* * *

"Well done! You've improved dramatically in a very short period of time," Tanith remarked.

"You think?" Elincia asked.

"I do not lie or offer false praise. As the deputy commander of the apostle's bodyguards, I would petition the apostle herself for your enlistment," Tanith said.

"Really? Thank you… if not for your instruction, Tanith… this wouldn't be possible," Elincia said.

"Training has always been my duty… but this is the first time anyone has been appreciative. My other pupils call me the Great Demon, don't they, Marcia?" Tanith asked.

"Great Demon? Mutton chops, no! We all adored our sincere and devoted deputy commander. Great Demon? More like Great… Angel?" Marcia asked.

"Ha. Yeah, right. Seriously, Princess… perhaps we should try something special," Tanith said.

"What? That?" Marcia asked.

"Listen to me, Princess. The foes we will face are Daein's elite forces, led by King Ashnard himself. How do you expect to fight them without at least one killing attack under your belt?" Tanith asked.

"…I will try it," Elincia said. "I want to grow stronger… like Dame Mia."

"Well spoken… I must fall back on the methods I used on the apostle's bodyguards… we have little time for niceties! Both of you! Follow me! Come on, maggots, do you want to live forever?" Tanith asked.

* * *

"Whoo… Dame Mia, time and time again, you prove your strength," Largo said, as Mia knocked him to the ground for the fifth time.

"What can I say? I've been practicing for years," Mia said.

"I'll say… why do you push yourself so hard, though?" Largo asked.

"…I've been told too many times that a sword doesn't belong in the hands of a woman. And I'll be honest… I'm completely smitten with Ike. With the way I act about him sometimes, I'm scared they were right…" Mia said.

"Mia…" Largo said.

"I understand if I lose someone with better technique. I can always practice and fight again. If I lose, it's not because I'm a woman. It's because there's someone who's practiced harder. I'll just come back stronger and win!" Mia said.

"Ah… I see. And I doubt that anyone short of General Ike himself could defeat you… but one day… I'll be strong enough to do so as well," Largo said.

"…When you think you're ready, you'll know where to look," Mia said.

* * *

"You there, in the bushes! You have until the count of five until I start throwing sharp objects! One… two… four…" Volke said, looking at a bush that was just as still as the others.

"Oh dear… I can see where your reputation has been earned," Bastian said.

"You want something from me. Spit it out, or give me ten thousand gold pieces," Volke said.

"…Wow… I, the king of gambits, have been out-witted in five seconds without the faintest clue how. You are surely the best at what you do," Bastian said.

"I don't see any gold," Volke said.

"Well… when does your contract with Commander Ike expire? There's a delicate matter I would like you to attend to. It is something only one of your… talent could hope to accomplish," Bastian said.

"You speak far less words than I've heard prior… you're looking desperate," Volke said.

"I will gladly pay two hundred thousand gold pieces for your services," Bastian said.

"…I'd eat for years to come without needing another job… shame. I've a policy against taking two jobs at once. When this war comes to an end, call for a fireman," Volke said.

"You refuse the job?" Bastian asked.

"Listen closer, 'king of gambits'. I'll take the job. Fifty thousand is a guaranteed acceptance. You know what to do to acquire services, don't you," Volke said.

"…Yes, Volke, I do. Do not dawdle, Volke… it is a matter of utmost urgency," Bastian said.

* * *

"Hey there," Astrid said, spotting Sothe. Sothe jumped, before relaxing slightly.

"Hey there, Astrid. You were one of the nobles, right?" Sothe asked.

"…Yes, I was," Astrid said.

"Tell me… I'm a bit of a curious boy. What is the life of a noble like? Lavish, free? The sort of life where one can comfortably sit back and let girls be persecuted for no reason?" Sothe asked.

"…I have no ties to such a life. Nobles are lavish… but I was not free. I was sold to a fiancé, a man I hear is a Begnion senator with thirty years on me…" Astrid said.

"What?" Sothe asked.

"I volunteered with the Begnion knights to escape that fate… my family just figured it was a phase. I won't give them the satisfaction of giving up…" Astrid said.

"Thank you, Astrid… whew. I thought all nobles were just people who trampled on commoners… like Micaiah. She's an amazing girl, but she's only a commoner, and Daein's made her into a monster…" Sothe said.

"Sothe… I agree. There are too many nobles who will just sit back and do that. But then there is the House Damiell, and I'm sure there are more. My brothers are soldiers of glorious lives… but my sisters are commodities, promised to fiancés they don't even know. The parchment their letters are written on are warped and stained from tears…" Astrid said.

"That's no good… You've earned your freedom, though. I promise you, I will stand by your side if you ever intend to get back your sisters!" Sothe said.

"…Thanks. But I think Micaiah is in more need of your company," Astrid said.

"Yeah… well…" Sothe said.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Gather round! Welcome to Devdan's magic show!" Devdan cried out.

"Ah, a street performer… what do you say, Calill? Wanna watch?" Largo asked.

"Sure…" Calill commented.

"Ho ho! Step right up, and be amazed… watch as Devdan draws a picture, and… hum de dum… Voila! This is Devdan's friend… Nadved!" Devdan said.

"Nadved? This is just a stick figure!" Largo said.

"I want my money back!" Calill said.

"Um… we didn't pay," Largo said.

"Ah! You are wrong… listen… and be amazed!" Devdan said.

"Hello!" Nadved said.

"…What did I just hear?" Largo asked.

"That was Nadved… say hello to Largo, Nadved!" Devdan said.

"Hello, Largo… WHOOO!" Nadved said.

"Ya! I mean… can it do anything else?" Largo asked.

"Of course… for Nadved's next trick…" Devdan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gritnea Tower, Leanne merely wished she was watching a magic show like Devdan's. She stirred, and awoke.

 _"_ _Ah? Where is this filthy place?"_ Leanne asked.

"Whee hee hee! It appears that she's finally coming around… we brought this girl here on direct orders from His Majesty… simple stuff… then he gives these special commands! Don't let her escape. Don't let her get sick. Don't get her killed… it's so damned hard to keep these birdies healthy!" Izuka said.

"Problem?" a Daein asked.

"Eh? Who are you? You disturb my meditation… I'm thinking here!" Izuka said.

"I'm here on guard duty!" the Daein said.

"Standing guard? There's no reason for that… but armies have rules and regulations and appearances and hullabaloo…" Izuka said.

"Guards and watches are important," the Daein said.

"Whee! Yes, in other places. But Gritnea is overflowing with veterans and those repulsive… Feral Ones! Trying to escape is committing suicide!" Izuka said.

"So we need to watch her… so if the girl left her room, we could stop her getting killed," the Daein said.

"Ah! A blind spot! Us scholars concentrate on one thing and miss something as fundamental as… oh, blast! They're riled up again…" Izuka said, being distracted by some mewling and cawing.

"Listen, you! Stand guard! Keep that heron girl in this room! Told you we needed guards…" Izuka said.

"I'll take care of it," the Daein sighed, watching Izuka walk away babbling.

"Well, there's a Daein who fell too far from the nest… Leanne. There's nothing to be afraid of… just sit there, and act like you don't know me," the Daein said.

 _"_ _But… I don't know you,"_ Leanne said.

* * *

"So that's Gritnea Tower?" Ike asked.

"I believe so…" Nasir said.

"…There's something… grr! About that tower!" Ranulf said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"I sense something odd… that's beast tribe… but…" Ranulf said. He gagged, and stopped sniffing.

"That tower holds laguz who have been medicated to warp their true shape," Ena said.

"Laguz who cannot change forms…" Ike commented, thinking.

"How many, and what types?" Ranulf asked.

"A conservative estimate would be thirty… and that's very conservative. There are tigers, cats, hawks, ravens, dragons…" Ena said.

"Dragons?" Ranulf asked.

"No more than ten… I think…" Ena said.

"We have to fight ten of you?" Ike asked.

"No… they're stronger than me," Ena said.

"Now I wish I hadn't thrown away the Laguzslayer…" Mia said.

"We did field Ilyana and Soren, right?" Ike asked.

"…If I'd have known earlier, I would've got Tormod, Calill and Bastian as well… Dragons…" Mia said.

"Regardless, it's getting dark. This is really embarrassing… but birds don't like the dark," Tibarn said.

"…The same can be said for the enemy…" Reyson said.

"Darkness means nothing for the beasts…" Ranulf stated.

"Correct. There are also more beast tribes than any other, due to the proximity to Gallia," Ena said. Everyone looked between each other.

"Once it gets dark, we'll be at a disadvantage," Ike said.

"But we'll not give a damn and iron out all of those Feral Ones!" Mia said.

"…You're taking this awfully well…" Ranulf said. "Here I am, wishing laguz didn't evolve the need for pants. And you're talking about defeating the enemy like it's just a mild annoyance!"

"Ranulf, I am Dame Mia. I'll Astrum anything that moves!" Mia said.

* * *

"That took forever… cursed, flea bitten wretches… and where's the heron… I've been had! What do I do…? His Majesty will hang me by the thumbs… I've got to distract him from myself… what to do, Izuka… use your superior intellect!" Izuka said.

"Izuka! Master Izuka! A strange group of insurgents has arrived!" a Daein said.

"Insurgents?" Izuka asked.

"Yes, sir! Mixed sub-human and human," the Daein said. "We've deployed Heddwyn… but we'll need more…"

"Let's give them a warm reception. Release the Feral Ones! No need to worry… they've been medicated. Do it now… the enemy cannot arrive!" Izuka said. "What fortuitous timing! I'll take this moment and escape…"

* * *

"Look at this… what a mix of birds, beasts and dragons," Tibarn said.

"This is no joke, Tibarn!" Ranulf said.

"Hold, my brothers! Soon, you will have your release!" Tibarn said.

"Oh…" Ranulf said.

"Tibarn is not the only one like this… to warp the gift the goddess has granted us… I am about to unleash my rage!" Reyson said.

"Hoo boy…" Ranulf said.

"Ranulf… we'll have to rescue Leanne now!" Ike said.

"Those laguz… someone will pay for this day!" Ranulf said. The laguz charged forward first, with Tibarn instantly going into the trees to dismantle an ambush force. Ike and Mia looked between themselves, before leading the beorc after them.

* * *

"Whew. I thought as much when I snuck in here, but this is a horrible place," the Daein said.

 _"_ _I hate this!"_ Leanne complained loudly.

"Hm? Oh, you don't like this? Yeah, neither do I. The guy who used to own this armour was quite smelly, and I'm not just talking about the iron," the Daein said, removing his helmet, and spreading his wings to snap off the armour. Leanne realised 'Kilvan' would have been more accurate a description.

"How's that, Leanne? It's been twenty years, but I'm still quite the eyeful," Naesala said.

 _"_ _Tee hee… my, you're handsome, Naesala…"_ Leanne said.

"Yeah… I haven't changed much. You could smell me… though I was a little hurt when it wasn't immediate. Ah… but you've survived. It's good to see you again," Naesala said.

 _"_ _Yeah, ain't it? I'm quite happy,"_ Leanne said.

"…It took Reyson far longer to pick up Tibarn's dialect… anyway, we've got bigger problems. We've escaped the tower, so I don't plan to get eaten by those Feral Ones… we'll rendezvous with Nealuchi. Hold on tight," Naesala said.

 _"_ _Sure thing, gorgeous!"_ Leanne said. Naesala jumped upon hearing a loud whoosh, and turned.

"What's going on over there?" Naesala asked.

 _"…_ _Try looking slightly to the right,"_ Leanne said.

"Oh, there they are. Tibarn and his lot, eh? Very good… This'll work nicely," Naesala said.

"Nestling!" Nealuchi cried out, flying over beside Naesala.

"Nealuchi! I wasn't expecting you here so soon… you've pushed those old wings to the limit, didn't you?" Naesala asked.

"I couldn't be late to the rescue of dear Lady Leanne, now could I?" Nealuchi asked.

 _"_ _You're here too, Nealuchi?"_ Leanne asked.

"Oh, what a glorious sight… you look so much like your dear, departed mother…" Nealuchi said, sniffling.

 _"_ _Nealuchi, now's no time for crying! Not while the stinking corpses of your brothers threaten to bite our throats out!"_ Leanne said.

"She's right, Nealuchi. We'd better escape while Tibarn has the enemy distracted," Naesala said. Nealuchi beckoned with his neck, and the two birds began to follow him.

* * *

Ike and Mia approached the boss, a mage named Heddwyn. While the laguz were battle-maddened and fighting their fallen brothers, the relatively calm beorc could focus on the task at hand: rescuing Leanne.

"That one… he's the commander. If I can only hit him…" Heddwyn said, snapping his fingers. A thunderbolt dropped from the sky, hitting one of the dragons. Heddwyn cursed, and Mia stepped up. She shone, and knocked Heddwyn into the sky with a critical hit. While he was airborne, Ike and Mia could sneak into the castle. The laguz, having finished their rampage, followed them.

"Ike? You found her yet?" Ranulf asked.

"No…" Ike said. Mia looked inside every room she could reach.

"Where are you, Leanne…" Reyson said.

"Hello, there. Problem?" Naesala asked, following everyone else into the room.

"Naesala…" Reyson said.

"Oh. King Kilvas," Ike remarked.

"I believe you're looking for this," Naesala said, flapping his wing, and bringing Leanne into view.

 _"_ _Hey there, brother,"_ Leanne said.

"Leanne!" Reyson cried out, embracing his sister.

"You rescued her?" Ike asked.

"Listen up… because I'm only going to say this once. I don't want any misunderstandings… IT WAS TIBARN! He forced me to do this! It wasn't charity… it was payment for the debt I had incurred!" Naesala said, turning from measured to pleading at the drop of a hat.

"I knew choosing you would pay dividends. Excellent work," Tibarn said.

"Flattery will gain you nothing, hawk king. As promised, the Duke Tanas account has been stricken from the record. I'll go take my leave," Naesala said.

"There's no need to rush off… since you're here, you might as well help us defeat King Daein," Tibarn said.

"I agree," Ike said.

"Enough nonsense. I like my life how it is," Naesala said.

 _"_ _Naesala… are you really leaving?"_ Leanne asked.

"Listen, Leanne. I have no good reason to fight that king," Naesala said.

"No good reason? What about the Feral Ravens just outside this tower? King Daein has warped them beyond repair!" Tibarn said.

"Leaving Kilvas was of their own decision. I cannot take responsibility for their actions," Naesala said.

"You…" Reyson said.

"I hate to interrupt, but there is something I must show you. Please come below," Nasir said.

"There's a basement floor to this tower?" Tibarn asked.

"We found the hidden staircase," Nasir said.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Mia asked.

"It is… corruption," Nasir said.

"It's too dark to see anything. We need light," Ike said, noticing an unlit torch. He drew flint, and lit the torch.

"What… oh, by the goddess…" Ranulf said, looking out around the room. "What… what is this?"

"Ranulf?" Ike asked.

"…Once upon a time… those were… laguz," Ena said.

* * *

"I hope Ranulf and the others are all right. They behaved like nothing had happened… but I could sense their pain," Elincia said. The party was back at base camp, and all of the beast and bird laguz who had seen Gritnea's basement, as well as Mia, had retired to their tents. Ike had heard distinct retching from at least two of them.

"That dungeon was the vilest thing I have ever seen… Glad you weren't there," Ike said. Elincia nodded. If Dame Mia couldn't stomach it, she wouldn't have had a chance.

"How bad was it?" Elincia asked.

"Barbaric beyond description… laguz corpses beyond count… at least, they looked somewhat like laguz. They had been tortured, twisted and warped beyond recognition," Ike said. Elincia shivered.

"But… why?" Ike asked.

"The king called powerful beorc to his cause. To see if they were worthy, he would test them by pitting them against the laguz. Ashnard considers laguz to be tools in the service of his own mad ends. Nothing more. Instruments to be used as he sees fit. His scholars performed all kinds of experiments… using elixirs to drive them mad and keep them locked in changed state… their life spans dropped significantly, but their power levels shot through the roof. I've heard that one Feral could perform the work of over nine thousand laguz over the course of their respective lifetimes," Ena said. "…It has not, fortunately, been thoroughly tested."

"…Thank you for that. Thanks to you, we found Leanne. Neither you nor Nasir have any issues in the eyes of this army. You are free to do as you wish," Ike said.

"I will accompany you to the capital," Ena said. "There is something there I must do."

"…Very well… Nasir, you desire this, too?" Ike asked.

"I will be there for Ena when the time comes," Nasir said. Ike nodded, and turned to Mia, before realising she wasn't there.


	30. The Mad King

_The Crimean royal palace, located in the centre of Melior, is famed for its beautiful gardens where the world seems at peace. But times have changed. Countless battles have raged in these idyllic confines, and a new dark lord now sits upon the throne. The palace itself has not suffered- it remains a study in dignity and elegance. Yet there is no peace on this day. A grim tension fills the air, engulfing all it touches in deafening silence._

 _Within the heart of the palace sits the author of this war: Ashnard, king of Daein._

 _Ike, supreme commander of the Crimean army, and Elincia, princess of Crimea, have completed their battle preparations. Now, they spend a tense morning waiting for the decisive battle that will conclude their yearlong odyssey._

 _They wait._

 _For the beginning._

 _Of the end._

* * *

"So tomorrow's the day we take on the capital. I'm ready! Whoooo!" Janaff said. "It doesn't matter how hard the fight you face may be… I always feel excited the night before!"

"I'd like to tell you how wrong that is… but I can't calm my nerves, either," Ulki said.

"We're going to win. King Daein won't survive the day," Janaff said. Ulki nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you two on guard duty?" Ike asked.

"Oh… Heya, Ike," Janaff said.

"Do you have need of the king?" Ulki asked.

"Yeah… can you tell him I'm here?" Ike asked.

"No need. So, did you come by to check on preparations?" Tibarn asked.

"You know me too well. You'll circle the capital and keep an eye on any airborne enemies escaping," Ike said.

"Yes… encircling the capital is a good idea. We'll guard the west, and take care of all the airborne combat. Phoenicis and Kilvas are unbeatable in the air," Tibarn said.

"Kilvas is helping?" Ike asked.

"Of course they are," Reyson said.

"After what we saw in the dungeons of Gritnea Tower, we all agreed that King Ashnard must pay. Reyson and Leanne may have contributed a persuasion. We understand now what needs to happen," Tibarn said. "Now, that being said, crows are traitorous by nature. If worse comes to worst, it might just be the hawks in the sky."

"That'll be enough. I know I can rely on you," Ike said.

"Well, to be honest… I wouldn't mind a chance to remove Ashnard's head from his shoulders," Tibarn said.

"…Our main plan is for me to fight Ashnard. I have my doubts, but it does not seem unreasonable to assume that Ashnard has some of the same armour the Black Knight uses," Ike said.

"Makes sense. But if you get overwhelmed, give me a call," Tibarn said. "And Reyson-"

"Be careful. I gotcha. But I'm not going to die. Leanne and Father will not be left alone if I have anything to say about it," Reyson said.

* * *

"Nestling, they're discussing tomorrow's battle. Shouldn't you join them?" Nealuchi asked.

"…I think not. It's just Tibarn… he doesn't want help from Kilvas," Naesala said.

"The hawk king, maybe, but Prince Reyson will feel you've betrayed him again. And dear Lady Leanne… if you were to flee from the enemy, her poor little heart would shatter!" Nealuchi said.

"Senile old crow… you think bringing those two into it would make me fight… well… darn, you're right!" Naesala said.

* * *

"This war has lasted a year… but by midday tomorrow, it might be over. How do you feel, Ike? Confident?" Ranulf asked.

"We'll win," Ike said.

"I knew you'd say that… you don't fool me anymore. I appreciate your bravado," Ranulf said.

"Without such courage, facing King Daein would be an impossible task," Giffca said.

"Master Giffca!" Ranulf cried out.

"The king was uneasy about knowing you were here alone. I come in his name," Giffca said.

"So you'll fight with us?" Ranulf asked.

"If Lord Ike grans his permission," Giffca said.

"Of course. The Daein army is large, and we'll need to attack from the front and the two eastern gates. I'd be appreciative if you'd take command on the eastern gate side," Ike said.

"If that is your wish, I will agree," Giffca said.

"What's this, Ike? You aren't satisfied with my work… I know I'm no Master Giffca, but please…" Ranulf said.

"Ranulf, you will be with me," Ike said.

"Oh, I see. That would be fine! Getting to be in the main pack is the highest of honours," Ranulf said.

"Master Giffca!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"It's been a while. How's the king?" Lethe asked.

"He's in good health. He has a message for you two, actually… He said to make sure you both make it home alive. Your work in the past year has been most satisfactory, and he's sincerely grateful to you both," Giffca said.

"That's… an honour!" Lethe exclaimed.

"We have fought hard. It wasn't a bother… Ike and the others are good beorc… we're happy to fight with them," Mordecai said.

"I see," Giffca said.

* * *

"Hey! Pretty lady! What do you think of my magic now?" Tormod asked. Calill watched him cast a burst of flame, and nodded approvingly.

"Well done, Tormod. You have inspired me… perhaps I should study more of the arcane arts," Calill said.

"What? There's more that you need to learn?" Tormod asked.

"I've only shown you the tip of the proverbial iceberg. Anyone can learn that much with hard work and practice… but how far you can go depends on your essence," Calill said. "The abilities you were born with, for want of a better term. Having a certain essence is the key to mastering magic."

"What do you think? How's my essence?" Tormod asked.

"…Sorry, Tormod. But in the grand scheme of things, we're weaklings. We have talent… but no essence," Calill said.

"What? This is as good as I'll get? …I can't be the world's mightiest mage?" Tormod asked.

"Well, there is a way to get better… but it has limits. And a price," Calill said.

"Name the price," Tormod said.

"You let a spirit come into your body. It's called Spirit Charming," Calill said.

"Hm… how is it done?" Tormod asked.

"Oh my… well… magic comes from spirits, their interactions with the natural world, to be precise. If you take that power into your body, your magic sees a dramatic and powerful improvement. In plain language, you get better magic, and the spirit gets you," Calill said.

"What?" Tormod asked.

"As I understand it, the spirit slowly consumes your soul in exchange for essence. I suggest against making such a bargain unless you're absolutely prepared," Calill said.

"Who would do something like that?" Tormod asked.

"…I'm sure the intelligence officer did," Calill said.

"Soren?" Tormod asked.

"That mark on his forehead? The pact of a spirit, I'm sure of it," Calill said. "Many magic uses in Begnion and Daein hide their mark. They fear confusion with Branded."

"Branded?" Tormod asked.

"Never mind that! Just listen: cutting deals with spirits is too steep a price," Calill said.

"But I want to be strong!" Tormod said.

"You can improve your magic without making such a bargain…" Calill said.

"…OK. Then I'll improve my magic to the best of _my_ abilities," Tormod said.

* * *

"Mia… I want to ask you something," Elincia said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"When you first saw me on my pegasus… you recited something. What was it, again?" Elincia asked.

"'With white robes flowing in the breeze, your archrival rides towards you…'" Mia said from memory.

"Your archrival? Surely not the princess of your own country!" Elincia said.

"I know… Rhys, Lucia, even Ilyana. I've searched high and low for this lass or fellow. But none of them seem to be quite who I'm thinking of…" Mia said.

"…Could it be me?" Elincia asked.

"I suspect it might well be," Mia said. "Now that I think about it, the fortune-teller said quite a few things that seemed to suggest he wanted me to find a man and settle down… I have a score to settle with him, then. Perhaps he wasn't talking about bladework after all…" Elincia looked at her, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, and drew the Amiti.

"No, I think it was. Come on, Dame Mia… Come try me!" Elincia said. Mia opened up with a critical hit on Elincia, and parried both of Elincia's sword strikes. Soren saw their blades lock.

"…Don't question it. There's too much riding on tomorrow to deal with Ike's nutcases," Soren said.

* * *

"Princess? The time is now," Bastian said, on the morning of the final battle.

"It's right there… I can see the capital… Father, Mother… Uncle… Your Ellie has returned…" Elincia said.

"Our soldiers are in formation and awaiting your word, Princess. For better or for worse, this will be our final confrontation!" Lucia said. "Before they march, would you speak to them?" Lucia asked.

"What? You want me to address the troops?" Elincia asked.

"This fight will determine if Ashnard falls and if we can all return to our beloved homeland. Today, Princess, we risk all. Giving men the courage to fight is the duty of their leader," Geoffrey said.

"I… I don't know how I'll do… but I will try," Elincia said. She stepped up towards the head of the troops, and took in a deep breath.

"Hear me, brave fighting men of Crimea! You have lost much in the service of your land! Hear me, beloved friends laguz! You have given all for our cause! Hear me, my trusted company! Your men of Greil are the reason I stand here today! I stand before you all, flesh and bone, because you have risked your lives. Words cannot express my thanks for what you have done. We now march into the jaws of fate. An enemy lies in wait over the hill… If on the tomorrow, Ashnard breathes not a single breath, my dream will be to walk among you, and give each and every one of you my heartfelt thanks. Let this dream not dissolve into despair! We will defeated the dreaded King Daein! We will reclaim our land! Lend me your strength! Lend me your hearts! Today we will make our fate! One life can make its mark on our world. One life can move the wheel of history. Be that life! Fight well! Fight brave! Fight true!" Elincia said.

"Where did that come from? That was magnificent… the princess has grown stronger!" Ranulf said.

"It's said we grow into the roles we're given. Ellie will make a splendid queen," Ike said. Ranulf turned to him in shock.

"That's one of Nasir's. Don't give me that look," Ike said.

"One of Nasir's? Phew…" Ranulf said. Ike rolled his eyes.

"All right, let's go!" Ike said.

"I'm ready," Titania said.

"I've everything I need…" Soren said.

"Well then…" Ike said.

"Ike! This is the end… so, you know… rather than just giving the order, why not say a word?" Mia asked.

"Ellie said everything!" Ike said.

"I want to hear what you have to say, Brother! Like Father did!" Mist said. Ike nodded thoughtfully, and stepped behind Elincia.

"Hey there!" Ike said. The army looked up in rapt attention.

"Before this final battle, there's one thing I want to tell all of you… Don't go dying on me! Remember, you have only one life! It doesn't matter what our blood ties are. We are all family. Those are the words of my father. And as I stand here today… I understand. We are family. If you don't want to cause your family grief, then live! Don't let your guard down! Don't turn your back! Use every last ounce of your strength! Our long road ends today! Crimea will be liberated… and our friends and families freed from Daein tyranny! Men of Crimea, Laguz of Tellius… my Greil Mercenaries…

"ALL TROOPS! MOVE OUT!" Ike said. Everyone brandished their weapons in joy.

* * *

"King Ashnard! We've lost the castle gate! Crimea will not be stopped! I highly advise you use the rear gate and retreat!" Bryce said.

"Not leaving," Ashnard said.

"But… if you die, the Daein bloodline itself will fall!" Bryce said.

"You say I lose?" Ashnard asked.

"…Of course not. But our army is in dire straits… it is merely an act of prudence! I humbly ask that you consider the bloodline's continuation above all else!" Bryce said.

"Value of Daein family not high enough for this. I am Daein. If I die, Daein die with me," Ashnard said.

"Your Majesty…" Bryce said.

"I need not retainers. Away," Ashnard said.

"Your Majesty…" Bryce repeated.

"Sole desire to rule strength! Weak perish, strong live. Law nature. Law goddess created when world made," Ashnard said.

"Further conversation will be a waste, it seems. Even if His Majesty does not desire it, I will remain and protect him. I cannot allow Daein's legacy to end!" Bryce said.

"You… You Father's retainer?" Ashnard asked.

"…From my fifteenth year… and for twenty years until his death…" Bryce said.

"Father die not plague, not illness. Father die me," Ashnard said.

"…I beg your pardon?" Bryce asked.

"Not end there. Stepmother. Every brother. Every sister. Every heir. All die me," Ashnard said. "Protect me? Know this?"

"I am. Even knowing… this… you are still your father's son. The blood of Daein kings is within you. You are all that remains… by your leave," Bryce said.

"Loyalty to corpse… nothing funnier than knight! Gwar har har har har! Ar har har har har!" Ashnard said.

* * *

The peaceful gardens and blissful scenery of Crimea Castle spread before Ike's specially chosen team, as they stormed the castle they were sworn to protect. Soaring towards them was King Daein.

"…So you are the King of Daein…" Ike said.

"It been long time, Princess Crimea," Ashnard said.

"…Ashnard…" Elincia said.

"You different than day I killed Mother Father. You same girl that tremble and stare?" Ashnard asked.

"You craven… I have returned to see you defeated! I will not allow you to treat Crimea as you please!" Elincia said, raising her sword. Marcia and Tanith zoomed to either side of Ashnard, and the three of them raised their swords. Elincia cleaved down, and Amiti clinked off Ashnard's armour. Sure enough, he had the blessing. Elincia fell from her pegasus, and Ashnard approached her.

"One blow… one blow enough," Ashnard said. He swung his sword Gurgurant down… and bit into the armour of the gold-armoured soldier who stood in his path.

"Devdan?" Ike asked.

"You remember my name… Elincia… back away…" Devdan said, falling to the ground, and disappearing. Elincia scooted away.

"Pathetic. I not seek you anyway. You son of Gawain?" Ashnard asked, turning to Ike.

"King Ashnard of Daein. Your treachery dies on my blade!" Ike said.

"Oh? That blade… only blade that pierce my armour. It matters not blade. If wielder lack skill, great sword blunt steel," Ashnard said.

"You'll see for yourself how blunt it is," Ike said.

"I expect good, son Gawain," Ashnard said. "You see elite handpicked soldiers. Don't disappointed!" Ashnard turned his wyvern about, and glided up to the rear end of the courtyard.

"Fight! Fight like you've never fought before! I will deal with Ashnard… keep them occupied!" Ike said. He started dashing, Mia following him. Ike bumped into a fellow wearing a black version of Tauroneo's armour.

"So… you're the enemy general, eh? You're younger than I had imagined," General Bryce, the final of Daein's Four Horsemen, said.

"My age matters not. I have business with your king. Step aside," Ike said.

"I will not allow you to come across he so easily. I am Bryce of Daein, and I will be your end," Bryce said. Mia charged forward, and got a critical hit in.

"And I am Mia Catana, mistress of Ike Gawain. I will be fighting you in his stead!" Mia said.

"You? This fight will be no challenge whatsoever," Bryce said. He threw his lance, the Wishblade, at Mia, who expertly dodged it. Mia kicked it back to Bryce, and they began their duel.

"Mia!" Ike said.

"Ike! Defeat Ashnard! I will gladly sacrifice myself if it means you give Daein what for!" Mia said.

"…Thank you, Mia," Ike said, running up the stairs to face Ashnard.

"Touching…" Bryce said, throwing the Wishblade at Ike.

* * *

Ike ran up the stairs, and faced King Ashnard.

"Heh. I remember stance well. Father taught swordplay. Happy makes me," Ashnard said.

"Mad King Ashnard! I will cut you down and end your reign of terror!" Ike boasted.

" _You_? Cut _me_ down? If possess strength to do so, so be it. Process principle on which ideal world operates," Ashnard said.

"How long have your subordinate's tolerated your incessant _lack_ of sense?" Ike asked. He sliced Ashnard twice, and dodged Ashnard's counter. Ike jumped on Gurgurant, and flashed the blue colour to signal Aether. Ike cleaved down on Ashnard's head, and flipped away.

"Heh heh heh… You do well to grow strong. At last, gained foe worthy test sword. Excellent. Enjoy might to heart's content," Ashnard said. He fell backwards slightly, and a small object appeared from Ashnard's pocket.

"What…" Ike said.

"Do think defeat me? Not over yet. I not see all capable of," Ashnard said.

"Are you doing?" Ike asked.

"Now time to use this!" Ashnard said, holding up a small object. He grabbed the chain from which it dangled, and slipped it around his neck. Lehran's Medallion shone a brilliant blue hue, and Ike was blasted from the upper ledge. He looked up, and saw Ashnard fly up into view.

"Mia… you need to get everyone out of here!" Ike said, watching Mia run up to him. He vaguely saw Bryce's corpse.

"NO! I am Dame Mia Catana… I won't turn my back and see you die!" Mia said.

"…Mia… You can't fight Ashnard. He's touching Lehran's Medallion…" Ike said. Mia looked up.

"…Take this. It's my trusty sword, the Wo Dao. I know it won't scratch him… but I don't have something more practical to give. That sword's won me every battle I've ever fought since I forged it…" Mia said.

"…I will get it back to you," Ike said. Mia smiled, and kissed him. She stepped back, and ran from the field. Ashnard flew down beside Ike, and Ike stowed away the Wo Dao.

"GRAGH… GRAH HA HA HA! It feels…. So… GOOD!" Ashnard roared. "YARGH! NYARGLE BLARGLE BLAH!"

"Personally, I think this is an improvement… I will defeat you here," Ike said.

"YARGH! GWARH!" Ashnard roared. He raised Gurgurant, and struck Ike. Ike growled, and flashed blue. He cleaved down on Ashnard, and flipped away. He didn't know, nor did he care, much about the damage he'd take fighting Ashnard. Gurgurant swung around, and Ike grabbed onto it. Ashnard raised Gurgurant skyward, flinging Ike into the wall behind him. Ike saw it coming, and allowed his feet to touch the wall. He sprung from it, and shot into Ashnard. He landed on the wyvern, and began cutting the straps on Ashnard's saddle. Ashnard snarled, and swung Gurgurant, but its shape prevented him from dealing effective damage. Ike jumped from the wyvern, and watched Ashnard land on the ground, the wyvern running a short distance away. Ike faced Ashnard, and used another Aether. This time, he sent his sword flying, with Ashnard following it. Ike's cleave down sent Ashnard sprawling, his armour's straps shattering.

"Heh heh… excellent… so good! More! More! At time ascension… not enough… not enough…" Ashnard said. Ike pulled out Mia's blade, the Wo Dao. He looked at it thoughtfully, before driving it into Ashnard.

"Now… it is truly over…" Ike said, staring at the remains of Ashnard.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the courtyard of Crimea. People seemed drawn to the sight of Ashnard's corpse. Mia and Elincia walked up to Ike, looking at him in awe. Ike handed Mia the bloodstained Wo Dao, and she looked at it in shock. She threw it to the ground, and embraced Ike. Ike smiled, and looked up. Ena was slowly, uncertainly, approaching Ashnard's wyvern.

"Ena! The king's mount is still alive!" Ike said. Ena nodded, and raised her hand. The wyvern looked at it, before contenting itself to being touched by Ena.

"Ena?" Ike asked.

"That… is her mate, Ike. As death nears, he has regained his sanity," Nasir said.

"King Daein's mount…" Ike said.

"Rajaion…" Ena said.

 _"_ _Say, Brother…"_ Leanne said, looking at Reyson. _"Don't you think… the proportions are a bit off? I don't think that looks much like a wyvern."_

"Well, what else might it be?" Reyson asked.

 _"…_ _We've seen Daein can lock laguz in their combat shapes… I'm positive. That is a laguz,"_ Leanne said.

 _"_ _You're positive… then let us sing…"_ Reyson said. He grabbed Leanne's hand, and the two let out a small, lovely galdr. The wyvern smiled contently, and began to shrink. Ashnard's decorations fell to the ground, and the frail form of a dragon laguz in casual form lay in Ena's arms.

"Reyson…" Ike said.

"Leanne told me that the dragon was a dragon laguz… so we sang the galdr of rebirth…" Reyson said.

"Rajaion…" Ena said.

"E…Ena…" Rajaion said.

"You recognise me?" Ena asked.

"You were made… to suffer… because of me… I'm sorry…" Rajaion said softly.

"Rajaion…" Ena said.

"Ena… take me… to Goldoa…" Rajaion said.

"I will go anywhere, my love… as long as it is with you…" Ena said.

"Ena… from this day… forward… forever… keep me in your…" Rajaion said, before falling. Ena pressed herself into Rajaion's chest.

"He was a dragon laguz?" Ike asked.

"That's right. He and Ena were engaged… before he was warped by King Daein. His form was turned into that mess…" Nasir said. Mia sunk her head down, and Ike put a hand on her shoulder. Elincia turned, and sunk her face into Ike's shoulder.

* * *

"Hm…" Mist said, looking around Ashnard's corpse. She parted the top of Ashnard's undershirt, and saw Lehran's Medallion glistening on Ashnard's chest. She pulled it from his corpse, and heard a very audible crack. She looked at the medallion, and sniffed.

"Reyson! Leanne!" Mist cried out.

 _"_ _Hm? What is it, dear Mist?"_ Leanne asked.

"This is yours, I believe," Mist said, holding out Lehran's Medallion.

"Oh… the medallion…" Reyson said.

"The medallion… belongs in Serenes Forest. My mother… was just holding it for Lillia," Mist said.

"…Leanne, you take it," Reyson said.

 _"_ _Thank you… I heard quite a bit about you from Ike. I'd… I'd quite like to be like you…"_ Leanne said, leaning in to kiss Mist on the cheek.

"Thank you, daughter of Elena… In the memory of my departed sister… I accept the medallion," Reyson said.


	31. War's End

"For the past year, I've been focused on winning this war. I stand here today as a testament to your fortitude and commitment. I understand this will never suffice, but I wanted to take a moment to say something to you all. Thank you. I hope I may continue to rely on you," Ike said, addressing the soldiers who came to his aid during what would be known as the Mad King's War.

"Of course. I hope that I may continue to be of service, Ike. There's only one place for me to be… and it's by your side," Soren said.

"You've grown so much… I would like nothing more than for Commander Greil and Elena to see you now. You've become a great man… For now, and for ever, please continue to be our commander," Titania said.

"What a long road we've travelled. And yet, in many ways, it seemed to pass so quickly. I'm proud to have fought by your side, Ike," Oscar said.

"We did well, didn't we? I'm sure Mom and Dad would be proud of us…" Mist said.

"Ike… I mean, Commander Ike. I'm going to keep practicing so I can be better than ever!" Rolf said.

"Finally… it's over. At long last, we can return to a life without war. Praise the goddess," Rhys said.

"Ike? Are we going back to being mercenaries? I'm a great soldier… but the easy-going life of a mercenary is the life for me. Now let's find some good looking lasses," Gatrie said.

"Anyway… Ike… thank you. I would love to serve as a member of your mercenaries, Ike…" Mia said.

"My work is done. I'll be out of here in a bit. If you need me, you know how to find me," Volke said.

* * *

"Elincia. You'd had to wait a while, but our contract has been fulfilled. Mission complete," Ike said.

"My Lord Ike… On behalf of all of Crimea, and my departed family… I thank you once again," Elincia said.

"You don't have to do that…" Ike said.

"Pardon?" Elincia asked.

"I've gotten used to a few of these noble customs, but I can't handle the bowing. It looks painful, cold and formal. You needn't talk to me with all the ceremony," Ike said.

"My Lord Ike…" Elincia said. "…Nothing…"

"Oh, glorious day of sweet victory. Praises upon the day the goddess saw fit to send Sir Ike to save our land," Bastian said.

"Thank you, General Ike. Because of you, I know how best to serve Ellie…" Lucia said.

"Thanks to your strength, the dark clouds blanketing Crimea have been dispelled. From this day forth, we give our all to see this land and its people restored," Geoffrey said.

"General, you are the saviour of Crimea! I salute you! Huzzah… a thousand huzzahs!" Kieran said.

"Whew… I'm glad that's over. I was sure I was done for… but you fought proudly, Ike! I can go home and see my family once more!" Brom said.

"When I get back to the countryside, I'm gonna boast to all my family and friends that I fought under you," Nephenee said.

"Largo and I are going to stay here and open up a shop," Calill said.

"With Crimea undergoing reconstruction, there are going to be a lot of people out and about. We'll open an inn with good food and drink. And a stick of butter on every table. We'll be rich in no time," Largo said.

"We'll let you know when we're set up. You can drop in anytime," Calill said.

"We'll even give you special rates… we might even call it General Ike's Inn!" Largo said.

* * *

"General Ike, I will be taking my leave of you for the time being. I must return to Begnion and report on the war's outcome," Tanith said.

"Won't you take the Begnion soldiers?" Ike asked.

"The war may be over, but the country will not secure so easily. I spoke with the princess earlier, and she asked that we help if possible. They'll be in your care a while longer," Tanith said.

"We owe Begnion a lot… In the end, we didn't just get you, we got the whole battalion of reinforcements led by General Zelgius. We could minimise casualties thanks to him. He took care of the retreating Daeins and allowed us to focus on those enemies," Ike said.

"No matter the assistance you had, your victory is a result of your strength and leadership. I know two people who will be pleased to hear of your triumph," Tanith said.

"Give my thanks to the apostle and Sephiran. I'll thank them myself someday, but…" Ike said.

"Understood. Farewell, General Ike. Let us know when the wedding is on," Tanith said.

"Fare well… wait, what wedding?" Ike asked.

"Ike! Hey, handsome! I've decided to join the Crimean knights! Cool beans, huh? Oh, and I owe you so much, Ike. Thank you… I'll see ya around!" Marcia said.

"I think maybe I'll start over in Crimea… there aren't a whole load of people that I've accrued debt with here…" Makalov said. "Bastian did give me that gold… but I don't want people threatening to break my knees…"

"General Ike… this war has given me the confidence to enter the service of the Crimean Knights. Thank you so much," Astrid said.

"Well, we're going home. Our desert friends'll be waiting for us, and boy, do we have the stories to share," Tormod said.

"Laguz and beorc… maybe the gap between us has narrowed. War is horrible… but we may have gained something of value," Muarim said.

"Find me when you come to the dunes. We can sit and talk, no fighting," Stefan said.

* * *

"So… Are you leaving already?" Ike asked Ranulf.

"Yeah, I'm outta here. I've got important guests to convey to the king," Ranulf said.

"Guests?" Ike asked.

 _"Master Ike… thank you for everything you've done!"_ Leanne said.

"We'll be taking my father to visit Gallia for a while. We prefer to live in the forests… Tibarn spoke with Caineghis on our behalf," Reyson said.

"You're not going to Serenes?" Ike asked.

"We've made our peace with the apostle, but we're not ready to live there again," Reyson said.

"I see. Well, you'll return someday. Beorc and laguz will come to understand one another…" Ike said.

"Oh, I hope you're right…" Reyson said.

"Are you ready? We'll be leaving soon," Giffca said.

"Giffca, I'm in your debt as well. Gallia's a special place to me… I'd like to visit again someday, if I may," Ike said.

"Come when you are able. The king will be pleased to see you… And he'd like to host that wedding," Giffca said.

"And another thing. You'll see me again, soon. Gallia's not sparing any effort aiding Crimea's reconstruction. I'll be back with an army of workers and labourers," Ranulf said.

"We'll be waiting," Ike said.

"Oh! Reyson! Leanne!" Mist called out.

"What is it, Mist?" Reyson asked.

"Um… could I please touch the medallion one last time? For mom? And for dad?" Mist asked.

 _"Why yes, that's quite fine!"_ Leanne said.

"Of course. Hold out your hand," Reyson said. Mist held out her hand, and Reyson brought the medallion to meet it. Mist took in a long breath.

"Thank you very much…" Mist said.

"Is that enough?" Reyson asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to… well, say good-bye," Mist said. Leanne smiled at her.

"Thank you. And thank you, Ike. I'd like to offer my heartfelt thanks to your parents on behalf of my sister… for fulfilling her hopes…" Reyson said.

 _"Thank you, kind-hearted beorc,"_ Leanne said.

"So, Ike, when you come to Gallia, you can come visit us, as well," Reyson said.

"I'll be there. Take care," Ike said.

"Ike! I will help rebuild Crimea, too," Mordecai said. "I will lend you much strength."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… well done, Ike. You're a good fighter. Much better than a beorc. I don't know when… but if that thing we talked about happened… that would be fine. Not that I care… good-bye," Lethe said.

* * *

"Well, it's our time to take wing," Tibarn said.

"We have built a close bond, haven't we?" Ike asked.

"Yeah… I guess you're right, there. We're grateful for your help in Serenes. The next time you're in the south coast, come to Phoenicis. The entire country will hail your arrival!" Tibarn said.

"The country of the hawk tribe? Hm… what kinds of food do you serve?" Ike asked.

"We collect berries from trees on peaks no beorc could climb. Their juices and desserts made are beyond compare. We have ocean delicacies, mountain treats… just about anything. I'll have to remember to give Mia the recipes, so she can cook some of them for you," Tibarn said.

"Um… I'll pass on the desserts… but I'll take extra helpings of meat!" Ike said.

"I'll remember that," Tibarn said.

"I hate to interrupt… but I should tell you… you don't have to visit Kilvas. We don't invite beorc that don't pay well into our home," Naesala said.

"King Kilvas… despite your posturing, you came to our aid. You turned out to be a better ally than I dared hope," Ike said.

"Keep that foolish tongue in that foolish head… and keep quiet! I have a reputation to think of!" Naesala said, gritting his teeth.

"Fare well… and I'm serious about Phoenicis. Come anytime," Tibarn said.

"General, the bird tribes are in your debt… we're grateful. Please take care," Ulki said.

"If you have need of the king's eyes, fire a flaming arrow from a high place. I'll come flying… if I'm not busy on an errand for the king," Janaff said.

* * *

"General Ike. I will never, ever forget you. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways…" Jill said.

"I'm glad that's over… maybe I can finally get some sleep…" Haar snored.

"Things'll be rough in Daein… I don't know what the future holds, but I'm heading back. I'll find her…" Sothe said.

"I have played my part. It is time for me to take my leave of this place. History will judge my actions," Tauroneo said.

"Muston and the others are heading to Daein, and I'll go with them. Thank you for everything, General Ike… I hope they've packed enough food, though…" Ilyana said.

"Crimea's an interesting place, but I've decided to head to Daein. Perhaps fate will bring us together again," Zihark said.

* * *

"How odd, Ena. We've been enemies and allies," Ike remarked.

"Thanks to you, Rajaion was saved… as was I… thank you," Ena said.

"So you joined King Daein to save Rajaion?" Ike asked. Ena nodded.

"Ena's fiancé went missing many years ago… after Ena found him, she came to me for help. She told me Rajaion was with King Daein, warped almost beyond recognition. Ena's parents died, long ago, and I couldn't do anything for her. But she still came to me… no matter what, I had to help. That was why I used you… I'm sorry," Nasir said.

"It's in the past now. You need not worry any longer," Ike said.

"Thank you, Ike," Nasir said.

"So are you returning to Goldoa?" Ike asked.

"Yes. We will take Rajaion back where he belongs… ah, for the first time in decades… I will walk on Goldoan soil," Nasir said.

"That'll be nice. Give my regards to Kurthnaga. And Nasir… I don't know what you thought, but I always trusted you. Unless you count the time I learned of your deception, I never considered you foe," Ike said.

"Even now, you defy that prediction. When we sailed from Phoenicis, I said that the war would change your outlook. You've changed, Ike… but you still hold the same outlook you had back then," Nasir said.

"I just can't pretend to be something I'm not. I'm no good at that," Ike said.

"Stay that way, Ike. Don't change your ways," Nasir said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again…"

* * *

 _The war is over._

 _The Crimean people, who suffered gravely during the harsh Daein occupation, have at last regained their freedom. These same Crimeans have a saying: "No matter how harsh the winter, spring will ever follow." This popular proverb proves true as the warm winds of change begin to blow across the countryside. The war has left the country in ruins, but the people rise from the ashes and take the first steps towards rebuilding their nation._

 _Though once scorned and despised as sub-humans, the laguz put aside past enmity and come to the aid of their neighbours. And the Crimeans never forgot is was Gallia that fought beside them and helped free them from the yoke of Daein oppression. Led by the examples of Elincia and her retainers, Crimea begins transforming into the land its king had dreamed of. A land where beorc and laguz live together in harmony and equality._

 _As the reconstruction efforts progress, the administrative government announces the enthronement of Elincia as the new queen. And now, the day of her crowning arrives._

* * *

"Hah… I'm so tired I could fall over! Peace is well and good, but it sure is busy," Mist said.

"We're rebuilding a country devastated by war. It's going to be tough," Ike said.

"You're right. I bet Ellie and the people in the palace are twice as busy," Mist said, smiling.

"Speaking of Ellie, what's she up to?" Ike asked.

"She's over in there, surrounded by all those nobles. They're all so busy… I'm so sorry for her," Mist said.

"I'm not worried as long as she gets her rest. Knowing nobles, though…" Ike said.

"Maybe I could sing a… ah, Mist!" Mist said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"I gave Reyson the medallion, but I forgot to pass on the galdr!" Mist said.

"Yeah… we never did find Altina, did we? She's the one who can sing the galdr… we'll have to find her one day," Ike said.

"You speak of one of the three who fought the dark god? The first apostle Altina, bless her soul and all who follow her," Sephiran asked from nowhere, making a mirrored version of Misaha's gesture.

"Sephiran!" Ike cried out.

"I just got here. Congratulations on your victory…" Sephiran said.

"Thanks. So wait… who was Altina?" Ike asked.

"Altina was the woman who founded my homeland of Begnion," Sephiran said.

"Oh… so we can't give the song to someone who died long ago," Ike said.

"Well… I hear that the descendants of Altina could sing the galdr in question. There is one who shares her bloodline and name… a young Sanaki Kirsch Altina," Sephiran said.

"The apostle? Should all Begnion know this?" Ike asked.

"No, very few know the name," Sephiran said.

"Oh… that's a relief. I'm exhausted… Ike, I'm going back to my room. See you later, Sephiran," Mist said.

"…That was sudden. Did I say something?" Sephiran asked.

"No, nothing like that. After Begnion and Serenes…" Ike said.

"Would you tell me? I'd like to hear it," Sephiran said. Ike told him everything related to the matter.

"I see… so the assassination of the apostle, the Serenes massacre, and the use of the medallion to revive the dark god… all of this was Ashnard's grand scheme," Sephiran said.

"That's our conclusion," Ike said.

"You have me at a loss. For many years, I've walked the earth. Watching and listening… and never did I uncover this," Sephiran said. "I don't know what to say…"

"I merely fulfilled the hopes of my father and mother," Ike said.

"Now you speak with hindsight. Rescuing Princess Crimea, forging a close bond with her, winning the trust of the apostle after nearly getting yourself killed by her, defeating King Daein with a sword you had literally received half-way through the battle… with the wild laguz at your side. You have accomplished miracles on your journey," Ike said.

"What can I say? I had trusted and valiant companions. I needed their support," Ike said.

"Ever the humble one. Now then… could you teach me the galdr of release, to teach the apostle?" Sephiran asked.

"You'd do that?" Ike asked.

"None of you can leave Crimea. The new queen will need your strength," Sephiran said.

"I suppose that'll be the case for a while, huh?" Ike asked.

"A while? You are the hero of Crimea, General Ike. If you wish it, you could even become King," Sephiran said.

"…I've already dropped my title of Lord. I don't think I want to be King. Ellie can keep the throne," Ike said. "With the country safe, I'm going back to the mercenary lifestyle."

"You… you are… truly…" Sephiran said, laughing.

"Unbelievable. You're really rude, actually," Ike said.

"Um… Ike? Can I have a minute?" Mia asked.

"Sure. What is it, Mia?" Ike asked.

"Um… well… the court ministers insist that you and Ellie go out onto the balcony to greet the people," Mia said.

"What? Greet the people?" Ike asked.

"Yes. I've done what I've asked… sometimes, I look at you and wonder if it's worth it. Now get going, before the nobles bend my ear off!" Mia said.

"Aw nuts… why am I stuck with this?" Ike asked.

"The people of Crimea will see their hero and sing his praises, even if the hero himself protests," Ike said.

"Surely the new queen, Ellie, will suffice. I'll go talk to her," Ike said.

"Thus do heroes give birth to new chapters in history… Ike, I doubt you've even noticed. Your story, the everyday mercenary who becomes a hero will awaken ugly appetite and ambition in many. It will cause strife and discord throughout the land. I'm certain Ashnard saw the truth in this. In a way, what Ashnard strived for may have come to pass. The seeds of war have been strewn across the continent… your trials may yet be beginning, gallant young hero… May the goddess herself ride with you," Sephiran said.

* * *

"What's wrong? Everyone's waiting to see you," Ike said, walking into the throne room.

"I'm nervous. I've spent my whole life in hiding. No one taught me to rule a kingdom… I don't think I'm ready to be queen. I don't think I'll ever be ready…" Elincia said.

"What's the matter with you?" Ike asked.

"Ike, stop it! How can I…" Elincia said.

"Did anyone teach you to hire mercenaries?" Ike asked.

"No… that's not the same!" Elincia said.

"How to win back lost allies? How to win back your lost kingdom?" Ike asked.

"That's different!" Elincia said.

"No. No, it's not. You've done an amazing job, and I think you always will," Ike said.

"I see…" Elincia said.

"All right, come on. We'll do this together," Ike said.

"Thank you… my Lord Ike. I am… I am blessed to have met you," Elincia said.

 _And so, in the spring of the year 646, Elincia Ridell Crimea saw peace return to her homeland. In the years to follow, the story of Queen Elincia and her noble hero, Ike, spread across the land and inspired the songs of many a wandering troubadour._


End file.
